the hero duo and the sayain warriors
by Artzilla406
Summary: zack and koan sacrifice to stop vilgax and his allies for starting a countdown of the nuke bomb and now with a second chance meeting son goku and his sister mizen the two sayains, And now the heroic duo begin their new life of adventure meeting new friends, new enemies , some love and some secret will be revealed soon for them as they begin their crazy life with goku and friends.
1. Chapter 1

Zack, koan and ben are now facing vilgax along his allies which is hex, albedo, charmcaster, aggregor, kraab, six-six, seven-seven, eighty-eight, pyschon, the rooters, dr animo, with broken buildings, wrecked cars and drones destroyed.

Ben: ready to call it quit squid head?

Zack: yeah, we beat your toys and it child play for koan.

Koan: yeah what bro's said!

Vilgax: not exactly, I have one more card in my sleeve, and it's going to be a blast.

He pointed up to the sky to see a giant nuke.

ben: first all how original joke and second it's a nuke bomb?!

Koan: WHAT THE HELL?!

zack: that nuke is powerful enough to...

viglax: to explode Bellwood along the plumber base? I know.

Koan: not gonna happen.

Albedo: I like to see you three heroes try.

Ben: oh yeah? IT'S HERO TIME!

Zack: TIME TO ROLL OUT!

Koan: TIME TO GO WILD!

Zack then change into a crystal humanoid man with rock chest and helmet, has blue pants and a red spot on his right side of his chest with the ultimatrix on it, koan change into a huge, rock-based alien with a crab-like body and a rhino-like face, he walks on six crab-like legs and has spikes on his legs. He has a long horn and small ears. The alien has a dark purple/gray color scheme with sunken red eyes, and on his neck is the nematrix, ben change into a big red four armed alien, he wears a wrestling green and black wrestling outfit and he has four green eyes, on his wast there is a omnitrix on the green belt.

?: **FOUR ARMS!**

?: **CRABDOZER!**

 **?:** **POSITIVE DIAMONDHEAD!**

as forearm charge at vilgax as so do he and they throw fist to each other as P. Diamondhead ride of crabdozer as crabdozer charge in speed knocking the hunters and rooters then shot out crystal shards at hex and charmcaster then see albedo turn into a humanoid lava rock skin fire which is heatblas then throw fire at him but make a big crystal sphere and smash at him then P. Diamondhead jump down punch aggregor out of the and see the nuke bomb is ticking to 20 mintues.

P. diamondhead: we're running out of time here!

crabdozer: what we do ?

: there only one thing to do(turn back to zack)

crabdozer: wait you don't mean !(turn back to koan)

zack:yeah

koan: well, never thought we gonna do this, but is for the best to save earth

as fourarm sent vilgax flying and crashed down to the ground.

Vilgax:(look at the nuke bomb about 17) say goodbye to your home tennyason.

Zack: I don't think so!

Koan: yeah.

Koan and zack put on a big forcefeild around the villain and except ben.

Ben: zack! Koan! what you two doing?!

Koan:(grin chuckle) we're going to go absolutely insane!

Zack: you've been a great brother and max for being a great grandpa, thanks for everything and taught us to be heroes.

Koan: you save us, now is zack and koan turn to save brother, and people from Bellwood as well !

Zack: we're gonna teleported the nuke to space.

Ben: but it will kill you two!

Zack: it's for the best.

Koan: yeah, that what hero's do to save the world, something like you do.

Zack: let's do it koan.

Zack: right bro.

Ben: NOOOOOOOO!

Zack and Koan: goodbye ben.

as they use their power to teleported the nuke bomb even the villians away form Bellwood and to space as ben look up to the sky he saw a little star light then soon gone.

Ben: no...ZACK! KOAN!

As grandpa max, rook, gwen and kevin arrive.

Rook: ben what happen?

Max: and where zack and koan?

Ben: there gone, they saved bellwood(he point up to the sky)...they sacrifice...(he fall to his knee and in tears)...my brothers…

Rook: if koan is here he would do this. (smack ben with a fish)

Ben: were the heck did you get that fish?

Rook: koan gave this to me, now I see way koan like smacking you with a fish.

ben: whatever

max: don't worry ben, they maybe gone but not forgotten

ben: yeah(get up) these two are great heroes for saving our home, and now they rest in peace

meanwhile with zack and koan

as zack and koan landed at the ground of the floor.

zack: ah jesus , talk about a soft landing huh koan

koan then falling asleep.

koan:(mumble) I would like to ride on the candy cloud sir

?: excuse me you two.

Zack look up to see a huge red man wearing a purple suit with a purple horn hat with horns, has a fuzzy beard and sideburns, a green man with 2 antennas on his forehead and with wrinkly skin. He wears a white robe with a blue collar and a red Japanese symbol.

Then another A man who look like a human and have a halo on top of head even more muscular, but the black hairstyle and facial features. However, lighter pale skin , spiky black hair He has 3 bangs hanging to the right of his forehead and 2 bangs hanging to the left. His hair also stands up in the front with 4 spikes and 3 bangs on the right. He's wearing wearing his trademark orange gi and blue armbands, underneath a dark blue short-sleeved undershirt and dark blue boots with a yellow border that are outfitted with red laces. This gi has either been plain or featured kanji on its back, and the front-left side above his stomach. He originally wore a blue obi tied in a knot over his waist.

Then a girl who looks like the man's hair but has bang spiky, but long hair to the shoulder as a pony tail and has green earrings, she wears a black armor that is female with white lines, the chest is lightish green with the strap , while has shorts like while a skirt and black boots yellow lines and has a monkey tail that is wrapped on her waist like a belt while show a stern but glare on the zack and koan.

Zack: well this is akward a bit(Turn koan and shaking him) koan! koan! CHERRYCHUNGA!

Koan:(got up) MIEN GOD DAMN IT! (He look at zack) oh hey zack, we're in heaven already?

Zack: no, but we're still alive and apparently we enter to this world with these people.

Red man: excuse me you two, do you want something?

Zack: oh uh, well my name is zack orion and this my brother koan seinaruyami.

Koan: yellow! What doing?(waving his arm)

Zack: we just got here and have no idea where we at right now.

?: well, my name is king yemmna, hmm, I can see both of your files and it's impressive how you went though, however since you two are new I'll give you two a chance to live in the world below.

Koan: huh? You know us?

Zack: So I'm guessing your in charge of an after life of some being soul of what they did so they can go to heaven or hell?

King yemmna: that's correct zackery, and even with both of your powers you won't survive the world below, even with your healing factors.

Koan: what world below?

King yemmna: you two are now in a world of humans and aliens live in harmony like the one in your world but there are special balls called dragon balls.

Zack: what are dragon balls?

Koan: is it edible?

King yemmna: no, there are nine crystal calls with stars on them, if you collect them all you get one wish, a dragon name shenron will arise and no matter what the wish is it can be granted.

zack: I see,(look at the man ,the girl and the green alien) oh sorry for our manners, I'm Zackery masayoshi orion but I go by zack or z.

Koan: me is koan kasai seinaruyami!

Man: (grin) well high there my name is goku! (put his hand on the girls shoulder) And this is my sister mizen.

Mizen: sup.

Kami: and I'm kami, the one who created the dragonballs.

Zack: kami huh? sound like a god or a deity name for Japanese.

Kami: indeed.

King yammne: now then, on to pressing matters, goku and mizen, I'm looking into there files and it's serenely impressive so let me get this straight, even though this friends of yours is issuing to go to heaven he still wants to make his way just to meet with king kai for training?

koan: excuse us, we just got here and we know KY's job but can someone tell us what going on and why mizen have monkey? And how did they died?

zack: even we senses goku and mizen are not humans but some way of their halos means they're dead and for koan and I have no halos.

King yammne: well judging on your files here, you to have gone heavy trials, so I'm going to give you two a second chance of living a normal life but in a different world other then your last one, and you two have to clean the mess you just made by bringing those villains here.

koan: huh ?

king yamma: the one of vilgax and the're allies survive the blast and now in space and make some alliance with great evil.

Zack: s*** ! one of these days these villians never call it quit.

mizen: and what me and kakarot here, we're known as sayains, naturally aggressive warrior race who were supposedly striving to be the strongest warriors in the universe and born from the planet vegeta and to conquer and destroy planet until a meteor blowed up planet vegeta leaving me, my brothers and some survive.

Goku: but as a baby I got bump in the head from the waterfall

mizen: which he become this goof and never know until now , and for the tails is to unlock are true power, we died when me and radtiz our brothers came to earth and to find kakarot. But he taken to far of harming some family kakrot have even I couldn't stand of our nephew even for a hybrid human and sayain I don want this so we both hold raditz so the namkein name piccolo shot us and now ended here.

Zack: wow, I don't believe it, even how cruel radtiz can do to this.

Koan: so any bad news?

Kami: yes there is, three sayains are coming to earth who heard of radtiz's death and my betrayel I guess.

Zack: duo huddle! (as koan and zack talk in a huddle) the sayain are impress warrior and good fighter but destroyed they earth is not good.

Koan: but at least goku and mizen are good, which means their family and friends msut be in trouble and maybe prepare since our enemies is in this world, so we gotta take the responsibility to help them.

Zack: yeah,(got out of the huddle) hey goku, how about we tag along fight those sayain along side with you.

Goku: that will be great! Thanks.

Koan: hey king Y, can we join goku and mizen to find this king kai guy and train along with him? Even the below earth we're still full surprises no matter how our healing factor will deal.

King yennma: I see, very well then, but anyway if you four want to go to meet with king kai then fine take snake way to meet him.

Zack: sound simple enough.

King yennma: I'll send a guide for you just go outside and wait.

Goki: thanks!

King yennma: however, if any of you fall of snake way I don't any of you to crying back to me.

Goki: uh okay.

Zack: you can count only us.

Koan: (laugh crazy) this snake way better not complain when I brought my moongoose coat!

Kami: have a safe journey you two and it's nice to meet you koan and zack.

Zack: you too!

Koan: see you at earth Kami!

Goku: see ya soon and say hey to mr pobo for me.

As goku,mizen,zack and koan with the guild who is a blue guy with glasses and horns ,which he driving a red car and they see a yellow clouds.

Koan: oooh~, are they fluffy pillows?

Blue man: no there not, but terrably sorry for the wait but Don't you worry I'll get you to snake way before you know it, you four in good hands with me. So snake way is extremely long and tremendous what kind of shape you four in?

Mizen didn't say anything as her head turn.

Zack: I'm cool I guess.

Koan: me think is peachy.

Goku: huh? Me no, I mean I'm pretty healthy when I was alive but I don't know

Zack: so mizen, how strong are you?

Mizen: I'm almost strong as my brother and radtiz.

Zack: wow, you must be a really skill fighter.

Mizen: (smiled and giggled) oh stop.

Then suddenly zack's ultramatrix begin to scan goku and mizen.

Ultimatrix: **scanning complete, a new alien is ready to be use.**

Zack: alright!

Goku: what was that?

Zack: huh? Oh my ultramatrix, you two my ultramatrix can transformed me into many different aliens even other species and evolve them and Koan have one around his neck call the nemetrix that allow him to do the same like my my except is alien animals, so now my ultramatrix scan you two means I can transformed as you guys now.

Goku: I wonder how strong you two are?

Zack: well me and koan been through fights and training but I was curious myself for you goku,(smile) maybe if we hit to king kai's place we can spare.

Goku: sweet!

They made it to a stone snake.

Koan: it's huge!

Zack: sure is, and how strong is king Kai?

Blue man: oh he is down to earth.

Koan: nice! (Begin biting the snake statue)

Zack: no koan! Heal boy! Heal! (Grab koan by the frame fur cape as he sat down ) no eating the statue.

Goku:(chuckle) I like him already.

Mizen: is he always like this?

Zack: you'll get to know him more.

Goku: (turn to the blue demon) so what are we suppose to do?

Blue man: just start walking, you want to take snake way all the way to the end, that's where you'll find king kai.

Goku: it's sure is long.

Blue man: yes, in fact according to legend a million miles from end to end.

Goku and mizen: A MILLION MILES?!

Zack: wow.

Koan: oh boy I always wanted to run millions miles.

Mizen grab koan and shake him while he laugh crazy.

Mizen: are you insane man?!

Zack: actually he is, might wanna stop before he'll barf

Koan cheek puff up.

Mizen: eek! (jumps away from him)

Koan then barf a rainbow at the yellow clouds.

Koan: I love mash potatoes with muffins!

Mizen: how can he barf rainbows?

Zack: Koan is like living cartoon but he's absolute insane which you can tell by his straightjacket as a shirt.

Goku: I think he'll like to meet my son.

Mizen: and what's a cartoon?

Zack: I'll tell you later on.

Goku: has anyone made it the whole way?(turn the blue man)

blue man: only one in the last hundred million years, it's was the great king yammna himself if memory is correct yes.

Goku: the big guy from before?

Mizen: make sense now, (Cross her arm) so what other choice we have?

Blue man: it's possible but please be careful not to fall of into the clouds, hell lies beneath those clouds, once you've fall in you'll never some back.

Goku: really? Woah, oh hey what would I eat? Maybe I should pack a lunch or something.

Koan: me hungry too.

Zack: so do I.

Blue man: oh I'm sure that your going to be fine, think of it this way, your already dead to the chances of you dying of starvation is slim at best.

Zack: I see, me and koan able can survive without food or water but thanks for the heads up.

Mizen:(frown) what kind of humans are you two?

Zack: just mutants.

Goku: what kind?

Zack: I'm part ghost but not no ordinary ghost like any other and koan is kind of a secret.

Goku: sweet, I hope to get to spar with you two.

koan: we will, as soon if we hit to king kai's place.

Blue man bye.

Goku: what I almost forgot, I got a favor to ask you.

Blue man: yes?

Goku: well, do you know fortune teller baba is?

Blue man: yes sir, she came by to say hello once in a while.

Goku: okay great, think you can tell her something for me? Tell her I'm here to go see master roshi and give him an important message, I want him to know whatever happens he can't bring us back for a year.

Blue man: let me see if I got it all, "don't bring goku and mizen back to life for a year" you said master roshie right?

Goku: I guess we should get started.

Mizen: so the trick is to now fall into the clouds?

Blue man: right, that would be bad.

Goku: that'll be a breeze!

Zack: got it! And a way we go!

Koan: HOTDOG!

Mizen: here goes nothin.

Then goku and mizen flew, koan run like a roadrunner and zack fly with goku and mizen.

Goku: you fly too? Pretty awesome as a ghost

Zack: yeah and so do koan but he rather run in foot.

Koan: BEEP! BEEP!(Laugh crazy)

Goku: well let's keep going.

Zack: right.

All three of them dash forward and koan run faster leaving flame marks on the way. After for a while goku sneezed and both he and mizen stop flying and landed on the stone dragon.

Goku: man that took a lot out of me.

Mizen: tell me about it.

Zack:(flew down) guess we travel in foot , if you like mizen you can hop in my back until you have enough energy.

Mizen: oh sure and thanks.

She hop on his back and felt how warm he is.

Mizen: _wow, for a half ghost, he is...so warm~, I think I'm feeling sleepy._

Zack: so mizzen why you call goku kakarot?

Mizen: that's his real name but he like goku better which is weird.

Zack: I see, so you help goku to hold down radtiz?

mizzen: yes, when we arrive we expected he do his job but I couldn't believe if he ever harmed my nephew while I took care of that namekian that kakarot's friend piccolo. That bastard destroy my scouter and while I saw gohan tackle radtiz I was amaze of his true power, I couldn't stand seeing losing a family from killing each other, even what I did of destroying planet and harm some people and some to spare but I have to help kakarot as we sacrifice ourselves to destroy our former brother thanks to the namekian's help. I thought I was going to hell from my crime but I never expected have a chance, and now I'm a traitor so they expect I'm dead for good.

Zack: It's because your not really a bad person as radtiz, true what you sayain did but at least you and goku understand how life is even serve and protect the innocent, don't worry as when you wish back to life, you can still continue do the right thing.

Mizen smiled and nuzzled at zacks back then she takes a nap on his back.

Koan:(stop) we should stop since we cannot tell if is day but to my clock (pull out a clock as it 1:30) night time.

Zack: your K, let's stop here and take a nap for now.

Goku: yeah, it'll get us enough energy for the run tomorrow.

They then lay down on the road as mizzen snuggle close to zack as zack blush a bit.

Zack: _I admit she is pretty and very strong, I wonder if I can spare to her._

 **Timeskip**

They have woken up and goku zack who mizen still on his back and koan running on the snake until later on mizen got off his back and join the run.

Goku: oh wow, I have no idea that gohan can be that strong, what he did to radtiz is amazing ! I guess he's a chip of they ol block after all.

Mizen: that's my nephew.

Zack: Can't wait to meet him soon along your friends goku.

Goku: you two should meet my wife.

Koan: sure and me is hungry (pull out a meat and cherry chunga and eat them) me and bro always carry food around in case we get hungry.

Goku: hey do you got some food?

Koan: Sure do G-man! (pull out some meat) catch! (goku caught it and eating the meat)

mizen: hey zack, do you have some food? I'm getting hungry.

Zack: sure.(pull out some steak and some hamburger) here (give them to mizen)

mizen: what is this food?

Zack: it's a hamburger, made from earth and try it, it's very good.

Mizen the took a bite of it and her mind exploded, she then eat the rest in a second while zack chuckle.

Mizen: do you have anymore food?

Zack: sure do! But we have to focus on the snake way.

Mizen: got it.

The four continued to fly/run though snake road.

Goku: wait a sec , no one ever actually said we stay in the path did they?

Mizen: you idiot, if we do that we'll fall to hell.

Goku: come on mizen, it's our best try to go faster.

Mizen:(groan) you do it, but not me as I rather not take any chance go to hell.

Goku: already then.

Goku then start to jump across the snake.

Koan: that look like fun.

Mizen: don't.

Koan:(pouted) fine.

Goku is continue to jump though the skane but missed after the second jump

Goku: you got stretch arms? Cool.

Koan: thanks and that was a close one.

Mizen: (hit goku in the head) I told you that is a bad idea!

Goku:(rubbing his head) so munch that idea, not to self, do not go to hell.

Zack: but at least it was a good idea to try, anyway let's keep moving.

Koan: and I'm a cowboy !(riding a bull)

Mizen: where did he get that bull?

Zack: out of nowhere , I think is time to show you two my alien form from the ultramtrix (turn koan) koan you too.

Koan:(stop riding the bull) okay!

Zack then slammed his ultramatrix as a blue flash, he change into a red pterodactyl like alien with a yellow beak, wings, and claws, wearing a blue strap, gloves and shoes.

?: **POSITIVE ASTEODACTYAL!**

Koan turn into an ape like monkey with fangs , red and magma like armor and yellow lines and cannon like on his back.

?: **APENITE!**

Goku: OH WOW!

Mizen: hmm, interesting.

She then turn to apenite which it felt familiar to her which eyes wide a little.

Apenite: what?

Mizen: that alien is like the sayans great ape form!

Apenite: huh?(title his head)

P. Astrodactdyal: great ape form?

Mizen: I'll tell you later.

Apenite: okay let's go then, me jump like monkey!

As p. astrodacty turn back to normal and zack run along mizen, goku, and apenite to the snake way path.

Mizen: hey koan! don't jump like that!

Apenite jump up but he's not falling as he jump around like a monkey he landed safe while pounding his chest.

Mizen: never mind.

As they kept running and went to sleep then the next day they begin to run

 **Timeskip**

Goku tell zack, koan and mizen about his adventure and training even great time with master roshi and other even how he got marry and met piccolo, then zack and koan their adventure with ben and how he become a hero as age 10 and even fought most dangerous enemy yet there is and even about plumber are alien cops galactic force and even zack and koan adventure of went some different of fighting, explore meet new friends and new enemies and even train the most.

Goku: wow, you two been to a lot of adventures

Zack: yeah and you too goku , man you remind how ben's adventure when he was a kid.

Koan: Me wish me waz in adventure with goku as a kid.

Zack: and can't wait to see and enter the martial arts tournament.

Mizen: that's explain how you can handle the situation, but I must say kakarot , your adventure is crazy and even strong to fight the namkein.

Koan: hey zack, are we close at the end of the snake way?

Zack: just a little more and we're here.

Koan: where is his house?

Zack: (look up) up there. (point up)

The three looked up to see a little planet that is all green with a road, a tree, a car and a house

Mizen: (grin) Alright! Finally we made it!

The four jump to the planet but they fall flat on the ground.

Koan: what the?!

Zack: my body feels heavy all of a sudden!

Mizen: your telling us that?!

Goku: what's the matter with the ground here?!

Goku, mizen, koan and zack are struggling to get up as zack and koan pushing themselves as they gritting their teeth and same with mizen and goku.

Zack: it's like...tons of giant sitting on... us!

Koan: I know...right?

Goku: this is crazy, the more we try to get up the harder it's pulling us down (fall down again) it's no use, my body feel like is completely full of leads! Damn!

Mizen: this king kai must be this hell of a strong to move around, (almost fall but getting up by struggle) but we have to keep fight it! We came this far to find that freaking guy!

The four start to struggle to walk to the house.

Zack: he perhaps in this house.

Koan: let's check it out.

As they struggle to walk as they're not giving up.

Goku: we've come this far...we cant give up!...just a little more...almost there...we got...to get...to king kai!

zack: we can do it!...

as goku look at the tree and so do koan.

Goku: before that whos hungry?

Koan: me is! Can't train without an empty stomach!

Mizen: speaking of hungry, zack can you give me those hamburger?

Zack: sure (struggle as he pull out) here you go.

As goku and koan struggle to clime up the tree nearby mizen start eating the burger as do zack and koan and goku fall down look upside to see a brown monkey.

Goku: you must be king kai right ? you not really what we expected.

Koan:(grin) cool! King kai is a monkey! This keep getting better and better!

Mizen:(sigh while faceplam) my brother is not very bright.

Zack: and don't worry about koan, he may look like not smart be he very smart when he's always random. (pull out a porkchop) porkchop?

Mizen: please.

Zack: here you go, (handle her the porkchop as she ate it) say wanna spare with me in a fight ? I like to see how strong you really.

Mizen: I would but with this gravity we can't even throw a punch

zack: well if king kai is here ,he can help with that problem.

mizen: okay

zack: also who are those three sayains coming down on earth?

Mizen: Nappa, Vegeta and Cele. Vegeta and Cele are the prince and princess of all sayains consider a super elite sayain force, I was train under from cele which I couldn't handle munch cold hard training but I have to reach my limit she give me. So I hope this training will help us defeat them.

Zack: don't worry, if we train enough they don't what hit them.

Mizen:(smile) yeah, as soon for a year.

Goku: greeting master king kai, my name is goku.

Koan: and I'm koan, the guy over there is my brother zack and the girl is goku's sister.

Goku: And we travel from great distance to meet you, we must learn your martial arts, please king kai.

Koan: we beg of you oh mighty primate. (bow as he fall to the ground)

Hoku: I mean, if your not to busy.

The monkey then walking funny and koan and goku follow him as koan make the monkey noise.

Zack: should we?

Mizen: nah, let them do, it's kinda funny.

Zack: yeah and we'll wait if they figure it out.

?: hey that looks fun, can I try?

Koan and goku turn to see a short blue man with pointy ears, wearing a black hat with anntanas, robe with a symbol on his chest and hot pink sleeves.

?'s thought: looks like I got two weird ones,(turn koan and zack) and there still alive.

Goku: hey wait a sec, who you suppose to be?

Koan: yeah who are you?

?: well, who am I? Well your ichin for a laugh. (scratching his back) I'm your guy I'm king kai.

that shocked goku and koan.

Koan: your king kai?

Goku: but who's that (turn monkey)

King kai: him? Oh that just my pet monkey, bubbles.

Koan: bubbles!

Goku: (laugh while rubbing the back of his head) uh, yeah I thought he was you, funny huh ?

Zack: hell yeah it's funny!

Mizen: is sure is.

Koan: but the monkey is still a king kai to me (laugh crazy)

Zack:I'm Zackery masayoshi orion.

Koan: me is koan kasai seinaruyami.

Mizen: mizen.

King kai: I say odd for funny, I'm funny.

Koan: you prove it! (point at him)

King kai: very well, something up your ally. (make a telephone noise) hold on, it's king kai my I help you? What?! My refrigerator? Yes it runs.

Koan laugh as he fall down.

Koan: that's so funny! Do it again!

Goku: that is so funny?

Mizen: I don't get it(sweatdrop)

Zack: don't know what is funny.

That made king kai stop laughing and stone face.

Zack: what?

King kai: (groan) what did you all come here anyway ?

Goku: well we was told your the best sir so we was hoping you train us.

Mizen:(hand at her hip) if you can prove to us.

King kai: Train you four?! (chuckle) train huh? If you four serious then okay.

Goku: we are serious!

King kai: however, you four have to past test.

zack and koan: a test?

Goku: WHAT?! I NEVER TOLD A JOKE IN MY LIFE!

Zack: YOU DIDNT?!(Turn goku)

Mizen: you got to be kidding-

Koan: we accept your Test!

King kai: okay but have to if you want to train under a master like me.

Koan: me go first, then mizen, zack and goku.

King kai: alright koan, tell me a joke.

koan: okie dokie ! What did Detective Duck say to his partner? Let's quack this case!

King kai then laugh hard that he fell on his butt.

Koan: your up mizen

mizen: the things I do for prtocting my family,(thinking as she got one) the clock said, MY HANDS ARE TIME !

This surprise king kai

King kai: like a clock's hands ? that's not bad

As he cover his mouth to try not to laugh as zack chuckle and koan laugh as he hold his stomach.

Zack: my turn, How do you ask a dinosaur to lunch? Tea Rex!

King kai: (laugh) oh you three should go for comedy! (turn to goku) Okay your up.

Goku: A Harp, IT'S A NAKED PIANO!

As this shocked king kai as well then he laugh so hard and roll to the ground.

Goku: We did it! We made you laugh! That means you have to train us!

Mizen: about time, let's the marital arts begin!

Mizen growl of annoyance but zack put his hand to her shoulder to calm her down.

Zack: easy miz, at least he now doing this serious.

goku: sorry it's just, ever since we got here ,our body feel so heavy it's having a hard time moving.

zack: yeah ,a bit hard to move around

king kai: what you come from anyway ? oh yeah earth.

Goku: yeah uh-huh

mizen: not me, landed on earth until I die along with him.

King kai turn zack and koan

King kai: you two from another dimension are you?

koan: yeah, we end up in this world and met goku and mizen who give us the details of the situation, so we decide to tag along with them.

Zack: even this world is the after life we're kinda surprise we survive and still alive in here.

King kai: yes but in your world your presume dead, you have given a second chance, (turn goku) and no wonder you feel so heavy this planet is a lot stronger then what your use to, 10 times strong to be exact, is amazing you four standing at all. (which confuse goku) do you? Your not follow me are you?

Mizen: it means kakarot that this gravity is pushing us down from not moving.

Koan: and we're using ever of our strength and will to resist the full force of this kind of gravity.

Zack: and pushing our limits too.

Goku: oh.

King kai: okay jump as high as you can.

Goku, mizen, koan and zack jump high off the ground then they landed on their feet as they fall.

Goku: damn it's no used, I can bearly get off the ground.

Zack: but still is enough we jump that high , however this kind of gravity not gonna be easy.

Mizen and koan: Yeah.

King kai _thoughts: whoa, ten time's in this planets own gravity and they can still jump that high? Impressive,_ (smile) _those two show some promise and the other two is like lilith and akaru._ Before we begin I have to work out your training regamen, how long you four are going to training here?

zack: no idea(turn goku) goku?

Goku: I'm not sure how many day's while we're in snake way but I don't think we have much time.

Mizen: the sayains on there way to planet earth, when they get there everyone my brother's know will be trouble, nobody on earth be powerful enough to stand up to them.

Goku: so that's why we spent every single second left training to beat them.

Zack: king yenmma said our enemies vilgax and his allies survive as well.

Koan: second chance bull, is more like survive and transport to another dimension but don't care which it is, they might even help the syaians and who know how strong they are.

Zack: It's our fault as we didn't expected they come too, so it's our duty and responsibility to stop them along the sayains.

koan: no one destroyed earth or our family and friends while we around.

King kai: the sayains huh? There nasty I sure don't want to tango with them, no sir.

Mizen:(fake cough) I'm standing right here.

King kai: I meant the bad ones, but we still need to find what time do we have, let me check and see where the sayains are now. No doubt about it that's them alright, judging by their current location and there speed I say they due to arrive in 158 days.

Zack and koan: holy fuck!

Mizen: All that for using your antennas ?!

Goku: how can you possibly tell that?!

King kai: these antennas get all the channels baby! Like a T.V get it?

koan laugh so hard as he fall down and zack whisper to goku and mizen.

Zack: might wanna laugh his joke or he wont train us.

The three of them laugh

goku: I get it now.

King kai: alright let's get started.

mizen: but there's still a problem though, 158 days it's very longer.

Goku: yeah if your sure we'll get to earth by 158 days we don't have enough time do we?

King kai: well, I like more but I still think we'll be able to make it work.

Goku: really?

King kai: think of it this way; it's like the gravity everything is multiplied here, 158 days here is worth years of training here back on earth.

Zack, koan and goku: That's awesome!

King kai: however, even the best training doesn't guarantee that ether of you beat the sayains just know that now, the particular three who are on there way to earth are among the strongest and ruthless warriors in the universe, to be perfectly fraink these sayains are more powerful then me.

Goku: there are?! Are you kidding?!

King kai: also zack and koan, there something I had to tell you.

Zack: yeah?

Koan: what is it double K?

King kai: are you two familiar with dungeon the darkness dragon?

Zack: yeah.

Koan: but he died a year ago.

zack's and koan's eyes wide as they froze like a statue which goku and mizen see them this shocked like this dung guy is bad news even mizen kinda worried about zack.

Zack: back...

koan: God damn it !

Goku: who's dung ?

Zack:(gritting his teeth) the bane of our existence and a very dangerous foe as ever.

Koan:(growl) He's the one who ruin our life to hell and made us mutants!

King kai: yes, he even cause trouble here in this world too years ago.

Zack: perhaps our way of snake ways give vilgax and they other a lot of time to resurrect him back.

Koan: he might be stronger as ever but this time if we meet him, He's not gonna come back.

King kai: I'm not sure about that, years ago he is strong enough to blow up a galaxy, he was going to start but two queens stop him and drain half his power, the dung you destroyed has half of his power, if you face the one years ago you'll be erased in a second, you two have to surpass me and the queens in order to destroy him once and for all.

Koan: whatever it take to stop him, he still the same dungbeetle no matter how strong he'll get.

Zack: what two queen you talking about?

King kai: those to are the strongest people I've ever seen years ago, there are known as the godess of physics and mental and the queen of all devils.

Goku: woah, they must be really strong.

Mizen: curious if they can train us. 

King kai: one day you'll meet them soon ,nut anyway if you four stand any chance to beating dung and even the three sayains that means your power have to surpass mine and the two queens by the time you four leave, your work cut out for you.

The four are ready to start there training.

King kai: well I believe we should get started, bubbles! Come over here please! (bubbles walk to him) first things first, you all need to get a custom to the increased to this planet so your first exercise is to catch bubbles, I warn you ,you have to be quick. He's pretty fast, if you cant at least do that you might as well give up.

Koan:(laugh crazy) me wanna catch him and we can dance while dressed up as mayo and pickle!

Goku: sure what ever you say.

King kai: okay bubbles get going!

zack: we'll let goku and koan take their turns ,after that me and mizen.

As goku and koan struggle to catch bubbles but koan trying more and faster.

Koan: must! Capture! Monkey! So we can! Dance!(laugh crazy ignore the pressure as so do goku)

King kai: your brother there is an odd one.

Zack: he's friends and sometime raised with animals even mythic one and become one of them.

King kai: I see, both of you got a beef with dung huh? Well hit him in the balls for me will you?

Zack: with pleasure.

Mizen: say some for me too.

Zack: huh?

Mizen: he nearly destroyed the sayain race years ago as some still surviving until the meteor destroy it so I want to kill him too.

Zack:(smile) well ladies first.

Mizen: (smile) thanks but we'll kick his balls later.

As they watch goku and koan try to catch bubbles as they both look each other.

Goku and koan: You thinking what I'm thinking?

Koan took off his clothes to his underwear and goku took off his blue shirt and boots.

Zack: koan you don't have to leave you underpants on, at least keep the straightjacket and pants on.

Koan: okay (he put on his pants and straightjacket)

As koan and goku finally can move better.

Koan: now that felt good to move.

Goku: now there's no way to get away from us now.

Zack then took of his boots, his gloves, shirt and coat hoodie jacket as they fall in the ground then zack move his arms and leg then stretch, leaving only his tank top and pants on.

Zack: munch better.

Mizen then blush red when seeing his abs and muscle.

Mizen: _oh my god he is super hot!_

 __Zack:(turn mizen) you alright miz?

Mizen: y-yes I'm alright!

Zack: you should take of your gear armor too, it's easy to move around.

Mizen took off her armor, chest plate and boots off leaving her shirt and pants as she stretch and let her tail out.

Zack: also when you says great ape at koan by the snake way, I assume that a giant ape like monster form?

Mizen: yep it can be the potential of sayains, cute the tail and it's useless but sometime it grow one day.

Zack: how you transformed and do any says in control their form even you?

Mizen: when the full moon comes out we change into it but it easy for our us to use our ki sphere as a moon make it at daytime, we take on a giant ape with tails to unlock more power. Because the glands responsible for initiating the transformation are located exclusively there. The Saiyan also needs to absorb at least 17 million zeno units of Blutz Waves through the eyes to initiate the transformation.  
Blutz Waves are found only in sunlight reflected by a moon. If there is no moon, a planetary body will reflect the same amount of rays. The easiest way to achieve this is to gaze at the full moon, making Saiyans similar to werewolves in this aspect. If any clouds covered the moon and/or a planetary body, it would block certain amounts of the radiation.

Zack: I see, like werewolf, do you control your great ape form?

Mizen: yes, and some do, some don't.

Zack: I can see why goku don't have one right now, apparently he thought he was human and never know or realize his form while a kid, so my guess his friend cut it off cause no control of that means he almost at a rampage.

Mizen: I believe so. (Realize something) wait if gohan a half sayain from kakarot...

Zack:(eyes wide) and that means, ah crap,(sigh) let's just hope someone who watching or train him realize that and cut off his tail too.

Mizen: yeah, the last thing we need is a rampaging ape like father like son.

Koan: we caught the monkey!(holding bubbles up)

Goku: dose anyone have any food?

As zack and mien running as they both catch bubbles then zack and koan pull out pastas, chickens, hamburgers, root beer, water, juice, fries, corns, rice, veggies, pork chops along king kai's food which Zack, Koan, goku and mien wolf it and chow it down.

King kai: _I can't believe it how they wolf it down._

They grab another food and chow it down again.

King kai: hey you four are going to eat out of my house and home!

Goku: no I'm saving that for desert!

Koan ,mizen and Zack nodded to agree with him.

King kai: (laugh) saving it for desert, that's good!(laugh until he know goku and they other not kidding)wait you kidding right

As goku,zack,koan and mizen are now full

Goku: ah! Those really hit the spot.

Koan: that some good fuel for me belly(slurp his lips)

Zack: tasty

Mizen: not very tasty, but pickers can't be choosers.

King kai: that's gratitude for you, you could try showing respect you four are a guests in my home you know?

Goku:(turn king Kai) Yeah um, don't you, well, don't you ever get board to this place?

Mizen: it is a tiny world.

King kai: (chuckle) ah the youth, to enlighten in this tiny little world this universe contains a vase amount of diversions, for example. I can capusale a single bladed grass endlessly, marvel the fascinating of the sky, peeing for distance, ah yes and the most reason hobbits I taken of(patted his red car) tolling around on this baby.

Driving his red car as Koan laugh.

Zack: You seem to keep yourself entertain (Mizen roll her eyes)

king kai: break times over! Back to monkey chasing, that is of course unless you four change your mind about my training martial arts.

Zack: no no! We still wanna train martial arts.

Goku: yeah my mind hasn't change.

King kai: ah just a moment you four, before you go tearing off put those weighted clothes from earlier back on.

Zack: but that keep us to the ground still.

Goku: zack's right, we can barely run at it, if we put those clothes back on we won't stand a chance.

Mizzen: true but not exactly.

King kai: well would you like to know a secret? The world where the sayains came from have ruffly the same gravity as here, to them what I've asked of you is a walk in the park, how else you think they build themselves up? To say it's all to it of course, you see sayains are born with anate ability to fight almost like s sixth sence of battle, that's what makes them so remarkably dangerous.

mizen: yep, that's why I have these armor on , but in this make it extra heavy.

goku: hey that's okay, after all me and mizen are sayain too.

Zack: also this aint koan and I first rodeo even no matter which type of species that strong we always come back to our feet and surpass them.

Koan: yeah and zack have a sayain too, but we heroes don't go down that easy even we are crazy. (laugh crazy)

Zack: trust us, we do more then normal training, powers or no.

Koan: yeah! I mean how else you think we cannot do it without help and fight dung.

King kai's thought:(smile) these two are really serious, it seams that lilith and akaru are right about there return and both of them will soon.

The four continue to chase bubbles but this time with their full clothes on as they begin to move better and resist the gravity which king kai is impress of zack and koan can do it while king kai begin to eat.

King kai: aw I love diatom (ate some with his chopsticks) well like they say " you dim some and you lose some" (laugh) I crack myself up! (then he turn to see no one there) hello? Is anyone listening?

as the four chasing bubbles.

goku: you can run but you cant hide furball!

Mizen: come here so we can catch you!

Koan: come here bubbles I have banana! (throw a banana as bubbles stop) now our chance !

as they jump but bubbles act quick to run as they fall down.

Koan: son of female dog!

King kai: lunch time! I got a pile of potsticker here!

As they ignore king kai giving lunch time as he continue eating.

Mizen: monkey! Get back here!

As bubbles ate his banana then throw the peal as goku trip,

Goku: yeah, that's right, just keep laughing.

Zack: we're still gonna get you!

King kai washing his car and see the four clime up there house which they still chasing bubbles.

King kai: my someone in high spirit aren't they?

Bubbles and the four jump forward from king kai's head.

Zack: sorry!

Koan: our bad!

Goku: get back here!

King kai: hey! Watch it there a few things you have to learn from this head!

as goku about to catch him but got his head hit in the tree then he climbing up to catch him but suddenly he hold the branch cause him to fall down.

mizen:(growl) he really getting on my nerves.

goku: I gotta admit, he's a slippery this guy,(getting up)but no monkey brains get the best of me.

koan: You here that bubbles! (koan and the three chase bubbles again)

as goku out breath then goku have an idea.

goku: wait hold just a second.

koan: yeah if we chase him forward

zack: then we have to trick him

goku look upside down as he got an idea.

Mizen: kakarot your a genius!

Koan: let's do it (walking in four then zack built of speed)

goku and mizen: the table it's about to turn bubbles!

They run the other way around and they see bubbles.

All four: surprise!

That surprise bubbles as he kept running then the four run they other ways.

Goku: like I said you can run but you can't hide!

Koan: we're coming to get you monkey!

Zack: we're coming to get ya!

They run the other direction and hide to catch him as bubbles came running they surprise him again.

Koan: YELLOW!

Goku: we're you going?

They chase him as they came closer.

Goku: the jig is up!

The four grab him which surprise king kai

Goku: we got ya!

Mizen: we finally caught him!

Zack and koan:(high five) YEAH WE DID IT!

Goku: we caught the monkey! (jump high)

King kai: _there energy's is truly amazing those four impractically no time at all the gravity in this planet has become nothing to them, if they keeps this up it's possible that they_ _n master the kiohken technique._

Koan: that wasn't nearly as hard as I thought it would be.

Zack: but it was kinda fun like playing tag.

goku: yeah ?

king kai: try grinding a secame seed(laugh cover his mouth)

Mizen: can I please hit hm zack?

Zack: relax Mizz , let him have his way.

Koan:(laugh)your joke is stupendous.

King kai: I like this guy.

Goku: okay not that if a laugh riot, but we don't star training soon, the sayai-

king kai: na no, don't be over hasty, you got 135 days left.

Goku: that practicly no time at all.

King kai take a deep breath and scream make mizen, goku and bubbles cover their ears except zack and koan, then a wind blow circle through the grass then king kai turn.

Mizen: a little warning next time?!(irritate)

Goku: what was that?

King kai: it'll make a full circuit soon.

Goku: a full circuit.

King kia: oh yeah.

Goku: uh?

Then the scream king kai made the wind came forward as goku, bubbles and mizen cover their ears again.

King kai: pacectly no time all is timing off (laughing cover his mouth) I'm gonna remember that one.

Goku: you got to be kidding me, no is that strong.

?: how unquote.

Then a bright sphere like came hit bubbles, mizen and goku but zack and koan reflex dodge it.

Goku: now what?

Mizen: the hell?

The a bright sphere to show a small grasshopper humanoid.

Goku: your just a grass hopper.

Mizen: another pet who can talk?

?: ha! Just he saids.

King kai: he's got a leg up on you.(laugh cover his mouth) I'm on a roll today!

?: you sirs and lady are an ill manner clod, and for your information , I'm not a pet ! and this just a grasshopper go by the name Gregory! Jerk.

Mizen: still a pet to me (roll her eyes)

Gregory: hey! (clear his throat) anyway cant you four see ? your in the present of the most powerful being in the universe, king kai himself!

King kai: leg up, oh man that's to rich! (laughing)

Gregory: as I was saying, his strength is undeniable! And you four dare question it, there can so munch ignorance I can bare.

mizen: like I take advice of a pest fly

Gregory: i'm not a pest fly!

Koan: can I eat him? Me wanna eat jimmy the cricket!

Gregory: NO!

Mizen:(chuckle while smirk) I don't mind you eat the bug.

Goku: cause he's a grasshopper right?

Zack: which is why he's hop to it.

King kai then laugh at goku's and zack's pun and fell on the ground.

King kai: bravo goku and zack excellent comeback, we'll make a comedian out of you two yet!

Gregory: king kai, could you not laugh I'm trying to defend your honer!

King kai: what luck, this is perfect ,since you four capture bubbles your next task is Gregory.

Goku: but he's a...

Gregory: don't even say it you know that idea!

Koan and zack: grasshopper.

Gregory: Grr!

Goku: king kai sir, no disrespect, your joking right?

Gregory: your greatness did you hear those four idiots insult me?! With your permission I'll be happy to take these four down a few notches and teach them a thing or two about respect!

King kai: yes of course.

Then a poof to show a four blue mallet king kai holding.

Goku: what's that for?

Gregory: uh is it me? Or does that thing look like a bit of the heafty size.

king kai: here you four, catch.

As goku and mizen caught but so heavy fall down as zack struggle to lift it up which he got it and koan lift it up.

King kai: come now it's only a mallet.

Koan: remind me of whack a mole but I hit the building instead.

King kai: the real challenge here is to try to hit our friend gregory here.

Mizen: with pleasure(grin)

Koan: be gentle mizzy.

Mizen: I don't heed to be, when I smash that insect!

King kai: once you four manage to do that, your training with me will truly begin, now how's that sound?

Goku:(smile) now your talking!

Koan: hotdog!

Gregory: hmm these bozo's can't even catch a cold let alone some one as quick as moui!

He then flew up to the sky and he change into a ball again and dash to them.

Zack: get ready you guys!

As he begin to charge at the four hit them as they fall to the floor.

Mizen: okay! That little bastard gonna get it!

Goku: man he's fast.

Koan: heads up!

Gregory hit goku, then mizen, then koan and zack.

Goku: damn.

Zack: I know.

Then zack see Gregory using his hand to make a small shockwave as he sent zack, goku,koan and mizen to the floor.

King kia: looks like I got plenty time to prepare, come on bubbles(leaves along bubbles)

Zack: Gregory is just using his hand to push us with a small shockwave.

Goku: that was just a lucky shot!

Goku lifts his mallet but he tips with the mallet, gregory came up to them and stick his tongue out.

Mizen:(Growl) mock me huh?

Koan: hey mizen, it's jimmy the cricket like whack a mole, does it mean me eat him as a prize? (which mizen smirk of got an idea and she turn koan)

Mizen: hey koan, let's start smashing.

Koan: WHACK A CRICKET! CHOP! CHOP! CHOP! CHOP!

Mizen, goku, Zack and koan start to chase after gregory while smashing like crazy

Koan: SMASH ! SMASH !

zack: after him !

goku: enjoy now grasshopper ! but just you wait till I get this stick ! with this striking distance of that skull !

mizen: yeah you better run !

king kai is eating until he heard a glass shattred

king kai: hey careful !

he peep out the window and shock to see two hammer broke the car's glass front.

koan: sorry , it's me and goku fault !

as zack smash the car by accident.

Zack: my bad king kai!

King kai: well at least they got the right attitude (crying as bubbles handle him a tissue) thank you bubbles.

Goku: We got you now!

Bubbles watch as Gregory coming straight forward to him which frighten then he cover his eyes and but missed.

Mizen: out of the way bubbles!

Goku: you little!

As bubbles got a cut from the back of his head.

Goku: _we will become stronger then the sayains._

Zack: _me and koan not giving up ,as we came this far to complete this task!_

Goku dissapered and appear about to smash Gregory but got away.

Goku: _damn it!_

King kai fixing his damage car his car then the whole place cover of some holes.

Gregory: these guys don't give up!

Zack: I got an idea, but let's work together!

The four nodded and throw there hammers over and they run to the other side.

Gregoy: huh?

Zack and koan speed surprise Gregory as they got their hammers and hit.

Zack: peekaboo!

Koan: we got you!

Goku:(he came to greogry while smile) bed time Gregory!(then he hit his head softly) gotcha!

Mizen: my turn!

Gregory felt a scar dark aura then he turn as mizen grin wider then he scream.

Mizen: GET SQUISHED!

she hit his head but a bit soft which surprise him.

Gregory: huh?

Mizen: that felt munch better.

Goku: if we whack you as hard we could you be smashed.

Mizen: you maybe annoying bug but I only let king kai's pet be alive.

Gregory:(cross his arms and smile) ha dream on, my body is tougher then marbel I'll have you know, good luck with the sayains is that all you got .

Goku: really? So that few bumps was already there?

Mizen: even the bigger one as well was me (smirk)

Gregory then felt the bumps on his head and scream in pain, goku, mizen, zack and koan laugh at him.

King kai: _excellent! And still an 118 days left, could they be the one? The students I've been waiting for who can master my technique? Not only that they have the potential of the kaioken, goku,zack,mizen and koan have the pure heart to wield my most powerful attack the spirit bomb!_

Goku: your still going to keep your promise are you?

King kai: make no mistake boys and girl! This training will be more strenuous that you can possibly imagine! Are you all ready?!

Goku: you bet I am!

Koan: me am! (laugh crazy)

Mizen: finally the good part. (grin)

Zack: bring it on.

King kai: very well goku, koan, mizen and zack, expect nothing less of yourself then to be the best, I want you to inspire the greatness you here?! Greatness!

Goku: it's a deal.


	2. Chapter 2

Zack and koan are still training along with goku and mizen, they are now front of king kai.

King kai: well this is it, the last day of your training with me.

Koan: ah hell yeah! If we finished this! I'll eat this hat! (pull out a cap)

King kai: I wish we have another month to hone your comedic skills but other then that I taught you four all you need to know. Why don't we review on what you four learn. Just to be sure.

Goku nodded, zack gives a thumbs up, koan giggle and nodded and mizen nodded too.

King kai: bubbles your up first.

Bubbles walked right next to them while making ape noises.

King kai: ready, go! (start the timer)

Then all five of them start running but then they grab him as king kai stop the timer and surprise him.

King kai: 0.8 seconds, you four have broken the recorded! (the four put bubbles down) Next Gregory!

Gregory: right! Haha!

Bubles give the four a mallet then as they get ready.

King kai: and ready go!

Gregory glowing again begin to fly in speed.

Gregory: seeyah sucker!

But they vanished to surprise him behind and hit his head. as king kai stop the timer again and surprise once again.

King kai: 1.2 seconds? (turn to the four) that's unbelievable!

Goku: cool, next.

King kai: okay next up: what say let's test drive your skills with a spirit bomb?

Koan: okie dokie!

Goku: alright! Let's do this!

Then they start to focus then the area around them which they begin raising their hands to gather some sort of energy and they raised their hand down as goku show a glowing aura and same with mizzen but zack have a white blue aura along koan have a light red aura. There energy going to the hand when they raised it up to form a like a energy ball.

Goku: hey, how we doing so far king kai?

King kai: (nodded) now get ready! (as 4 floating brick) try to track super speed in this rick, hold on until it out of sight.

They nodded as king kai threw it when the four focus when the four bricks flew passed them in a great speed around the place.

King kai: super speed go!

Then the four bricks disappeared in speed but goku, mizen, koan and zack wait for it as they see it which they shot their spirit ball at it, then the brick exploded to pieces make the area glowing away of such strong attack.

Koan: HOTDOG!

Zack: bullseye!

King kai: that's the idea, matter of fact that was pretty amazing. I never believe anyone can master the spirit technique in such a short time.

Goku: thanks we been practicing.

Koan: but we must remember how it works, while use it for a big emergency.

King kai: good, koan's right is important to remember how the spirit bomb technique works. Only then can you guys use it correctly, incantully ,it pull a small energy from the grass, trees, people,animal, every living thing on the planet, even they air. It pulls that energy and release into a one giant birth.

Goku: (chuckle) yeah, it's a pretty good technique alright.

Mizen: I'll say.

King kai: Even here, on a planet that the smallest we're on, you see what is capable of ,you can only imagine how powerful be on earth. with so many life forms to draw from, not to mention you can draw energy from the pulse of the sun, but you should be careful. The raw power of your spirit bomb will easily become too munch you guys to control alone, one step and you'll destroy your home and all friend your fighting to protect.

They nodded of understanding the details of the spirit bomb technique.

King kai: for that reason, promise me don't use it unless you absolutely have to, but even then just use it once, understand?

Goku: your the Boss, plus with everything you taught us, we probably don't need it.

Mizen: same here.

Koan: me as well!

Zack: you can count on us K.K.

king kai: I'm afraid we don't have much time to fine turn your training, they say you should arrive on earth in 24 hours.

Zack: alright

King kai: (begin freak out) WHAT'D I DONE?!

Mizen: huh?

Goku: woah, hey! Done what?!

King kai: um so don't lose your heads, but I may have forgot to saturate how long to take you guys back home.

Koan and zack: say what?

Mizen: yeah can you?

As king kai shaking his head.

Mizen: zack, can you and your brother teleport us?

Zack: wish we can, but we never been to goku's planet earth.

Koan: yeah, we just got to the other world.

Goku and mizen: you mean we have to take snake way all the way back?!

Goku: it took us 6 months just to get here we can't make it back by tomorrow!

Mizen: how'd you forget?!

King kai: don't blame me but you all are faster now, it won't take you as long but maybe 2 days at most and I'll have kami to meet you four at the end in the rest of the day!

Zack: is true.

Koan: but let's not panic, but we should let goku's friends know about this including mizen, my brother and I.

King kai: your right! (turn around) now the four put your hand to his back.

Mizen: huh?

Koan: we're gonna put our hands to his back and to think as hard, is a telepathic he can connecting to goku's friend we can talk to, which they can hear us.

As they place there hands on king kai's back and they begin to think as goku went first.

Goku: **hey master roshi, it's me goku, if you can here me say something okay? Please, are you there old timer?**

 **At earth**

Where they're a single island with 3 tress and a pink, red and white house that said " Kame house" on it. Then there a bald old old man with a white bearded and mustache along red sunglasses with a orange and blue pants but he's in the bathroom reading.

?: hmm, you've been a naughty girl haven't you?

Goku: **master roshi? Master roshi?**

Which almost caught his gaurd and look around.

Master roshi: goku?! It's that you?! Where are you?!

Mizen: **yep is him.**

Matser roshi: mizen too?!

Goku: **hey it's him, you can really hear me I'm here with king kai, Mizen is on our side and we've made two new friends here, say hello to zack orion and his brother koan seinaruyami.**

Zack: **Hi there roshi is nice to meet you master roshi.**

Koan: **Yellow! Santa Claus what doing? Me is koan!**

Master roshi: I'm not santa claws.

Koan: **don't play game with me santa ! Koan can recognize the white beard and white mustach with it!**

Zack: **excuse my brother, he's insane but smart and get to know him.**

Master roshi I can see that

Goku: **anyway kami send me to him, he's who we've been training for the pass 6 month, he helping us talking to you in his thought. Cause we're still here in other world.**

Master roshi: oh okay.

Goku: **how's it going for the dragonballs? Have you guys found seven yet?**

Roshi: we sure have, have them for a while now. We didn't rest until we have them all in case your ready to come back early.

Goku: **that's great news! Okay I need you to do me a favor, use the Dragon balls to summon shenron and wish me and Mizen back to life as soon as you can okay? The sayains and their new allies are moving close in fast, they'll be here tomorrow.**

Roshi: uh ge wha tomorrow?! Impossible! They can't be here tomorrow it hasn't been a year yet, there not supposed to be here yet for another month.

Goku: **looks like things here has change lesion I don't have time to explain but we're gonna be a little late, just stall them for as long as you can okay?**

Roshi: also wait? What about zack and koan?

Zack: **were not dead, were alive.**

Koan: **we're from a different dimension and ended up by sacrificing fighting our third brother's enemies together. But we ended here which we met Goku and Mizen.**

Roshi: okay.

Zack and the gang almost pushing king kai.

King Kai: you guys...are suffocating...me.

Koan: our bad.

Roshi: okay, we can bring back right away, you said you was training along with them? That's great! We all work pretty hard too, how's it going? You four ready to take on the sayains and their allies?

They nodded

Roshi: oh what a releif, that makes me feel 10 pounds lighter. 

Outside of the bathroom who hearing roshi's talk, is a woman wearing a pink dress, has green hair, a yellow ribbon and blue eyes, with her is a pig man, a turtle and floating cat.

Pig man: uh-oh, you think he's okay? Is not a good sign when old people start talking to themsleves in the bathroom.

Green hair woman: that's weird even for him.

Roshi: (flush the toilit and came out of the bathroom) lesion up! Get the dragon balls ready to go we don't have much time!

 **Meanwhile**

At outer space of a ship saucer like flying as inside is a bunch of groups of man and aliens wearing armor pads and some helmet and small child size alien humanoid being with a large chestnut-shaped skull with two horns that protrude at near 45 degree angles. He also has a tail with a spiked end, which is relatively thick in width, able to crack the ground when slammed, as well as having three talon-like toes. He has purple sections on his head, shoulders, and abdomen. His pink parts with lines appear on his arms, legs, and cheeks as well as his lilac skin on his face, feet, and hands. He dons the wristbands and ankle bands with brown sections with lines on the front. He has red eye pupils and his lips are darker red. He wears the same upper-body armor and shorts that many of his subordinates and he's riding a floating ball like chair.

Next to him is a humanoid alien, He has long green braided hair and his tiara and earrings are reminiscent of a high-class prince. He is very vain and he considers himself to be of the highest standard due to his background and his good looks. His light blue skin and golden eyes indicate his reptilian alien ancestry. He also wears a long light blue cape, as well as pink arm warmers, blue leg warmers, and blue underwear. Along with his choice of clothing, he wears the common armor that most of the first alien have, including the shoulder pads and a blue device scouter.

and next to the right of the small alien is a large and pink alien warrior with protruding spikes on his arms and head. He also wears the common Battle Armor too, including the shoulder pads and a green scouter.

?: lord frieza.

Frieza: yes what is it zarbon and dodoria?

Dodoria: your not gonna believe sir, we detect unidentified ship coming towards us.

Frieza: what? Destroy it.

Zarbon: yes sir.

Then suddenly they felt a telepathic of a laugh which is around the area but seem frieza, zarbon and Dodoria recognize it.

?: my is that how to greet an old friend from long time ago?

Frieza: (eyes widen) dung?! (turn to zarbon and dodoria) WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! GET THIS PLACE PRESIDENTIAL AND PREPARE TO DOCK WITH THE SHIP!

Zarbon and dodoria: YES SIR! (dash away)

Dung: no need, you three will come to my ship, let's us get antiquated old friend.

Frieza: very well, come you buffoons.

Frieza, zarbon and dodoria all walk into dungs ship then to show dung ,vilgax, abledo and their allies and a lot of dungle beast and drones.

Dung: it's been awhile frieza.

Frieza: it has, but I thought your dead.

Dung: cant keep a good corrupt dragon down, I have allies that help me. Where's vegeta and the other sayains?

Frieza: a task to find the dragonball on earth, raditz and mizen are dead so only vegeta,nappa and cele.

Dung: (chuckle) to the prince and princess huh? Didn't know you have some in of keeping pet monkeys.

Frieza: heh, they can be useful since the last time we destroyed a planet.

Dung: yeah and I was the one who help the set up of killing them of course , so sending them because of this. Well I sent one of my dungle beast to assist them and not to mention if this failed, (grin) we already know a planet that possess dragonballs.

Frieza: indeed.

Dung: but I'm afraid of that b in the way, after I realize those two brats is here too but in the other world.

Frieza: two brats?

Dung: (Growl) yes, the brats who are the spawn of the two queens who ripped my absolute power in half!

Zarbon: you mean?

Dodoria: queens akaru and lilith?!

Zarbon and dodoria: WHERE DOOMED!

Frieza: hmmm, that explain your death.

Dung: yes! There not here yet. those two brats never know or who their mother are as in the war their asleep but since I torment their sons life and not even reaching their true power or not. I know they're done training but I like to see how it is, anyway together we can crush them along I've been training myself and now we both can get the dragonball. You get eternal life and my absolute power(grin wider) do we have a deal?

Frieza: (chuckle) I missed of how your plan is, and is accepted.

They shake hands.

 **meanwhile with zack, koan, goku and mizen.**

Goku: that was knet I can't believe I got thought to him

Zack: yep, then you and mizen will come back to life in no time!

Mizen: hey zack, you can do full surprises right?

Zack: yeah.

Mizen: can you make me a new attire?

Zack: why?

Mizen: I just want to feel free from that tyrant that I dont work for but still a proud sayain , I wanted make him pay along dung since now I have a family and when I get back, I want a new change of clothes which you can do.

Zack: (smile) alright then.

He touch her head as her body glow and flashes then soon disappeared and wear the same attire as goku except a little long blue sleeves to her elbow, show her cleavage an it, a red headband on her forehead, orange mini skirt along black shorts underneath, kept the gloves and shoes.

Zack: well, what do you think?

Mizen: it's perfect, (hug zack) thanks zack.

Zack: (blush a little) um, no problem.

Koan: nice red headband

Which mizen notice it and remove it and see which make her remember it by reminded her of someone close who wears this.

Mizen: oh thanks. (Put it back on)

Zack: something wrong?

Mizen: it's nothing, it just someone I know.

Zack: alright.

King kai: alright while we wait for your friend to get those dragon thingy, let do something about your raggedy training clothes of yours, what do you say?

Goku: oh really?

King kai: watch.

His antennas move to him and his training outfit is all repared.

Koan: cool!

Zack: nice.

Goku: hey, thanks it's really light.

King kai: I thought you like that, but it's not just light but it's made by incredibly strong fabric.

Koan: huh, like mine and zack's.

Zack: even Mizen's too.

King kai: yep and it can repeal some minor attacks.

Goku: thank you king kai your the greatest! And the turtle mark, you put it right where before, man I was worry you'll stick me to a silly get up like your but I wont be embarrassed to be seen in this.

Mizen: heh, same with me.

King kai: (annoyed a little) your welcome.

Goku: uh, anyway I hope they wish me back soon. (As show on goku's back a different symbol)

King kai: I think you agree that the mark on your back gives it a little touch of pizzazz.

Goku: yeah!

Zack: since all the training I can now do tricks with my aliens and new ones too.

Koan: me too!

 **Meanwhile at earth again**

At the land there person training is a boy with black hair as spiky a little and long a little and black eyes, who almost wear the same like goku except look torn and an alien who looks like kami except not old and green skin light as a very tall and muscular Namekian. he is noticeably shorter and somewhat thinner. He also has a more solid facial structure with less pronounced cheekbones and a straight nose. wears a dark purplish blue gi with a sky blue obi and also wears a white turban and a white cape along with it and sharp nails.

?: stand your ground! You have to counter attack Don't just evade!

As he fired the kid dogged the green man's ki blast aby running then he dodging it.

Kid's thought: fine!

As the kids disappeared and reappear up top gonna kick him until the green man shot him with his laser eyes as the kids got down to the ground.

?; are you alright? I think I got carried away there, your not going to die on my are you?

Kid: (he got up) no far, you promise you won't use your eye beams thing.

?: and what if I did?! You should never trust the enemy especially in a fight!

Kid: yeah, well but your not the enemy.

 **Meanwhile at master Roshi house**

They gather small 7 orange orbs that have 1 to 7 red starts at the ground and beginning to glow.

Roshi: now! Shenron come forth! (run away from the balls)

the dragon balls start to glow and everyone start to get a little scared when the clouds begin to become dark which the kids who attire is like the green man with a white headband and the green man notice the clouds change and lightning show.

Kid: it got so dark, is still the middle of the afternoon.

As the green man who know what this means

 **Back at roshi's house.**

As the pig many hold the green hair woman in fright which annoyed her, so she try to push him.

Green hair woman: hands off creep!

Pig man: this...this never got easier

Then a yellow flashes from the orbs as it summon a long green Dragon snake with red eyes, dark greenish blue pikes, arms and he roared then look down at them who summon him.

Shenron: you who have gathered the seven dragon balls speak your wish now.

Pig man: okay, so what if we wish for shenron to destroy the sayines before they get here, that way we won't even to fight them.

Green hair woman: what kind of stupid idea is that?! What about Goku and his older sister?! You just want them to stay dead?!

Pig man: no is not what I meant! I figure it be easier besides we can bring them back next time right?

Shenron: (growl) you have requested an impossible wish I was created by the guardian of earth kami I cannot grant a wish that excess his power.

Roshi: well in that case forget about the sayins and just bring goku and mizen back, they are with some friends name zack orion and koan seinaruyami!

Shenron: very well old one it shall be done (his eyes glows and in thought) _the last name orion and seinaruyami, so the queen's sons are here and alive, I wish them good luck in the future._

As he roar to grant the wish and lightning and thunder show more as the green man realize it the situation.

Green man: _it would seem goku and mizen's resurrection are in the way, that only mean one thing, the sayains will soon reach on earth in just a second!_

 **Meanwhile with Zack, koan, goku and Mizen along king kai.**

Goku's and mizen's halo just disappeared means their alive again.

King kai: oh yes! Both of your halos has disappeared that means you two are alive.

Goku: woo hoo!

King kai: there's no time to lose!

Goku: right!

King kai: remember, the sayains are more evil as they are powerful, don't underestimate them, you all can't let your guards down not even for a second.

Gregory: and try not to end up back here, next time it's forever.

Goku: we'll do our best thanks Gregory, I know the dragons balls can't bring us back to life twice so I guess we have to win.

Mizen: you three are oddball but Okay in my book for now, (raised her fist) time to show them what the new Mizen can do! (Smirk)

Zack: we wanna thank you for training me and my brother king kai, until we meet again and wish us luck, is time to kick some ass, time to roll out! (grin)

Koan: yeah! Is time to go wild! And need's some laugh, called koan! (Laugh crazy)

king kai: (laugh) I like this guy, he's a riot.

Goku: thanks again for everything you've done for us king kai, I'll visit next time I'm dead hope is not a while now, bubbles, gregory.

Bubbles: ooh ooh.

Gregory: be safe.

Goku: so long you guys.

As goku run which mizzen, zack and koan followed them then they run back towards them but in speed which king kai, bubbles and Gregory moves out of the way as goku and mizen jump along zack and koan as they're having a blast, then they run back to snake way.

King kai: I wouldn't have believed someone with there level of strength existed, with them with such pure heart if I haven't seen it with my own eyes even for zack and koan. we're not lucky to run into them again.

Gregory: goku, zack and koan are stronger then you now aren't they?

King kai: (cough) no, stronger or not they will never compete my comedy.

Gregory: I don't know, koan has you beat with his jokes.

Bubbles make ape noises as he agree with gregory.

King kai: (annoyed and a little jealous) _oh shut up bubbles shut up, well, at least I see the queens sons again, that was one in a life time chance._

as goku,mizen, zack and koan running at snake way so they can wait for kami to send them back to earth, as zack, koan and goku having fun a little.

Goku: I still can't believe how light these clothes are, this is awesome! I feel like I have to constraint just to keep floating off to space

Koan: koan love hotdogs!

Zack: wait you guys! We gotta focus!

Mizen: yeah no goofy around.

As they jump and fly in speed.

zack: we gotta hurry, time running out!

 **meanwhile at space**

as three space pods along 2 meteor like coming along with them. 

Narrator: even as goku, mizen and there new friends zack and koan began there return on the million mile snake way, else where the sayains and dungle beast year long journey across the galaxy was nearing it's end, and the following day at 11:43 am, terror descended upon the earth.

The 3 pods start to enter the atmosphere, at a city everyone is going along with their lives until the 3 pods falling passing threw all the buildings and finally crashed down, when the smoke clear the people see 3 alien pods.

Man: whoa, what was that?

Woman: walter, I'm scared.

Then the pods open and steam came out of the pods are 3 person, the first person is a slim yet well-built man of a below-average stature. His hair is black spiky and it firmly stands upwards, and has a prominent widow's peak. Like most Saiyans, he possesses defined eyes with near-consistently stern look to them and his hair is a shade of black. A monkey tail wrapped around his waist like a belt, he wore a white armor with yellow shoulder pads and also padding at his hips and nether-region. Along with it, he wore a red-lens scouter on his left eye.

Man: look it's it a man?!

Man 3: it sure is, and he looks pretty mean.

then the second pod show an another person came out is a tall and muscular man. his mustache is slightly larger, longer, splits into two sections and balled while wearing blue a scouter, his monkey tail wrapped around his waist like a belt too, a yellow pad, and black armor and gauntlet and shoes. then the third pod show a woman who came out who has long black spiky hair beneath her back with black eyes, she's wearing blue armor with yellow gut and strip, boots and gauntlets, black shorts and has a monkey tail too wrapped around her waist, and has a red-lens scouter on her left eye.

which the green man , the kid , a man who wear almost similar as goku's outfit with long spiky hair and a scars on his right eye and left cheek at some river, a bald man who wear like goku's outfit too, a woman who looks like the green hair woman except have long hair with almost aqua color while a the style of a hime cut hair and wear a black tanktop along a dark purple shirt and red shorts along shoes.

?: well, seem the sayains are here.

Kid: and there stronger then we are, aren't they.

 **meanwhile the 3 sayains begin to float**

then while a little kid who color white wearing a black bowl hat with a small red ball up top , red blush cheek like and blue and yellow line shoes with him is a bald teen with muscle, have 3 eyes , a blue shirt, red sash belt and green pants along shoes.

?: tien, I'm scared.

Tien: dame it, they're not supposed to be here yet, there a month early.

meanwhile with zack, koan, goku and mizen.

Koan: oh no! Did you guys feel that?

Zack: yeah, there here.

Mizen: I'm going to get killed.

Goku: what'd you mean?

Mizen: when prince vegeta see's me here, there going to pumble me but princess cele the most.

Zack: well your not the same old level , since we're along I help you training , they don't know what hit them.

mizen: but vegeta and cele are elite.

koan: well is tiem to show them that we're more stronger then an elite.

Zack: he's right, also explain to me why you go and destroyed planets ? I dout this is not how sayains would do.

Mizen: your right, back in the day we saiyans work under the hand of frieza and his right hand second in command dung. those two are the most strongest and terrified . My father was like the strongest saiyans along his crew.

The Saiyans possessed a powerful military, the Saiyan Army (named only in the Funimation dub). As of Age 737, the Saiyan Army was under the command of Nappa, who was its most powerful general. The Saiyan Army was employed under the Galactic Frieza Army, in which the tyrant would use the Saiyan warriors to conquer planets for him. Normally only upper level warriors are allowed to become combatants in the Saiyan Army, and they are chosen from birth, the army employs various ranks based on power levels: the only ranks of the upper level warriors mentioned in the series are "Elites" and "Low-Class", there are also "Mid-Class" warriors; while almost all Saiyans are low-class warriors, there are only about ten mid-class warriors.

Zack: so who the high rank?

Mizen: only King Vegeta, Princess Cele and Prince Vegeta are elite warriors. This rank is determined by an innate latent battle power, but if their battle power rises greatly afterward, they can be promoted Saiyans who are deemed lower level warriors from birth are usually not able to become combatants, however combatants, however a lower level warrior who is made an infiltration baby and who returns successful from their mission will be allowed to be a full-fledged combatant. The military force met its final destruction when Frieza committed his Genocide of the Saiyans.

Koan: but how did the saiyans like work with frieza and dung?

Mizen: the Saiyans were approached by the Arcosians. These aliens had money and technology, but their planet was unsuitable, so they hired a group of Saiyans to take over a planet for them; in return, they would share their technology with them. Over the years, the Saiyans also learned how to use the Tuffles' advanced equipment and became smarter and less barbaric, although they still lusted for fighting and destruction.

About a year following the Saiyan victory over the Tuffles, the planet was conquered or annexed by Frieza's empire and Dung with his army and his powers and amgic combine as none of us have no idea who he is but he was a strong person and when I met him sickest me. the Saiyans were drafted to serve as soldiers in Frieza's military under the Galactic Frieza Army. Due to the Saiyans' innate strength and penchant for violence, they were considered to be useful mercenaries and assisted in the conquering of many planets, or if assignment called for, eradication of the planet's population. I was train under by vegeta, cele, and my father bardocks who help me.

Zack: I see.

Mizen: I didn't have no problem killing and fighting but rumor said a monster was killing some of the saiyans which we have no idea, but the scouter as commutator I can able to talk to my dad and when I heard and find out of my father was fighting dung who was the one when I was in a mission with cele and raditz to take on some planet, even sometime I feel bad for the innocent family we killed thanks to frieza, I felt like something odd of him.

And when a meteor destroyed all the sayains... frieza or dung didn't do anything but I was telling frieza of what dung did but he didn't believe me, my dad...he told these word before he cut off commutator," Don't cry my little warrior, as long you remember me I always be there and I want you to be safe, whenever happen to me do this for our race, your brother kakarot. Grow strong to protect the people you cared while never go back from a fight, show dung to never underestimate a sayain's true potential and power along with your brothers by your side!" (in tears while wipe it off) when he died I ask frieza is he alive and he show me the red headband, I put it on but radtiz was harsh and cold to throw it away which I lost my respect for him but I have no choice to follow and serve to frieza until now.

Koan: me am going to eat him when we see him.

Goku: I cant believe this dung person, cold and no mercy.

Zack: no kidding,(turn to mizen) mizen I know what is like to lose a father, me and koan do. But that is a long story as he taught me to be a better man and raised me right , but he don't want me to give up hope as I found my answer been taught and raised by our third brother ben who been a hero. And now mizen, your not one of frieza or dung's army anymore, you have a family now along with your brother who's not like raditz. And now look at you, you can do not like how other old saiyans can do and even a different level no matter how strong vegeta, cele and nappa are as we'll show them how can you and your brother are saiyans in your own ways, (smile warmly) besides I can tell your father is watching and proud of you of getting stronger already and to us together we can take down dung and his allies for good!

Mizen: (smile) thanks zack, it really means a lot.

Zack: no problem, now let's hurry!

They nodded as they zoom in speed.

 **meanwhile with the saiyans.**

?: they call this place earth right? It was not as back as I thought it would be.

?: yeah before we start with the sight seeing how about we say hello to the locals right cele ?

?: (chuckle) go easy on them.

Cele: (sigh) whatever as long you don't get carried away nappa.

Nappa raise his hand to make his index and middle fingers up and the city around them got destroyed with a blink of an eye.

 **with tien and his partner**

Tien: what the? Damn is must be them! What'd those monster done?!

As the green man and the kid can see it along the green hair woman alike.

? oh man.

Bald guy: woah this is intense.

As a big hole and smoke around as the city been wipe out as nappa laugh.

Nappa: I don't think I made a big enough impression maybe I would try again

?: it be best if we left it of that nappa, the more damage we do now the less of a price we get when we sell this planet

nappa: oh yeah, well that's fine we should probably start looking for those watchma call it balls that grant wishes anyway.

Cele: there called "dragon balls" idiot, so vegeta now we must find the person who killed raditz and not to mention since mizzen failed since she just like soft to some species.

Vegeta: yes which she no use for us of this beytral being a disgrace but right now the first thing to do is find the one who killed raditz and extract some information of their whereabouts.

Nappa: oh yeah.

Cele: and what part of "as long you don't get carried away" didn't you understand? what if it'll be a waste of time cause of you always act and never think for once if we lost the chance of finding them.

Nappa: huh?

Then suddenly they're scouter picked up two undignified energy as they turn a meteor liked crashed down in smoke.

vegeta: seem we're not the only one who arrive, let's go check and see before we know who we're dealing with.

as the smoke clear of dungle beast, one is a humanoid sea monster with tentacles on his mouth but underneath is razor sharp teeth, and on his back is tentacle like wings , and he have fins like on his hands and feet, a tail along a humanoid monster reptile like with mandibles and spikes out of his back as the two dungle beast look at vegeta,cele and nappa.

nappa: hey vegeta, cele, don't they look kinda familiar to you?

Vegeta: not that I know of.

Cele: me too.

as the dungle beast chuckle a bit.

?: we are the dungle beast, I'm goliath.

?: and I'm kraken, I'm surprise is been too long you never recognize our master's creation.

vegeta: and who is this "master" you speak off.

they chuckle as they pull on a device as a hologram of dung show and appeared.

Dung: oh, hello prince vegeta, princess Cele and Nappa, is been awhile.

Vegeta: (furious) YOU!

Cele: (angry) DUNG!

Nappa: How in the galaxys are you alive?!

Dung: (turn nappa) and you are ? (With a confuse look)

nappa: is me ! nappa ! the strong saiyans and gernal of the army !

Dung: doesn't ring a bell, but that not matter anymore (which nappa growl at him then dung turn to vegeta) ah vegeta, you almost like your monkey king father. To bad he's not around see his son all grown up now, even his little girl, (they glared a little of a stern looked) ah come on, what with that face? Aren't you glad to see me?

Vegeta: you think we'd be glad to meet the one who destroyed our planet?!

Dung: me ? destroyed your planet ? well I didn't, I just saw a meteor, kinda forgot to move it so that's why I let it destroyed it and not me. Also you better be careful and watch your tone ape ! I'm the one who help and advice you along some of any saiyans who are strong but gone.

as vegeta and cele stand down.

Dung: your orders are clear since what frieza told me , I sent my dungle beast here to assist but not the one who killed raditz, there two great enemies I torment of their lives and who been heroes and reason for my death but now I'm back. They'll arrive pretty soon to stop you, his name is zack orion and koan seinaruyami. hurt them but not destroyed if you can , and make sure to get the dragonballs by any info by keep some alive.

Vegeta: (scoff) fine.

Dung: anyway how's mizzen, guess she not around.

Cele: she's dead.

Dung: (laugh evil) dead huh? I never expected the daughter of bardock join in the her father's grave as well, like father like daughter and to bad I didn't get the chance to say hello her.

Cele: just get away from us, we have work to do.

Dung: very well , but remember, I got my eye on you as I'm not the same you guys now. (grin wider) I grew a little stronger from the afterlife of all the torment.

His laugh echos when the hologram device turn off.

Cele: that guy irritate me so munch.

goliath: but anyway let get to work.

Vegeta: what done is done, now let's try scope the power level on this planet, finding the one who killed raditz should be simple as that.

as nappa press the button of his scouter and so do cele while they begin to detect the power levels.

Nappa: huh, that's strange acorting to my scouter there are multiple readings for power leverl over 1000, why would there be so many of them?

Vegeta: just take it easy

cele: it could be the one with the power level thinking making some team against us, no reason to be alarm.

Vegeta: as I said, we'll find the one with the highest power level and go after him.

Cele: and soon he'll tell us info of the dragonballs and we'll be done after their dead.

nappa nodded as nappa detect and found two high level.

Nappa: I got it! looks like two fairly high reading is next to each other.

Vegeta: (smile) yes, it seems your right, what do you two say we go have some fun?

Cele:(smile sadist) sound good to me, brother.

Nappa pound his palm then the three fly out even the dungle beast followed them.

 **Meanwhile**

roshi, the green haired girl, the pig man and the floating cat are just watching the news about an earthquake and the three are scared.

Roshi: no ,no is the saiyans ! they arrive.

green hair girl: let's go then, (she put on a green scouter)this thing can tell us,there exactly where they are.

pig man: did you see what just happen?! They're no way I'm going with you!

Cat: wait! I'll go with you bulma, I'm sure yamcha and your sister will be there and he'll he need all the help he can get!

Roshi: hold on now, we better not, it wouldn't be a good idea, our power level is munch to weak to be effective, our best bet to stay here for hope for the best.

Bulma: belma please be alright, and goku, were are you? We need you goku!

 **with zack, koan, goku and mizen.**

As they're rushing as fast as they can.

Goku: hold on you guys, we're coming as fast as we can!

 **meanwhile with vegeta, cele and nappa.**

The three are flying though the clouds and nappa is enjoying it.

Nappa: this is fantastic, compare to planit vegeta the gravity here is next to nothing, it's like flying a breeze.

 **Meanwhile**

?: here they come, man they are moving fast.

 **Meanwhile**

bald man: there heading to the direction of those other two big powers, that must be piccolo and gohan

piccolo: gohan, be ready there coming right for it, and there not along as two energy coming with them too.

gohan: right

 **meanwhile.**

tein: chiaotzu, go find a safe place to hide okay?

Chiaotzu: no way! I'm coming to

 **meanwhile with piccolo and gohan**

piccolo: there is nothing to fear,(took off his hat like and his cape) remember to comparing to one year ago you and I mange to increse out power ten fold.

Gohan: I'm ready.

piccolo: (senses) there someone else closing in, from that direction ! and there too, it feels like they got us surrounded

gohan: wait so your saying there more then three saiyans even two of their allies? coming for us?

then what showed up is the bald man and the green hair girl lookalike.

Gohan: look out there here!

Bald man; hey, long time no see piccolo.

Green hair girl lookalike: good to see you.

Piccolo: oh is just you two huh? (chuckle) and what exactly you two are doing? You do know you two get in the way, then I guess you two are not the only fools taking part of this.

Bald man: right the whole gang is coming, we're just happen to be the ones who are closes to whrere you where.

Gohan: I remember you, you two who's at master roshi's house right?

Bald man: (notice gohan) yeah the names krillin.

Green hair girl alike: and I'm belma, bulma's twin sister.

Krillin: you sure have bulked up the last time I saw you, your almost look exactly like goku when he was your age.

Gohan: and you grow up with my dad didn't you? He told me lots of stories from back then including belma, so your the one who use to train to make up for being short.

Krillin: hold on, goku told you what now? (Belma giggle)

Piccolo: hey you two enough of your small talk, there here.

As they turn to see vegeta, nappa, cele along the golaith and the kraken.

Nappa: (chuckle) look what we have found, four pathetic insects doing there best to look tough.

Vegeta: you could give them credit for one thing, they least to know who we are.

Cele: And they expecting our arrival, seem they train so hard to try to fight us.

As vegeta, nappa and cele landed as the two dungle beast with them.

Vegeta: it looks like they've been waiting for us.

Kraken: and some of them looks tasty to eat.

Goliath: indeed.

Piccolo: I'll say this once, forget what ever business you have here and leave this planet. This your first and last chance to get out alive (Turn goliath and kraken) and what are you two?

Goliath: dungle beast namekin.

Vegeta: that's voice, I see, your the lucky one who able to killed raditz.

Piccolo: how did you-

vegeta: come now didn't radiz tell you? Hmm? (tap his scouter) our scouters also work as communicators.

Cele: we heard everything about it and that's how we know.

Nappa: hey guys, when that dungle beast said namkein , I think that green one is.

Cele: No earthling have enough strength to beat a sayains.

Vegeta: yes no doubt about it, it almost makes me feel in a sents in a way that raditz has a hard time with the likes of him.

Piccolo: okay so what's an namkien.

Cele: _seem he never know his own species? Heh, that's a first._

Vegeta: not only are they known to have above average power levels namkiens hat mysterious hidden ability's as well.

Piccolo: _so, I'm one of these...namkien._

Vegeta: I also hear a chosen few, capable to form tricks, almost like a magicans, ah-ha, you must be the one who created these dragonballs, aren't you?

Krillin: no way how'd those two know the dragonballs?

Nappa: (smile) we don't know about but is the main reason we're here, now just hand them over nice and easy, your friend here is namkein, but your bugs to us and your gonna be crush by our saiyan's power.

Piccolo: (smile a little) is that right? I guess I should start by thanking you teaching me of my ancestry, but your wrong about two things, firstly I have no hand of making the dragon balls a you can see I'm more of a warrior then a simple magician, and your wrong if your saiyan powers is going to save you from me.

 **meanwhile with kami**

There a pitch black person with elf ears, red lips, eyes, a wrapped up hat, and almost a Jeanie like outfit with kami.

?: oh kami.

Kami: I… I have no idea, for the first time in my life I heard of my origin, now I know why have always possess special powers. It's true , I'm the one who created the dragonballs, very long time ago. It's all make sense now, I attempt to create the dragonballs to a deep yarning, when I finally succeeded. I felt it like I made it home or rather a piece of home as founded way to me.

 **meanwhile with Piccolo and they others.**

vegeta and cele begin to remove their scouters.

Cele: nappa, take off your scouters.

Nappa: wha?

Vegeta: these pests are able to raise and lower there power levels in responds to there opponents, which makes our scouters unreliable.

Nappa: huh right! Good thinking you two, I remember now, that how that weakling raditz and traitor mizen got themselves killed and got fooled by the scouter's reading and left their guard.

Belma: seems he right about these two are strong, calling him weak means it's not gonna be easy.

Krillin: raditz, isn't he the sayian that so tough that you, goku and mizzen have to team up on him, and still your just barely able to beat him? There calling him weak?

Vegeta: alright, enough talking let's see these pests how they handle themselves in action.

kraken: let's us join first.

cele: (chuckle a little) very well, just don't make yourself fools.

Vegeta: but first some assist, (turn nappa) hey nappa, we still have six of those sabimain left don't we ? get them ready would you?

Nappa: (Grin) ah vegeta, you and your twisted sense of humor.

Krillin: s-sabimain?

Gohan: what, are they?

Belma: I don't know but let's keep our guard up.

Nappa:(took out a small bottle of 6 eight green ball) yep, look like six it is,(begin planting them ) this soil should do nicely, soon you'll tell us everything we wanna hear.

then pour some green liquid on each drop of them.

Krillin: whoa, what are they doing?

Then lots of green aliens pop out of the ground with pink eyes, veins like heads, 3 fingers claws.

Krillin: bleck, there gross, but at least there shorter then I am.

Belma: and except not nasty.

Kraken: (stop goliath form charging) hold on now goliath,let the little ones have their turns, cant rush in.

goliath: very well.

Then sabimain all charge at the four as thusly begin to run in circles around them and jump up as they destroyed some rocks and boulders to pieces as they screech roar.

Vegeta: your targets are the four in front of you, give them a one silver sabimain.

Cele: and don't hold back or else.

The sabimain charge at them as krillin,belma,and Piccolo except gohan went to speed fighting them as gohan was getting a little scared then gohan see behind as one of the sabimain push gohan to the ground as piccolo stand with him make the 2 sabimain stop.

Piccolo: gohan, do not lose your nerve.

Gohan:(get up) right.

Krillin: it's about time we go on the offensive.

?: krillin!

As everyone look up to see tein and chiaotzu has arrive in the battle.

Krillin: tein hey! And chiaotzu you came too?

Tein: I was only impression there was three saiyans but those two monster seem with them.

Krillin: well a lot more happens, but now there 11.

Tein: 5, 11 makes no differences to me. (turn to gohan) so who's the kid? I asume that's goku's little boy?

Krillin: yep, piccolo here did a good job of training.

Tein: (nodded)also good to see belma, didn't expect you join in.

Belma: well I to stand up who ever harmed my family.

Then another person flew down.

?: what's up? Sorry I'm a bit late.

The group look to see a man with long spicky hair and has an X scar on his check and one scar on his eye.

Krillin: hey yamcha.

Yamcha: looks like everyone here but goku and mizen huh?

Golaith: another insects.

Kraken: more tasty human to devour when they died.

Vegeta: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, and 7, interesting.

Cele: it should be enough for the saibman and the two dungle beast. How about each one of you take turns fighting one of the saibman, let's see what happens.

Vegeta: you know, a game.

Piccolo: (got mad) we don't have time to play games, and we're not going to fight on your terms, we'll take you all out at once!

Belma: calm down, this could take advantage.

Krillin: yeah, maybe this is not a bad idea after all, this game can buy us some time until goku, mizen and the two other guys get here.

Tien: I'm up for it, these little creeps don't scare me, I could use a good worm up.

Nappa:(laugh) that's the spirit! fresh meat form the grinder! But give it a minute you wont be so cocky when these little creeps can do.

vegeta: (turn saibman) you'll be going first, hit as hard as you can.

Cele: and don't be fool of whatever tricks he got, make sure give him everything you have

vegeta and cele: got it?

He nodded and dash at tien but he thrust his hand of a palm to hit him then he run at the green alien as the saibman open his head to split to shoot acid but everybody even Piccolo move gohan out of the away to see the acid melt the ground then tein eblow the saibman's chest as it fall to the ground.

Chiaotzu: yeah!

Krillin: oh yeah! That will show them tien!

Gohan: awesome.

Napp: there's no way! a saibman's power is 12,000. everyone of those guys are stronger then raditz was.

Cele: all that mean the 3 eye freak is stronger, but one of the dungle beast if I remember way stronger the last time and now ten times are.

Nappa: b-but I...

vegeta: a simple miss calculation.

Napp: but the data said.

vegeta: it's fine, if any case it'll make our game even more entertaining.

cele: it doesn't matter now, time to bring in another level for them, but first.

They point their 2 fingers at the beaten saibman as it exploded to pieces shocking everyone except goliath and the kraken.

Nappa: vegeta, cele, wha-what was that for?

Vegeta: he made s grave mistake of underestimating his opponent.

Cele: (turn to the sibermen) and we told him to not to hold back.

Krillin: man, those two are creeps, even the girl is scarier.

Piccolo: _he's ruthless, and even the girl have no apathy as well to their allies. I don't expect they'll be showing any mercy to there enemies._

Vegeta: now, who want to be next.

Krillin: yeah, I'm ready for it.

Yamcha: hold on krillin.

Krillin: ah, Yamcha.

Yamcha: let me have a crack at them, is time I show these thugs that no one comes to earth and push us around.

krilllin: but yamcha, I'am capable of-

Yamcha: you already been wishes back with the dragonballs before, I haven't, so if anything bad does happen means that I revive right? Let me take care of this one, I'm gonna wipe all five at them at once.

kraken:(walk up) how about me? Think you can handle two human?

Yamcha: yeah I'll take you on as well, come on.

Kraken: (Chuckle) very well then. (turn saibman as he nodded to the kraken)

 **with zack, koan, goku and mizen**

there still rushing in speed.

Goku: _I don't know why, but I got a bad feeling all of sudden, hold out for a little can Piccolo, we wont slow down until we're there, we promise._

Zack: _we must make it in time before we're to late_

 **back to the fight**

Yamcha charge in as the kraken let the saibman fight first as they vanished.

Gohan: they, vanished!

Piccolo: wrong gohan, they just moving incredibly fast, try to feel of there energy's like I taught you.

Gohan: feel, there energy?

Piccolo: come on! Your the only who cant see.

Gohan: what? Everyone but me? (as gohan begin to focus)

piccolo: concentrate, let your body take your surroundings.

Gohan: see with my body, not with my eyes.

as gohan try to spot them as he can see yamcha and the saibman fighting.

piccolo: see them now ?

as gohan following their movements

gohan: I see them !

as yamcha swift the saibman's feet try to hit him but he back flip then yamcha turn to the kraken coming as he dodge but the kraken grab the leg and slam him at the ground 3 times , fly off dodging yamcha's kick then egin punching of a blink make him grunt in pain then he dodge and yamcha charge in to kick them but the kraken and saibman dodge it in mid . the saibman tackle but yamcha make an afterimage to be behind them, then he make an energy ball at them which hit the saibman as it going toward the kraken but he just stand there as the smoke happen.

krillin: got him !

gohan: no way(awe)

even at roshi;''s place who watching the fight

as the hole show the saibman is down but no sign of the kraken.

nappa: not again.

Yamcha: we're the ugly one at? Perhaps I already whipe him clean.

kraken: is that so?

As everyone except cele,vegeta ,goliath and nappa shocked to see the kraken is still standing and scratch.

Kraken: you have some skill human, I'll give you that.

Krillin: he still standing?! that blow couldn't take him out.

Belma: this isn't good.

Yamcha: and same with you, guess I'll have to push it harder, (turn nappa,cele and vegeta) but it seem these saibman aren't nearly as powerful you made them after me.

Nappa: why you!

Vegeta: easy nappa.

Yamcha:(turn to kraken) let's go again.

Kraken grin evil as he appeared in front which surprise yamcha then begin to punch him, but he caught as the kraken knee him a lot of time then his claws glows white with lightning then make an eleletric slash at yamcha's chest which he scream in pain. The kraken begin punch his face, stomach and uppercut him but appeared up high then slammed him down to the ground, then yamcha begin to stand up as he grunting to ignore the pain.

Kraken: You have some spirit, (See the saibman twitching means he still there) but I'm afraid that spirit is about to go away.

Yamcha: and why's that?

Kraken: (Grin) this why.

Gohan saw the saibman yamcha took down jump up as before yamcha reacted, the sabiman hug him with his arms and leg locked.

Yamcha: get off!

He struggle to get look but the saibman still holding onto him while the kraken chuckle.

kraken: should've never let your guard down, you suppose to make sure your enemies stay down but getting cocky will get yourself killed.

then the kraken's tentecles wings wrapped around yamcha's neck and torso as he choking as the saibman and the kraken smirk of a evil smile then his tenteacles wings begin to glow more brighter with electric dancing around it.

Kraken: lights out human !

piccolo: no fight them !

Then they exploded a big shockwave a littles hocking the gang

tein: yamcha no !

as smoke appeared.

cele: not bad for a dungle beast.

vegeta: there, now that's more like it.

piccolo:those two are insane, they just blow themselves up.

goliath: check again.

As the smoke cleared as the saibman is gone to pieces but the kraken is still alive in one piece then his tentacles wing let go of the dead yamcha on the ground.

kraken: one down, and six to go. (walk next to goliath as they do a fist bump)

Gohan: is he?

Krillin: (run up to him try to hear breathing but none and was shocked) guys, we lost him.

belma: no...(eyes wide)

 **meanwhile at roshi's place.**

Cat: (crying at the tv screen) yamcha no! Tell me that's not true! Yamcha please get up! Please!

as bulma see it the death of yamcha felt like like crying even seeing the kraken make her feel upset so munch.

 **meanwhile back to the gang.**

Krillin: you must have a feeling about this might happen huh? That's why you insisted on going before me. dame it. But why do you have to get yourself killed you stupid jerk! What am I supposed to tell por and bulma huh?!

Belma: yamcha please don't go, why'd you keep getting yourself like this.

Nappa: what in the hell dose that salmen thinking?! I don't what to see a draw, I want to see a win come on let's go to the next round!

Vegeta: calm down nappa, let give them a moment to clear that trash out the battle.

kraken: look in the bright side, I'm still standing so the win goes for me, (he see krillin and belma is angry) oh someone seems really mad.

Krillin: how dare you. Everyone, stand back.

then kraken and as goliath walk up which they both nodded and cross their arms.

Krillin: (turn on yamcha) okay buddy, this ones for you I won't let you down,(back to the saiyains and the dungle beast) we're gonna make them pay, for what they did!

He then took his stants and start to glow blue then then he raised his hand which everyone except vegeta, nappa, cele, golaith, kraken and the saibman then krillin's hand begin to sparked up.

Killin: that dose it, now you freaks are going to get a taste of your own medicine.

Vegeta: go. (turn saibman)

Saibman charge at krillin who make a yellow beam then blast it slowly.

Nappa: what the? What with the slow mow blast?

All the saibman scatter to dodge but the beam krillin is controlling send it up and down, which spread into a lot of blast killing all saibman except one hiding, then the blast going towards the syains and the dungle beast as well.

Tien: awesome shot!

Gohan: wow! Nice job!

Belma: way a go krillin.

Tein: krillin! You doing okay?

Krillin: yeah, but I'll be better when we finish off the last one.

The sabmen then jump out of the crack and charge at gohan but belma quickly knee his stomach and piccolo catch the saibman's hand.

Piccolo: die! (he punch saibman's stomach then open his mouth to blast him to dust.)

tien: _well done piccolo. You know I got to admit it I like that guy a heck a lot more now when he's in our side._

Gohan: that was a close one, thanks belma, thanks piccolo.

Belma: is nothing. (smile)

Piccolo: you can keep your thanks, I wasn't try to save you, (smile) just a warm up, the real fight hadn't started yet. better watch your own back form now on.

Vegeta, cele, goliath and the kraken laugh which surprise everyone.

Piccolo: what?!

Vegeta: that's the best they can do?

Goliath: that kind of tickles.

Cele: don't tell me this is the training they did when we arrive?

Vegeta: this is going to be a breeze. If your finished worming up why don't we get started?

Cele: there no need to drag this out.

Nappa: (chuckle) don't worry, this will be over real soon.

Tein: _they took that hit like it was nothin, there not even breathing hard !_

Krillin: I put everything I had of that blast.

As vege, nappa, goliath and the kraken laugh evil at them while cele small smile evil at them.

Krillin: so this is what saiyans are like, and those dungle beast are not push over.

As everyone in their fighting stand.

Nappa: let me go at them vegeta, I'm tired of playing around.

Vegeta: sure nappa knock yourself out, however me and cele not finished with the namkien, so let him live for now.

Goliath: mind if I tag along?

Nappa: (grin) heh, be my guess.

Vegeta: once he tells us about the dragonalls, you along goliath can do whatever want to him.

Cele: but he said he didn't make them.

Vegeta: so what?

Cele: use your head, if is not him then perhaps somewhere an namkien like him made it, perhaps he know where that guy is.

Vegeta: hmm, I see..

Nappa and goliath begin to choose which to fight.

Nappa: well in that case I'll take my time to enjoy meself, so all start with…. (turn to killin) you pipsqueak!

Nappa charge in but piccolo block him.

Piccolo: not so fast!

He charge to make a sonic blast but nappa even the goliath charging easily dodge an attack as surprise the namekien, even more surprise of nappa and goliath disappeared and reappeared around piccolo as nappa roundhouse kick then goliath use his tail to wham to the rocks.

Gohan: piccolo are you okay?!

Nappa: (land to the group) it looks like it's going t be more fun then I thought.

Golaith:(land next to him) yeah, so let's give them there last fight they'll never forget!

Piccolo: _what?_

Then nappa start to gather darkness around him, then the area start to shake then goalith's body begin to steaming as a red aura shifting around him as make the ground more to shake as rocks floating up.

Tien: damn, I never felt this kind of power like this before.

chiaztou: (raised his hands towards nappa and goliath but nothin) it no use!

The ground cracked under tein.

Chiaztou: I try to hypnotize them, but they didn't even blank!

As everyone get ready to face nppa and goliath.

Piccolo: _I expect these sayians are strong, but this is ridiculous, even the dungle beast as well._

 **meanwhile with zack, koan, goku and mizen.**

Goku: just a little bit longer guys, we're on our way.

then they burst into a big speed

 **meanwhile at the fight.**

Nappa cover in electric and as goalith is now a burst fire aura and then they begin to glowed as chatozu try again which the goliath can see it.

Tien: chizotu, keep your eyes open!

Golaith then fired a fire beam from his mouth and hit chatozu send him crashing to the rock wall.

Then nappa go first to fight at tein which he charge at him then tein keep his guard up then the goliath run in speed jump up toward him as tein try to block them but goliath swipe a flaming claw at the hcest and nappa hand hit tein's left arm begin to glow red then nappa and goliath back their fist.

Piccolo: tein watch out!

Nappa and goliath came close of begin to attack him.

Piccolo: get out of the way!

Nappa hit tein's right hand off clean and goliath slash the chest mark of explosive flame burst make tein cough blood and scream on his chopped up right hand.

Chizotu: tien no!

Vegeta: how fragile they are, seem the dungle beast are not push over.

Nappa was going to punch him but tien flew up then dodge then flame blast from goliath. Then he made his hand glow as he fights the pain.

Tien: I'll kill you!

Nappa then dash up to him and slam his foot making tien fall to the ground.

Belma: tein !

Gohan: no somebody stop them!

Krillin looked at golaith grab tein then look back at the dead yamcha.

Krillin; I have enough! I'm coming tien! (running to save him)

Piccolo: what! You can't save him stay back!

Krillin: just shut up!

Goliath and nappa looked at krillin coming.

Nappa: mind your own businesses!

goliath: out of the way insect!

Then they made the area where krillin is exploded make her jump over then the ground of a flashes then the smoke clear to show the ground looked burnt which surprise them.

Piccolo: they left a crate so deep that I can't even see the bottom, the amount of energy put take it is…

vegeta: nappa, you might wanna look behind you.

Then chiaotzu grab nappa's back which nappa try to make him get off.

Tein: chiaotzu!

Kraken: you got a bug on your back.

Goliath: what's the matter nappa? Cant get rid of something small?

Nappa: shut up! (try to reach him) get off me! What the? Hey!

Then chiaotzu's body start to glow, but nappa start to crash to a mountain.

Tein: let go! Chiaotzu stop it!

Nappa crash him to the mountain 2 times try to shake him off.

Tien: that's enough! Get off! Get out of the way!

Chiaotzu: tein! Listen to me, thank you tein.

Tein: what? what the heck are you talking about? Chiaotzu! (looking nappa fly up) get out of there ! now! While you have the chance!

Belma: oh no!

Gonna fly to help but kraken in the way.

Kraken: you have to deal with me first!

Chiaotzu: (his body glow more) please, don't forget about me tein, we're gonna miss you. (grunting)

Tien: chiaotzu, hold on don't do something you'll regret!

nappa then fly down to the spiky rocks.

chiaotzu:(smile) good bye tein, whatever you do, don't let them kill you okay? (is body glows more)

tein: CHIAOTZU! DON'T!

Then he exploded along with nappa shocked and horror of tein of his best and partner he ever have from his life that memeories flows about chiaotzu.

Tien: NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Piccolo: good thinking, sacrificing himself to kill the sayin, a little extreme but it got resales .

belma: no not you chiaotzu, why'd you have to blow yourself up.

kraken: might wanna take a closer looked.

as to kraken's word, the smoke clear to see nappa is still alive and chuckle not even a scratch.

Nappa: well that's one less earthling I have to kill.

Krillin: but, that's impossible, he's not even scratched and chiaotzu… chiaotzu's dead, he blow himself up for nothing!

Tien: he's really gone he's gone forever he already wish back to life once before, now nothing can bring him back! Not even the dragon balls! You, your all going to pay for this!

Nappa:(chuckle) fine! You still don't realize how pointless it is to battle a saiyan, I'll give you one more demonstration! Unfortunately, it'll be the last thing you'll ever see. (as he landed down)

Tein: chiaotzu! (fall to his knee and one right hand)

Goliath: aw look nappa, he missed his little buddy already.

Nappa: if your worried about your friend will be lonely in hell you'll be joining him soon enough.

goliath: (show his claws) then perhaps we should take him there, that'll fixed his problem.

Tein:(gritting his teeth in anger) I'll...kill you! you wont get away wont you done! (charge at them) 

goliath look at nappa then nodded to him, tien then charge in rage at him using his right hand , and legs to attack nappa but nappa easily blocking it and dodging as tein missed then punch the mountain rock instead. hen nappa knee him to the stomach cause tein to fly up and fall down but get up. then still charge at nappa to attack giving all he got but no effect as nappa punch and slammed him to the ground.

Krillin: at this right tien won't make it out much longer unless I jump in and even the odds. (when he about to but piccolo stop him)

Piccolo: no krillin! We all strike together, when he moves an attack, not before it's our best chance we have. (turn gohan) you got that gohan?

Gohan then just nodded.

belma: he's right, this is our only chance we can give.

Cele: by the look of him, he doesn't fit to help and just standing there.

Vegeta: that sounds that might work, for your sake I hope it dose.

Piccolo turn to vegeta and cele.

Vegeta:(smirk)keep your eyes on the battlefield.

Cele: (stern look) you only have one shot at it.

Piccolo: so you think, but it won't be to much longer before goku and mizen gets here with there new friends, they'll wipe those stupid smirk right off your faces.

Cele:(smirk a little) mizen coming back huh? Good, we could see how she is, right after we kill her.

Vegeta: ooh we're terrified, but curios, those three and mizen is your ace in the hole?

Piccolo: (chuckle) what would you like to know?

as nappa charge in then punch tein's stomach send him crashed to the rocky wall and fall down.

Nappa: I'm starting to get kinda board just tossing you around, are you? Why wont we just end this ? (flew up top) NOW DIE! (charge at him)

Piccolo: everyone go! Now scatter!

Krillin: right!

Belma: got it!

but gohan sit there felt scared

Piccolo, krillin and belma dash up to the sky splitting up.

Nappa: say hi to your little runt friend for me!

piccolo appeared.

Tein: what?

Piccolo punch nappas face sending him flying to the other direction then krillin slam his fists at him to send him to the ground then belma punch him going toward gohan of his quo.

Piccolo: gohan! Do it! Hit him now!

Piccolo see gohan is to scared to move.

Piccolo: now gohan!

Krillin: now's your chance!

Belma: do it before he'll kill you!

Gohan: I-I'm too scared!

As nappa heading toward him as gohan remember how his friends die then he scream and run off.

Piccolo: your worthless!

Belma and krillin: gohan!

As belma, piccolo and krillin unleashed their blast together at nappa but he quickly dodge it.

Krillin: it didn't work!

Belma: we're just a second late!

Nappa: I'll give you some crated for that one, it was a good move, you three almost have me there for a second, so I decide to change up the order I'm gonna kill you in, now say good bye!

Krillin, belma and piccolo in their fighting stand.

Gohan: I cant do it, I'm sorry I just cant.

Belma: that's alright gohan! Just go somewhere safe! Until we get it together.

 **Meanwhile**

?: what is it that is bothering you kami?

kami: It is appear my life will come to an end mr. popo, my death is upon me, I can feel it.

Popo: but if that's true that means.

Kami: that piccolo will be killed, and so will everyone else.

Popo: but, what about goku and mizen? Including zack and koan you told me.

Kami: I still cannot senses their present, and they're running out of time.

 **back to the fight.**

Tien is still horrified and anger of the fact that chiaotzu is gone for good and having flashbacks of him.

Tien: chiaotzu, we face so many challenges and we always come thought together, but this time.

He remember chiaotzu last word which is "please, don't forget about me tein".

Tien: chiaotzu.

nappa:(laugh) to bad you wont live long enough to learn from this, so which one of wants to go first ? anyody but you namekien,I'm not allow to put you out of your misery just yet, not until you told us everything you know about your pal's location and their dragonballs that is.

As then the kraken and goliath floated up with nappa.

Nappa: to even the odds, those two dungle beast can make this change your mind.

Tien:(looked up to nappa) chiaotzu, I won't let your sacrifice be in vain I promises, (make his right fist glows golden yellow) the saiyans goes down right now along those two creeps! Or I'll be with you again soon! Chiatozu! (point his hand at nappa, goliath and kraken) now **TRI-BEAM!**

 **He then fire a large beam at nappa and the two dungle beasts as big yellow flashes everywhere but then smoke everywhere but what clear is nappa's shoulder and thigh pads is ripped out, even the two dungle beast are okay but a little burnt.**

 **Nappa: well that wasn't half bad.**

 **goliath: not enough to give me a tan but oh well.**

 **kraken: but it seems he's done for now.**

 **Krillin: it didn't have any affect.**

 **Piccolo: it's like nothing can stop them.**

 **Then tien start to breath heavily and start to lose contentedness.**

 **Tien: you bastard. (fell down)**

Cele: what a fool

vegeta: really, he could've stay down and play dead but no he had to be all noble.

krillin: tien no, you cant be dead too, you cant. we need you, everyone is dying and I don't know how to stop it. HURRY GOKU! WE NEED YOU MIZEN, AND YOUR NEW FRIENDS HELP! PLEASE GOKU!

 **meanwhile with zack and they others.**

there rushing faster of getting to the battle field.

goku: _we're coming guys! We're coming._

 **back to the fight.**

Vegeta: goku? That name again.

Cele: sound familiar, even their friends, perhaps is those zack and koan person dung mention.

Vegeta: (figured it out) hold on.

Nappa:(laugh) okay that's 3 of your dead! You should consider fighting back soon!

Piccolo: we need to get them back on the ground, if we fight them in the air, they'll clearly have the advantage.

Nappa: (laugh) you really think that will make any difference, whatever you want.

Krillin, piccolo and belma land to the ground.

nappa:(charge at them) GOODBYE!

Krillin: look out!

Vegeta and cele: NAPPA WAIT! STOP RIGHT THERE!

Then nappa stop in mid air.

Nappa: hey why'd you stop me? Let me at them!

Vegeta: how many times we have to tell you to be patients, we won't to ask them something first, this goku and their new friends you babbling about, he's kakarot along mizzen even their new friends zack and koan isn't it?

Krillin: huh, so that's what there names are, and don't call him that! he's goku now!

vegeta:(laugh) To think, that kakrot, mizen and their two friends is your only hope. he and mizen died by fighting raditz.

Cele: also kraken and golaith, tell me what speices about zack and koan? If they with kakarot and mizen are they dead as well?

Kraken: zack and koan are humans but let just say, they're mutants but special mutants of a human.

Goliath: those two are hard to killed, not even death can't keep them down.

vegeta: interesting, but I think they are not half a fighter then nappa is how can they face agents us?

Goliath: (slack jaw) vegeta, you just sighed your death warrant when underestimating orion or seinaruyami.

Vegeta: please, how strong can this orion and seinaruyami be?

Golaith: koan is a lunatic of a wild animal and zack is a fighter along koan but those two are have such fury.

Kraken: they can turn into more aliens, I bet right now zack copy the D.N.A of a sayian right now.

Vegeta: please, I can even handle one of them and nappa will handle the other.

Goliath: but there the reason why dung was killed a long time ago and now he's back.

Nappa: huh, I think he was gullible that he was killed

 **meanwhile with dung**

Dung suddenly growled which vilgax notice.

Vilgax: what's wrong?

Dung: some stupid monkey dared to insult me, hope he died from his arrogant words.

 **back to the battle**

Krillin: if those monster say what zack and koan is I bet there stronger along goku and mizen too, you'll see you both be dead meat when they get's here!

Piccolo: that's right you should've underestimate them.

Nappa: oh really? You know I might believed you if he wasn't to scared to show his face, are you sure your preasose goku, mizen, zack and koan doesn't just abandon you?

Gohan: that's my dad and aunt! They'll be here and you'll be sorry! There going to be so big and strong you'll wished you never mess with us!

Vegeta: is that so? Well that's sound's interesting I guess we should give out little hero's more time.

Cele: besides, we need to see how they prove in the after life and now heading there way here.

Nappa: wheres the point in that? Can I at least finish off the rest of these guys while we're waiting?

Vegeta: give them 3 hours that all they get, after that there yours to destroy.

Nappa: that's ridiculous ! I'm not waiting for anybody!

He begin charging.

Vegeta: NAPPA! ARE YOU DISOBEY A DIRECT ORDER?!

Cele: YOU WANT ME TO REMIND WHAT HAPPEN WHEN YOU PISSED ME OFF LIKE LAST TIME?! I CAN DO IT IF YOU LIKE TO!

Nappa: (stop) no sorry vegeta, and please cele, don't kill me, I just got a little carried away for a second.

Cele: honestly, why in all sayian we get this guy? (muttered to herself)

Vegeta:(turn piccolo, krillin, belma and gohan) kakarot and his allies wont be save you but he did just by you 3 more hours of life.

Cele: so take your time.

Piccolo, krillin and belma are with gohan as his head is down.

Krillin: ah come on, is not his fault, he never been in a real fight before.

Piccolo: yeah obviously, what a waste of time, I was a fool for expecting more out of you.

Belma: don't feel down gohan, you was trying and don't give up.

Gohan: th-thanks. (small smile)

Piccolo: _this is a problem the way that big guy was cowering a second ago, dose that mean that runt vegeta and cele is stronger then he is?_

Nappa: how come you two are sitting there? don't you two want to kill them even a little?

Vegeta:(sitting on a rock) Patience, we waited for a hole year, three more hours won't hurt.

cele:(lay back on a tree) even what the dungle beast said about orion and seinaruyami, there still like earthling I mean 3 humans we know are dead so I wanna see how these 2 are different.

Vegeta: then the real fun begins.

then as everyone waited for goku, mizen, zack and koan to come by 3 hour as vegeta have his scouter on for the time but nappa try to wait but cant handle it.

Nappa: I'm sick of standing here why do we have to what for kakarot, mizen, zack and koan?

Vegeta: because, as a traitor to the sayin raise they get special treatment, also to test on orion and seinaruyami. you, cele and I are going to saver that punishment on that fugitive and we thought mizen who are different and close friend to my sister, by making them watch their friends and love ones die, right in front of them. And that to offer what taste have come, because they'll follow their league , only munch slower.

nappa slurp his lips of feeling the excitement of it.

Vegeta: they'll remember what it means to be a sayians when he rise up in agony, surely 3 hour couldn't wait that for an entertainment.

Cele been quiet as she having memories of how her and mizen are like sister and following orders as a small part of her felt sad doing this but she leave mizen no choice but now she'll show her of her place of betrayal.

Nappa: oho I get what you going for this it'll be awesome!

Vegeta: that's of course if they are brave enough to show there faces in the next three hours.

Nappa: if he does how about this ? you take kakarot, and this zack brat I'll sake my teeth in those four, then I'll take on this koan nobody ! if not, cele would fight mizen and him!

Vegeta: suit yourself.

Cele:(Walk up) exactly, if the dungle beast can handle it.

Kraken: trust me, some of us dungle beast get killed from those two.

Goliath: I'm warning you three, zack have both brawns and brains along koan is the most unpredictable person there is

Cele: like we cared.

Vegeta: but first, get to the namekein to give us info of his other kind to know where the dragonballs and kill him.

Nappa: this is gonna be one hell of a party.

Krillin: hey uh, why don't we just get out of here while we still have the chance ? we cant beat them I say lived to fight another day.

Belma: not a good idea.

Piccolo: you imbecile! Don't you get it?! There wont be another day for any of us or anyone to fight these monsters. These freaks intend to eradicate all humanity.

Krillin: this is bad come on goku! Get here! You and your friends have to show those five monsters how munch stronger you got before it too late! Hurry!

 **meanwhile with goku and they other.**

still flying in speed.

Goku: come on! Come on! Come on!

Mizen: zack! Are almost close?

Zack: really close, koan we need to go max speed!

Koan: you got it bro! Speed don't fail us now!

 **Back with the group**

krillin: piccolo, goku, mizen, zack and koan are going to be here before the 3 hour up don't you think ?

piccolo: who knows ? just in case we use that time to firue out a way to inflinct a little damage on ourselves.

belma: well they better be really quick, we cant handle them.

gohan: um, I have an idea, we can use the same time to train, you and me can spar the same way we're doing.

piccolo: I done what I can train you and it was a waste of time. (turn his back on him) why you even still here ?

gohan: but you said..(look down sadly)

belma: piccolo , there no need to go too far.

piccolo: why bother ? is the truth.

as ghoan begin to walk away

krillin: piccolo.

Piccolo: _rise above it boy, you think you need already have._

Krillin: gohan, it's okay.

Belma: you cant just leave, gohan!

Then nappa and kraken sent a blast to stop gohan from walking away.

Nappa: hey now! What's the rush kiddo?

Kraken: going somewhere?

Nappa: don't wanna miss all the fun do ya?

Goliath: or maybe it's pass his bed time.

Nappa, goliath and the kraken laugh.

Gohan: your no fun you bully! You three are stupid and ugly and you smell!

that made nappa, cele, goliath and kraken shocked.

Kraken: stupid?!

Goliath: who you calling ugly?! Say that to my face, you little shit!

Bealm: (covered gohan's ears) how dare you! (glared at Golaith)

Nappa: I smell, why you, it's not my fault! I've been coupe up in the space pods for a year what'd you expect?!

As vegeta and cele chuckle of gohan's insult nappa and the dungle beast.

Then a jeep drive up which the golaith and the kraken can smell come weak humans coming.

Golaith: mind if we eat these humans?

Kraken: yeah, we can could use some lunch break.

Vegeta: very well.

Goliath dash in speed while the kraken fly out in speed, they all charge at the jeep with three people which they scream as the golaith and the kraken ate them as the two dungle beast see the camera.

Kraken: huh, a camara.

Golaith: I hope the people are watching this.

They pick it up and crush it.

Goliath: cause this will be a warning who dares interfere.

 **With king kai**

king kai: it's taking forever, what they're name? The slow pokes?

Bubbles then make ape noise jump up and down.

King kai: yes yes I know I'm comet genius ,but this isn't no time for a laugh track! The fate of the earth is at risk! Come you guys!

With the group they are runing and jumping as fast as they can, then they see the temple.

Zack: there it is !

Mizen: finally !

Koan: hotdog !

Goku: we're almost there !

Zack: everyone grab on me, I can try to teleport us back!

Goku, koan and mizen grab hold to zack and disappeared.

Meanwhile back to the fight.

Vegeta along cele who put her scouter on waited for them to arrive.

Vegeta: one more hour to go.

Cele:( sigh) so munch their arrival

Piccolo's thought: there's no other option for us, at this point is all or nothin.

 **Meanwhile with Kami**

Kami: (senses them) that's it they made it at the end!

Mr. Popo: hurry sir there no time for lose!

He teleported away and the group reappeared.

Zack and koan: we made it!

With king kai.

King kai: hey how bout that? Is them after all.

Goku: whoa, so that the saiyans huh? I can already feel there power from here

Mizen: even two unknown energy, but not very high.

Zack: the dungle beast! Ding must have already make allies!

Koan: we need to go now!

 **Meanwhile back to the battle.**

Narrator: and so, 3 hour pass and there still no sign of goku, mizen, zack or koan on the battle field.

As vegeta's and cele's scouter beep

Vegeta: time is up.

Krillin: no!

Belma: Damn it!

Vegeta: looks like your mighty champion isn't coming to the rescue.

Golaith, The kraken and nappa came back.

Goliath: seems zack and koan are not around make this a less of a worry.

Krillin: damn it! What the heck is taking them so long!?

Piccolo: _come on don't you guys do this on us._

Then nappa took off his armor and start to stretch then the dungle beast get bigger like evolve of shredding skins a bit.

Nappa: with all that weight sure got my blood lust up, to bad you three for all we got to take it out on(he and the two dungle beast walk up to them)

Piccolo: we got one shot agent's him and that's assuming things go smoothly with the dungle beast, we're playing for keeps here so listen and listen good. Krillin, your the decoyed, belma you back me up and make sure if you and krillin can handle the dungle beast, do whatever it takes to draw their attention from me. When the appropriation presence themselves. I get to go to the brute same weak spot, his tail.

Krillin and belma: right!

Piccolo: if I can grab on to it he won't be be able to move, then gohan when you charge at him with everything you got.

gohan:nright, and I promise I wont run away this time.

piccolo: I should hope not, remember right now the fate of the world rested in our hands understood ? you got to believing yourselves brush aside those childish doubt and you'll tap into a power even greater then mine.

 **meanwhile with zack and the other**

as they now in king yemmna which surprise him then kami appeared

kami: you guys made it!

goku: kami!

Kami: quickly grab on!

Goku: (he, mizen, koan and zack grab onto him) you got it! (they disappeared)

king yemmna: well I never, that, that is to say I never would put money on the kids being able to make it back.

at kami's place.

goku: alright time to meet those sayians, this is what we train for (give a thumbs up)

Zack: we owe you one kami, (his ultramatrix beep) huh? Now?

then his ultramatrix begin to scan kami.

Ultramatrix: **scanning complete, namekien D.N.A registered.**

zack: well not only I have a saiyaan but now I have an namekian.

koan: no time, must smash evil!

zack: got it!

kami: hurry now, make us proud!

mr. popo: best of lucks you four!

they run in speed and jump up then went down.

Goku: _gohan! You better be in one piece!_

Mizen: _hang in there gohan, we're coming!_

Then on the tower a small white cat is standing on the balcony.

White cat: here he comes, I can only imagine how the pore guy feels.

Goku: hey korin!

Korin: hi!

Goku: can you help us out?!

Korin: of course! How about my last eight setsue beans heads up!

Then he throw eight beans to goku and mizen.

Goku: Your the best thanks!

Korin: no problem! Give them a good thrashing for me!

zack: we will ! and is nice to meet you !

koan: koan will bring catnip !

Zack make the eight beans blows.

Zack: I boosted them up into max in case.

Mizen: good! Now let's go to the battle! Can't wait to show them what I can do! (took some senzu beans) alright one for me.

as they ate some sensu beans their wounds are all healed up and there straight are back.

Goku: yeah! Nimbus!

Mizen: huh?

A yellow puff clouds came by.

Mizen: the hell?

Zack: sweet!

Koan: hotdog! Me wanna ride him!

Zack: we can do it later koan!

Then zack slap his wrist and change into a big humanoid manta ray with black on his chest and forearms and legs, yellow on his torso, thighs and arms, head, tail and claws, he wears blue fingerless gloves and shoes, black tights and has the ultramatrix on his chest with two red wings on the sides.

?: **POSITIVE JETRAY!**

Koan: okay!

he slap his neck as he change into a big crystral and some metal part bat with 4 red eyes and saber tooth fangs and the nemetrix around his neck.

?: **ARMORTPETTRIA!**

Goku: whoa! Awesome guys!

Mizen: ah , I like it.

P. Jetray: thanks, now time to roll out!

Armorpettria: time to go wild!

Then goku and mizen landed on the yellow cloud.

Goku: we got to get down to the battle field, that way, keep it together guys!

as they flew to the rescue

 **meanwhile in the battle**

as piccolo, belma, gohan and krillin get ready of their plans against nappa and the two dungle beast.

Krillin: right, here goes!

He then charge at them.

Nappa: ha! Well now looks like somebody got some nerves!

Piccolo: _please take the bait._

krillin then blast up which confuse nappa and the two dungle beast.

piccolo's thought: now!

piccolo disappeared along belma as he reppeared behin nappa to grab his tail then the dungle beast about to stop him but belma roundhouse kick them but they blocked it but stumble a little.

Nappa:(turn piccolo) you son of!

Piccolo: gohan!

Gohan charge up.

Nappa: (Chuckle a little) nice attempt!

He elbow piccolo's head then goliath knee belma's stomach and flame his fist to her back and kraken strike her with his electric tentacles wings make krillin and ghoan stop by shocked as piccolo have a bruise on his head as belma grunt in pain as she getting up.

Nappa:(piccolo went unconscious then nappa grab him) whoa there don't die on my yet, stick with us just a little bit longer alright? We got some questions about those dragon balls.

Krillin: this isn't happening.

Belma:(growl) those monsters, how?

Vegeta: (laugh) don't tell me that was your big strategy, you think we be the warrior we are such an obvious weakness un-train?

cele: if that the same thing how you beat raditz and compare to us for that ? you just wasting your time.

Nappa:he was your best huh ? what a shame ? your didn't take him to buckle up now didn't ?

threw him to the ground as gohan try to wake him up.

Gohan: you have to get up, come on shake it off!

Goliath: yeah, kid, hate to break it to you but i'm sure your buddy there beyond pep talk.

Nappa: you might wanna forget about him for a moment, because we got plans for you next, (they walk up to gohan) don't sell yourself short your kakrot's son and mizzen's nephew. That my friend mean you have sayian blood coursing threw your veins.

Kraken: is a shame his weak side keeping him back, but good to eat.

Goliath: need to be tenderize first. (Slurp his lips)

Nappa: so see, we're counting on you to get a run for our money.

They grin of frighting gohan as nappa kick him, then goliath punch his face as the kraken whip him with his tail send him crashed to the rock wall and fall down as his white headband is remove.

Nappa: get up! No one told you can die, we're just getting warm up here.

Gohan tried to get up.

Nappa: see not so hard.

Goliath: not bad kid, try have guts so we can see what your made off for a half saiyan!

Then nappa, kraken and goliath all charge, as krillin kick nappa's face then belma roundhouse kick the kraken and golaith then punching fast and krillin punch nappa as they got flying as they stop to charge at them but krillin and belma dodge it.

Vegeta: ah, someone got a few tricks up there sleeves.

Krillin: oh you like that? Oh your going to love this.

Raised his right hand to charging making an energy saucer as nappa looked it while belma charging make a 3 glowing energy sphere from her finger begin firing at the goliath and kraken making some explosion make them back away from it while krillin twirl the disc.

Krillin: get's set! Ha!

Threw the disc at nappa as he smirk like this attack is nothing.

Nappa: is that suppose to scare me?

Cele: ditpshit don't just stand there!

Vegeta: nappa! dodge it!

He got surprised and nearly dogged the disk, as the disk miss the target it cut clean off a mountain.

vegeta: that imbecile, he would lost his head right now, has he gone blind cele ?

cele: no just stupider with his ego in the way.

krillin: damn !

as nappa see a small cut on his left cheek as it bleed.

Nappa: how , how dare you ?! no one cut this face ! not unless they wanted spend the last few minute in their life in total agony ! (his right arm glows white) counter this ! you little eye sore!

he throw it as krillin dodge it up but the attack unleashed an explosion flash as krillin scream in pain.

Belma: krillin!

As she going to help but the kraken punch her stomach as she cough spit then goliath grab her head the smash her then drag her to the ground and lift her up then the two dungle beast unleashed their combine attack of a flame-lightning energy beam as she scream in pain then got the ground grunting in pain .

Nappa: time to say goodnight! (his left arm about to finished him)

But piccolo fully blasted nappa's back as he gritting his teeth in pain as krillin land at the ground and nappa turn anger at the namkein who breathing and still alive.

Nappa: you scorch my back! How dare you?!

vegeta: (laugh) what's wrong nappa? Bite off more then you can chew?

Cele: (roll her eyes) he act like he never got scratch from a fight.

piccolo: saiyan trash! You will not be smart to underestimate me!

Nappa: don't you tell me who I can and cant underestimate, I was gonna be nice since we need info ab out the dragon balls secret at of ya, but you can forget about that now! cocky green atteanna head bastard!

Piccolo: cocky me? You have no idea.

Then suddenly he felt a huge energy of goku, mizzen and even big one from zack and koan which there coming.

Piccolo: what's that power? It's tremendous! And the other two, there… I can't put in words! And yet it's emanating from a great distends, how can it possibly be so strong?

That left vegeta confused as gohan smiled.

Gohan: I can feel it too, that's my dad and auntie I just know it is, there finally here (tearing up)

krillin: yep, there's no doubt about it, goku, mizen, zack and koan are coming.

Belme: alright, there here.

Piccolo: and most importantly, they will ready.

Kraken: crap!

Goliath: so munch for less worry.

Nappa: ah come on you two, your scared of two more weaklings?

As he turn he saw the two dungle beast gone, he look to see them hiding and shaking a little.

Goliath: weakling is not the word to describe those two.

kraken: like I said, they're hard to kill such as there immortals as they faces other beings from other dimensions they travel and even bigger ones.

Vegeta: dimension travel? Now I know your pulling our tails, there's no way they can do that.

cele: and immortals? How is that possible?

 **with king kai**

King kai: _hurry up guys, almost there, just a bit further now._

 **meanwhile back to the battle**

piccolo: well it's about damn time, another minute and we all be finish! No one said punctuality is goku, mizzen and their new friends strong suit, still I'll killed them for making us wait!

Gohan: Th-there real close! Come on dad and auntie we're over here dad and auntie! Hurry up! I knew they would come!

Krillin: (chuckle) just in time.

Belma: finally the cavalry.

Cele: we'll be the judge to see it. (start her scouter)

Vegeta: it is actually possible for you to waste detect kakarot, mizen and there allies' presence ? (he put on his scouter) or are you bluffing me?

Cele: we'll see.

As they start there scouters and they have detected the four coming which surprised them.

goku: okay, there they are!

Mizen: yeah! three big powers, and three already bigger, even two power are not that strong.

jetray:(sniff) a dungle beast, the kraken and goliath

Armorpaettria: and even one are small, so we know what it is!

Goku: but there should be more then five, if this means what I think it means then, aahh! Faster nimbus!

As vegeta and cele are so shocked to senses that power level and don't know if is them or not.

Nappa: vegeta, cele, they just try to buy some time or we gotta see real action, (chuckle) come on let's have some good news for a change I'm bit chomp a bit all day here.

Vegeta: I don't know if it's kakarot and mizen but something is coming this way.

Cele: and this zack and koan, not sure if is them but whatever it is we should see for ourselves in 4 minutes.

Vegeta: and if its them there power level exseads 5000.

nappa: 5000?! that's impossible!

Cele: enough! change of plans nappa!

Vegeta: play time is over, eliminate them now! We cant risk having all 8 team up on us ! they might prove to be an issue, I want there corpses the first thing they'll see.

Piccolo: what?!

Gohan: gah! (Shocked)

Nappa: but! What about the dragonballs?! I thought-

Cele: it's pointless to tell the namekian info of his other kind's location.

Vegeta: lets just say I have a hunch that we put the green friend home world next to the list of planet to conquer, we'll get answers, funny I thought assuming dragonballs was just a fairy tail.

Cele: but rumor to dung we see their real and rightful to use them since kakarot and mizen brought back to life to show proof, don't we now?

Nappa: yes we do, so green guy you want to be first?

Gohan: no piccolo, let me! You just get out of there and find a way to keep this guy busy while we wait for dad and aunt mizen.

Piccolo: what?!

Gohan: if you die kami die too and the dragonballs will be completely useless, we're not let that happen.

Piccolo: (chuckled) and what kind of nonsense is that? You expect me to let you go head to head with this ofe on your own?

Nappa: if that what the brat wants, let's go! (charge at gohan)

As piccolo see gohan will be in trouble so he try to save gohan as nappa about to attack , gohan feel frighten but become brave then kicked nappa at the face send him flying to the rock wall crashed which surprising piccolo, cele and vegeta. Then nappa came out of the rumble and land down looked really pissed off at gohan that wanted to kill him.

Nappa: now...now your threw!

He charging a biggest attack which frighten gohan make him not moving by fear.

Piccolo: no!

Nappa: DIE!

Then he fired his blast at gohan but piccolo took the hit by shielded gohan which he scream in agony of pain of nappa's blast then a big flash as soon the smoke clear , as gohan is shocked to see piccolo is bleeding purple and half torn up waist while breathing hard then fall down to the ground who sacrifice to protected the young demi sayian.

Goah: why did you do that?

Piccolo: just run, gohan, before….(collapse)

Gohan: no! You can't die like this! Not by saving me, piccolo!

Piccolo: d-damn it boy run away...while is still time.

Nappa grin seeing he ended the namekian.

Gohan: forget about it I'm not running away, not it means leaving you here like this! Just hold on! Dad they others are coming!

Nappa: ah dang it, I had intended on saving that one for last but a wall, I guess its all the same in the end.

Goku, mizen, P. jetray and armorpettira, the hero duo turn back to normal.

Zack:(eyes wide) ah crap you feel it!

Koan: yeah.

Mizen: someone power is fading rapidly.

Goku: someone dying!

They rush in of speed to get there.

 **with kami**

Kami is panting holding his staff as he begin to disappear.

Kami: so this is how my story end after, goku, mizen, zack and koan couldn't make it in time preventing piccolo's death, but his last moment my dark counterpart out showing even me, encourage thought.

He disappearing even more and panting a lot.

Mr. popo: (tearing) kami no!

 **At the battlefield**

piccolo:(chuckle) what a sorry excuse that I become, me piccolo...lie down protecting some whining little pipsqueak.

gohan:(tearing) piccolo...

piccolo:(smile)gohan...your the only person I ever know didn't treat me like a monster.

 **flashback**

at their training break in a campfire.

Gohan: yeah my dad use to tell me, he said ever your reborn your not nearly bad as you use to be, he said your now grumpy then evil. (which piccolo try to deny that) I don't know but I think he kinda right but, my mom total scare you and all.

 **next flash**

Gohan: no fair, you promise you wont use your eye beam at me.

Piccolo: and what if I did?! you can't never trust an enemy, especially in a fight!

Gohan: yeah, well, but your not the enemy.

 **flashback ended.**

Piccolo: truth be told from last year, wasn't so bad.

Gohan: piccolo please.

As nappa came a little close while the kraken and goliath catch up and vegeta and cele seeing the dying namekin.

Piccolo: thank you gohan. (close his eyes)

Then he died leaving gohan scream in sorrow.

 **with kami**

kami: take care old friend, I'll leave the rest to you (then he vanished and gone)

: kami! KAMI! (Crying)

 **with the battle**

gohan scream in anger of his lost friend and teacher as vegeta's and cele's scouter checking of gohan's power level rising.

Nappa: huh? (grin) alright! Bring it on!

Gohan: **MASENKO!** (raised his hand up together)

Krillin: gohan?

Belma: woah.

He charging a yellow beam from his hands.

Vegeta: 700, 1800, what the?

Cele: well this is new, this half earthling hiding their true strength!

Vegeta: nappa look out the little one's power level is rinse at 2000.

Cele: no need, just watch.

Vegeta: huh?

Nappa: that more like it boy!

Gohan blasted the beam toward nappa which he deflect the attack hit the mountain.

Nappa: hey not a bad move kid, that actually stung. (laugh) your just full of surprises huh?

Cele: see? (she and vegeta checking gohan's power level going low)

Vegeta: well, well, his power level his power is dropping like a stone, the brat use it on one shot.

Cele: he got a good blast but not good enough.

Gohan:(panting looking at piccolo) piccolo, I'm sorry, I try to avenge you.

Krillin: run!

Belma: get out here gohan! He's gonna kill you!

Nappa:(Walking toward gohan and chuckle) be sure to tell your dead friend I said "hello".

Gohan: no krillin, belma, I just don't have the strength anymore (Drop to the ground)

Nappa: aw, (lift his foot up above him) don't worry about kiddo cause when your dad, aunt and their freak friends see you crush into a bloody pulp, I'll be sure to tell them how noble you were

As nappa stump but gohan vanish which surprise and confuse him, then a hard punch him in the face knock a bit of his teeth and broke a little of his nose send him crashing to the ground as he scream in pain surprising krillin, belma, cele, vegeta and the dungle beast.

Gohan: nimbus?

Vegeta and cele look up to see goku and mizen and they are mad, the dungle beasts was going to run but they stop and in fear as zack and koan is here and mad as hell.

The kraken: is them!

Goliath: zack and koan!

Goku, mizen, zack and koan flow down.

Gohan: oh it's my dad and auntie!

Krillin: they made it.

Belma: thank goodness.

Vegeta: nice of you four to drop by.

Zack and koan looked at vegeta and cele.

Vegeta: so you two are zack and koan, hmm, you don't look much.

Cele: I guess they're the one the dunggle beast have been telling us.

Zack: prince of the planet vegeta.

Koan: princess of the planet vegeta too.

Vegeta: so you two know us.

Cele: I guess mizen told you that.

vegeta: still I'm a little embarrass for your four we have to admit, I mean I sincerely hope you didn't come all this way back from the dead even believing any chance against us, that'll be a shame.

Mizen: cele, is been awhile.

Cele: yeah, you seem look different since the last time we met.

Mizen: let's say I'm new and improve, even without those silly scouters.

Goku: (try to feel piccolo's pulse) what happen to him?

Gohan: he died, trying to protect me from them.

Zack and koan looked at goku's other friends who dead make them felt rage while koan's skin almost turn red and zack's almost show dark and blue aura but keep it down.

goku: (look at tein) _tein,_ (then look at yemcha) yemcha.

Koan: they give up their life to stop them.

Zack: even they did everything.

Mizen: (turn gohan) did those dungle beast did this to them as well?

Gohan nodded.

Nappa: (laugh while smirk) the seeing those loser dead making you four's blood pressure threw the roof? There was another around here but somewhere but there wont be munch left him (zack, mizen, zack and koan glared at nappa) a strong little runt, but you might say he went out for a little a bang.

Goku: _those bastards, they killed chiaotzu and now kami too?! Dame it!_

Koan: _this piccolo guy smell a lot like kami bro._

Zack: which means, there no dragonballs here to wish them back!

Goku and mizen's power rises but what surprising seeing koan's growling like a demon and even saw zack's eyes turn black.

Nappa: hey look on the bright side, no need to grief, you about to be reunited and here you gone all the trouble coming back to life, also which one of you punch in the face?

Zack and koan: we did.

Nappa: okay, you two are first!

But what make nappa flinch seeing koan's skin turn red and eyes black while yellow pupils while goku and mizen get madder even zack's teeth sharp and which cele and vegeta can see goku, mizen, zack and koan's power level rising.

Vegeta: there power levels are increasing expectantly.

Cele: yeah and did you see this koan's skin and even their eyes and same with zack's?

vegeta: they make nappa flinch.

Zack and koan turn to the dungle beast.

Zack: well, well, a goalith and a kraken, hey koan, dinners up.

Koan: (lick his lips) oh yammy. (laugh crazy)

Goliath: LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!

Kraken: RUN!

But an invisible speed as koan reappeared in front as the dungle beast slice into many pieces as shocked goha, krillin, belma, nappa, vegeta, cele and impress goku and mizen seeing koan did that and he eating them up while laughing crazy.

Krillin: he can eat those guys?!

Gohan: that is cool.

Belma: bleck.

Nappa: whoa, that is crazy.

Vegeta: hmm, interesting.

Cele: and weird.

koan:(laugh crazy) koan make new moves, the crimson galick gun, me wanna use it on big baldy soon. (make vegeta eyes widen little)

That make belma, gohan and cele snicker a little.

Nappa: BALDY?! SAY THAT TO MY FACE NOBODY FREAK!

Then goku, mizen, zack and koan who catch up walk up as nappa thinking there gonna fight him which he getting ready.

Nappa: woah somebody eager, ya'll really miss them that munch, well your no get no argument from me!

as he punch them but vanished again.

Vegeta: _and there fast._

As nappa turn to them with gohan.

Goku: this way buddy.

Mizen: is nice to meet you gohan, you grown really strong and sorry about what happen last time.

Gohan: is okay, as long your good guy like my dad, (turn to zack and koan) you must be my dad's and aunt mizen's new friends.

Zack: yep, is nice to meet you gohan, my name is zack orion and this is my brother koan seinaruyami.

Koan: yellow little bro what doing? Me is koan! (make a duck noise and patted his head)

gohan: (laugh a little) this guy is fun.

Goku: krillin.

Mizen: belma.

Krillin: hey, welcome back.

Belma: good to see mizen.

Goku: sorry it took so long, but hey, you three hold on your own huh?

Zack: you guys sure was impressive.

Koan: even good fighter.

Goku: (pull out a setsu bean) here you go.

Mizen: (pull out a setsu beans) you might needed too.

Krillin: huh? A setsu bean? I-i didn't think korin still have any left.

Goku: your looking at the last one eat it.

Belma eat the sestu beans mizen give her as she feel munch better.

Belma: that hit the spot.

Krillin: you eat it then, it would just be wasted on me.

goku: don't be like that, I have one on the way here anyhow.

Krillin: trust me you wanted hold on to it, you know just in case. Besides on the top of my game I'm pretty munch useless on these guys.

Goku: yeah well I got the beans so is my decisions, if you dont eat half I'm gonna to let koan eat it.

Koan: You needed more then he does krillin.

Zack: you and they others did very good fighting against them

Krillin: (eat it) thanks goku.

Goku: (offer half to gohan) okay you too.

Gohan nodded and ate it to feel munch better, Then krillin and gohan are all better and got up

Mizen: there we go, now all are good as new.

Goku: krillin, you've gotten much more powerful after the year huh?

Krillin: yeah I thought so too, also is very nice to meet you zack and koan.

Zack: the pleasure is all mine.

Koan: (pull out a banana) me as well, even duck do ran over with wise quackery.

Krillin: well, my name is krillin, I wish we met in a nice invirament, then i felt best to have in me ,was some kind of joke, they die all of them, is a miracle that any of us survive.

Goku: gohan, i barely recognize you at first, you been training really hard.

Mizen: yeah, you have grown up to be such a great warrior, (ruffle his head) I'm proud of you.

Gohan: thanks auntie mizen, I've been training all year with piccolo, he was teaching me how to be strong like you and my dad are but now he's gone ,and that means we cant use the dragonballs to bring him or anyone back to life.

Koan: is okay little bro, there's hope, me and zack figure his kind the namkein have one of those and we'll go here wish our friends back in no time.

Zack: and that's a promise we'll never break.

Vegeta: so, you two have namkein d.n.a? That I like to see.

Zack: correction, I have namkein D.N.A (show his ultramatrix)

Koan: and me can transformed i to every beast alien there is (show his nemetrix)

Cele: hhmm , interesting device.

Zack: those two dungle beast, seems you have a history with dung.

Koan: and to think he come back from the dead after we finished that asshole for good.

Krillin: I don't know who's this dung guy but it's time for some bay back, there 7 of us and hey you've been trying with king kai.

Belma: with all of that we can take down at least one of them dont you think ?

Koan: sorry but little guy , pretty lady and small brother must stay put

Belma blush being called pretty.

Goku: he's right, only thing thou you three are not part of these occasion, this is me, sis, zack's and koan's fight, don't try to interfered, we want both of you sit on the side line.

Krillin: b-but that's nuts except koan, look you and mizen may got super strong and zack and koan just met you as well these freaks! There are unreal! You can't imagine what they're capable off, you four can't take them on themselves.

Belma: yeah these 3 are like way strong and no offense, (turn zack and koan) but our friend try to fight them but no scratch on them.

Gohan: you gotta listen! He's right!

Then goku, mizen, zack and koan look at nappa, vegeta and cele which zack and koan look at goku's 3 dead friends remind them who they lost so close. Goku unleashed a white wave aura, mizen do the same but light blue as zack begin to growl so munch veins popping unleashed a blue and black swift aura and koan unleashed a flaming and yellow aura which surprise and fright krillin, belma and gohan.

Krillin: uh goku? Mizen?

Gohan: dad! Auntie mizen! Where are you going dad!

Krillin: wait it might be a good idea not to get in their way.

Gohan: what are they going to do?

Belma: I've never seen goku so mad before.

Krillin: but zack and koan, can you feel that munch energy from them?

Belma: yeah, gohan I think we should step back from this fight.

As the four walk up to them.

Zack: (turn) I'll let you and mizen fight him, to help you avenge your friends.

Goku: thanks.

Mizen: yeah, I want payback for him just pushing me around for being weak, that big idiot always try to rub it and use me for a practice combat, but not anymore.

Koan: after that make sure you'll leave some for us, we wanted to show them to never underestimate a hero even zack and I are half humans.

They walk to them and stop at nappa.

Nappa: oh no, you all do not want to make that face at me, heh, if that you all want great your friends with at the other side.

Goku: this ends now, and your going to pay!

Zack: your mouth wont shut up!

Mizen: it's really payback!

Koan: me is really angry, chrome dome bastard!

Then they start to gather more energy as the rocks float up crumble as making a scream cry as koan roaring show of rage and same with zack almost make shocking to everyone.

Gohan: dad, auntie mien, zack and koan's power it's amazing!

Vegeta: 7000, 8000, no, this impossible.

Cele: how much power do they have?! Those two boys are even going up!

Vegeta: what?!

They stop gaining power and the rocks fall.

Nappa: vegeta! Cele! What dose the scouter say about there power level?!

Vegeta: (took it off and crush it) it's over 8000!

Cele: (took of her and crush it to the ground) those boys got over 10000!

Nappa: (Turn vegeta and cele) 8000 AND 10000!? COME ON THAT CANT BE RIGHT IT BE BROKEN OR SOMETHING!

Goku: your going down, and I doubt I have to use my kaioken against you.

mizen: same here, even I don't have to use everyone of my power for such a bulldog.

Vegeta: what kaioken?!

Then nappa charge at them

Nappa: you both don't scared me! Nobody and nobody imtamtate the mighty nappa!

He jump at them but there gone as goku got behind and kick his neck and mizzen knee to his chin and punch him to the ground as surprise vegeta, cele, krillin, gohan, belma except zack and koan.

Vegeta: _what?!_

Cele: _no way._

Krillin: h-how do they do that?

Nappa:(try to get up felt the neck and face pain) how'd you two get back there?! you! you!

Goku:(turn nappa) you know as munch you puff yourself up I'm kinda disappointed.

Mizen: he is a bulldog and they do stuff like this as always, which is a sad mangy mutt.

Nappa: what did you say?! Are you, are you trying to tell me I'm all bark and no bite?!

Goku: if that flaying around was your idea of an attack then yeah.

Nappa: oh really? Then maybe you should teach me a thing or two!and mizen ! your gonna eat those words!

He charge at them and kicking them but goku and mizen just easily dodging and punches as goku duck, mizen back flip from nappa's left punch and right kick even they both jump over his punches and napppa keep continuing punching them.

Cele: I never see mizen this strong, is she have the same fighting spirit like her father?

Vegeta: don't know but is strange, to think can increase so munch now when they was more less equal to raditz.

They still keep dodging it and nappa try to do one punch but disappear again as nappa try to find them.

Goku: over here.

Nappa turn goku and mizen.

Mizen: what's wrong? Too fast? I thought how you handle my brother's friend but cant even handle me like old times sake?

Nappa growl at her for that.

Zack: nice insult miz!

Koan: keep it up G!

Krillin: okay that I didn't even see, did you two?

goku: uh-uh, but how? (Shake his head)

Belma: me neither.

Vegeta: _I refuse to believe this, how could anyone gain so munch power, in a short amount of time?_ (turn zack and koan) _and these two...how the hell can two earthling mutants can be that munch power as well?_

Goku nodded to mizen as she ran to nappa and so do goku as they disappear then mizen behind nappa whistle a little and goku standing up top of nappa's head.

Nappa try to hit him but mizen and goku punch his stomach make him in pain and grunt.

Mizen: that's for pushing me around for so many years.

Goku: just so you know, that's is for chiaotzu.

Nappa then hold his gut and went to his knees, then he slowly look up to goku, mizen, zack and koan.

Nappa: damn you!

He scream in anger try to punch some of them but miss them as zack came up.

Zack: and this! Is for yemcha! (punch his ribs send him flying)

As nappa flew up and look down them.

Nappa: filthy, arrogant, nobody freaks little...scum sucking pig! (his body cover is electric light)

The four just stand see nappa threw his attack as they smile a little.

Goku: seriously?

As they just stand ther and make a war cry let nappa's attack got them as a flash and smoke even nappa smile but to see the four have no scratch on them.

Nappa:(shocked) WHAT THE?!

Vegeta: is it possible that he just dodge that with a powerful shout?

Nappa: THAT WAS LUCK!

Koan: no luck here! (fly up and bring his arms up) this one for tein!

Slammed him down.

nappa: what's wrong with me?! How can kakarot, mizen and those two human be so munch more powerful?! Right now!

As then goku dash toward him.

Goku: and this one for piccolo! (kicked him to the rocks)

As the four back roll and landed turn on nappa.

Belma: awesome! Those two guys are winning!

Krillin: wow! There invisible! Goku!

Gohan: yeah dad! Auntie mizen!

Zack: okay goku, is me and koan turn.

Nappa then shoot out of the rock pile and charge at him then zack just stand there as nappa punch his face but suddenly what shocked and surprise everyone as nappa's held his fist in pain and scream.

Nappa: WHAT THE HELL?! ARE THEY MADE OF METAL?!

Vegeta: what?! How can they not felt that?

Cele: are they really made of metal?

Mizen: whoa, that's some density.

Goku: whoa, that is awesome.

Zack: I'm not made of metal, tell me nappa, cele, vegeta, do you believe in ghost?

Koan: also believe in demons too? (Grin wider while cackling)

Nappa: HA! I don't thing a ghost or a demon can't take me down!

zack and koan:(grin) oh really ?

then zack burst of a black and green swift and waving aura engulf him while koan burst of black and red flames engulf them as soon the energy disappeared and their appearance change a lot. Zack's hair turned from black to snowy white, and his skin became light teal blue with a few black lines running all over his body. Even the two red marks on both crossing his eyes has turned black. Zack's clothing started to change, as well. His layered red t-shirt became grey and was ripped around the stomach region to reveal not just his teal skin but also an exposed ribcage. Along with an exposed spine backbone due to a hole on his back. The long sleeved black hooded jacket had some major rips on the upper right shoulder, right elbow, back, and left ribcage, along with the sleeves and two tails that reach the ankles torned to give a ghostly vibe. The flame prints on the sleeves and bottom part were now a neon green, his dark blue jeans had a huge hole on where his right knee is, and black sneakers that now had some neon green similar to the color of his ghostly formed jacket. His black gloves were now metal gauntlets that required neon green claws with a black sphere and tiny diamond-like green in the very center located on top of each hand.

Koan change a lot as he has red skin, pitch black eyes with a yellow pupils that beady, pointy ears, have 4 horns on each side of his head, even horns on bottom, orange, red and yellow stripes striaghtjacket, with long sleeves of torn a bit and two silver sashes going across his chest, 2 shoulders pads with spike and a big spike in the middle, black pants with each 2 red streaks and yellow streak on the middle, and a black boot with red and yellow metal parts on if, has a long devil tail almost like frieza.

Zack: how about now?

Koan: cause your looking at one!

Nappa: HA! (charge at them) You think you two can hurt me?!

As nappa charge and zack gra his fist and crunch it as he scream then he punch his gut, upper cut in mid air and roundhouse kick his ribcage send him crash to the ground as he grunt in pain as he look at koan as he look at his eyes and felt slowly fear from them as koan point one finger and blast a beam that sting nappa's shoulder as he scream in pain make vegeta and cele eyes wide as he recognize that similar attack as koan kept finger beam him 3 times at the stomach.

Nappa: n-no way...that attack...i-is like…

vegeta and cele: f-frieza...

zack: oh lookey here koan, the little puppy is learning.

Koan: me wanna have his tail! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

He reappeared behind nappa and then he bit his head while choking him.

Nappa: AAAAAAAHHHHHH! HE'S GOING TO EAT ME! GET OFF!

as nappa around around try to shake him off

koan: cool a tail! Let me have your tail ( he use a strong grip and pulling his tail)

Nappa:OOOOOWW! GET THIS LUNATIC DEMON OFF OF ME! HELP!

Then koan got off as nappa growl but he stop felt like if he going to do something as he see koan's insanity nightmare grin.

Nappa: _that thing is a beast._

Zack: alright koan let's do this!

Koan: okie dokie!

He then throw nappa to zack as he catches him by grabing nappas face as slamming him to the ground many times then use his left hand to shot a green ki blast send him crashed down, then zack and koan slammed there trix as a blue and red flashes. First zack change a little, he still has his normal form but he has a monkey tail which wrapped around like a belt, hair a little spiky up, he's now wearing white baggy pants, black tanktop, blue arm bands, and has the ultramatrix on his blue belt. Koan turn into

?: **GENKU!**

Koan change into a white monster lizard which is a black and red color scheme, has a black head which dons a white patch on each side of his head. Located on these, he has four red eyes, two on one side and two on the other. has sharp teeth and the gums protrude in lower jaw. he has a row of red spikes running down her back, which also has a black stripe. Buglizard has four legs and black feet, each ending in three red claws, and a tail with a red-marked tip.

?: **BUGLIZARD!**

Goku: oh awesome! Zack looks like me!

Mizen: oh wow. (blush)

Vegeta: WHAT?!

Cele: how is that possible?!

Belma: did koan turn into a giant lizard?

Krillin: I think he did.

Gohan: so cool!

Nappa: grr, I'm going to make past out of you two!

Vegeta: nappa! Use your head!

Cele: don't let that nonsense attitude get under your skin!

vegeta: that what giving them they advantage, calm down and think!

Nappa: (turn to the duo) yeah, your right, thanks vegeta and cele I got to say level headed, almost lost my composer. 

buglizard:(turn vegeta and cele) yes nappa is a brick headed idiot and if don't do it and you'll both step in, as long pretty fighter and turnip head be good fighter unlike bladymcdumbo here.

Vegeta: t-TURNIP HEAD?!

Nappa: BALDY MCDUMBO?!

Cele:(blush a bit) P-pretty fighter?

He nodded as vegeta and nappa calm their nerves down.

Nappa: I gotta hand it to you four, pretty sneaky move there getting me all worked up, that not gonna fly from here on out though, for here on out, I am machine.

Goku:(smile) now that what I like to here, show me what you got.

Genki: then bring it to us.

Nappa: you sure like to talk big don't ya?

Buglizard growl as he floated to the group.

Mizen: let's go nappa, like we use to back in the day but this time is different.

Nappa: yeah, this time I can kill you.

Cele: _this guy couldn't even kill her form the start and he better not._

Vegeta: _is not just talk you idiot, any haftwit can see they have the confidence's to back it up._

Then as they stare at each other wind blow by as they land down.

Krillin: woah okay.

Gohan: what'd they doing?

Belma: I don't know.

As nappa shouting charging as the earthquake then he channel munch make the rock float and electric then lift his finger make an explosion as the four flew up but nappa saw it.

Nappa: I can see you!

He charge throwing a lot of fist at them but they kept even dodging it and even they both punching and reak it up.

Goku: woah, you ain't kidding, this munch more like it.

Genku: I'll say.

Nappa: much more like it huh? Your going to have those words cramp down your thoughts, complements of my own.

He then open his jaw wide open and fired a laser out of it, goku, genku, mizen open his mouth fired there laser at it then it cancel the attack as make nappa stumble in mid air.

Cele: holy crap!

Vegeta: they're freak of nature! No one have the head on strength try to try strike back so quickly in such close range.

This shocked nappa and even fear more of seeing how it can be.

Genku: that was a close one you guys.

Goku: if any of us took that hit we would be in bad shape.

Nappa: but, that was my strongest technique and they just brush it aside, like some kind of old play thing.

Buglizard: I guess your right mizen, just a sad mangy mutt.

Mizen: well nappa you have a ltos skills to blow and strike but, now who's the top saiyan?

Goku: you really are a tough one huh? The Kamehameha should've done a little bit of damage to you.

Buglizard: (get behind nappa which surprise him) since I get heads and now I get tails (he chop nappa's tail off)

Nappa: AAAAAAHHHHH! HE CUT OFF MY TAIL!

Buglizard turn back to koan and attach it to himself as koan own tail now moving.

Koan: cool! Now Koan is a sayian like genku! And pretty fighter!

That made cele blush more until she is completely red.

Nappa: YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU (Charge at him)

Koan then grin wider then he curls his fingers and places both his hands together at chest level facing the same direction so that the palm of one hand is on the back of the other. Then, charging a crimson with purple inside ki is gathered.

Vegeta's thought: _what the? That is this power?_

Cele's thought: _this power level, I don't have words to describe it._

Koan: **CRIMSON GALICK GUN!**

He thrusts both hands forward to fire a powerful Crimson blast of energy at nappa as he scream being send down crashing to the ground as he panting but pushing himself to float up as everyone is impress and shocked even vegeta and cele recognize that move.

Koan: so vegeta, way better then they original?

Vegeta: but how? How can you preform that technique?!

koan: oh your galick gun? When we first met as zack and I look at you and your sister, we can mimic anyone or anything moves or technique as I customize, remodified and upgrade your galick gun by looking at you but sometime as mimic either be touch or seen to read.

Genku: yeah, that why I can even do the Kamehameha technique from goku in my way.

Goku: really? Cool!

nappa growl as he about to charge

Vegeta: THAT'S ENOUGH NAPPA! STAND DOWN! I believe the two traitors and those two boys proven themselves to be your match.

Nappa: what?! (turn vegeta)

vegeta: don't give me that look, thanks to your monumental incompetents it seems I have no choice but to step in and finish this myself.

Krillin: I don't think that short one is standing by, man I don't like this.

Belma: even the big guy is scared of that twerp.

Cele: I gotta say the four of you sure know how to take a fight even zack and koan as well, not bad for human mutants.

Genku: well let's see how well you two are agents us.

Koan: yepers, and you are facing us full force!


	3. Chapter 3

Nappa is now getting mad and turn back to the four.

Nappa this is stupid, I can't believe I have to turn your exaction to vegeta and cele. But orders are orders, they'll finish you off, (fly toward belma, gohan and krillin) still cant walk away without destroying someone!

Goku: gohan! krillin! I gotta move!

Nappa charging at them but goku try to keep up.

Goku: I'm not gonna make it in time.

Zack: (turn mizen and koan) let's help him!

They nodded to flew in.

Goku, Mizen, Koan and Zack: **KAIOKEN!**

Vegeta and cele: what?!

Then they turn red and now dash faster then they clash at nappa in many time like bullets then goku did the final blow to the back as now nappa is all hurt by brute force and went in front of him as goku carry him up then drop him down to vegeta and cele.

Nappa: that really, really hurt!

Goku: he wont be fighting anymore, take your injure friend and leave this planet, just go back where you came from right now.

Mizen: are you crazy kakarot?! We cant let them go!

Zack: let not do it yet, tell us we're dung and your former boss frieza is!

Koan: what'd you think cele? Pretty cool huh?

Vegeta: _what did I just witness? For just a split second there speed and power skyrocketed._

Krillin: goku, how'd you, mizen, zack and koan do that?

Belma: is that one of your guy's new technique you learn from king kai while in training?

Goku: yeah, its called the kaioken, by controlling the energy in your body you can amplify it for a short burst when you do it correctly you power, speed destructive force and offensive force can all be increased a lot.

Krilling that's awesome! as strong you four are you mean you can make yourself stronger just like that?

Goku: that's right.

Krillin: goku why you tease us, this isn't a good time to playing around, if you have that trick up your sleeves along mizen, zack and koan the hold time then you should use it right away.

Zack: but what fun will that can be?

Goku: sorry, that wasn't an option.

Mizen: if each of us don't stand in each control on boosting our energy and we'll be really messed up.

Koan: yeah like king kai said. (pull out a hand puppet of king kai while koan drink someone root beer) "now lesion carefully, at your level you can't use the kaioken too much at any one time, in any point at the posses if you lose control you could severally harm your body, that's way you should raise your power level to double, preforming the kaioken at more then double your power will put to much strain on your body in other words your body won't keep up the kaioken and the entire move will backfire you". (as koan stop drinking) and that's about it (put away his hand puppet)

Krillin: that's crazy.

Belma: nice ventriloquist act koan.

Koan: is nothin.

Nappa: vegeta, cele, please, help me. (vegeta grab his hand) thank you boss.

vegeta:sure.

cele: what the ? (notice a tight grip on vegeta) vegeta what are you ?!

vegeta threw nappa up to the sky shocking everyone.

nappa: WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! VEGETA! VEGETA! CELE HELP ME!

Vegeta: I have no use of a paralyze sayian ! your dead weight now!

he begin to charge up an electric make the wind blowing as Genku and koan is shocked.

Genku's thought: why would he...

koan's thought: killed the one who part of his team...

Goku: wow! What power!

Gohan:(hold onto his dad's leg) dad! Make it stop.

Krillin: the wind! Can't open my eyes!

Belma: this is insane!

Vegeta: die!

Cele: vegeta no!

Vegeta blasted a big beam at nappa as he scream in pain.

Nappa: VEGETA!

Vegeta laugh and lick his lips sadist seeing his former comrade dead and exploded as this make cele speechless and shocked as vegeta turn to goku who hold krillin in safety along gohan and koan hold belma in bridal style but the rage of mizen, genku, goku, and koan see what just vegeta did.

Krillin: he, he psycho, he just killed his partner without no reason.

Koan give stern look and let krillin hold her as a blind invisible speed koan back his fist then punch hard to vegeta cheek sending him flying and make a big crashed sound which awe and shocked as cele didn't even see koan's speed as vegeta get up hissing in pain of his bruise teeth as he almost felt like his skull almost crush as they see koan's show a dark and crimson flaming aura and his eyes black and red pupils while red skin and his hair is almost spiky upward as goku and mizen can senses that major intense rage from koan.

Goku: _my god, this power._

Mizen: _it's enough to outmatch vegeta._

Cele: _what, power, I don't want to in there way._

Vegeta: _this power, but that won't stop me from beating them!_

Belma: _whoa, that is some punch._

Koan: you killed your own men who help and did everything he could to fight us?! even he was a bastard!

Vegeta: he's weak!

koan: (chuckle insanity sent chills to vegeta's spine a bit) but vegeta is weaker with no one not even if he can be immortal with the dragonballs, keep talking like that little prince, then you'll be nothing more then a puppet...no a trouble pet for dung and frieza just like how almost your father was when he fall and gone!

Vegeta: HOW DARE TO SPEAK TO MY FATHER LIKE THAT!

koan: BECAUSE HE HAVE THE RIGHT TO TRY TO STOP A MOSNTER! INSTEAD OF BEING A PET! And now what? If cele gonna fall are you gonna kill your sister? Your only family left?

Vegeta: (eyes wide a little but glared) what does that matter to you anyway?!

Koan: EVERYTHING ! You, her, mizen, goku, gohan, zack and perhaps me are the only sayian left and you just extinct one as keep doing this you'll be nothing!

Koan then look at vegeta as he growl and snarl.

Genku: koan enough!

Koan turn genku.

Genku: I know your beyond pissed but so do I, we cant do it in here and relax, this bastard will pay for it as we'll fight him, goku, and I will deal with vegeta along you and mizen deal with cele.

Koan calm down with a deep breath as turn back to normal.

Koan: okay.

Goku: gohan, krillin, and belma, I want the both of you to go back to master roshi's house right now, understand?

Genku: me, goku, mizen and I will deal with him.

Krillin: yeah, we get it.

Belma: you heard what your dad said gohan, let's go.

Gohan: but...I..

Genku: I know your worry but we promise he and your aunt will be okay, beside vegeta and cele is way stronger then nappa as you saw what vegeta did and who know for cele.

Koan: might we suggest a new location to fight?

Goku: huh?

Krillin: he's right, I don't think our friends appreciate it that there bodies get blown up, before we have our chance of wishing them back to life.

Goku: wish the back to life? Piccolo's dead which means kami's dead too, even if zack manige to make the dragon balls chiatzu already died twice

Krillin: I'm not sure, we'll see about that.

Genku: he's right.

Gohan: wait what? Are you talking about.

Goku: what? What that?

Mizen: we'll explain when this is over.

Killing: yeah, just promise me this okay? That you four can beat them and come back alive.

Koan:(grin) you can count on us!

Goku: come back alive, got it I don't have much of a choice now do I? Ill do my best

Genku: and I got your back brother.

Vegeta: let's get on with it! What happen to all that enthusiasm you had, are you just going to run like a little baby!?

Goku: alright then, we'll try to lure him as far away as we possibly can, we'll be seeing the two of you really soon.

Mizen: be patient vegeta! Or are you changing the subject cause your to slow from koan punch you so easily.

Vegeta growl and glared at her.

Vegeta: let's get on with it! What happen to all that enthusiasm you had, are you just going to run like a little baby!?

Goku: alright then, we'll try to lure him as far away as we possibly can, we'll be seeing the two of you really soon.

Krillin: it's nice to have you on our side mizzen, and nice to meet you two zack and koan, you two was so amazing.

Mizen: well nice to see here that.

Genku: is nothing , is what heroes do.

Koan: yeah, let go to know more soon.

Krillin: (nodded and turn goku) one last thing, I'm sorry we have to leave our fate to you and your sister and friends but don't you even think about dying on me friend.

Goku: (smile) right.

krillin smile as then they shake hand then he do the same with genku and Koan.

Gohan: be careful Dad, and you too auntie Mizen, Zack and Koan.

Goku: gohan,(ruffle his son's head) what do you say once I finish this business here how about you and I go fishing together?

Gohan: (tear a little and smile) yeah, can auntie mizen, zack and koan come?

Goku: sure.

Mizen: I would love to, I wanna spent with my family.

Genku: camping would be nice.

Koan: and me bring out good food!

Then goku, genku, mizen and koan floated down to vegeta and cele.

vegeta:(laugh) I take it realizing there no use of running away.

Mizen: run from you ? heh , I wouldn't miss this one.

Goku:let's finish this some place else.

Genku: me and goku will fight you vegeta and koan and mizen will fight your sister too.

Vegeta: that's fine by me.

Cele: lets go

Then they dash away and vegeta and cele followed them.

Gohan: good luck dad, auntie mizen.

Belma: be safe zack and you too koan!

Goku, mizen genku and koan are dashing thought the skys while vegeta and cele are following them.

Goku: _I shouldn't be surprised he is about as confident as they come._

Back with gohan, krillin and belma, gohan is getting worried about goku and mizen.

Krillin: goah, hey gohan! We better hurry back to master roshi's, worry about things is not going to help things.

Belma: it's out of our hands right now we turn the faith of the world over to them, (ruffle his hair) it's going to be okay, I'm sure goku, mizen, zack and koan are going to beat them no sweat.

Krillin: (hold his shoulder) hey look, let's head home with a nice cooked meal and show your mom that your all right.

Gohan: right.

Belma: I got admit, for koan who insane he sure is cute.

Krillin: what you are falling for him already?

Belma:(giggle and smile) you'll understand love krillin.

with goku and they others 

They flew out and now pick a rocking desert like place of nobody is there then they landed.

Goku: _this spot should do, from what I can tell there are no people or animals near by._

vegeta: interesting, in all the place of your planet, you choose this as your grave site. You and your sister even those two called heroes, you should feel lucky, not every low class warrior gets a chance to spar with a super elite like myself of my sister. Not long after saiyan are born as a skill a solider or tested, the scum who score the rank low to sent to the outer world were they opponent is weak, munch like you were kakarot, in other words, you were cast out as a dog.

Goku: (smile) yes and as the result I was lucky enough to come to earth I'm grateful for that, besides, maybe a low class outcast can surprise an elite if they out there mind to it.

Genku: (smile) koan and I fought many dangerous opponent even we train hard and surpassing our limit, in fact your right about your level as I can sense and feel your very munch to keep up to maybe or goku. way more then nappa as I wanna test this new form to the prince of all saiyans and I wont hold back a little and spar with goku too.

Vegeta: (smirk) that's a nice attempt of a joke, now let me show you two a wall, that you never have they ability to scale to ever alone. (make a fighting stance)

Goku and genku do the same to as mizen and koan faces toward cele.

Mizen: cele, we're like sister and you have to understand why I do this.

Cele: I think I do, but I'm disappointed as when you die it make me worry why'd you do something stupid, I wanted you to do your mission but your soft spot for kakarot is the reason and the planet he was raised in. But don't think you train wont give thee upper hand.

Koan: but what about nappa? When your brother kill him.

Cele: surprise but My mind help me understand why we're doing and if nappa cant so I'm afraid vegeta know what he must do, even when I just let him do so we can move and take this battle for ourselves.

Mizen: it's that how you wanted, (make a fighting stance) then I'm not gonna show any regret or mercy yet.

Koan: well, (get on all fours) I guess it's time to go wild and in fact, fighting an elite warrior saiyan who's a princess bring joy and excitement to make my bones dance of stupendous! (laugh crazy)

both sides haven't moved, waiting for one to make a move as the wind blows and then when pice of a rock crack a little goku charge in while genku as well fighting vegeta as vegea dodge a punch from goku , then he quickly dodge from a kick of genku then mizen along koan and cele charge in throw their fist as the fighters begin battling in air dodging and jump back then goku try to charge but vegeta quickly punch goku then genku uppercut vegeta as genku back away and fly up to goku while mizen dodge cele's punch but get punch but quickly punch her then koan punches cele as she dodging and blocking but koan keep up as the three back away and they charge fighting up to the air.

Vegeta: what's wrong kakarot, surly you can put up a better fight then this! I saw you put more effort when your fighting nappa so why not me? let's see it!

He kick goku and slam him as he punch genku and knee his stomach as vegeta about to slam him to the ground but genku kick him which vegeta quickly block but genku roundhouse kick him. As mizen koan with cele never stop punching and blocking then cele send koan crashed but koan make a spindash teleport to wham her while mizen flew then cele flew up as she punch cele but she quickly dodge as she dropkick her but koan block it for her then punch her then , mizen then give a double punch then headbutt her then cele punch her stomach then they both punch each other face as they back away.

Cele: you still have some new moves.

Mizen: yeah, you seem to keep up.

Koan: your really good, this will be so munch fun.

As goku and genku land on a rock and vegeta up top.

Goku: impressive, we just begin to fight and already his speed and technique have far surpassed mine, this is exciting.

Genku: I know, but let's keep this up, I'm still getting started in this form.

Vegeta: now show me, come one have you used up all that strength you've been hiding?

Goku: you want to see?

Genku: fine then!

As goku and genku begin to powered up using the kaioken.

Goku and genku: **KAIOKEN!**

As they thrust there arms as vegeta felt something coming at him so he flew up as the rocky mountain blow up then a burst of speed goku and genku punches vegeta and do it quick then goku kick him flying as genku flew up to but vegeta vanish and appeared next to upper kick genku then goku but genku kick vegeta back but they both back away.

Vegeta: if that's the limit of what you have to offer then I'm surly disappointed.

Goku: _this guy is brutal,_ then again, for all the trouble we're facing, we begin to get more excited.

Vegeta: _he's laughing, as he lost his mind or isn't he givin up all hope? Perhaps he can raise his power even higher, they try to disgusted it._ Come on your don't already? I guess your all talk then huh? In that case allow me to show you something before you die, the overwhelming power of a sayin super elite! Soon you'll follow your friends into oblivion!

Then he start to gather more power into his body then clouds start to form and the rocks start to float up and crumble over, then he start to make en orb and start to glow then he make lightning dance around him.

Goku: no way, his power is incredible its like the whole planet is shaking!

Genku: look out goku !

but then genku and goku turn to see cele doing the same as well and can feel even she have an upper level like vegeta as koan and mizen is surprise the same from her tremendous power.

Koan: holy goomba crap !

Mizen: oh dear, she more stronger then before , I can feel the place shaking.

As the wind blowing everywhere around vegeta and cele as lighting around.

Goku: there wind is like a hurricane!

Then give an explosion light then soon there gone.

Goku: that's strange, the wind just stop.

Mizen: wait the clouds have disappeared too.

Goku and mizen try to look for them but genku and koan can smell and senses them.

Vegeta: it's done, kakarot and zack.

cele: is over mizen and you too koan.

koan: koan know is just the begging!

Then vegeta and cele dash to thre opponents but genku was quick to headut then elbow vegetas's chest then koan rapidly kicking cele as the hero duo speed dash past punches and kick but vegeta quickly dodge then punch genku and headbutt goku while cele uppercut koan then slam mizen but genku didn't give up as punch vegeta's back and koan spindash at cele then the two sayians dissapred then start hit goku and mizen land down.

Vegeta: hey stupids!

Cele: we're behind you!

Then they slam there foot on there backs as goku , mizen , and genku as they look vegeta and cele blast them genku and koan teleported out.

Goku and mizen: **KAIOKEN X 2!**

They flew up to dodge it real quick but they see celel and vegeta make another blast as goku and mizen dodge but goku's clothes half turn and a bit for mizen but the blast hit and make a hole for genku and koan.

Goku and cele: koan!

Mizen: zack!

Vegeta smirk but turn shocked them they still standing as the hole of their chest regenerate it.

Genku: there we go.

Koan: yeah.

Vegeta: BUT HOW?! YOU TWO SHOULD OF DIED!

Cele: (realize) vegeta! Remember hat the dungle beast said about them?

Vegeta: ah! They can't die!

Cele: then they're really are immortals.

Genku: goku, mizen, are you two alright?

Goku: that is so, AWESOME! How come you two didn't tell us you can do that?!

Genku: (chuckle) well I guess we thought is how we are as mutants.

Mizen: incredible, you can even regenerate and survive those attacks.

Koan: yep and ageless too even when our bodies or soul destroyed we came back in a second. (surprise vegeta, mizen, goku and cele)

Vegeta: but that's impossible!

Genku: sorry vegeta, but me and my brother can do they impossible even goku and his sister too.

Vegeta: we'll see about that!

Cele: even you kakarot and mizen, impressive of dodging our attack.

Goku: _Damn, his and his sister's speed and power are unreal, even my x2 kaioken cannot keep up with them,_ that only leave one thing.

Mizen: yep.

Goku rip his shirt off and mizen rip her to show a tanktop then genku turn back to zack then he dropped his coat and koan remove his fur frame cape.

Koan: you guys thinking what me and my bro thinking?

Goku: oh yeah.

Mizen: lets do this.

Zack: hope you do don't die trying but kaioken x 3 but here's the limit for you goku and miz.

but hiding the rocks and watching the fight is a man who is small, beady black eyes, long, untidy black hair and he is quite overweight. Consisting of a sleeveless, knee-length red yukata with black stripes, a black obi, black wristbands and black kyahan and an ecchu fundosh.

?: _I already got this close, but i say" sure I stay and watch", i never expected to see this both goku, his sister and those two new dudes and the saiyans jerks are so strong is really start to freak me out_ (swallow a lump).

Goku: _alright, so the big question is how long for my body and our to hold out?_

Mizen: (turn zack) zack, you know how long when it x 3?

Zack: you and goku how munch time at kaioken x3, I'll say a few minutes.

Mizen: works for me.

Goku:(smile) that should be enough.

Vegeta: why the hesitation? Your move kakarot, zack!

Goku: _it's our only option at this point, I have to pull out all the stops just to survive._

Vegeta: (laugh) no more of those tricks moves up your sleeves ? not if it'll do munch good.

Cele: then that means your limit is about to reach, even we're among other sayians.

Vegeta: we are always the most powerful by far, I don't care if you two train every minute in your entire life of this, you always forever to be low rank outcast and nothing more.

Zack: really? Guess you should get to know us, cause it time to show you I have a will that burns ! (Slap his ultramatrix)

Then he change into a gray humanoid tree, three dark blue gooey shells containing an organic, blue colored gel-like solution of napalm on his arms and a large one on his back, He also has a smaller pod on his front, through which his face can be seen and ultramatrix symbol.

?: **POSITIVE ULTIMATE SWAMPFIRE!**

Vegeta: he change into another alien, big deal, it'll turn you into ashes when I'm thought with you.

cele: a humanoid tree? How that help.

as P.U Swampfire thrust his hands to unleashed a giant blue intense fire beam which miss but shocked vegeta and cele as they never felt that kind of intense energy before.

P.U Swampfire: sorry, I'm the one who gonna burn you to ashes. (raised his blue fire fists)

goku: alright it's now or never! BODY DON'T FELL US NOW!

Goku and miezu: **KAIOKEN X 3!**

P. U. Swampfire: ready koan?

Koan: (turn his mutant form) hell yeah!

P. U. Swampire and Koan: **KAIOKEN X 3!**

 **with king kai**

King kai: no! I told you four not to go over two times the power what are you thinking?! (suddenly he heard P. U. Swampire 's and koan's voice)

Koan: **don't worry double K!**

P. U. Swampire: **we got there back, we're taking matter in are own hands!**

King kai: I hope so, wait! How'd you two can talk to me?

Koan: **we'll explain later!**

P. U. Swampire: **CHAO!**

Back at the fight the four are continue to gain more power as steams coming out of there feet.

 **With roshi's house**

Bulma with a scouter are detect a power level from the four.

Roshi: hey, what's the matter?

Pig man: what did something happen bulma?

Bulma: is probably either coming from goku, mizen or their new friends, but the power level I'm reading is, well is shooting like crazy!

Big man: goku?

Woman: are you serious?!

Bulma: is 17, 19000, 21000 (suddenly the scouter blow up) it's broken!

 **with krillin, belma and gohan**

As they flying back to home but they felt a huge power coming from not so far ahead.

Belma: I know that's goku and mizen but zack and koans power, its unbelievable!

Back to the fight the four is still gathering more energy then before then burst of a crimson and white Aura around them then in incredible speed toward the shocking vegeta and cele punch them, then they dash behind them and kick them to the sky as they try to fired them.

Vegeta: take this!

But missed send them crashed down the rubble and got out as vegeta getting angry and so do cele.

P.U Swampfire: running a little slow prince?

Vegeta: _darn them!_

Koan dash spin many times at cele then mizenn do a drop kick but dodge but got hit by the face with mizen's fist as vegeta try to hit goku but miss a he and P. U Swampfire punches his gut hard as vegeta grunt then a bit burst flames make him back away hold his stomach and hiss in pain by the fire even cough spit. Cele got kick by the arm with mizen and koan punch her stomach back her cough spit and almost bleed then they back away.

Vegeta and cele: _how is this happening?!_

?: crazy, those guys stand a chance winning after all.

Vegeta throw his punch but goku catch it and throw another but P. U Swampfire catch it as they both squeeze vegeta's fist as he in pain even P. U burst his hand to flame as vegeta scream of pain some more as cele try to but mizen grab her leg then slam her then koan use his tail to grab her waist and turn to see vegeta about to strike goku but he head slammed him as koan throw cele toward her brother as they both got slammed together.

Vegeta: dame, how dare they throw my sister at me?!

P.U Swampfire: (knee his guts and slam him down) special bonding perhaps!

Koan: sorry about that cele, but couldn't help but notice you was worry when your brother shot a hole at my chest.

Then mizen punch cele and kick her a lot then drop kick her to the ground as she get up by struggle , then goku begin punching a lot sending to more rocks then both goku and mizen panting as P. U Swampfire turn back to zack and so do koan as vegeta got down holding his guts even cele holding her left arm.

Vegeta is trying to get up but stumbles back to the ground.

Vegeta: _I refuse to believe this! it's not possible for kakorat's and zack's power level to exceed my own._

Vegeta look at cele as he had an idea.

Vegeta: cele!

Cele: yeah brother?

Vegeta: you know what koan said to our race, you and our father?

Cele: what?

Vegeta: that our race are nothing but lowly pet who are not match with him and he called our father a joke and a fool !

cele: what ?!

koan: don't listen to him!

Cele: you...I'LL KILL YOU! WE'RE PROUDLY WARRIOR RACE AND NO OTHER BEING INSULT THAT LOW!

Vegeta: let's show him what we really made of!

As vegeta and cele get up.

Goku: you kidding me? Man there tough.

Mizen: so munch for settle this quickly.

Zack and koan begin healing goku and mizen to make them feel better.

Goku: thanks you two.

Zack: is a little bit but it'll do good.

Vegeta: We belong to elite warrior class! the universe have ever seen!

Cele: we will not be bested! Ceretantly not some low born amatres like the four of you !

Then they felt a corruption energy of darkness within them make feel like getting boost but almost loosing it.

Dung's voice: time for you two to have my little help, right now vegeta the two boys along the two sayians traitors, are now showing you your not worthy being an elite warrior and now mocky the race. And cele, koan here like to smooth with you to take advantage like every monkey does, that what vegeta said is right of thinking your nothing like how your father is dead and now a human is doing this to show how weak.

Cele and vegeta: that's it!

Vegeta: we are the greatness warrior that ever live!

Koan: guys, I senses dung manipulate them and boosting them up.

Goku: this is not good, even using the 3 x kaioken, me and mizen don't know if we keep this up.

Mizen: if this drag out to munch loger we're done for, make sure you boosted us to healing.

Vegeta wipe the blood and so do cele as even how they not only spill blood by goku and mizen but the hero duo who are humans and earthling ,even vegeta feel the burnt punch from his guts by P. U Swampfire and cele felt betray of how koan do like this and now thinking mizen do this as now they both pissed.

Vegeta:(growling and gritting glared at the four) _blood! My noble blood spill by a sheer luck of such, such trash?! even those two earthling freaks! I never been this humiliated! my power being bested by then?! no..no I wont allow it! not even how they dare even hurt my sister!_

Cele:(squeeze her hand till blood as she gritting her teeth and a bit veins) _when I look at koan, I thought...I thought... was like not other guys but now he dare make me feel weak?! along with his allies?! a human mock and put us sayian low?! I wont...we wont..._

Vegeta and cele: (A corrupt black and purple aura) WE CANNOT ALOUD THIS TO STAND! YOUR INSOLENT'S JUST HAS COST YOU THIS WORLD! WE'RE BLOW IT UP TO PIECES! AND THERE NOTHING YOU FOUR CAN STOP US!

then vegeta and cele both charge there attack of their purple along red lightning charging a beam.

goku: they got us ! what can we do?!

mizzen: we gotta stop their attack and finished them!

Koan: there using the galick gun in full power!

zack: but thanks to dung's boost, guys! We must combine our attacks!

goku: you got it!

mizen: right!

as their body burst of kaioken.

goku and mizen: **3 X KAIOKEN KAMEHAMEHA!**

Zack: **3 X KAOIKEN BLUE FIRE KAMEHAMEHA!**

Koan: **3 X KAOIKEN CRIMSON LIGHTNING GLAICK GUN!**

As goku, mizen , and zack put their hand back charging a lot of energy and koan using the galick gun but cover in lightning.

Goku, Zack and mizen: **KA..ME..HA..**

vegeta: it's hopeless!

Cele: there no way you four can stop our full power galick gun!

Goku , Zack and Mizen: **ME.. HA..**

vegeta and cele: prepare join this filthy orb into oblivion!

They blast their galick gun.

Goku, mizen and zack: **HAAA!** (they blast a blue and firey beam together)

Koan: THIS ENDS NOW! (blast a crimson and lightning galick gun along too)

they fired there beams at them collided.

Vegeta: impossible! There blast is exactly our galick gun!

Cele: even koan make his different then before!

As there pushing their blast even vegeta and cele shouting to push their more to kill them.

Goku, mizen, zack and koan: **KAIOKEN X 4!**

There beam fused as a lighter purple flame-lightning to an enormous beam to push and engulf vegeta and cele send vegeta and cele to the sky as they scream in pain but somehow cele falling down unconscious as koan teleported and got her in bridal style.

Koan: gotcha!

Cele: (moan in pain) who… are you? (knocked out)

koan: hold on

then he begin to healed her injury good as new then she come back and open her eyes and conscious.

koan: my name is koan seinaruyami the barrier of the nemetrix, the hero of all beast of punish evil as a devil's punisher and the angel's guardian, so are you alright?

Cele: I think so, (she look at his muscle of his ripped in half straightjacket and blush a little but frown at him) but put me down now!

Koan: uh okay (put her down) why'd you mad at me for?

Cele: vegeta told me what you said is cruel even that voice in our head!

Koan: if I do hate the saiyan you think I never keep this tail (show the nappa's tail he attach with) and save a saiyans and healed her? I don't hate the saiyans. There awesome, worthy fighter, great even what they do is wrong but I can see in your eyes of your kind being treated as pet by two tyrant monsters and doesn't feel right of seeing the saiyans being treated badly or extinct and the voice was dung who try to manipulate you and I think vegeta try to push your level so he wan you to kill me. (make her eyes wide in shocked)

Cele: n-no! Why, why would he do that?

Koan: I guess he may think you being to soft on me and to remind you that I'm the enemy as wanted me dead along with my bro, goku and mizen.

Cele felt down when she heard that.

Koan: also dung here seem to like play some games,(look up) we know he not easy to be defeat as he still alive ,I can feel it.

cele: yeah, my brother is stubborn to give up.

Koan: when he come down wanna fight again? But this time a spar, I'm really impress and how awesome you fought and your galick gun really pack a lot.

That made cele blush super red and steam up.

Cele: t-thanks, you were pretty good too.

Koan: And know dung ruin and give hell to you and your brother along the saiyans too huh?

Cele:(frown at remember dung) yeah.

Koan: he already did to me and zack, (frown) even he sent a girl name Jennifer who I use to like who loved me was a lie and trick as she kill my parents and she love him, he, Jennifer and his allies made us like this. we didn't ask for it and Jennifer the reason I forever lost my sanity and become different.

Cele: oh, I'm sorry.

Koan: is alright, also when he come back play along.

Cele: got it.

Zack healed up mizen and goku.

Zack: there.

Goku: wow, thanks zack.

Mizen: I felt real good now.

?: (got out of the rock) what…. The? Oh man, he did it. He actually did it! Goku you magnificent bastard!

Mizen: who the fat guy?

Goku: yagirobie? What in the world are you doing out here?

Yagirobie: well someone have to keep an eye on you but is seem you met some new folks on the way , strong as you are you almost got your butt handle a couple of time huh?

Goku: (chuckle) I guess, oh yagirobie, I like for you to meet my long lost sister mizen and these two are my new friends zack and koan.

Mizen: sup?

Zack: nice to meet you.

Koan: yellow what doing and meet our new friend cele!

Yagirobie: well then nice to meet all of you, my name is yagirobie

Mizen: cele, your joining on our side?

Cele: after what my brother did, I think so, but I'm not sure and I still wanna fight koan when he come back here.

Koan: yeah since dung mess with his head and give him an extra power boost.

Goku: (turn yagirobie) listen to me, you got get out of here is not safe yet.

Yagirobie: what are you talking about? (realized) you mean…

Goku: he is still out there somewhere, no way that will be all that's going to take to finish a guy like him.

Zack: me and koan mind link to him as he about to escape the beam!

Koan: Cele play along of whatever plan how have next and follow until it end

Cele: right.

Zack: Yagirobie you go hide somewhere else that is safe Kay?

Yagirobie: you don't have to tell me twice! Good luck you guys! (run off)

 **With vegeta**

Screaming as he is ridding the combine beam but he then tilt his body to get off it while gritting then he now at the stropmehre , vegeta is really pissed off of goku,mizen and even zack and koan who are immortal and have greatest power as his sister hurt which he hope she be alright as he yelled.

Vegeta: NNNNOOOOOOO! NO LOW CLASS BOTTOM FEEDERS CAN SURPASS ME AND MY SISTER! ITS UNBEATABLE WE ARE NOT JUST A SAIYAN! WE ARE THE COMBINATION OF EVERY SUPERIOR IN THE SAIYAN RACE! (he panting to catch his breath)

Then he see what flying up there is his sister who survive as well.

Vegeta: cele, your okay.

Cele: same to you, those bastards got some nerves, so any ideas how we crush them?

Vegeta: yes,(smile) as munch to hate to come to this is seem i let of no choice, we'll transformed into a great ape and grind them into a pulp. (chuckle) we'll see how cocky they are even those two earthling as well! When they see a full exent of our power! Fortunately our plan of arrival to coxide a full moon, so that we can wipe the hapid of this planet quickly, i never imagine I to transformed to defeat those four, curse that kakarot even his sister and orion and seinariuyami.

Cele: then we gonna find the moon, when we in the space ship I took q peek and there's no moon.

Vegeta: is have to be here somewhere

As there sear hing for the moon.

 **Back with they other.**

Zack: crap! (turn mizen) they try to find the moon for their transformation but thank goddness the moon is gone but it doesn't mean they gonna give up.

Koan: if there me can be big ape. (acting like a monkey)

Mizen: but you no saiyan even you did merge nappa's tail.

Koan: I modified, customize and upgraded to make my own new form called mutant saiyan mode which i am now of the level same as you guys.

Goku: wow! You guys are really a lot of surprises!

Mizen: they sure are( smile)

Zack: if there turning into a great apw.

Zack turn to genku.

Genku: and so can me nd koan.

Mizen: WHAT?! But you didn't train for that! You'll lose control!

Genku: then I guess I'll test this form some more out of this.

Koan: is the only way and if they transformed it wont match the kaioken.

Genku: beside mizen you can control your form too.

Mizen: well yeah, for a moment.

genku: well since all the training let's do this together.

mizzen: (grin) you got it!

 **with vegeta and cele**

vegeta and cele is dashing thought the skys.

Vegeta: this cant be happening, is gone! The stupid thing is gone!

Cele: I don't know how can an entire moon disappeared.

Vegeta: bastard! Those caniving weaklings know what we have in mind and took care to tack the odd in favor before the fighting began, so be it!

Cele: if there moon is gone, (grin) why not we make one for them consider a new one for this planet's fate.

Vegeta: (smirk) great idea, but I'll do it mite redouce my power level a bit, but is the only way, ha and I think the look of there face more then make up for it!

Cele: even if mizzen transformed but let see how strong it is.

Vegeta laugh as they flew down to goku, mizen, zack and koan.

Goku: it's about time he came back down. (in thought) the only way to take them out is with a spirit bomb, I'm just wondering on how long that we can keep this up?

Vegeta: kakarot, rather clever of you blasting the moon right out of the sky, but I'm afraid is all for nothing.

Goku: what? Why'd I do that?

Vegeta: (chuckle) fine go ahead and play dumb, but I'm curious and let orion and seinaruyami know even orion since he have the saiyan form now but do you know why we saiyans transformed when we see a full moon?

Goku: wait we do what?

Mizen: I do.

Koan: big bad monster.

Genku: I guess I do but I'm curious how.

Cele: the moon appeared only because is reflect the light of the sun, but when the sun bounce of the lunar's surface is cause a slightest change of the wave link.

Vegeta: creating what we sayins know as the blood wave and when the moon is full there intensady over 17 million zenos.

Goku: uh, I'm afraid you lost me there.

Mizen and cele facepalm while zack and koan chuckle a little.

Vegeta: what 17 million zenos are absorbs by the saiyan's regna, our body respond to bio chemical reaction produce by the tail and we transformed, among elite of our rank there are those capable producing a satellite with imession the zeno certanlty change, and what luck of it, cele and I am just the elite as mizen couldn't if she can! Absorb when my power ball mixed with the oxygen in this atmosphere! (he charging a pure white and silver ball to his hand) sorry giving you four fall hope ! this nonsense should be over by now, let this be a lesson to all low class punk look yourself to dare challenge us superior in the battlefield!

Genku nodded a little to mizen, koan and cele.

Genku: _that what we hoping you do!_

Goku: _when that power ball thing appeared his energy has dropped, why he risk a move like that? is this what mizen, zack and koan is talking about?_

Vegeta grin then he threw it to the sky.

Goku: (shocked) what?!

Vegeta: first open and mixed! (squeeze his hand)

Then his power ball become big as flashes the size like the full moon.

Goku: what is that?! What have you done?!

 **with kami**

Kami: no he didn't! H-he did! He created a moon!

 **back to the battle**

vegeta:(laugh) boy with that long lost tail of yours! Ever come in handy right about now!

Genku: your right but you should at least tell it to someone as him.

Vegeta confuse look at genku show his tail by unwrapped it and koan show his tail that he stole from nappa form the fight and still attach it make vegeta shocked and realize he almost forgot.

Koan: (laugh crazy and grin) mizen told us about your little trump card, why you think why I stole your former friend's and merge it to mine?

Genku: (smile) and why you think I wasn't prepare the same way as mizen will show you she still strong as ever.

Then vegeta, cele, mizen, genku and koan are all start to change as their heart begin to pumping a lot and their chest puffing, their eyes are white, sharping teeth along fangs when they looked at the power ball moon then they begin to grow even larger as giants, then they all grow fur ,pointy ears and more bulked up then there eyes change to red well except koan have dark crimson fur and yellow eyes while have black nails along his toenail too and zack have blue and his fur is darker as ashes. Vegeta, mizen, cele and genku's clothes fit except koan's clothes ripped out, vegeta, cele, mizen, genku and koan are now a giant, anthropomorphic, monkey-like creature.

Goku; no, this is unreal.

With Krillin, gohan and belma

As they flying they saw the power ball moon.

Krillin: what is that?

Belma: I don't know, but is glowing over there.

Krillin: what, it's floating from where we came from.

Belma: and it's bright.

Krillin: woah, do you two feel that power?

Belma: yeah.

Gohan: that could be good, it could be dad and they other's power right?

Belma: I know is maybe zack and koan but big but could they handle them?

Krillin: there no mistake what that energy coming from, is crazy, those two power is off the chart and even mizen along zack and koan but what going on down there?

Belma: that energy is darker and kinda corruption.

Gohan: my dad...my aunt...

He begin to slowly going back.

Krillin: hey!

Belma: gohan what'd you doing?

Gohan: I...I have to go back...they needs me.

Krillin: he told..he told us to get out of there.

Belma: he got mizen, zack and koan to help him.

Gohan: look I can't explain it but I just know dad and aunt mizen is in danger if I don't help them, something terrible might happen.

Krillin: ah come on man, this is goku were talking about here, i mean the guy eat danger for breakfast right? Beside with zack, mizen and koan can back him up.

Belma: i don't know krillin, when last time he fought raditz it wasn't very easy.

Gohan: yeah, but so what! I have to go back that all there is to it! (flew back)

Krillin: hey wait! Hold up! Wait for me! (flew with gohan)

Belma:( sigh) just like his dad (she flew up to catch up)

Back with the battle

Great ape vegeta try to smash and crush goku but he dodge it.

Great ape vegeta: so then, what'd you think? Rather impressive isn't it?

Then he got punch make him stumble by the great ape genku roaring and smashing the rocks along great ape koan roaring and smashing everywhere of the rocks and pounding his chest.

Great ape vegeta: so you two copied the sayin's dna then you change into great apes, I'm rather impressed but now time to die!

But his eyes wide as great ape koan breath a lightning beam and great ape genku breath a blue fire beam but great ape vegeta quickly avoid it as explosion and smoke but suddenly great ape koan jump up slammed great ape vegeta then great ape Genku deliver and uppercut then the two great ape duo roaring and raising their arms and pounding their chest.

Great ape vegeta: how?! How can two amateur's control there great ape form?!

Great ape Genku:( chuckle and cross his arms) and here I thought your the smart one vegeta, is not my first time transformed into giant alien monster cause I strong enough mixed with my strength in this saiyan form and thanks to you make the fake moon make it a lot stronger.

Great ape koan: (laugh crazy) and me been through many beast and apes are familiar with me no matter if is alien or not make me ten times stronger and wilder in this form like this for example, **GREAT APE FACE SLAM!**

Then great ape koan then appear in front of great ape vegeta and slam his face at his face making him stumble then they turn to great ape mizen and great ape cele.

Great ape genku: mizen, are you still you in control?

Great ape mizen: yep still am.

Great ape genku: good and what'd you think my form?

Great ape koan: me too cele, how you like it?

Great ape mizen: you look, so hot.

Great ape Cele: eep.

Great ape genku: I'm sorry say what?

Great ape koan: cele is still me, beside your in your form too.

Great ape mizen: um nothing!

Great ape cele: y-yeah.

Great ape koan: (walk up to her) what's wrong cele?

She then blush inferno red and slowly back away from koan.

Then suddenly what crashed down and show is 2 giant Golaith and they roaring .

Great ape koan: 2 giant dungle beast!

Great ape genku: Damn that dung!

As then great ape genku and mizen fight them as great ape cele and great ape koan begin fighting as great ape vegeta fighting goku who try to avoid but almost get smash.

Goku: so they some kind of ape monster

Great ape vegeta: I'll let you on a little secret, when i adopt to a great ape ! My strength increase ten fold (punch him but missed)

Goku then have a flashback the reason why his tail is remove.

Goku: _so that that's way, it all makes sense now,_ but if that's true, if I'm really like this guy, then the monster that stomp my grandpa gohan to death and smash up the tournament grounds all those years ago, that… that was me wasn't it?! (then great ape vegeta is coming and in thought) _I owe it to you grandpa , I owe it to you and everybody else no matter how strong he is! Even it kills me, and I see you in the next world, I'm make a point to say I'm sorry for all the horrible things I must have done._

Then as great ape genku just finished off Golaith then turn to see great ape vegeta try to smash goku but then great ape genku push great ape vegeta out of the way.

Great ape genku: I got your back goku!

Goku: thanks man, I got a plan.

Great ape genku: I'm listening!

Goku: I'm going to try a spirit bomb on him, can you by me some time to distract him?

Great ape genku: you got goku, oh and to let you know. I see the look and discover you felt bad if when your a child that you transformed too. but to let you know is not your fault, you and your family and friend didn't know who or what you are until later now, (smile) and I'm sure your grandpa will understand and already forgive you cause he know your not like that.

Goku: thanks zack

 **with gohan, krillin and belma**

as they flying fast to the battlefield

Gohan: _dad, aunt mizzen, I'm coming._

Krillin: _yeah goku, he defentliy your son._

Belma: _I hope your alright koan_

 **back to the battlefield**

as great ape vegeta and genku fighting punching each other then dodging and great ape vegeta push great ape genku then see goku try to prepare the spirit bomb which goku dodge but kick him then great ape genku come and kick great ape vegeta send him flying crashed to the rock.

great ape genku: pick on someone your own size!

Great ape vegeta: how dare you! Move out of the way!

Great ape genku: make me! If your too scared for a great ape or maybe a great chicken! (make chicken noise)

Great ape vegeta: THAT'S IT!

Great ape genku: bring it on!

Great ape vegeta: then I'll fight the both of you then!

He charge at great ape genku and they start to wrestle then a time he knee great ape genku then throw him him a bit far and charge at goku.

Goku: kaioken!

He use kaioken to fly up to doge but great ape vegeta swift him with his tail as goku got hit but stop as great ape vegeta laugh at him.

Vegeta: oh come now kakarort, you can do better then that!

Goku: there's nothing I can do he just to quick for me, big he is the guy move like a rabbit not enough the kaioken x 5 can work with speed like that, I don't have time for the spirit bomb.

Great ape vegeta: ha! To shy to make your move huh? Well then guess I'll come to you!

great ape genku: **KAIOKEN!**

Great ape genku then dash to great ape vegeta then punch him as goku look at the power ball fake moon then goku flew up toward them.

Goku: zack! cover your eyes!

Great ape genku cover his eyes with his hands.

Goku: tien I have to borrow your move, **SOLAR FLAIR!** (He close his eyes and put his hands over his head)

Then a white reflect flashes great ape vegeta's eyes.

As great ape genku fly up with goku in kaioken.

Goku: that'll slow him down for at least few second.

Great ape vegeta: (cover his eyes) my eye! My eye!

Great ape genku: how munch time your gonna make the spirit bomb?

Goku: only 10 seconds.

Great ape genku: okay, I'll cover you!

He dash up then tackle great ape vegeta to the ground and pounding him a lot.

As great ape mizzen slammed goliath down while they both wrestling then she kick him but he breath fire which she dodge it, as they both throwing fist to each other and the same with great ape koan and great ape cele as the tumble then punching each other as they both breath a beam each other then they back away.

Great ape koan: your good cele, also I just realize something.

Great ape cele: yeah?

Great ape koan: I'm not wearing clothes.

Great ape cele is blushing supernova and fainted.

Great ape koan: huh?! cele wake up! I didn't even do anything to knock you out! (shaking her as she waking up) hey let's have a break okay?

She nodded as they sit down but blushes a little as her heart beat pretty quick.

Great ape koan: so tell me, what did the bastard dung do to you or your brother? Koan know that mizzen to me and brother how beyond horrible he is.

Great ape cele: well way back when me and my brother even mizen was kids, dung has taken over out planet to planet and destroy some, he is frieza's right hand man and he even a cold heartless trainer to give our torment of training to level up and make us stronger but he be neglected to low ranks even treat me and my brother along mizen as his favorite , he didn't bother saving planet vegeta by the meteor and heard shocking to me what mizen said he kill some of the other saiyans and even the elite ones from their mission that dung stole and took first. And now he's back and stronger I don't know what to do , since he play and always make my brother's color that he think is dark and heartless.

Great ape koan: but you still care for him even what he did is worst?

Great ape cele: yeah, he is my only family left.

Great ape koan: same here, zack and ben even they others, since I failed of shouldn't protect my step parents and my little sister from, him...

great ape cele: I… see.

great ape koan: let's just hope your brother can understand what he doing and his mistake

as goku raised his hands up.

goku: Alright, let's do this, I call upon mountains, I call apon the seas, I call apon all living things on earth,share your energy with me. Just a tiny little bit of your life forces all I need, help me created a spirit bomb. (in thought) come on, please work. (he close his eyes)

as all plant, mountains, and seas giving energy to goku to make a spirit bomb while great ape genku keep punching the great ape vegeta.

Great ape vegeta: you two arrogant.. (got punch again)

Great ape genku: shut up!

Goku: _yes, that's it! Almost there! just keeping coming!_

as the energy gathering all to goku as he see great ape vegeta kick great ape genku's face send him crashed down as great ape vegeta rubbing his eyes as he can clearly see.

Goku: _his vision starting to come back, hopefully I can fired off a spirit bomb at this range before he spot me, please, please, please let this work!_

great ape vegeta: Coward ! where are you ?! come out and face me ! dont even think about sneaking away ! I can smell your fear from half way cross the globe

as goku is almost done gathering energy everywhere then his body glows white

goku's thought: is working!

great ape vegeta: when I get my hands on you! (he spotted him)

goku's thought: _my times is up! He found me!_

Goku body that glows white is done by a flash.

Goku: is done, I gather energy from every corner from the world.

Great ape vegeta charging while goku make an energy sprite bomb at his right hand as great ape genku got up.

Great ape vegeta: take this (then fired a beam from his mouth)

Great ape genku: oh no you don't! **Kamehameha!** (fired a blue beam at him)

the two beams collided with each other then soon both great ape try to push it but make a big explosion.

 **With krillin, gohan and belma**

Gohan, belma and krillin are on there way when they see the big explosion.

Belma: woah.

Krillin: what the? What the heck just happen?

Belma: I don't know, but we gonna find out.

As the rubble everywhere as great ape vegeta come out then see goku who come out and injured to move as he struggle.

Goku: d-damn, he so strong in his form is unbelievable, looks like I miss calculated, so munch for our big plan, all I manage to waste a perfect good move but at least zack save my life.

As great ape genku, koan, mizen and cele slowly coming out of the rubble then great ape vegeta confront goku.

Great ape vegeta: ha! You put up a good struggle but appearce you reach your the end of rouge , am right?

Goku: (getting up) he got me, I just use all my energy to make a spirit bomb, there nothing left to lose, there no chance of winning, not now.

Great ape vegeta: (walk at him) whatever shall you do?

Goku dodge his stomp and fly off but got swatted by great ape vegeta then hit to the wall as great ape vegeta jump up and crush goku's legs as he scream.

Great ape genku and mizen: goku!/brother!

Great ape koan: he's in trouble!

 **with krillin,gohan and belma**

Krillin: goku's energy, you feel that? It's dropping really fast!

Gohan: yeah, we have to hurry!

Belma: just a little further, we're there!

 **Back to the battle.**

Great ape vegeta move his footas goku's legs broken to show some blood.

Great ape vegeta: whoops, sorry my mistake, I'll be more careful how clumsy of me, (chuckle)but then again. Your lucky I crush your legs and not your skull, (Back his finger) this is the end of the line kakarot! even if you do manage to come back to life , this planet will not be around anymore !

goku: well that's it, you really beat me there good, I know be tough but I never imagine he be so munch stronger then me, now I see how munch training I still have to do when this is over, of course if I have to come back.

as great ape genku try to hurry to save him.

great ape vegeta: die! (thrust his finger but goku blat his right eye and bleed) RRAAAGHHHH !

Goku:(chuckle heavily) consider that a little farewell present(drop down)I don't have the strength to lift a finger so just do what you gonna do to me alright? take your best shot.

Great ape vegeta: (furious now his right eye is damage) DAMN YOU! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE A SCAR ON THIS FACE?! No body does that. (gra goku and begin to squeeze and crush his bones) just for that I'm gonna crush you like a grape!

He begin to squeeze him as goku scream loudly in very pain.

Great ape Mizen: let him go vegeta! (great ape vegeta turn around and laugh at her)

Great ape vegeta: oh and what are you going to do about that?

Great ape Mizen about to move as great ape vegeta crush goku as he kept screaming.

Great ape vegeta: one move and your brother is dead meat!

Then great ape koan throw a random couch at him but dodge it.

Great ape koan: (telepathic) bro! Me sensing krillin, gohan and belma are coming!

Goku: (telepathic) good, I think we need all the help we can get.

Great ape genku:( telepathic) goku, cover your eyes, I'm gonna borrow tein's solar flare!

Goku: (telepathic) right! (close his eyes)

Great ape koan: mizen! Cele! Shield your eyes!

They all did leaving great ape vegeta confused a little what they doing.

Great ape genku: **BLUE SOLAR FLARE!** (put his hands above his face)

As a bright blue flashes towards great ape vegeta's face and eyes as he roar in pain let go of goku but great ape genku got him.

Great ape vegeta: not again! Damn you orion! (cover his eyes)

As great ape koan catch up as the great ape duo begin to healing big toward goku and all his injury and legs are now better and moving again.

Goku: ah, thanks you two, I thought i was a goner.

Great ape koan: not on our watch.

Great ape vegeta: (vision clear) you all will pay dearly of your life!

He see great ape cele next to him.

Great ape vegeta: cele, let's finish this.

Great ape cele: let's.

As she punch his face by shock making him stumble.

G. A. vegeta: cele what in the hell are you doing?!

Great ape cele: how dare you?! You bastard!

Great ape vegeta: what you talking about?! I'm not the enemy, it's them! (point at great ape genku, mizen, koan with goku)

great ape cele: why not dung?! he's the one who did this to us!

Great ape vegeta: No kidding! I know that!

Great ape cele: then why you feel like you accept his power he boosting you?! Because to crush them?! and you lied to me about what koan's said!

Great ape vegeta: I try to protect you! He's nothing but a wannabe fake low class saiyan! Why'd you care for him and his brother and those traitors?!

Great ape cele: because, dung killed koans parents and sister! and he made koan this way.

Great ape vegeta: (shocked but shake it off) tch, well to bad, is his problem and fault not mine! He and his brother could've destroy his allies maybe dung would never been revive!

Great ape genku: oh we already did destroy him, but he somehow revived.

Great ape vegeta: like I said, you should've killed his allies too then maybe they didn't !

with krillin,gohan and belma

krillin: down there ! that were we find them, I don't know where that ball of light came from , but I can tell goku's energy there right under it.

belma: what in the world is that thing anyway ?

gohan: (Spotted them) look ! there they are ! I can see them !

as krillin and belma are shocked to see the 5 great apes which those two know that how goku transformed when he was a kid.

Belma: gohan ! Dive ! Dont even look ! Just get to cover !

Gohan: w-what is that ?!( eyes wide)

Krillin: do as she told you right now !

Yagirobie:( turn Krillin, gohan and Belmar) huh ? Is those guys.

Krillin: I don't believe it, they transformed into giant apes

As great ape genku sensese them arrive as He nodded to great ape koan to tackle great ape vegeta to wrestle then not before he push him and begin crushing goku again.

Great ape vegeta: I'm not letting you get away feom hurting my eye!

As great ape koan, Mizen and Cele try to stop him of killing Goku.

Great ape Genku: (come to the Krillin and they others) guys good thing you come in time!

Krillin: whoa! Zack is that you?!

Great ape genku: yep is me, even my brother, mizen and Cele who on our side fighting vegeta but he got Goku again since we save his life, we need a plan to cut off vegeta's tail!

Krillin: okay I need someone to distract him while I and belma cut his tail

Great ape Genku: he'll expect you but consider you two as decoys while Yagirobie be the one cut his tail by an element of surprise.

Yagirobie: m-me ?! Are you nuts ?!

Great ape Genku: half and little since koan is the nuts one if he plan this, but anywho i know yoyr scared but please do this, weekend was to late to save piccolo and they others but we cant loose Goku again.

Yagirobie: alright but leave me out this fight!

Great ape Genku: very well, let's do this guys!

As gohan, belma and krillin run in foot.

Belma's thought: hope this plan works.

Gohan's thought: hold on dad ! We're gonna save you !

Krillin's thought: oh no ! Goku's power almost completety gone, if we can't pull this off , he is gone as dead !

Great ape genku fly and confront great ape vegeta as gohan fly up with with him

Gohan's thought: hang in dad

Krillin and Belmar going behind him as great ape vegetarian hear it.

Great ape vegeta: think you can stop me orion? Even i can hear you bring your friends as well.

Gohan: hey! Ugly! You put my dad down right now!

Great ape vegeta: ah kakarots brat, what a pleasant surprise a family reunion is it? How very sweet of you just to come just in time to watch your father fail, (chuckle) I was just thinking the momment that meeting something that extra tic , you really cant plan for good luck like this! (chuckle)

Krrilin and Belmar make their energy disc.

Great ape koan: you try think Goku is weak? But your attacking someone who defenseless, your the weak one!

Great ape vegeta: OH REALLY?! WHY CAN YOU SAY THAT TO MY FACE!

great ape koan: THEN PUT HIM DOWN AND FACE ME LIKE AN APE !

Belma: let's go !

Great ape vegeta:( make Goku look) now watch closely, we wouldn't miss the single grand finally now would we ?

Gohan: _come on krillin, belma ._

Great ape vegeta: is rather a shame he lost consciousness but oh well can win them all.

As krillin and belma throw the energy disc toward great ape vegeta's tail but suddenly he jump up to avoid the energy disc as it slice the rocks instead shock everyone.

Krillin: I-it can't be!

Belma: but how?!

Great ape vegeta: I hope for your sake are you expecting for me to fall for that trick? As the brat have the courage to come all this way on his own, (turn great ape Genku)I'll give you some credit thou ,you at least enough to go after my tail Not that is help (chuckle) and now you blow your one shot ! And you think you can outsmart me orion? So what'd you got to say before I finished kakarot?

Great ape genku laugh at him.

Great ape vegeta: what so funny? Amusing that I'm smart enough for your dumb plan?

Great ape Genku: oh no, I do outsmart you, it's just you should've do a double check for your surrounding munch more often.

Great ape vegeta: huh?

Great ape Genku: now!

As a slice sound as great ape vegeta scream then to show Yagirobie use his sword to cut clean off of vegeta's tail make great ape vegeta shocked.

Yagirobie: (run fast as he can) he's all yours guys!

Great ape vegeta: grraahh! Damn it! Where the hell that been hiding all this time!

Great ape Genku: let's say it was an element of surprise.

Great ape vegeta: no this can't be happening!

He backing an away a little then great ape genku and koan run then they double punch him make him let go of goku and got him then healed him again as great ape vegeta turning back to normal and no longer a great ape.

Krillin: we-we did it, we cut him back down a size.

Belma: way to go yagirobie! You saved the day!

Vegeta: you… will… all… pay. Rah! Your about to suffer in ways you can't even-

Then koan step on him.

Great ape koan: oh shut up!

Great ape Genku: also

He touch great ape Mizen and Cele as they glows and stop.

Great ape Genku: I give you two the ability to turn back to normal of control your transformation, even at a full moon you still be back to normal, you just need to control it and concrete, whenever your tail cut off you can regenerate it quick and is strong enough of endurance and durable.

Great ape mizen: YAY!

Great ape cele: you two are full of surprises.

As the two female great ape close there eyes and their body glows bright then when it stop they turn back to their normal size and look at the power ball moon as nothing happen as their in control of their form whatever they want.

Mizen: this is AMAZING!

Cele: wow, I can really do that.

Great ape genku turn back to normal then turn back to normal as Zack.

Zack: okay koan, let him go, he still have some fighting spirit left.

Great ape koan move aside as vegeta get up and shocked mizen and his sister are back to normal even with their tail and the fake moon not forcing them to transformed.

Vegeta: HOW IN THE GALAXY ARE YOU IN YOUR HUMAN FORM?!

Cele:(cross her arms) zack did it.

Mizen:( smirk) he give us a new ability to control our great ape forms even in full moon so we can transform if we feel like it.

Cele: (smirk)and here the best part, whenever our tail is chopped off, we can grew it back as quickly possible.

Vegeta: WHAT?!

Zack: indeed, right now is not fair as my brother in his great ape form so if you wanna still fight...

Great ape koan turn back to normal and had his clothes back on.

Koan: then fight us.

Vegeta roared in anger and charge at zack first then zack caught his fist and crunch it as vegeta scream and knee his stomach, then zack raised his leg to slammed him to the ground as he give him a armlock as he scream in pain, zack avoid vegsta's kick when he get up throwing fist and kick but Zack easily blocking and doging it, then koan join in as zack let fightbas vegeta cant even punch or kick but m*** upper kick him then give vegeta a rapidly punches, then give vegeta a headlock as he try to get off his grip but can't, then koan slammed him many times as vegeta scream in pain and koan lift him up and pounding him at the back a lot. 

Vegeta's thought: _no ! How could...how could I lose to these two human?! How are there so stronger then me?!_

He break free then fly up blasting them a lot then Zack and koan turn instantiate.

Zack: (telepathic) Goku the spirit bomb, you, your son and krillin will work together.

Goku: (telepathic) right!

Goku then start to gather energy he had left.

Koan:( telepathic) gohan , get behind us, Krillin, Goku sill handle you the spirit bomb and don't worry you two it can only hurt evil and not good.

As they nodded while vegeta try to punch them but they kept dodge it while gohan get behind then goku handle the spirit bomb to Krillin.

Krillin: wha, ho, what did you give to me? I mean this power, it's absolutely incredible!

Goku: I know you can concentrate since this is the only energy, you must hit with one shot.

koan: _you must focus, if he survive I got a plan._

zack: _feel the evil energy on the saiyan, and let go._

Krillin then focused the energy from his hand and turn the energy into a ball.

Krillin: holy crap! Uh what now?

Koan: one shot, so use it wisely to aim at him while sensing his energy!

Krillin: _okay, here goes nothing!_

He throw the spirit bomb towards vegeta which he turn around to see it coming straight forward !

Zack: (telepathic) get ready gohan!

Gohan: huh?

Goku:(telepathic) _is okay son, it only works on evil energy and since you don't have any evil energy you need to bounce it back._

Which he nodded as vegeta dodge it then it came straight to gohan but he thrust his hands as the spirit bomb bounce back as it hit directly at vegeta as a huge explosion sent him sky rocket as he scream in agony and pain.

Krillin: YAHOO!

 **with king kai**

King kai: they did it!

 **back to the battle**

Krillin: we did it you guys! We really did it! I cant believe it! I didn't think we do it but we did !

Cele is worry about her brother as koan notice.

Koan: don't worry, we know as he'll survive as munch I impress he can take a hit.

Mizen: what?!

Zack: he's right, look.

They look up top to see vegeta survive the spirit bomb as he fall tothe ground.

Belma: how tough is this guy?!

Krillin: you sure he's alive?

Koan: yep.

Then he walk up to vegeta and look down on him.

Koan: come on vegeta, I know your still alive, I see you can take many very heavy hits but how munch your gonna push your body till your limit?

Vegeta wakes up and struggles to get up.

Vegeta: until your dead seinaruyami!

This shocked everyone except zack and cele sigh in relief.

 **with king kai**

king kai: but how?! This should be possible! Nobody can take the spirit bomb head on and survive.

 **back to the battlefield**

koan: and now vegeta, since you, me, zack,mizen and your sister gone ape, (turn gohan) is time for someone to join the party as well.

Gohan: huh? What'd you mean?

Koan walk up to gohan then he pull out from his back of his pants is a monkey tail make everyone shocked.

Vegeta: the kakarot's brat have a tail?!

Mizen: it grew back?!

Koan: apparently it did by some month after the saiyans arrive, and thanks to you vegeta for making the moon, gohan look at the moon right now.

Gohan looked up to the moon and start to change like how vegeta when he go great ape.

Vegeta: are you insane?! if he transformed he gonna destroy us all!

koan:(laugh crazy) vegeta, vegeta, vegeta, I can know cause why else you think goku's tail was cut off and not even until now gohan know he is a half saiyan. I'm giving one last fight of an opponent and that is gohan, and beside there one thing how he gonna fight you and not kill us.

vegeta: and what, is that?

koan grin wider as he pull out a staff like with a claw like up top with a curved, It has six spikes and It also has a green crystal skull at the end then he turn to see gohan done with his great ape transformation and roaring then turn to vegeta as koan's staff and his eyes glowing and flashing green.

Koan: that koan is the most madness beast there is, and me can tamed any berserk beast in my hand.

Vegeta: well then, (dash) I'll just kill you into paste!

koan give a little stern look as he held one finger then shot a beam finger then stung vegeta at the limbs as he scream in pain then koan laugh crazy then vegeta felt like he seeing a maniac with no sanity as koan turn to see great ape gohan roaring smashing around.

Koan: great ape gohan! Come to me!

As the great ape gohan roar look down at koan then walk at him as he raised his fist but koan held staff at him, which great ape gohan's eyes flashes green as he roaring.

Koan: stop.

Great ape gohan stop as he obey what he said.

Koan: good.

Goku: koan, are you sure that your controlling my son?

Koan: if he was out of control he would raised his fist and smash me now, (turn great ape gohan) pick me up to your shoulder.

Great ape gohan pick up koan and put him on his shoulder.

Koan: see under control.

Goku: okay, but make sure chi-chi doesn't see you doing that.

koan: I know or else gohan go wild so I have to keep him under control or everyone get killed , cause she not gonna like her son as a giant monkey.

Goku: same here.

Vegeta: no way! This is impossible!

Koan: like me said, prince of the saiyan, meet the king of the beasts! (turn great ape gohan) get him gohan but don't kill him!

Great ape gohan then pound his chest and roar as he do what koan said as he charge at vegeta which the saiyan prince is injured to fight him.

Vegeta: the moon I created wont go out for at least another hour, I have to end this before he crushes me I have to get to his tail!

Great ape gohan continue to smash and trying to hit vegeta but move quickly as he hit great ape gohan's face then going behind him about to remove his tail but he swing at vegeta which he dodge again and running toward his left arm then he swatted him with his tail send him crashed to the rocky wall and vegeta getting stomp and chasing as vegeta flew up ready for his last attack.

Koan: not bad vegeta,I guess this fight is over now (he remove the control and jump out)

Vegeta: one more, attack ! (he make an energy disc) TAKE THIS!

He cut off great ape gohan's tail and slowly turning back to normal as he begin falling at vegeta.

Vegeta: no! He's going to land right on top of me!

He scream as gohan slowly turn back to normal slammed and crashed at vegeta then gohan is back to normal but unconscious and naked as zack and koan walked up to the badly injured vegeta. Zack pick up gohan then snap his finger as now a flashes around gohan and the flash gone to show he now wearing clothes again.

Krillin: t-they did it.

Zack: you fought really well vegeta, I admit your very good and well pride prince of a saiyan to fight each of us.

Vegeta: I don't get it, why not kill me if you have the chance now!

Zack: it's not what we do vegeta.

Koan: besides cele is your only family left and if she failed like nappa did, would you try to do the same thing?

Vegeta: no.

Koan: then there no reason doing this to nappa even after what he did for you and even did his best, if you keep this stuff like that and since now there 6 saiyans are left and your trying to do something worst like dung, the race will be forgotten and to prove dung's point to think no saiyans cant beat him or frieza.

Zack: and is not always about you , your a responsible and prideful king to look out and help any allies saiyan or not, cause I can see your eyes of how munch you hated frieza and dung but remember this, as long your alive maybe in the future you will have a big family, a worthy rival like goku and us , then the whole universe will remember your kind.

Vegeta frown a little then he pull out a remote can control like as he struggle but koan got it for him.

Koan: I got this. (he press the button as the ship pod floating down)

Krillin: zack! Koan! What'd you doing?! After what he done!

Koan: krillin, (carry vegeta turn krillin) I know he and nappa along cele have kill your friend and goku tell me piccolo have a change of heart but I can see sooner and later at the next saga vegeta will show his but different. But he, his sister along mizen, koan and zack are the victim of a heartless monster beyond any purist evil in life and death as make us what we are. Me and my brother killed him once but I know all of us together we can pay him for his crime.

Then put vegeta to the pod and healed him a bit.

Vegeta: seinaruyami, what cele said about your parents and step sister died by dung?

Koan: yes, now you and me and zack have in common to protect someone what we have left

zack:(came up) We can settle our rematch so next time but I know where you going of your plans. We wanna show you how munch skill and strength of a saiyan so we wanna honor this form for all the extinct saiyan form the meteor and even show dung and frieza that saiyan are no pets as the mighty warriors.

Vegeta show no reaction but deep inside he felt suddenly happy of how munch different those two as cele fly up to see her brother.

Vegeta: your coming too? (She shake her head)

cele: no, I'm sorry but I just can't take this on slot.

vegeta: I see...

cele: brother, if we see each other in the planet namek, can you promise me this?

vegeta: of what?

she then hugged him by surprise and in tears.

cele: promise me you'll never die by doing something stupid, I know your very strong and survive their attacks but I cant risk seeing you too hurt by pushing yourself then get killed, please I begging you brother! No matter what your planning next so soon. Your my only family left I have after what happen to our parents while serving to those two monsters like if was hell of our life, so please promise you'll make it out here alive and come back so we all join together to defeat them.

Vegeta: very well, I promise… and I notice you have feeling toward seinaruyami. (make her blush) 

Cele: how'd you know?

Vegeta: (laugh) I'm not blind or dumb like kakarot, but tell seinaruyami if he do any funny at you or break your heart...he gonna wish he'll never met me.

cele: okay, goodbye vegeta, I'll miss you.

he nodded as he lay down, then he look at zack and koan one more time as a two image of something he felt like he heard of absolute legend.

vegeta's thought: so, the queen of the devils and the goddess of friction's sons are here, I didn't recognize them for the moment, but it looks like they don't know who their real parents are, (smirk a little) give me a lots of tiem to someday surpass their sons , but I hope they wont murder me.

Then pod ship took off.

Zack: well is done.

Koan: one hell of a battle.

Then mizen tackle zack while belma and cele tackle koan.

Koan: HOTDOG GRASS!

Zack: mizen? what's with the hug? (she smile sexy and wag her tail wag and so do cele)

Mizen: oh zacky~.

Cele: c-can I hug you?

koan: sure

mizen kiss him on the lips which surprise him along surprise krillin , yajirobe as goku grin and chuckle to see his sister now have love and someone she care so close, then they break the kiss.

Cele: koan, I wanna tell you something.

Koan: yeah?

Cele: I..I love you!

Koan: wow, really? Since when?

Zack: the same question with you mizen.

Cele: (blush a little) I… I l-liked you w-when I met you.

Mizen: same here, but when you change into a sayin, I have goosebumps

Koan: well I like you Cele, your smart, strong, brave and awesome! Even the girl who understand and feel about koan (smile while laugh crazy)

Zack: same to you Mizen, even your new look is hot along a tree at fighter you are and I'm glad to have you as my girlfriend. (Grin while an eye smile)

Cele then turn inferno again and make steam cam out of her ears and mizen snuggled him.

Belma: hey, what about me!?

Koan: you too belma? (she nodded) since when? (she smile and hug him too)

belma: since a few minutes ago, you look so cute and cuddly

Mizen: you too!

Belmar: (hug her) thank you.

Cele: hey! I'm hugging him first! He's mine!

Krillin: um, can we put the hugging aside and can we help our friends out?

Zack: let them have the moment, they'll catch up.

Krillin: alright.

Goku: you two was awesome! I can't wait to fight you when this is all over.

Zack: yeah, we got big plans and a dangerous enemy, so what you say bro? (offer his hand) wanna stop dung and save the universe?

Goku: (accept his hand and shake) you can count on us! (grin)

Koan: Hotdog! Another bro! 

Then a ship start to fly down.

Zack: ah , that must your other friends, (waving his hands) hey there!

Koan: we are new friends!

As the ship landed, the door opened a woman jump out of the ship, she is wearing a purple outfit, has an orange scarf and has black hair, she run up to gohan who is knocked out.

Koan: is this it's your wife goku?

Goku: yep, meet chichi.

Chi-chi: gohan! where is he?! My baby! (running toward them)

Zack: _seem very overprotective, but I don't blame her._

Koan: (whisper) goku, your wife is scary.

Goku: (chuckle a little) yep, but I still love her.

She jump over goku toward zack.

Chichi: gohan!

Zack: uh, hello!

She snatch gohan from him as zack stumble a bit as she cry and hugging her son.

Chi-chi: gohan! Are you okay?! It' alright baby mommy's here come on gohan wake up baby, your going to be okay mommys here.

Zack: dang goku, that's one worried mother.

Goku: yep, she really do a job for a mother.

Krillin:(walk up to chichi) don't worry, gohan just be fine, goku the one who almost hurt but thanks to zack and koan who help him, hey, hey you hear me? He's over..

Chichi: you poor thing, I promise for now on I'llver leave your sight do you hear me? your mommy wont let anything happen to you! Oh gohan I miss you so munch, what they done to my poor bay?!

Krillin: _goku had a pretty rough time to you know, that's just wrong._

Bulma: belma! (hug her) thank goodness your alright sis! How goku?

Belma: he's doing fine, he's still alive but vegeta did a number on him, and he's still stupid pushing himself to far.

Koan: koan and zack help healed goku good as new but just to make sure.

Zack: yeah, we got his back.

Bulma: so you two are zack and koan? (they nodded), you know I never suspected that you to are strong, and young at the same time.

Zack: we're mutants.

Koan: we're from another dimension and immortal, so we met goku and mizzen from the other world as we still alive. (shocked roshi and bulma)

Roshi: really?! I mean you two are not from around here I get but this I didn't see.

Zack: yep, we're super heroes what we came from, is a long story.

Koan: (turn korin) ooh kitty with stick!

Korin: oh hey there, I think we haven't been probably introduced , my name is korin nice to meet ya.

Zack: likewise, I'm zack.

Koan: me is koan! And this here is cele, vegeta's sister.

Cele: um, hi.

Bulma: wait aint she a saiyan too?

Zack: yep and one of us, also mizen is my girlfriend.

Koan: same with me have belma and cele.

Bulma: REALLY?!

Belma: yep!

koan: also sorry bulma.

Bulma: of what?

Koan: we could've come in time fast enough to save other friends from the bad saiyans.

Bulma: (smile) it's alright, thank you for trying to get here.

Mizen: hey what a minute, zacky, did you say that you have nimekiens dna?

Zack: yeah, my ultramatrix can kami's D.N.A, but I don't think I can make the dragonballs.

Mizen: oh.

Cele: but we know who they are and there planet.

Koan: but first we should go get they others and their bodies.

Krillin: okay, let's go.

as everyone getting on the ship to took off flying while pilot bulma her crying which belma try to comfort her.

roshi: this is were the battle started right? where tamchea and tein went down?

krillin: we're close I think is a little further that way.

zack: is alright gohan, at the battlefield we discover something it'll be possible to wish them back, but we'll explain later.

krillin: yeah, it looks like we're here.

They landed and bulma was crying to see her friends are dead.

as they put yemcha, tein and piccolo to the pod.

Roshi: alright one more to go, but I haven't see chiaotzu anywhere, have you?

Krillin: there no body, he blow himself up try to kill a saiyan.

Roshi: oh, right.

as they went inside of the ship then koan turn bulma.

koan: koan sympathy smart lady's lost, cause me and my brother already lose someone too, but they don't want us to stay sad , but to let you know we promise to bring them back no matter what. (She smile a little and wipe her tears)

Bulma: thanks koan, it means a lot.

Zack: (look at piccolo, tein and yemcha) those poor guys, they try really hard to stop them.

Mizen: I know.

Cele: I should've done anything too...

koan: is alright, we understand.

korin: is terrible, such as senseless lost, if there was some way to turn back the clock to this tragedy from happening, the way is stand for far distance people to make to greatest sacrifice.

Rochi: this is wrong, and here we are powerless to change anything, it's so infuriating! (he clutch his fist as zack put his hand to his shoulder)

zack: I'm truly sorry, but we'll bring them back.

Bulma: let's get going(heading to the control panels) I'll take the wheel okay? There, i'm calmer already.

Roshi: good, that's good.

The ship took flight as gohan start to wake up.

Koan: yellow sleepy head!

Chichi: gohan your finally awake! (gohan got up) there, there now ,you can relax ,your mommy right here.

Gohan: (turn chichi) mom, is that really you?

chichi: (cry and hug her son again) my precious baby boy, you must be traumatize, after everything you go threw.

Koan: you did a good job.

Zack: nice going little bro.

Rochi: we're all proud of you gohan you really came thought out there.

Krillin: we could've done it with out you.

Gohan: but what happen? Were the saiyan?

Cele: my brother escape and took off since he really badly injured. But I think we wont see the last of my brother.

Gohan: hey where's dad?

Goku: I'm right here gohan right behind you, I made it and it's all because of the great job you did out there.

As goku and gohan laugh as koan join in then zack ruffle gohan's ruffle head while smile.

Zack: great job kiddo.

Yajirobe: you are sure of something you know that lady? Hey, aren't you suppose be goku's wife? You haven't look at the guy since you got here, put down your baby go check on your husband already.

Chichi: why you little brat? No way, it's because of him that my son got into this in the first place, there is no reason that gohan needs to get involved.

Gohan: but they needed me mom I have to save the earth.

Chichi: I dont wanna hear another word, is a mother's duty to protect her children , not the earth.

Yajirobe: hey goku, is she give you that lip from home?

Zack: (sweat drop) anywho, nice to meet you chichi, I'm zack orion, this is my brother koan seinaruyami

Koan: yellow what doing? (wearing a top hat)

Mizen: and I'm your husband's long lost sister, names mizen.

Chichi: oh wow! I have a sister-in-law!

Koan: also cele, if you like koan make a new scouter.

Cele: is okay, i just learn a new trick from our fight.

Koan: what kind of trick? (she smirk)

Cele: I can now sense power levels.

Koan: just we do?

Cele: yep, learn well from the battle.

Koan: cool.

Bulma: you didn't finish.

Zack and krillin: huh?

Bulma: what did you say, about bring everyone back

krillin: well it's just a thought.

Zack: krillin heard it from vegeta, they came from of the dragonballs other then just revenge of their fallen comrade.

Mizen: yeah, the scouter as communicators that raditz and I use to wear.

Goku: you thinks so?

Krillin: yeah, and they said what piccolo that caught my attention, remember what he was? They called him a namekain. (surprise everyone but zack, koan, cele and mizen) which means, piccolo and kami well is sound like the two of them are aliens.

Zack: yeah, that why the ultramatrix scan kami in the first place.

Yajirobie: you just figured that out? Dude there both green.

Koan: every aliens are different characters sometimes.

Krillin: it what vegeta said after got me thinking.

 **Flashback**

vegeta: play time is over! Eliminate them now!

Napa: what about the dragon balls? I thought-

vegeta: the nemekion is no use to us, let's just say I have a hunch that if we put our green friends home world next on the list of planet's to concur we'll get answers.

 **End flashback**

Cele: yeah, that what vegeta might do but first his injury need to be treated.

Yajirobie: so? They know where piccolo from, big deal.

Gohan: I heard that too! I just don't know what they meant.

Belma: so do I, they act like they know were to find more dragonballs on namek.

Zack: which means if we go to planet namek which is maybe risky, we can find them and bring the dragonballs back here.

Korin: oh I get it, all we have to do then is to wish everyone who is killed by the sayins to be restored back to life.

Gohan: (smile) and i get to see piccolo again!

Chichi: gohan, what you- what you talking about?

Zack: yep and everyone else too!

Krillin: they'll all be alive and if piccolo's back then kami will too, if kami comes back so will the dragon balls.

Koan: hotdog! (make a horse noise)

rochi: yes! That's an amazing idea! It might actually work! We at least have to try!

Krillin: hello friends! Goodbye saiyans! No offense mizen an cele!

Mizen and cele: none taken.

As they all laugh.

Bulma: it's easier said then done (they turn to bulma) we can never pull that off, is like finding needle in a haystack, is hopeless.

Koan: HAHAHAHAHA! Koan, zack, goku and mizen know a person that find the planet.

Goku: you hear that king kai? I bet you know every planet in the universe right? Do you know where planet namek is?

King kai: what kind of question is that?! Of course I know where planet namek is, I might be a pretty sorry king if I don't know my own ground is, i can give you exact cooradnit.

Roshi: that incredible, he's the king kai you told us about? But we all hear him is like he in the room with us.

Koan: he speaking telepathically to us.

Goku: alright king kai your coming in loud and clear go ahead we're all listening.

With king kai

King kai is looking a book about address but what he didn't know a zipper appeared to unzip to show koan behind king kai's back and looking at the book.

King kai: (bubbles hooting around) hmm, namek, namek, let me try give you cooradnit to earth's terminology, here we are now. Is said to keep the barreiry of x w 66 (he whack bobo with a mallet) hold on! That not right this thing might well written in japanese.

Koan: well this story is anime.

King kai: yeah where was I? oh yeah s u 83 by 9045 y x, yeah yeah try that one.

Koan: thanks!

King kai turn and surprise koan is here then gone by zip up the zipper and it poof.

King kai: _I swear if lilith came here I'm going to be dead._

Back with the group

Bulma: wait I wanna make sure i heard right, you said 9045 y x?

Krillin: you understood that? I'm glad somebody did I'm lost.

Koan: not d my bro here

Bulma:(turn roshi) hey master roshi, can you take the wheel for a couple of mintue? I need to do some math.

Roshi: okay, sure.

King kai: as I recall planet namek was an extremely beautiful world populated by many many namekain, but a long time ago was a major change the planet's climent, horrible as a result, almost a few namekein was were wipe out.

Yajirobie: cool thats it, the balls are gone big whoop, let's get out of here.

Koan: (smack him) no!

King kai: don't jump into conclusion, we all know what is like planet namek these days, but I'll check my antennas.

He then start to feel around the universe until he sense something

king kai: oh I think I found it!

Korin: yes I see, so kami, or the namekin who become kami escape form his home planet and came all the way to earth and if that's the case, that means two things must have happen. either kami lost his memories or he too young to remember, other way the saint to assume he have quite difficult past.

Yajirobie: so have I, but I don't get it, it doesn't making any sense, this dragonballs can grant any wish. If they made them they could like, I don't know, wish the climent normal again and all those namekin wouldn't die.

Roshi: I doubt that would of worked, think about what shinron said to us, we ask him to get rid of the sayins but he couldn't grant the wish beyond the power who created the dragon balls, they were to much for kami so their too much for shinron too, see? Is because the dragonball have limit were in this mess to begin with.

Yajirobie: what good are they then? I mean come on, you might as well bother with them.

Korin smack him with his tail and zack smack him with a paper fan as korin and zack laugh even koan too.

Korin: I've been dying to do that.

Zack: also kami did his best to make then and shenron doing his job too.

King kai: I found the namekin! is looks is almost a 100, not nearly many where before but there there flurry, wonderful!

Yajirobie: wait so there 100 more of guys like piccolo and kami out there?

Zack: seem like it.

Koan: was me figure something, koan smell green man and old green man, they same but different as green man change of heart.

Zack: me too, it explain why kami was dead along piccolo.

King kai: they are right, the nemakiens are know of there gentle nature, there nice like kami was on your planet. Piccolo have a mean street, but that was before a depection of the rules, remember piccolo and kami use to be one. Kami was expose to evil that he never would know on namek, then he decide to purge the darkness that practice his nature, piccolo was born, he have embodiment all the evil he encounter.

Yajirobie: yeah that makes sense, no wonder he so mean, there enough jerks that can turn anybody bad.

Korin: how true.

Zack: indeed, the light within darkness and darkness within light. kami was a light of his soul but the inner darkness he separate and piccolo was the darkness, but a small glint of light slowly showing and show how he help and train gohan even protect him along fighting side with us shows that he do have a light and gohan who see him not a monster and friend.

Roshi: alright! Then there isn't anything stopping us from going to planet namik and using there dragon balls to bring everything back to life

koan: uh it is.

Krillin: huh? What'd you mean.

Zack: we figure not only me and koan arrive, but our third brother ben, there enemies is here. But worst they brought and revive dungeon the dragon.

Krillin: oh yeah who is that person?

koan: the most beyond evil with no soul, a dragon god of all dark corruption powers and evil magic , even can and make worst of everyone life to misery or hell. we was the victim since he took our parents and our little sisters, he made us this way.

Zack: yeah and king kai said he was in this world too, destroying planets and have a full power that no one cannot take out but two goddess did. when we met him, as we escape his torture of make us into mutants, koan have amnesia and become a villain ,well that what people call him, until ben and I help him and then sooner dung almost manipulate him but koan turn out to a new life as a hero.

Koan: we both destroyed him for good, and now he's back with new allies which mizen and cele know who, I'm guessing he going the planet namek to get the dragonballs and wish for his full power, cause we destroyed him once with his half power now along with his allies gonna have revenge on us and want us dead along with everyone we cared about.

Krillin: (smile) hey I know we can't wish him away but we can try to kill him again but for good, we'll halp you guys out, like you did with us.

Zack: thanks you guys, also even I know how we get here, if kami land on earth. Maye perhaps his ship is still here somewhere.

Koan: yep, and we can ask mr. popo to take us there since he been with kami for that long.

Krillin: alright, anyway on the way tell us on your adventures.

as zack and koan tell them all about their adventure of how they met ben , and their worlds are even plumbers, ben's villains, azmuth, the omnitrix, ultramatrix and nemetrix even what they can do and when ben was 10 he was a hero take out his enemies and last of how they end up in here.

Gohan: woah! that's so cool!

Krillin: kinda reminds me how me, and goku and the rest have those crazy adventures.

Zack: yep.

Also they heard an evil laugh which telepathic as zack and koan even king kai, mizen and cele recognize.

Dung: we meet again orion and seinaruyami, is been to long since after my death.

zack and koan: dung... (growl)

king kai: so your still alive dunmc butt.

Dung: oh go back to comedy school king cockroach.

King kai: hey!

dung: but thanks to tell them my tale, so they know who they really up against when the dragonballs so be mine, and is good to see mizen. Now your grown up too ,you havey our father hair a bit, and good looks like your mom. You know you should stay dead so you can reunite them as well, I mean they in the afterlife too after what happen.

Mizen: let my family out of this, you lizard!

Dung: woah, scary (fake fear and laugh evil) and this must be your long lost brother kakarot...nay, son goku I presume?

Goku: what of it you murder.

Dung:(Growl) you almost the image of the guy I know and almost took me down, you have potential and a fighting spirit like those two boys, so when we arrive to the planet, we will soon meet face to face, also cele your brother is next on my list!

Cele: YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER YOU SHIT FACE BOTTOM FEEDER!

Dung: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! How cute! the little princesses who is daddy's little girl got some guts to fight back! It depends if your brother is brave, crazy or stupid to think he gonna challenge us, but his grave will soon dig deeper and deeper! Don't worry, you'll join him soon.

Zack: leave them alone!

Koan: come at say it to our face coward!

Cung: (grin wider)as munch I wanted to get to our reunion but I'm busy, place to go and plans to rule and show the universe will hear my name and tremble once again!

Dung's evil laugh echoes the area and then he gone then cut of telepathic.

Zack: we do but what king kai said, he can be trouble.

Koan: yeah, he know our enemies form different worlds and alliance with but it'll take more then that to stop us.

Goku: in fact I bet he really strong but he going to pay for his crime.

Zack: thanks goku, cause soon is hero time!

Koan: and it time to go wild with it!

 **meanwhile at the outside of space**

in the uncharged regents of space there are two young woman who are sleeping, a female that has light peach skin, She used to wear a dark purple witch's hat with orange lines and she have a long wild rose hair, black eyes with yellowish amber pupil ,her hands and fingers are larger and longer, wear a necklace cross and. She wears a purple collar with an attaching magenta cape, a short revealing purple and red dress matching with two separate long sleeves, black gloves with sharp nail of claws, long black curved leggings with dark purple trimmings and dark purple sharp combat boot with heels slippers and a black mini skirt, the dragon then open her eyes and turn to the demon who also waken up.

and last a young woman Her clothes were some kind merge between a red and black kimono and battle armor which is gauntlet, shoulder thighs, belt, shoulder and knee, a black with red lines jumpsuit that reveal her cleavage, as she open her ocean sky eyes as well.

Then they begin to wake up opening there eyes and look at each other.

?: akaru?

Akaru: Lilith?

Lilith: AKY! (hugs her)

Akaru: I missed you too lily, but please let me go!

?: seem like you two are awake now.

They turn to see a man wearing a lab coat that is steam punk with green goggles, a metal gantlet and holding a cane.

Lilith: paradox.

Paradox: lilith, akaru.

Akaru: good to see you paradox, what'd you doing here?

Paradox: well i figure is the right time you wake up and see your sons and daughters akaru, same to your son and your new daughter which is his step sister (make their eyes wide)

Akaru: is my babies alright?! what about our husbands?

Lilith: how long we fall in a deep coma?

Paradox: 20 years.

Lilith and akaru: 20 YEARS?!

paradox: yes, and I'm afraid there life wasn't good.

as paradox show the two goddess of their son's life and even how it went down even the lost of zack's little sister and koan's step sister even dung torture them even show of zack was so alone and koan laugh insane then become a so called villain, ben founded zack and give him a home, they run into koan and rehabilitate him and give him a home and a family as well.

Akaru: oh my baby.

Lilith: what about our husband's?!

paradox: dung killed Andrew and hikari, he didn't make it as he got kill but sacrifice to kill the enemy with him.

Lilith: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (in a water of tears)

Akaru: no, andy. (crying so munch)

Paradox: it's a sad thing, but it's more sad when you hear that both of your daughters are dead too, well except they are reincarnated. yuna is a half celestailsapien too afterall.

Lilith: and what about my daughter? Koan's step sister.

Paradox: same thing as a nekomata demon.

Lilith: but where our sons?

paradox: there at another universe where some saiyans survive along with dung who's alive again.

Akasu: sayins? Oh no I know that one.

Paradox: you do?

Akasu: yep, there is a certain destroyer there I know.

Lilith: me too and even we know four being in the world who destroyed, beerus, majin buu, frieza and cooler!

Patadox: well things change after these past years, do you recognize a saiyan name bardock?

Lilith: bardy? Yes we do.

Paradox: here this.

They show a screen of bardock and his crew after the mission and aliens give him physic power to see the future and his son goku, they even see dung along dodaira killing bardock's crew and dung hurting and fighting bardock but escape then frieza k.o king vegeta and dung grab him then kill him even after he woke up then defeated, bardock confront frieza with all the saiyans but to see dung shot over bardock's sphere ball and shot his lungs as frieza make a giant heat sphere to destroyed planet vegeta and all the saiyans except dung and frieza got some saiyan remain to work for them but they see bardock's son going to earth and see goku as a little kid got crazy adventure with new friends and fought bad guys even turn into a great ape 5 times.

Lilith: NOOOO! NOT BARDY TOO!

Akaru: that bastard frieza! Even dung! I know frieza will do something like this! even mizen,vegeta, and cele too.

Paradox: bardock is alive.

Akaru: he is?

Paradox: yes, madam lilth, do towa and mira ring a bell to you?

Lilith: of course I do, they are keeping things in check on the other demon realm while I'm out. 

Paradox: well I'm afraid they betrayed you after think is pointless and human along angel even think you are a traitor to marry an angel, a new ruler and become evil even towa and mira, as the war begin hikari manage to separate only towa's good side, now the corrupt demon work for dung. As he is being overwhelmed by Frieza's Supernova, the good Towa uses a wormhole to capture him, however he runs to the past. 

Bardock survives after his battle against Frieza and wakes up in a bed on a planet that looks a lot like Planet Vegeta. He is being treated by two aliens: the village doctor Ipana and his son Berry.

Bardock remarks that the medicine used to heal him is similar to the fluid in Medical Machines and Ipana says that the name of the planet is Planet Plant, the old name of Planet Vegeta, so Bardock starts to wonder if he is in the past. When two Soldiers named Toobi and Cabira arrive and declare that they are going to conquer the planet, Bardock confronts and kills them. The villagers come to thank him, but Bardock flies away to a cave. When Berry arrives at the cave with a basket of food, Bardock tells him to leave, but eventually eats the young alien's food and grows tolerant of him over time.

When the space pirate Chilled and his soldiers come to investigate Planet Plant, due to the death of Toobi and Cabira, Berry tells Bardock that he has a bad feeling about him. When Chilled and his Soldiers start terrorizing the planet, Berry begs Bardock to help the Plants. Remembering his friends' decimation on Planet Meat, Bardock accepts and saves Ipana from Chilled's men. When he sees Chilled, Bardock confuses him for Frieza and angrily attacks him with a punch to the face. Chilled kicks him and begins to crush him.

Chilled is about to deliver the finishing energy blast to Bardock when Berry rushes forward in an attempt to save him. However, Chilled throws the blast instead to him, wounding Berry. Upon seeing this, Bardock thinks of Frieza and the death of his crew, and becomes furious. He then transforms into a Super Saiyan. He and Chilled begin fighting once more, and Chilled tries to Ki Blast him to death, and as a last resort, he uses a Death Ball to try to destroy Planet Plant along with Bardock. However, Bardock fires a Rebellion Trigger at Chilled, and the force of the blast sent the tyrant flying into space. The villagers cheer on Bardock and he smiles and then walks away. It is revealed that Chilled's knowledge about the legendary Super Saiyans was passed to his descendants.

Akaru: I see.

Lilith: oh they gonna wish they never betrayed me! So that means bardock is alive trapped in the past.

Paradox: yes.

Akaru I think we should, pay them a visit.

Paradox: also look at your boys doing now.

as they show a video screen of goku grown up and have a son and wife, he and piccolo fought raditz and mizen but betray raditz as the two died, then mizen, goku zack and koan was training with king kai , then at earth they was fighting nappa then vegeta and cele even great ape forms and now vegeta get away as mizen and cele show they loved the hero duoes.

Lilith: hooray! we're getting grand children!

Akaru: yeah, seem bardock's son is growing as a strong wonderful man and now let bring some help with us, even bardock and towa too.

Lilth: alright, and we know some girls who like our sons!

Akaru: yeah, anyway lets do this!

They open a portal as the person was a man who looks like goku but except he wears a dark blue and green Battle Armor, and has red cutted pants and black and green shoes Later, a red headband , has a scar on his left cheek, slightly darker skin and fully outlined, sharper eyes and complexion, a monkey tail wrapped around his waist like a belt.

a woman with wild self-cut style forward bang but long hair beneath her waist , wearing a female black and purple parts battle suit and a monkey tail shows.

a pink skin girl who has short hair like and split bang ,black nails , some holes on her the side of her head, arms and back, she wear a white short pants and a black top and yellow lines and black shoes. Her anttenea is like a ponytail like and have a black belt with yellow buckle even with an M on the middle.

the next is a little pale skin human girl with white silver hair with a purple streak, black horns that curled a little like frieza a little, red eyes ,has black nails and a long tail white tail with purple streaks , she wear a seem a mixed of a battle armor but a girl uniform

a busty scientist with glasses and long bushy auburn hair. She has a gold ring on her left middle finger, and black nails. She wears a pair of hoop earrings, a sleeveless, blue and red short dress with black stockings, black arm sleeves, and blue and red heel boots.

Then another female who have peach skin but a little fair skin, a little spiky and wild black and some white hair long hair to her waist and her is bangs and is white, covers the left side of her face. Darker green eyes, wear a gothic attire a black Leather jacket, a white blouse and underneath is a jeans that is gray and a black ankle boots and monkey tail.

Then a nekomata who wear a hoodie with orange cat ears, cat arms and has a little tan skin. Underneath the hoodie is a black shadow figure face with green eyes and toothy grin , next to her is a girl who have orange hair and blue eyes , light peach skin, wear like a bulter outfit and have a small low ponytail with a red ribbon tide up.

A long white hair, light blue skin, and purple eyes. The left side of her hair is longer than the other and hangs in front of her chest. She has a golden infinity hair accessory that covers the back and both sides of her head. She wears gold earrings. She wears a red and black skin tight body suit that has a v shaped hole around her stomach, and has slits on the bottom half, exposing the bottom of her b***. She wears a white open leg cape that is jagged at the bottom, and red and black high heels. She carries a brown staff that has two golden points on each end

Akaru: bardock, yuna, zarelle, icy , towa.

Lilith: bloom, kholra, 21, tsume, is nice to see you guys!

21: oh lilith, good to see you again.

Bardock: what the? It's you two, so the legend are true, seem you got me out of the past.

Lilith: hey bardy how about a hug?

Bardock: oh no you don't, I know what your hugs are, also how kakarot and mizen, cause i saw it.

Akaru: saw what?

Bardock: a vision of my kids all grown up and two person fighting frieza and dung.

Akaru: hmmm, it seems those alien from your team's mission give there ability to see the future.

Lilith: anyways, hug attack! (hugs bardock)

Bardock: lil! Take it easy!

Bloom" hey! Bloom what hug too!

Icel: (bow) is nice to meet you two again, mistresses.

Akaru: icel: nice to see you again, how's your cousin?

Icel: same as ever, even worst news dung is back.

Akaru: we know that, we have an assigned meant for you all, we need you two watch out for our boys while we tidy things up.

Bardock: alright.

Lilith: but they cant know and bardock you need to be hidden until the time have come.

He nodded.

Akaru: also is so finally to see you again yuna.

Lilith: also tsume or should I say lory? But tsume, give your new mommy a hug!

Tsume: HUGGY! ( hug her mom)

Yuna: (hug akadu) mom! I miss you so munch!

Akaru: me too.

Tsume: how koan's life ?

Yuna: me too , i need to know if my big brother is alright.

As their mother told them which tere shocked and in tears which their mother comfort them.

Tsume: koany, you suffer so munch.

Yuna: big brother...I'm sorry for what happsn.

Bardock: you think your sons will forgive you? (cross his arms)

akaru: I don't think so, not what we were forced to do.

Lilith: we thought we end this quick but the enemy have the upper hand, I just hope they do, we didn't have a choice.

21: don't worry, I sure they'll understand, I mean that how they ended up in this world.

Lilith: your right, anyway we should split to group to make sure dung's army and team to be stop at other planet they go at.

Icel: who gonna be with the boys?

Akaru: you, Yuna, Tsume, zaralle and khlora, I senses and figure they're next move to the planet name namik to find the Dragon balls before even frieza and dung get them, but vegeta planning on his way there.

Tsume: and better, MY KOANY IS GOING THERE!

Khlora: well let's go, can't wait to meet them.

Bloon: what about us?

Kakadu: Braddock, 21, bloom, and towa will go and check of other planets in any case of dung's troops or allies do cause havoc or destroying any innocent beings and even a stake out or scout around earth after that.

Bloom: okay, and maybe me find buu too.

Akaru: no, we'll wait as they come to us , not come to them.

Bloom: understood.

Paradox: well I wish you all a good luck and tell zack and koan I said " hi" for me.

As they open a portal then a larger ship when they eneter there and zoom in to the portal to go and help the hero duo and their friends.


	4. Chapter 4

The group is now in the hospital having a good time.

Krillin: yeah the doctor said that gohan and I are going to be good as new in no time in a few days.

zack: but want to stay in observation

Koan: and they say they have lollipops!

Goku: hey you got me beat, he told me that he thought be at least 4 months for my injuries to heal right, but he said if they do there still a chance that I'll never be the same.

Korin: uh I wouldn't worry about that, the next crops senzu beans will be ready another month or so you'll be up about before you know it.

Krillin: till then your stuck looking like a mummy who forgot to wrapped it face.

Mizen: so zack and koan how many aliens you got?

Zack: very a lot, I don't know maybe a million, heck even it unlocked along koan's nemetrix is natural predator to other race sapient beings.

Yajirobie: can't believe those quacks wouldn't even admit me to the beating I took.

Koan: if it was the real beating you'll be to vegeta like, (use Yajirobie's voice) please! I Don't wanna die! I was just kidding, I would never do that to you! maybe we can work together huh?

Krillin: nice trick koan (laugh)

Koan: thank you!

Yajirobie: I was trying to get him to lower his guard down so I can take him out you idiot!

Everyone laugh at that.

Cele: I'm glad everything work okay.

Koan: me too, so how you enjoy earth mizen and cele?

Cele: it looks nice.

Mizen: I agree.

Koan: hey Bro how long when we reach planet namek again? 

Zack: well K we'll be there like by traveling by, (calculate by counting his fingers) about 4339 year over 3 month.

koan: cool! (grin)

then burst out the door is bulma wear a white shirt and a pair of tight red jeans and has her hair all the way down with it longer than before as the hair bang come her left bang and belma the same like bluma except is down while wearing a black shirt along gray shorts.

Bulma: hey quick turn on the T.V!

Belma: is all over the news!

Roshi: oh bulma and belma it's you two, I thought you two are nurses with different hair dos.

Bulma: we'll pretend we didn't hear that.

Belma: I munch rather let koan say that to me, here check it out.

They turn on the tv to show the news about a saiyan's pod.

Cele: hey that's nappa's space pod!

Announcer: the mysterious object was found in resonantly devastated metro east, and although it can't be conformed at this time it appears to be some type of alien space craft.

Krillin: gah! that's the sayins space craft!

Bulma: right?

Goku: hey I can't see! (koan pull out a mirror) oh thanks.

Koan: no problem bro.

Announcer: base on early reports from the scene this is what one of two flying objects that landed on the metro east area moments before the city was attacked.

Roshi: I don't like the sound of this, our only hope and it's locked up in a lab from some where.

Zack: hey cele, mizen where's yours?

Mizen: mines destroyed.

Cele: mines lost.

Bulma: it wont e for long, (slip out the remote) if this remote were krillin, zack and koan found that really works.

Belma: we can summon the space ship to our front door.

Bulma: they wont even know what happen.

Krillin: you really think that's a good idea bulma?

Bulma: look I'm the genius here, leave the thinking to me, beside I spent last night study it,(typing the remote's button) look at this. beep beep beep there! okay here it goes!

Mizen: damn it bulma ! you just...

As they see on tv the space pod broken and blow up

As everyone shocked.

Mizen: press the self destruct button.

Koan: hahaha! ship goes boom!

announcer: ladies and gentlemen! This is suspected u.f.o that crash in metro east area early this week just exploded, there's alien derby everywhere!

Kaon: oh hey cele, me koan found this, (he pull the another remote out of his hair) koan think this is your remote form your space pod.

Cele: oh right, here give it to me.

koan: okay.

cele: thanks koany, (she press the button) and there we go.

As they turn to see her space pod came outside form the window.

Krillin: wow koan you did it.

Zack: yeah but here this problem guys, even we have it there only room for one person and not a lot of people to fit in.

Koan: how about we ask popo if he could show us kami's ship.

Popo: hello.

As bulma turn and freaked out and screaming.

Popo: (wave his hand) hey.

Krillin: mr popo!

Koan: yellow mr. geanie man what doing?

Mr popo: I know of a space ship if you like to see.

krillin: wait are you serious ? you really have a space ship

popo: maybe

roshi: hey who's he ?

korin: he s mr. popo

roshi: (turn korin) mr. popo ?

goku: is kinda like kami's assistant , but he been living the look out for a long time before kami got there and helping out the previous guardian, maybe before that.

Roshi: ohhh.

Krillin: so what'd you mean when you said you have a space ship.

Mr. popo: it looks like a space ship, possibly, but I want to make sure before gets your hopes up. I can take one of you to it if you want to see it for yourself, who would like to come?

Zack:(duplicate himself) my duplicate will come along bulma, I need see how the ship work and see if it still function.

Bulma: wait me?

Krillin: you know space ship aren't you, it only make sense you should go?

Zack: I know bulma popo have a creepy look but he's friendly and he's the only guy with kami for so long, which obvious he know where the ship is.

Bulma: um, okay.

zack 2 floated up then bulma is nervous getting on the flying carpet

roshi: your gonna be just fine.

Bulma: I don't do well with heights.

Mr. popo: we should go now.

Bulma: fine but, not to fast okay?

Zack 2: don't worry, he's gonna teleport us there.

Bulma nodded as they got teleported.

Zack: so mizen, cele, wanna hang out with me and koan?

Koan: Hotdog!

Belma: can I come?

Koan: sure, me and zack build our own house.

koan: just now after the fight.

zack: is almost not far, as where neighbor.

Goku: really? Cool.

koan: yep ! now let's go

koan and zack grab mizen,cele and belma shoulder as they teleported to their home.

as they arrive there they see the house almost big.

zack: this is our home.

Cele: wow.

Mizen: not bad.

Belma: amazing!

Zack: well since mizen and cele have no were to live, they'll be living with us.

Belma: can I move too?

Koan: really? Don't you live with your twin sister?

koan: okay ! all are welcome

mizzen hugged zack as belma and cele hugged koa as cele senses something.

koan: what's wrong cele ?

cele: I track five unknown energy but two are saiyan, they in the house!

zack: let keep our guard up.

they nodded as they enter the house and see icel, khlora, zaralle, tsume and yuna who in the living room.

mizen and cele: ICEL?! ZARALLE?!

Icel: hello.

Zack: you know those two?

mizen: zaralle was one of the saiyan highest top combat fighter even king vegeta's surveillance and not to mention she was on a secret mission very long, I thought she was dead .

Cele: (glared at icel) icel is the cousin of frieza and an assassin of all galaxy who do her job well.

Koan: what about her(point khlora)

Mizen: never met her but she is a saiyan.

Zack: but dress with earthling clothes.

Khlora: it's nice to meet you all, my name is khlora.

Zarelle: zaralle.

Icel: icel.

Zack and koan looked at yuna and tsume as they walk to them.

Koan: s-sis...(eyes tearing in shocked)

zack: y-yuna...(eyes wide and shocked as well)

tsumi nodded while smiling and yuna open her arms for a hug while smiling too, koan tackle her as cry hard deep to her chest as she petting his head, zack give a tight hug to yuna as he cry very hard to as she petting his hair.

Tsume: shh, shh, let it all out.

Yuna: is okay, is okay I'll never leave you.

Koan: how?

Zack: you died…

Tsume: sorry, but that's a secret.

Yuna: well tell you when the time come.

Mizen: you know these two?

Koan: tsume is my little step sister.

Zack: yuna is too, she my little sister.

Mizen and cele: really?!

Zack: yeah, (turn icel, zarelle and khlora) so what'd you three doing here? And how'd you find our house?

Koan: (sniff at them) there no evil, even surprising for frieza's cousin.

Zaraelle: that's also a secret.

Icel: I just want to do something else instead of hearing my egoabscess cousin and I did some killing only to evil as people was sometime afraid of me cuz I'm relate to him, so it some misunderstand here.

Khlora: as for me, I want to see this planet and I study earth and sometime feel click on it.

Koan: oh so that why you look pretty.

Khlora: (blush) thanks.

Zack's ultramatrix blink as it begin scanning icel.

Ultramatrix: **scanning, scanning, scanning complete new form acquired.**

Zack: well not only I have a saiyan, a namkein, now I have frieza's race too.

Icel: ooh, this should be interesting.

zack: yeah I wonder (blue flash )

he now almost similar appearance as frieza except a little taller of vegeta's height, the skin is lighter red, masculine, his horns of the two sides but slant a little, armor-like carapaces on his chest, shoulders, shins and head, and the blue and dark gem parts of his body are also spikier, his tail a little long , Blue eyes and ultramatrix symbol as a belt.

?: **FROZE!**

That made icel dash up to him and hugs him.

Icel: mine.

Mizen: hands off you albino lizard wench!

Icel: (runs off with froze in hand) NO MINE! YOU MONKEY!

He duplicate himself as mizen and icel hug him as they see froze's tail begin to wag.

Mizen:(smirk)you like the hugs?

Froze turn back to zack.

Zack: you can say that.

Zaraelle: also we heard the news from icel about frieza and dung's return.

Mizen: yeah we're going to the planet namek later, kakarot's friends along piccolo died.

Cele: my brother is going there and I'm kinda worry what he gonna do, I mean frieza and dung are going there and he cant take them all out.

Koan:(who getting hug by belma) which is why the namekians are in danger, we decide our duplicate will go but we need extra team to go on, the real us stay on earth with goku.

Icel: me, khlora, zarelle, tsume and yuna can go.

Zack: very good.

Cele: koany can you give me new clothes?

Koan: what for?

Cele: well, I need to get out of this armor once in a while.

Koan: koan knows a clothe fi for you!

He snap his finger as now cele wearing a red and white line shirt that show her stomach , a gray baggy pants with her tail wrapped around still, sneakers, black fingerless gloves with nemetrix symbol on it, black jacket tide to her waist.

Koan: there you go, what'd you think?

Cele: (hugs koan) I LOVE IT!

koan: and it look cute on you.

Cele: aw, thank you.

Tsume: (snatch koan) MINE!

belma: hands off (snatch koan) he's mine koany!

Kholra snatch koan away from belma.

Koan: thank you and- (she hug his head to her chest)

Kholra: your adorable you know that?

As she see koan's saiyan tail begin to wag and move around look happy.

Kholra: aw so cute.

Belma: hey=!

Koan then duplicate for belma and cele as they hug the duplicates.

Zack: also we have a training room to help and even lots of food and rooms along others stuff.

Mizen: I'm home.

Koan: yeah and better get ready when we go there.

Zack: I did some mind link to the dungle beast while died to other dungle beast, dung is bringing lord slug and turles.

Kholra: oh, those two.

Zack: you them?

Koan: what's so bad about a slug and a turtle?

Kholra: turles is a space-pirate who was once a member of the saiyan army under the frieza's army, but he went defunct and off into the cosmos to conquer planets for himself with his group of henchmen known as the turles crusher corps. Lord slug was a super namekein and banished and he have his own team as well.

Zaraelle: we heard a saiyan killed them.

Belma: oh yeah I remember now, those two came to earth that goku killed them with a help of his friends.

Zack: dame! Goku is good.

Mizen: that's my little brother,(smirk) his saiyan blood always kept him going.

Koan: me know! Seem dung brought them back from the dead and now I bet they want payback on goku.

Cele: yeah, that might be his plan.

Koan: z, how's the ship that mr. Popo and bulma show you at?

Zack: I think at the yungzubin highlands and popo info us about kami and the password is piccolo and not to mention my duplicate is adapting how the ship works.

Koan: that's good to hear.

Zack: so mizen, tell me how bad is this frieza guy?

Mizen: bad as you can think of, he is super egomaniac and think he is powerful all the time.

Icel: my cousin is no joke but an idiot to my book.

Zack: well, he won't be a match agents us.

 **Timeskip.**

Bulma, zack and mr popo are walking thought the mountains and they are looking at a green ship

Zack: is that the ship?

Popo: yep, this is it. This is what you need.

Bulma: I don't know.

Zack: seem alright and i can tell it'll do.

Bulma walked up to the ship and start to feel the metal.

Bulma: whoa, what is this? It almost like metal but it isn't.

Zack: so popo, explain to me about kami and why he land on earth.

Popo: yes, about a hundred years ago kami finally told me the story about his life before he to the look out, he told me that when we was vary young he lived here in yungzubin, and I asked him why. It's such a desalted land and so few people ever go there why would anyone who ever want to live that place like yungzubin? "I didn't, have no clue how I came to be there, apparently I bumped my head for I have no memory of my parents or anything else up to that point"

Zack: my god.

Popo: I asked him that he had parents, but he said "i don't know, all I had was a later that said "wait here and we'll come for you soon"".

Bulma: that's said but what dose this have to do with this?

Popo: when kami was a boy he waited many years for his parents who never came. "it was in eons when I spent my childhood, thought out my youth I remain certain that my parents would return for me, but my certainty fainted with each passing day then month then year, I wonder how long I waited, 20 years maybe perhaps of maybe 30 or more, eventually I gave up hope and left my home at yungzubin, I go back to look in to the place every now and then but nothing has ever changed.".

Zack frown as he can relate to him as know what is like to be alone, and how they never see each of their parents.

Bulma: okay, now would you remind me why I needed to know all this?

Zack: so the reason why kami on earth in the first place and what for.

Popo: he's right, this is the time for listening understanding comes later. "back then, I thought I have the most normal home in the world it was years later when I first fully comprehend how strange it spirtul house really was, not to mention four tiny legs, but the door have no nob. And that the only way i can open it by a specific voice command" and it was piccolo.

The ship open a door bottom.

Bulma: wow it opened right up!

Popo now we have to stand on this.

Zack get it in and he help bulma go in too.

Bulma: so kami use to live in there?

Popo: the same command that close the door is piccolo.

As the door closed they are inside the ship.

Zack: so a command voice to open and close is saying the name? (popo nodded) I see, my guess his parents send him to this ship to to coordinate at earth as a safe place until they come back.

Bulma: they must of thought they can come back for him later like the later promised but for whatever reason they're won't able too, besides look at it dose this look remotlity like a house to you? This is a spaceship! It has to be! Now we just have to see if we get her in the air.

Zack: leave that to me.

zack studied the controls as looking at it then he hum a little.

Zack: the control of these ship is like how we say the name for entrance of close the door or open, is in namekin's language, good thing popo and I can speak it.

Bulma:(surprise) wait you can? How?

Zack: my ultramatrix have alien life form database, learn info and details about them, they speak English so this ship can travel only in namkein's language then it take you there in a hyperspeed.

Bulma:( smile) I'm so glad your in our side zack.

Zack: I can upgrade this ship and planted a translation, means I can set it on english mode so it can be really easy for anyone to travel.

Popo: you can really do that?

Zack: do to many ships and stuff , also would for example show bulma in namekin word to fly.

Bulma: yeah tell it to fly!

Popo: tell it to fly where?

Bulma: anywhere is fine, why don't we start at some place around Jupiter?

Popo begin speak namekin language then the control beep.

Zack: hold on tight! It wont take to long.

Then the ship start to dash up to the sky and went to space, it stopped at jupiter.

Zack: haha jupiter. And it was only 10 seconds to get there.

Bulma: this isn't a space ship its amazing space ship!

Zack: uh-huh

Bulma: you both really did it and zack ! It exactly what we need !

popo:( tear of joy and wipe it with a napkin) if this works , that mean kami come back as well.

Zack: yep and everyone too ! Now time to give it an upgrade.

 **With dung.**

Dung: and now to bring allies

As he make a black and darker purple mist around then to show.

A saiyan who have grey skin and who look exactly the same appearance s Goku does, even virtually identically height and built. Their slight difference in hairstyle is that is given at least two "devil horns". Wears blue-gray and black Battle Armor. Out of all the low-class soldiers wearing Scouters in the series, is the only one whose Scouter lens is red and a saiyan tail wrapped around him.

A namekain who masculine. He has a large cut on his left eye, and two ear plates over his ears. He wears a black hood, along with an orange and brown scarf around his neck. Black shoulder blades, brown medallion with straps on it and yellow undercoat under it.

Dung: turles, slug, welcome back to the world of the living.

Slug: ugh, where am I?

Dung: your in my ship.

They turn and see dung and shock eyes wide.

Slug: dung?! Your alive!?

Dung: yes and I did the same to you, (turn turles) it pain me to bring a saiyan but you do well as I heard your mission. Also you two have in common, a certain saiyan who killed you and ruin your plans to invade earth.

Turles: it's kakorot isn't it?!

Slug: you know him too?! I want him dead as well.

Dung: (chuckle) you will if he arrive, we're going to namek and get the dragonballs with frieza with me. (clutch his hand to a fist to raised it up) I even have 2 damn bastards I want revenge who killed me!

Turles: and who are they?

Dung: zack orion and koan seinaruyami.

Then turles and slug disappeared making dung make a question mark, he looked around to see them hiding on the pillar.

Slug: y-y-you mean the sons of "them"?!

Dung: suck it up, they dont know their mothers , (grin) I even torment and ruin their lives in their childhood which is very rough and there strong but not very stronger as I'm back!

Turles: are you crazy!? If they found out they'll erase you!

Dung: not if I get the dragonball to not only get my full power but...cant be erase.

Turles: sound simple enough, I do need to plant a tree of might on it.

Slug: and visit to my people for payback for banish me.

Dung: and that settle, you guys do your business along my dungle beast even I can grant you my power, since I already plant the tree of might to boosted more then ever with my magic and power . You two get revenge on goku (grin wider) do we have a deal?

Slug and turles smirk evil of getting interesting of it.

 **Back to earth.**

Bulma: it is a space ship and it's perfect! it's fast and won't need much work, just a few miner modifications but zack already upgraded it. We can easily be on namek with a month! Let's see if we work fast, we can launch it in 5 days!

Krillin: we're flying kamis ship to namik!? that's great!

Koan: HOTDOG!

Roshi: it seems like there is a light at the end of this tunnel after all.

Bulma: is all thanks to you zack and mr. popo, I'm so happy you'll be joining us.

Zack: popo not coming but my duplicate is.

Bulma: huh?

Zack: the real me and koan stay here until goku is back to his feet.

Mizen: we already have a plan since dung and his allies are going to planet namek.

Cele: same with vegeta.

Bulma: so what's the plan?

Zack: my duplicate me and koan along zaraelle and khlora are coming along while after goku is up coming along, the real me and koan with icel, cele, mizen, yuna and tsume are coming there.

Koan: we have to keep it low.

Bulma: sound good, since zack speak namekain.

Zack: yep, me, gohan, belma and krillin are coming along.

Chichi: what?!

Koan: is alright chichi but you have him to come, he no ordinary boy as he special and gifted by you and your husband. I know it's your mother duty to raised and prepare for your son's future but your husband and his friends, he wanted to fight for his family, you and his home or else no one can stand to fight.

Zack: what if no one around and only him , he must grew strong, piccolo and they other die to stop the saiyan as they did they every best of defeating in that hard battle. We promise to watch over him and he be both brains and brawn like me and my brother, he don't want to feel defenseless and let someone close or care die so we don't want him to make the same mistake me and koan.

Koan: so that why he must grew stronger, please let him go to namek with us.

Chichi: no! he's not going anywhere you hear me!? He'll be away for another two months!

Zack: I know is long, but I promise he'll be safe.

Koan: even if break time of training, we'll might teach some math and other.

Bulma: he's right chichi, zack here is very good of intelligent along koan, with all of us watching for each other what's the worst that could happen?

chichi: hmmm, as long my baby is safe back home.

Koan: you can count on us, (turn gohan) you hear that gohan?! Your coming too!

Gohan: great!

 **Timeskip 10 days later**

narrator: so preparation underway , 10 days pass in a blink of an eye, and now the day of the launch have arrive.

as the group in roshi's house and saw the ship is now upgraded and a bit bigger with an almost shape of a shuttle mixed of the old ship along with sharp wings.

Krillin: you think it's too flashy zack?

Zack: is not made off glass but is alright.

Krillin is now wearing a green jacket with yellow sleves, a blue cap and white pants. Koan, Zarelle,and khlora is here, Belmar is here as she wearing a purple shirt along blue beans and combat boot and her hair in a ponytail.

Belmar: that's a nice outfit krillin.

Krillin: oh thanks.

Koan: you look stupendious belma.

Belma:(blush a little) oh thank you koan

Krillin: are you sure this thing can get all the way to planet namek?

Zack: yep, even I did some part to have enough room such as a dimensional door.

Killing: you guy rock

Burma wearing a space astronaut suit , cut her hair into a bowl cut and a black hairband.

Bulma: that's a pretty sanzy outfit Krillin, did you Rob a kid's department ? You realize is freezing in space don't you? I thought you take your packing choice a little more seriously like me, I even cut my hair for this!

Belma: which is why I don't take her seriously sometime

Koan: well me is seriously funny if there's no punchline to it.

Then a hover car went down and coming out is chichi, her dah who is big and wears a pink shirt, glasses and an ox hat, and Gohan who has his hair cut and wearing a funny suit

Zack: hey chichi, hey ox king.

Krillin, Zarelle, klhora , Belma, Bulma and master roshi anime fall While Koan laugh as his head fall off and point at gohan.

Krillin:(laugh) gohan I hardly barley recognize you ! What's wrong with your hair ? Did you lose a bet?

Cohan:(blush embarrass) no , dad and aunt mizen left the first time , they saw me too.

Chichi: say what you will, but I think he a perfect gentleman, he going to make a quite impression.

Koan: yeah, at the Ginny's I the news paper!

Roshi: we're counting on you, if there dragonball on namek, I know you'll find it.

Krillin: right. (shake roshi's hand)

Zack: hey Zarelle, Belmar said to me turtles use a tree of might , what is it and how they make it ?

Koan: and what it do?

Zarelle: like the name suggested it grants power but nickname tree of death, and needed a suitably planet and astomphere which I bet he pick earth.

Khlora: when it planeted sucking the planet's energy and make the tree strong but the planet soon and slowly die if someone destroyed it. When someone eat the fruit will increase and grew strong of the energy.

Koan: which means he gonna do it at planet namek!

Zack: then we must move then, (look at the door) piccolo.

Then the door opened as zack and the group hop on the floating door, as the ng drop the stuff at the door.

Gohan: goodbye grandpa, goodbye mom , bye master roshi and mr. Turtle, we'll be back soon,( bow) I promise.

Zack: wish us luck, piccolo.( the door begin to close)

Ox king: eat as munch you can whatever you can.

Chichi:( wiping her tears with a napkin) and don't forget to write for me everyday. ( waving her hand goodbye)

Roshi: bye!

Koan: seeyah!

As the door closed as they awesome and amaze.

Zack: welcome to the ship.

Krillin: wow.

Belma: amazing zack! You did all of this?

Zack: yeah and koan's help too, these doors is our room, have a bathroom, training room, closet and a kitchen.

Bulma: it still shocked me that zack and koan know how to make thinks bigger from the inside.

Koan: if you think we make it bigger, we invented stuff and we put something bigger in our pockets.

Goham: woah.

Zack: yeah and krillin the closet if you want to put the bags, there's a sign in it.

Krillin: okay thanks zack.

As they put the stuff in the closet.

Koan: alright everyone seatbelt on and we'll be blasting off like a mint put inside soda!

Zack then speak nemakien and the ship start to shot up to space

Zack: hold on tight!

As the ship zoomed up to space.

Koan: well where at space, just like my head.

Krillin: really? So soon?

Zack: yep, so take your time around since it be a long trip.

Koan: yep, change if you want pj sleep or train.

Krillin: oh, the thing is I forgot to pack a change of pajamas. (turn gohan) what about you?

Gohan: pajamas are the first thing I packed.

as he begin unpacking.

koan: thought you go out there dressing of that nerd attire.

Gohan: it was for launch, I made something to change into but I don't want mom to see them before we left.

Zack seriously your mom is extremely over protective.

Gohan: yeah she can be like that but she's my mom.

Gohan then change into his training uniform.

Krillin: you really have a lot of respect piccolo don't you?

Gohan:(smile) yep, almost as munch I do for dad.

Koan: you got that right.

Then bulma came out and she is wearing a yellow vest over an indigo sweater and skirt

Zack: nice attire bulma.

Koan: if like to chill will do, this ship can be on auto-pilot.

Krillin: uh those are some funny looking pajamas.

Gohan: they look uncomfortable

Bulma: These aren't my pajamas you idiots, I understand that koan and zack wear those clothes, but I'm just tired being the only one on this ship to dress appropriately for the mission at hand.

Zaraelle: I see.

Krillin: so hey, did we do something to tick her off that I don't remember?

Zack: don't ask me.

Koan: anyway let's relax and enjoy ourselves.

Narrator: with a mighty blast, the borrow and upgraded namekin space ship, has begin it long journey home, with our 6 friends on board blissfully unaware danger that awakes them.

Koan: your doing good narrator

Narrator: thank you koan.

 **Timeskip**

as the ship fly across the cosmos bulma is sleeping with a book on her chest at her room while zack, koan, zaraelle, kholra, krillin and gohan is training hard in the training room.

Bulma: (wakes up) could this trip be anymore boring? It's day 7 and we have forever left,(grab a drink and open it) we have like ever left.(walk out of the room and look the door to knock) and hindsight I really wish sleep hypernation chamber if zack built it already(yawn)

she walk out then see the training door sign and knock it.

Bulma: hey guys, you still training in there? (knock on the door and no responds) whoopy doo for you.

Inside the room all of them are in a meditated state while inside there heads they are sparing each other then sooner in 3 hour is done.

Zack: (open eyes) okay guys, break time.

Krillin and gohan is back in and they are breathing.

Krillin: fewh nice job.

Zarelle: your a real good fighter zacky

Zack: same with you, very skilled combat.

Kholra: even you koan, your like a wild beast.

Belma: same here.

Koan: klhora and Belma keep up and good of tangle with koan.

Bulma:(came by) I have a thought, your so keen on mental imagery try this one for size, you boys, clean the horrendous mess on the ship before I resort opening the air lock.

Krillin: uh I hate to break it to you but this horrendous mess me, gohan or zack and koan have nothing to do with this is your handy work.

Koan:(scratch his head with his foot) is true.

Bulma: oh yeah you know what, I'm the captain of this rig.

Zack: (chuckle nervously) hate to break it to you but koan beat you to it.

Bulma: wha?

Koan is now wearing a fake beard, a trench cloak and holding a sword.

Koan: aye me maite is right! And as captain of his ship you must clean up yourself or you'll be walking the plank!

Bulma: what. The?

Zack: this is cqptain mad beard as he in charge.

Koan: yarh, yep think me and me brother make this mess of this poop deck then your dead wrong missy!

Bulma: hey! Be tha-

But she was dragged by koan to where she made the mess.

Koan: what yep call this?! (pull out the sword at her) yeah be cleaning the poop deck or walk the plank to they black hole without no fancy suit!

Bulma: when you put it that way okay. (drop her head)

Koan: and who they captain of the ship?

Bulma: you and your brother .

Koan: good, now coco and I see how things go( pull out a coconut and smile at him) this ship isn't the same without you coco.

Belma: um, zack, please explain?

Zack: Bulma, is obivous he called captain mad beard and his coconut is his first crewmember.

Belma: I now know that but, how is he doing that?

Zack: he's Koan, he'll he's like a combination of cartoon, animals, mythical, anchary and full of surprise like me, even I'm bent insane but Koan is broken.

Belma: (surprise and jaw dropped) I-I don't have any more questions at this point now.

 **Meanwhile**

vegetas pod is flying though space thinking about his fight.

Vegeta: _to think I'll be in a pathetic state._

Narrator: 18 long days has pass Before vegeta flend to earth in shame.

As vegeta's pod flend to another planet to a top base of two mens playing a game like chess.

Man: take that.

Then they hear the blinker.

Alien: what the?

As they go check the blinker.

Man: tell me it's not Frieza or Dung, it couldn't be, he just parted right?

Alien: the pod we're out, but that mean there come back.

Man: hold on! The single coming from vegeta!

Alien: vegeta?! How could it be?! We wouldn't heard his return before now.

Man: hey, ground personal this is flight control! Vegeta is in bound on your tows!

As 3 men's rush in for vegeta's pod landing.

Men: get ready.

Lizard: by a single craft ? Were's nappa and cele?

As the pod landed saftey As the 3 men expect vegeta to come out from his mission.

Men: is it me or should he step out right now?

Lizard: wait mintue this is bad, look how low his power level is!

Dog: What?!

They see vegeta all injured from his fight and a breathing mask.

Lizard: he set the pod flying on auto-pilot!

Dog: oh no! We gotta get him to sickbay ideally!

The pod open as vegeta went to some medical room with the doctor as he in the pod with a breathing mask and wire hook to his forehead and back as the green water healing all of his wounds and injury.

Doctor: yes.

Then after it done, the water went down and vegeta wakes up when the pod open up.

Doctor: you healed up quite nicely sir.

As vegeta open eyes, get up to step out of the pod.

Doctor: unfortunately I was notable to regrow your tail.

Vegeta: all in to time doctor.

Vegeta lift his arma to see no sore or injury as he felt stronger as ever as he smirk while chuckle under his breath.

Doctor: mighty as you are vegeta sir it would appeared that someone put you thought the bases, considering the shape this suit is it's no wonder that you return to us in tached, the mind boggles at the thought of force, it must of taken a fine piece like this in tattered, do I speak out of suggested that planet earth is more then you barraged for?

vegeta remember the humiliated and defeated by goku and his sister not to mention zack and koan who are human but discover their parents but seem don't know and not that very strong beyond mean a safe side for now.

Vegeta:(put on a his same and new clothes) we'res lord frieza and lord dung.

Doctor: they uh, they depareted not long ago.

Vegeta: grow tired of this planet already has they, no doubt of dung return make all the galaxy shocked.

Doctor: yes well about that very thing, cui have ask your health, he would like a word with you sir, I-in the training room.

Vegeta:(smile) ha, is that a fact? Well you can tell that purple bastard the only word I had for him is "no".

Doctor: but he's was most insisted. (spotted the scouter) sir a moment please, you forgot your scouter behind sir.

Vegeta: keep it, I have no use for it anymore.

as vegeta walk off leaving the doctor.

vegeta's thought: _I'll head back to earth in the morning, hope cele doing fine with seinaruyami as I'll bring her along, and this time I wont be so easy on them. No, no before that I'll pay a visit to namek._

An indigo-skinned, scaly, fish-faced alien. With the exception of his boots being green, he wears the common armor, and have a green scouter.

?: (smirk) yo vegeta, word is somebody we know and love got there but handed to them, (chuckle) raditz, nappa and cele to given the worst side here, how who could give the saiyans such a heard time, are you suppose to be invincible?

Vegeta: back off qui, if I intended to lesion to such drivel I would of rugged out of you myself.

Qui: (put his hand to vegeta's shoulder) hold on there, freiza wasn't pleased on your little stunt back there running off to earth all on your own without his permission, even dung send 2 of his man to keep an eye out but seem didn't make it out.

Vegeta: hmph, to bad they're are not here to tell me that personaly, now unhand me before I do something the pleased them even less.

Qui:(let go of vegeta's shoulder) yes well lucky for you frieza and dung is merciful , your fluke hasn't feeling greatcious, they willing to let bygone be bygones on the count on your father.

Veget: what?

Qui: didn't you forgotten dung's dungle beast is connect mind link is like the scouters, which is why he send them to follow you at earth and for frieza why bother a silly grudge when he finally have propose of eternal life and dung's ultimate power in there ring.

vegeta:(turn and shock) are you...are you trying to tell me frieza and dung heading to planet namek?!

Qui: of course where else?

Vegeta's thought: I'm a fool! Frieza has earsdrop from the scouters and that snake dung use his beast as well! If I don't beat them to a punch I'll be that bastard's puppet for eternity!

Qui: no don't tell me you want to keep the dragonball to yourself and not let the big mens on your secret? After all they done for you, oh and I hate to die your dream of immortality but they gonna kill every last of the namekin when they done.

Vegeta: _Like hell they will!_ (run off in speed)

Qui: Hey! Get back here!

Docter: sir are you-

vegeta: (snatch the scouter) give me that! Looks like I need this absurd relic after all!

He hop back to his space pod as qui catch up to him but to late, he already launch.

Qui: vegeta !

Vegeta: they belong to me! (put on the scouter) the dragonballs are mine!

 **Meanwhile at earth**

At zack's and koan's house zack is reading a book while koan is standing upside down after there long training with mizen and yuna lean next to zack while tsume hang upside down with koan and cele watch tv as icel is reading a book too.

Zack: ( senses) seem vegeta is on the move.

Mizen: how'd you know?

Zack: i mind link him before he launch off, he already went to a planet for were frieza is , got healed good as new then heard from qui that frieza and dung already in namek , which veget now heading there not let them get there wish granted.

Icel: my cousin always wanted to be immortal so he think he can be strong but he'll waste his time.

Koan: look like we go to make plan.

Mizen: yeah, even a 3 way fight not giving us nowhere.

Zack: we'll have to make an alliance to vegeta, if we use the dragonball on namek , our first wish to bring piccolo back and that means kami too.

Koan: so kami can bring the earth dragonballs!

Zack: yeah, when goku is healed up we'll join and go to namek as all of us win together defeat frieza and dung.

Cele: first we should lay low and defeat their lackey, (smirk) I have hunch qui wont make it in 10 second with my brother.

Koan: me think vegeta not the same how we fight, he learn tricks and get strong.

Cele: yeah, my brother can be prideful in times

Zack: which make him an interesting fighter , I'll be taking a shower.

Koan: me to my room.

He went off to the bathroom and Koan to him room as yuna , icel and mizen have a hidden smirk and so cele and tsume.

Yuna: are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Mizen: yes~.

Icel: same here~

Cele: what to snuggle with koan? (turn to tsume but she's gone) huh?

Tsume: KOAN SNUGGLES ARE MINE!

Cele: HEY! (Dash in speed)

Zack strip out of his clothes then turn on the hot water as the steam out as he dip in relaxing.

Zack: ah, this is relaxing.

Mizen: it sure is~

Zack: huh?

Mizen , icel and yuna are now bathing with him and naked

Zack: what the fuck?! Mizen?! Yuna?! Iceland?! What you three doing?!

Mizen: oh just relaxing with you

Icel: and scrub your back.

Yuna: if it okay with you.

Zack: (blush a bit) sure I guess( cover his eyes)

Mizen: (giggle and hop in) is okay, we don't mind you look or touch us.

Zack: r-really?

Yuna: oh come now, we use to bathe together when we're kids and this is no different.

Zack: yeah but your still my sister.

Yuna: I'm a new woman.

Zack: alright, even you three are beautiful and cute

Icel: and your the cutest as well.

Yuna then snuggled more closer and so Mizen and icel as there tail wiggle happy.

With koan

Koan begin lay down in bed but felt two lump.

Koan: what?

Koan pull out the covers then tsume and cele tackled him to the ground.

Koan: COWBOY PEANUT TRAP!

Cele: so cuddly~.

Tsume: meow.

Koan: what doing at me bed?

Tsume: on come on, can't I snuggle with my brother again?

Cele: And I wanna snuggle my koany.

Koan: okah

Koan wonder as he petting their tail, they then moan and snuggle more.

Cele: oh that is so good~.

Tsume: (purr) do it more.

Koan: wait cele why your wearing koan's shirt? (Cele giggle as her tail wiggle)

cele: feels more comfortable~.

Koan: Me see. ( as his saiyan tail pop out) is comfy with pretty fighter and cute kitty( pull tsume's hood down then kiss her and cele) koan love you two.

Tsume: I'm so glad. (sleep on his chest)

cele: me too. (sleep on his chest)

 **Timeskip.**

Narrator: 34 more days passed after leaving the comforts of home, bulma, krillin, gohan, zarelle, belma, khlora, the duplicate zack and koan have reach their destination, planet namek fable home of the dragonballs.

Bulma: take a look fellas, there it is!

Gohan: beautiful!

Krillin: wow so that's planet namek huh?

Koan: is like a jawbreaker mixed watermelon!

Zack: good, according from the computer by alien life form database, the atmosphere on planet namek is fine, means we can breath there.

Gohan: we got her right on schedule didn't we?

Zarelle: it sure is.

Zack: impressive spaceship huh?

Khlora: no doubt about it, all thanks to koany and zack.

Zack: glad we can help, just doing our job, buckle up , we're gonna land this dog.

Gohan: okay.

The ship entered the atmosphere and start to land.

Zack begin to speak namekin to order the ship to landed at the right spot, as everyone hold on when the ship then finally landed at planet namek.

krillin: woah.

Zack: ladies and gentlemen, welcome to planet namek.

Gohan and koan: we made it!

As everyone exit out of the ship and look around of the beautiful person.

Koan: such nice land!

he lay down the land and roll around in circle laugh crazy.

Gohan: wow, this place looks like where piccolo took me to train while Dad and aunt mizen in the other world.

Krillin: yeah, seem like the same spot where we fought vegeta, nappa and cele, guess he's drawn the landscape by instinct.

Koan: no kidding, de ja vu.

Belma: I know.

Zack: very beautiful planet, but we're not the first who already land on this here.

Krillin: you felt that too?

Zack: we should split into team and lay low, zarelle your with me, koan your with khlora, krillin and gohan and belma , stay here to protect your sister and the ship.

Belma: okay!

Zack, also here(pass out a circle device watch) these dragon radars will help you find them better.

He press the button to beep to show there some dragonballs around.

Zack: hmm, theres four hear us and there's one is far with the other.

Koan look at gohan a little sad.

Koan: miss piccolo?

Gohan: yeah.

Koan: (ruffle his head and smile) don't feel blue little dude, we finally here and with the dragonballs located, we'll wish him back first.

Gohan: (smile) thank you.

Koan chuckle while krillin and bluma getting happy of founding it then koan look at vegeta's pod even they other saw it make krillin and bulma scared to know vegeta arrive.

Koan: (point at it) falling star!

Khlora: seem we're not the only land here.

Krillin: that's a saying space ship!

Bulma: we're totally doomed!

zaraelle: vegeta !

as vegeta's pod land down.

krillin: it cant be !

bulma: seriously this is isn't even fair

zack: don't panic or worry yet everyone ! vegeta not on their side. trust me the look of his eyes form last time he never have no loyal or care of dung and frieza.

Khlora: who doesn't?

Zack: vegeta is now try not to let them get the draognballs first as he try to claim enternal life but I'm guessing he need to take down frieza's and dung's man out first in order for that, means to even they odds of numbers give us enough time.

Koan: so it means we should get the dragonballs before he or frieza and dung do, so i'm guessing he'll start with qui, dodaria and zarbon.

Belma: yeah that true.

zack: we need to hide and block our energy, he can senses now. (turn krillin and gohan) if you two run into him or he run into you if you find the dragonballs do your best to protect it.

Gohan and krillin: right!

Koan: besides we need him to join us in the fight as well.

Zack: uh guys, we have more company.

Then they look up to see another pod falling the sky.

koan: puffer fish!

zack: what koan said that's qui, he's not munch to worry so we let vegeta deal with that now, anyay everyone let go with the plan, and if me, koan,zaraelle and khlora run to him or us we know what to do and in the mean team I better blend in...

he slap his ultramatrix as he transformed into a namkein who look like piccolo a little but except have the red scar like zack have, wearing black pants and blue shoes along black fingerless cloves, an armor like shoulder and chestplate along shoulder pads and knee pads and wearing a white hoodie cloak and the ultramatrix symbol on his left shoulder.

?: **KAMBER!**

Gohan: WOW! YOU LOOK LIKE PICCOLO!

Kamber: really? (look at himself) heh , guess I do, but anyway let get to the plan and split up ! this is our chance to keep this go until the real, me and they other will arrive soon.

Everybody: right!

 **With dung and they others**

As frieza, dodaira, zarbon who hurt and killed some namekin but who spooked the namekin to show dung and his 4 dungle beast arrive.

Dung: greetings fellow namekins, (grin sinister) it's so nice to see you.

Namakin 1: IT'S DUNG!

Namekin 5: EVERYONE RUN!

as the dungle beast surrounding them.

dung: now , now , it's that how to treat an old friend for this welcoming party ? (turn to dodaira and zarbon have the dragonsballs) yes ! I can smell the power we'll have soon

another alien holding the dragonalls

alien: here it is our lords.

frieza: ah excellent , now three remains to be discover

dung: and what discover is our wish be granted.

frieza: indeed my old firend

dung sniff the area a little as he chuckle under his breath.

dung: ( in thought) I knew orion and seinaruyami just arrive but I cant senses them, Even not alone as vegeta claim he's gonna defeat us and our mens, well if this cat and mouse game they want. (chuckle) they about to get it with some trouble for this game beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

With the boys they are at earth who detect of their duplicate as they and the girls are done training.

Zack: well seem they gonna plan out.

Koan: yeah.

Cele: koan, can you teleport me like to namek? I have to go and help my brother?

Koan: you sure? I mean vegeta seem to handle some of frieza's mens and dung too, but help him for what?

Cele: trust me, that brother of mine can be pretty stupid

koan think of it and now as sibling look out for each other like how zack and tsume.

koan: alright but make sure he won't get killed and not get all the dragonballs, we don't want him to wish something stupid and thanks to your training and my tricks, I say your upper level them him or equal to mizen my princess.

Cele: (smile) you got it.

She kiss him and he teleported her to namek.

At naemk with the others

dung sniff the area as he grin and laugh.

Frieza: something amuse you dung?

Dung: it seem the princess came as well, (grin) I know she can't resist let her brother doing this alone.

Frieza: I figured as much, those two are inseparable.

As zarbon's scouter picked up something.

Zarbon: ah my lords, it would appeared cui is touch down and procuded vegeta as I speak.

Dung: and be aware around that the boys and their allies are here, but no matter, I wanna see if they go nice of this game but I can't senses their power source been blocked but I can smell there here.

Zarbon: but our men and including the dungle beast are in the area are within the reading came from, so in any case we should find them soon.

Frieza: fine, but I'm concern now, how to deal with those two traitorous vegeta and cele before they become a pest.

Zaborn: with respect lord the problem is no problem at all, as I said cui will meet out punishment right now tenttion have been built between those three for years as consider their power been equality match, however the battle pence out vegeta and cele wont emerged on said.

Dung: just make sure that he doesn't face either koan or zack, they'll shred him to pieces.

As cui landed on namek and use to scouter to find vegeta as he detect him.

Cui: (smile) there we are now, ha! Sticking out like a sore thumbs, (run off) a sore thumbs that frieza and dung will be pleased to see me jump off. (Fly off)

As vegeta notice with his scouter detract cui coming in.

Vegeta: (smirk) oh cui do you think now, you'll be the one who take down the like of me? If so don't mean don't hold back.

Cele: he better not forget to fight me as well bro.

Vegeta: (look up to cele) cele?! Your here too?!

Cele: (giggle and got down from the rock cliff) surprise vegeta? Missed me already?

Vegeta: but, how did you get here?

Cele: my boyfriend give me a ride here, you always know you gonna do something stupid and somebody have to keep an eye on you, you be lost without me sometime.

Cui: oh how touching, how about I send you to the afterlife!

Vegeta and cele smirk.

 **With the gang**

Koan: let begin the search and bulma don't try to leave.

Bulma: huh why?

Zarelle: well we need a ticket out of here anyway

gohan: heads up guys, something coming.

Kamber: he's right, is one of frieza's mens.

Walking on the other side of the lake there is a human-like person and with him is a purple alien with a blaster in hand.

Frieza's solder 1: I say those power levels are around here.

Frieza's solder 2: probably the locals.

Kamber: is that right?

The two solders turn to see kamber behind them with koan.

Koan: we just arrive for a little wild goose chase.

Frieza's solder 1: KILL THEM!

Kamber grab frieza's soilder 1 by the throat and koan crush frieza's soilder 2's blaster as they throw them up as they blast them to bit and fall down.

Kamber and koan flew back to the group.

Koan: that was easy.

Kamber: lucky for us they didn't destroy the ship.

Krillin: phew, thanks.

Gohan: that was cool!

Khlora: but aren't over yet, I suggest a good hiding spot?

Koan: good idea, leave the ship to me!

He lift the ship and put it inside of his fur frame.

Koan: nice and safe!

Krillin: HOLY CRAP! WHAT DID YOU DO?!

Kamber: he put the ship safe inside of his fur frame, so no one can't blow it up, once we're done with this mission even save life and defeat our enemy we'll head back once he take it out.

Gohan: can I have one?!

Koan: you want one of koan's fur frame cloak?

Gohan: I would like my own cape that can do that.

Kamber: we'll see soon enough, is everybody remember the plans?

Everyone nodded.

Kamber: good, let's roll out!

Koan: krillin, gohan and bulma find a hiding spot then you two join in.

Gohan and krillin: right!

They fly out.

 **With vegeta and cele.**

Vegeta: (smirk) ha, so he did come, should we dispose of him sister?

Cele: (grin) I thought you never ask, even the fish is not to smart.

As cui fly by then and went down for the blow but vegeta and cele dodge it.

Cui: oh this is so refresh you two have no idea how long I look forward to this day, now what'd you say we settle the score between us, like we meant too. That is if you two up to it.

Vegeta: as we are meant to you say? (Chuckle) yes, I do feeling up to it.

Cele: me too, I like to wipe that ugly puffer smile out of your face.

Cui: long time no see cele, like the new look but you should've never come otherwise end up like your brother and no scouter huh?

Cele: actually, I was going to show you some bran new tricks that I learn on earth.

Vegeta: you too? Heh, guess I'm not the only one.

Cui: what trick? Like running away or hiding? I don't see new about that?

Vegeta: I know how to conceal my power.

Cele: me too and I learn something of my koan!

They make a war scream of powered up there energy as cui's scouter beeping of the higher number raising.

Cui: what? His power level is rising? Even cele is higher than his?!

Vegeta: that's right, now remind us, what was it you said back there about putting our power to shame?!

This make cui shocked even to cele's power as well.

Cui: but how?! The three of us always been pond to each other.

Cele: why bother telling when your gonna die! I'm not the same little girl as I'm a new woman with great saiyan blood!

Vegeta: our body is subjecting to combat situation that you can imagine dream of, the battle on earth nearly claim my life! Do you really think we be on part someone who content hid behind frieza and dung this whole carrier.

As they raised up their power level increasing more.

Cui: 19?! No 20?! No 21?! 2200?! 4100?!

As cui's scouter broke and so do zarbon.

Dodiara: what happen zarbon?

Zarbon: I'm not entirely certain a malfunction perhaps. I have my scouter to vegeta but suddenly cele as well but it show power level to vegeta 2200 and cele 4100.

Dodira: oh come on, I told you, you've should've upgraded your scouter to one of the new models like mine, the old one always glitching, let me take a look.

Dodira check on and shocked him.

Zaborn: what's your reading?

Dodira: wha, this is impossible, mine must be in the blinks as well, it saying that he over 2400 and cele is 5600

zarbon: that's observe, something interfering from the scan, otherwise that means vegeta and cele's power have surpass our own.

Dodaira: no this, there's no way, there power level may surpass 1800 at that.

Dung: interesting.

Frieza: hmm?

dung: well let see how those two fought, I wanna see ever since saiyans are not push over and love to fight and train, consider this game as like chess to see which pieces can defeat our rooks, pawns, and knights besides if they can or not I like to see if they survive with us combine as it.

Vegeta and cele vs cui.

Cui is cowardly walking back by the prince and princess of the saiyans.

Cui: wait! Just hear me out okay? I got the crazy idea! What'd you two say we tamed up? w-we can take on lord frieza and lord dung? I mean I don't like those guys I never follow orders you know?

Cele: order my ass! But for once I never like them especially you!

Cui: come on cele and vegeta, think we can have the whole-

Cele: shut the hell up with this bastard offering!

Vegeta: so spare us pathetic display and surrounded dignity before you die!

Cui: just try me, please. (Shaking as he begin a sneak attack by fooling them) ah my lords finally!

Vegeta turned but cele punched cui's face send him crash to the ground.

Cele: honesty cui? You have to do better than that and at least it fool my idiot brother but that trick won't work.

Vegeta: what?! I was just letting his guard off!

Cele: yeah whatever.

Then she put her right hand thrust to make her ki glow red and white then her two finger make a long sword then impale throw cui's stomach as he gagged and this surprise vegeta.

Vegeta: when the hell you learn to do that?!

Cele: zack and koan are really great teachers, you should try it, (turn cui) and for you cui, you called yourself a warrior or a fighter? No such thing sometime a fair fight but a dirty cowardly moves don't fit for my taste at all but my brother speed can easily outrun you.

Vegeta: indeed, (turn cui) and that rudely move seceded pissing me off.

Cele through her ki sword up cutting cui's bottom waist and right arm as vegeta punch through his stomach and send him flying.

Vegeta: goodbye. (Point his finger at him.)

As cui exploded.

Cele: he really doesn't know the half our true strength.

Vegeta: yes and I believe cui is fired, so what reason your here for?

Cele: like I said, someone has to watch over you in case you do something stupid and helping zack and my koany on their mission as well.

Vegeta: there here as well?!

cele: only duplicates, there taking care of other problem dung have left, since cui out that leaves you to zarbon and dodaira, I'm gonna help koany and try not to get yourself killed like on earth, you're lucky you survive enough but don't push your life to munch further.

Vegeta: fine, as long those runts earthling don't stand in my way.

Cele: also you wanna know what dodira and zarbon call me way back?

She whisper to his ear as his eyes wide.

Vegeta: they called you that?!

Cele: yep, a slut female monkey, make sure there permantly dead.

as vegeta pissed off then fly off then cele go fly and find koan as he spotted him looking for slug as she giggle then tackle him in a hug.

Koan: yellow cele, you made it!

Cele: hello koany!

Khlora: hey! (Push her out and hug koan) stop hugging my koany cele!

Cele: (snatch him back) mine!

Khlora: I'm with him first!

Koan: girls! Both of you are ours, anyway I senses slug out there, we must go!

They nodded and they follow koan as koan founded slug and his group of mutated humanoid dungle beast.

Koan: there he is, time to put this a good show.

Slug: well so you two must be koan.

Koan: eh what's up doc? You're messing with your own kind here.

Slug: well, they need some discipline.

Koan: and you need to meet the cop! Speaking cop I know who.

He then slap his neck and change into a large white and blue gecko with black hands and feet, has another pair of arms and three tails, has a red on the left side and blue on the right.

?: **LAWKOTA!**

Slug: that won't prove nothing to stop me! Men! Attack!

As the humanoid ast charge in and so khlora and cele along lawkota make a siren noise blinking.

Lawkota: you have the right to be beaten down!

As cele and klhora punching and kicking even blasting other dungle beast while lawkota make a lightning and thunder beam at the ast then at slug who dodge it then charge at him. Using his finger beam as lawkota dodging it and he make a big one but lawkota ate it then blast a huge one send slug down to the ground, then getting as his arm stretch and pull lawkota to him and punch him so many in the face and send up to the air hut lawkota use his physic to launch slug up then beam blast slug to the ground as lawkota turn back to koan.

Koan: alright girls let do this.

They nodded.

Slug: like that gonna stop me!

He then become a big giants.

Slug: I'll stomp you all as ants!

Koan: really then? We'll see

He fly in invisible speed along cele and klhora as slug try to catch him but he got punch by the stomach, back ,face and he stumble back as koan make a red ki sword finger beam as he live slug's arms off as he scream.

Slug: you little pest!

Koan: now I know how to deal with you! Spirit bomb!

As he gathering the spirit bombs a bit sphere from his hand then pass it to cele and klhora and himself as they boost an aura as they quickly charged up full power of their attack at the giant namkein.

Koan: let finished him! **KA-MA-HA-ME...HA!**

Khlora: **GALACTIC BOMB!**

Cele: **GALICK GUN!**

Their combined attacks combined to make a big laser and hit slug.

Slug: Nooooo!

Then soon there nothing left in him as dust.

Koan: nice job girls.

They both hug him and snuggle him.

Koan: say cele if you're the princess and vegeta still a prince what makes me?

Cele: well, a prince as well

Koan: me? The second prince of the saiyans?

Cele: Yes, and I want to marry you.

Khlora: no I am!

Cele: oh no you are!

Koan: girls! Me koan gonna marry both of you!

Cele: can you do that?

Koan: Koan know you girls like me and me have feelings for all of you , I mean since you care for me and healed my pain which is why it is okay with y'all be my girlfriends?

As they glee and cele and khlora hugged him in tackle.

Koan: AH GOOMBAS!

Cele: YES I WILL!

Khorla: MARRY US!

 **With dung and other.**

Dung's thought: seem vegeta and cele is strong but I can tell cele is far strong then her brother and slug is out.

As dodira's scouter detact of what happen

Dodiara: wait, ten thousand it ain't malfunctioning after all, the reading it give of vegeta and celebrities, they just beat cui like is nothing.

Frieda: even is real there's no conserved, for now let just stay focused on finding the fifth dragonballs.

 **With veggie**

Vegeta: _the scouted will alerted after what we done, if I some mistand careless enough to cross the pass I can over handle the dungle beast, zarbon and dodaria. Frieda and Dung itself is too much for me, judging from the transmissions at their henchman though, the dragonball apparently work after you gather all seven together. Which works out perfectly_. (Out of thoughts) I need to find only one to disrupt their plans. And prevent dung of full power and even Frieza use them while the other collect six for me. _If I play this right, I not only wipe Frieza and dung's neck out of my boot but internal life itself!_

 **With dung and his allies**

Frieza's solider 31: I'm picking up 10 namekin lords somewhere that direction.

Dung: excellent.

Frieda: well that perfect time, and would it be nice if they have the 5the Dragon ball in one hand.

Dung: let's go see but stay alert, we now vegeta along the other past are around.

Everyone: sir.

Frieza: let the game continue.

They fly off as vegetables can detact them move away as he done killing some of the dungle beast.

Vegeta: with frieza and dung out of the way I be contention, I vegeta the prince of all saiyans will rule the universe!

He laugh as he fly off as well.

With gohan, krillin and belma carry her twin sister and found a rocky cave.

Krillin: come on girls you got to pick up the pace.

Belma: easy for you to say! (She put bulma down)

Gohan: I'm sorry but we have to hide our energy.

Kirllin: hey check it out, there's a perfect spot for us to hide just a few more step on the hill.

Belma: alright then.

Bulma: oh great I'm going to spend my time as a cave dweller.

Belma: relax, it only temporary until the enemy is defeated, whoa, I felt this.

Gohan: you too? Hey krillin, you felt that power anywhere?

Krillin: I do, but is different, you think these are the enemy zack and koan said?

Then he felt something from behind them.

Krillin: get in the cave!

As belma drag bulma to the cave to hide.

Krillin: there heading this way.

Gohan: I don't like this.

Belma: there searching for us?

Krillin: possibly, (as krillin spotted it) look!

They keep hiding as dung, frieza and the troops flying by including so many dungle beast on the way but they felt dung's power like huger then frieza, passing by and the close is clear for them.

Bulma: okay, crises averted, whatever there on a prowl for I guess is safe is not us, I think we're lucky start, but what you think was all about just now.

As krillin, gohan and belma surprise and shocked.

Bulma: did I miss something? What with the look?

Krillin: bulma, I need you to check the dragon radar again.

Bulma: sure but why?

Belma: there was four dragonball when you look, they all got gather in the same the place, take a look.

Bulma: find but I don't see the point.

She click it to show 4 dragonball are on the move, there no way that's a coisedient, those guys who flew over must been carry them.

Bulma: all four of them are on the move.

Belma: it perhaps those frieza and dung along their troops, you saw those monster bustards? Their dungle beast like zack and koan said.

Krillin: that what I thought, why us? Gohan, gohan!

Gohan: yeah what is it?

Krillin: did you see the one second from the front with another? More impotently did you since him?

Gohan: yeah, I did and his power is unbelievable.

Belma: and the guy who look a bit draconic, that must be dung, that guy is way more than this frieza guy.

Krillin: I know, the moment I saw him my heart just sank. I think, I think what we're dealing with outrank vegeta by a long shot.

Belma: no kidding, these two might be worst then vegeta, we need to figure out to get the draongball away from them.

Bulma click her dragon radar.

Bulma: hang on look! According to the radar there moving full speed toward another dragonball, I guess they got a radar too.

Krillin: what's the location?

Bulma: (point) that way, it looks like a few miles away from here.

Gohan: that what I snese those energy ago, May that we're the namkein live.

Krillin: (took off his hat) yeah, I'm gonna go have a look, you guys stay here.

Gohan: I'm going too.

Belma: I'll stay here with my sis.

Krillin: okay we'll be back soon.

Bulma: don't you dare forget about us!

Krillin: alright little man, go ahead and surprises your power source so they don't see us coming will head out, can you do that?

Gohan: yeah.

Krillin: good.

They jump to jump rocks in speed.

Belma: zack and koan should telepathic their real self, let contact the other of what happen.

Bulma: yeah

 **at earth**

Goku: really? So gohan, krillin and they others made it okay?

Roshi: yes, the journey there was smooth saily the whole way.

Zack: and is just like how I know from the start, at it turns out there not alone.

they turn zack, koan mizen, icel, yuna,cele and tsume.

Koan: vegeta even land here.

goku: vegeta! are you kidding?!

Zack: I wish goku, hey koan I thought you teleported cele out, she ask me to make a duplicate for her so the real her with us train.

Koan: so goku we better need help and who knows what, the frieza guy and dung as I snese there munch storng make thier troops like a playground.

Goku: so your telling someone stronger then vegeta and dung is stronger.

Yajoirbe: hey your not dead yet, geez what with the long faces, anyway the seanzu bean is ready is only a few, seven to be exact, korin told me to give you that so here I am your personal delivery boy.

Goku: great! and your timing would be better! Toss one over so I can eat one.

the doctor about to say but zack held his hand up.

zack: don't bother.

yajiorbe: heads up.

He then tumb toss a bean to goku and he eats it, then he did a front flip as he ripped out the bandages surprise the docter and nurse.

Zack and Koan: alright!

Goku: man, I want to tear up this hospital get up like nobody's business, (remove the hospital clothes and go under the cabin to put on his regular clothes on) king kai send me some new training gear , but I haven't have the chance to try it on yet, I sure hope it fit. (done putting on his clothes) nice ! I guess we're ready to planet namek.

Mizzen: that what I like to hear little brother.

Goku: and I better take the rest of the sentsu beans just to be safe.

Roshi: not to rain on your parade but how you gonna arrive on planet namek.

Goku: oh that? When bulma's dad come and visit me, I ask him to built us another space ship something like this came up.

Mizen: raditz'space pod damage but luckly mine and kakaro's space pod was there and zacky help build along.

Zack: been weeks so he had to e done now.

Yajiorbe: wait he can built another ship like kami's.

Goku: no that one was built stuff that cant get on earth, so I don't even someone smart like bulma's dad can pull that off.

Roshi: so then?

Koan: yep and now we're good to go!

Goku: hey! flying nimbus!

Tsume: alright wish us luck guys!

They jump out of the window and goku landed on the cloud they begin to fly with him.

goku: take me to bulma house

Koan: HOTDOG!

Then they arrive at bulma's house and goku jump down while zack and they other land down. then they spotted a woman with yellow hair, wearing an orange tub top and purple pants.

?: oh goku!

Zack: who's that?

Goku: oh that bulma's mom.

Bulma's mom: you've grown so fast, could it be really you? and there your friends as well?

Goku: oh is me alright, these are zack, koan, icel, the boy's sister tsume and yuna, and mizen is my long lost older sister.

Bulma's mom: it's wonderful to meet you all.

Zack and Koan: same here!

Goku: so do you know that the spaceship that I asked bulma's dad to fix is done yet?

Bluma's mom: well not sure, last i saw him he was still tinkering around.

Goku: he still working?

Mizen: well that not good.

Bulmas mom: oh come along, lets go see him, he's in the inner yard.

As they follow her while zack and koan drinking there root beer.

bulma's mom: oh my who would of thought that our darling little goku would grow up to be dashing handsome and along two cute young boys too.

zack and koan: (pouted) we're mans as well

mizen, cele, icel,tsume and yuna blush and glee of the hero duo's cuteness when they pouted.

Mizen: _oh, zackys so cute._

Cele: _koany is so adorable when he pouts._

Icel: _well, aren't you adorable zackty._

Tsume: _big bro is so cute!_

Yuna: _oh zacky, your so cute even when your grown up._

Bulma's mom: sweetgums, goku is here with his new friends to see how you doing on the space thing.

Goku: whoa you got to be kidding me, that's our spaceship?

What they see is a large circular spaceship.

Koan: big pinball!

Zack: is sure is.

Icel: these human do have skills.

Mizen: boy I'll say

then the door opened to show an old man with a lab coat and a cat on his shoulder.

?: hey there, didn't take you long to healed up.

Goku: nope, also bulma's dad these are my new friends.

?: well it's nice to meet you all, my name is dr. brief.

Zack: Hi , zack orion , that mizen, goku's longnlost sister, my sister yuan , and Icel.

Koan: yellow what doing? Me Koan, zack's brother, tsume my sister, and cele.

Goki: anywho korin give me a seanzu bean, but what about the ship? Are you really not finished with it yet?

Dr. brief: just a few odds and ends left, come on in have look.

Bulma's mom: let me get you something wet your whistle Kay?

Goku: that'll be great thank you.

As they went inside off the spaceship as it got extra rooms around.

Goku: oh wow!

Yuna: incredible

Mizen: this is so cool.

Goku: amazing! How dose one little space pod turn into something like this!?

dr. brief: hmm, build to your specification special ecation and a few tweak of my own.

Zack: gotta says, this is really impressive.

Goku: theirs a room for all kinds of training.

Mizzen: is training all you think about little brother?

Koan: bro can train a lot in times and enjoyed it.

Dr. brief: quite the challenge, hell just locating this things was an invention, not to mention few shambles at most parts, but luckily there was still in tack for reverse engine, rightfully built this thing form scratch. 

Goku: wait it was in shamble my little pod? That weird, I wonder I messed it up when I was a kid.

Dr. brief: well shambles or not, saiyan's technology are pretty damn spectacular.

Cele: well I'm flatter you like it.

Goku: we're is the artificial gravity device.

Dr. brief: here (show the middle) just like you ask for.

Goku: whoa looks complicated.

Dr. brief: not at all, you see, there's they on switch, and that's the controller , and this puppy can put on 100 G so be very careful and that force can thumbs your nose at, if someone like you after all , if you wait 100 pounds then 100 g put you in 10,000 pounds, 5 tons a man enough to be crazy.

Koan: like me!

Goku: just trust me, that's the idea we push yourself really hard between here on namek.

Icel: so this ready to travel around in space?

Dr. brief: Oh she'll fly, like a shooting star you can bet your life in that.

goku: wha ? so...

dr. brief: so all of your bedrooms, fully stock and kitchen just down that ladder there.

Goku: wait I don't get it, what exactly has to be done?

Dr. brief: I haven't fully out the mont the stero speakers, no point to go high five to do it right.

Zack: don't worry me and koan can handle that problem.

Goku: so, speaker?! A set of speakers is keeping me off the ground?!

koan and zack then zoom in to fixed the speakers.

Koan and zack: (zoomed back) finished!

Goku:(stumping his foot ready to go) okay! Okay! Okay! Okay! Let's go go go go!

Icel: (chuckle) relax man, we'll go.

Zack: thanks for the help doc and we'll take on flight!

Koan: even big pinball have autopilot and data so it'll take us like, (scratching his head) 6 days.

Zack: alright everyone let's go! Next stop to namek!

koan: take it away goku!

he nodded as Goku then start pressing buttons

koan: hold on tight!

Then the pod ship start to take off as everyone begin to hold on then soon stop and begin flying itself.

zack: well now since we have 6 days it'll give us some time and even training too.

Zack and Koan make duplicate even help make duplicate of the girls too.

Zack 2: we duplicate go down the ladder and hang out.

Zack prime: alright while we train

The duplicates went down on the ladder.

Goku: okay if I remember correctly, namik has 10 times the gravity there, so I thinking, 20 is good. (push some buttons) there we go.

Icel, tsume and yuna: HUH?!

Zack, mizen, cele and koan: YEAH!

Icel: hey wait a minute...

But it's too late the machine start to start up and the group start to get heavier

Icel:( grunt) heavy...

Mizen: just like...king kai's place...

They all begin moving and training very hard.

Goku: that's it...fell the..burn...

With duplicate

At zack with Icel, yuna and mizen.

Zack and the girls are hanging out relaxing a little.

Zack: so tell me icel what your species ability and power do?

Icel: well, we're like mutant members of the species, gain power, they create for themselves new forms to disguise their actual power levels from opponents and allies alike. Transforming up into their next form greatly increases their power level, leading to the idea that the forms work like buffer zones to hold in such intense levels of energy; Frieza transformation to keep himself under control with his power, we able to survive even if we lose some body parts and my species is the most powerful individuals are Frieza and uncle Cold thanks to being mutants. Frieza and uncle Cold seem to in fact be a part of a hybrid species that came into existence as a result of an accidental spontaneous mutation that first appeared a long time ago. Some of us boost our power 100% , evolution and final form or true form , also ki blast, survive in space, durable, endurance, agility, reflex and speed and strength.

Zack: what about ki senses?

Icel: we only developed the tech to level the power levels.

Zack: so you can't senses ki?

Icel: no.

Zack: so how many transformation or evolution you have?

Icel: so far I only have up to 5 forms.

Icel: my cousin? Please, I can beat him with my eyes closed.

Zack: so cool.

Mizen: in the mean time,(smile sexy as her tail wiggle) let have some fun zacky~

Zack: but what about your brother?

Mizen: what, he's married so he won't know the differences.

Zack: yeah since Your are the older sister.

Mizen: sure.

Zack: okay then ,( he make 3 duplicate of himself) shall we my sexy warrior?

Mizen: stop talking and kiss me!

 **Lemon on**

Zack: very well

As the girls begin to strip their clothes and Zack put on a sound barrier, zack prime kisses Mizen while fondling her breasts and as she begin to suck his cock while she finger her pussy, Zack 2 did a 69 with Icel, zack 3 do a titsfuck on yuna as she sucking it while he thrusting his cock to her mouth.

Mizen: more, give me more.

Icel: this is a humans cock? So, (smile) tasty~.

Yuna: so good.

As they begin to suck it more and more as Mizen finger herself more to cum a lot while and so do yuan, the 3 zack felt they about to cum at their girlfriend's mouth.

Zack: we're cumming!

As they cuym inside of the girls mouth and they begin drink every drop but some spill as they swallowed it and lick the cum from their lips. 

Mizen: hmm, delicious~. (Wiggle her saiyan's tail)

Icel: so, this is human's cum? So addcative~(wagging her tail)

Yuna: more. Want more. 

As the 3 zack give them love bites, bit their ears, stomach, neck and collarbone of givngna hard bite which the girls blush and moan, suddenly mizen start to glow and her tail and hair turn white, icel start to turn human foDmitry slightly except the tail, and yuna pop her dog ears and start to glow as her hair show crimson and her eyes red along a dog tail , zack prime shove his cock inside of Mizen while thrusting a lot in speed moving his hips and grab her tail as she moan like crazy, zack 2 lift Icel up as he thrusting so munch and her legs wrapped to his waist , they begin to kiss deep as he rapidly increase his speed, zack 3 do the doggystyle of thrusting a lot at yuan and fondling her breast and twist her nipple, they use the kaioken as they moan loudly as crazy of their mind felt melting, their eyes roll back, goofy face and tongue out.

Mizen: MORE! MORE! FUCK ME MORE!

Icel: FUCK! FUCK ME MORE! FUCK THE SHIT OUT OF ME!

Yuna: MORE! GIVE ME MORE! FUCK ME MORE! BIG BROTHER!

Zack: WE'RE COMING!

The 3 zack cummed is die of them as they moan loud as then they poofed as Mizen, icel and yuna lay down on him.

Zack: how it feel? 

Mizen: feel so good~

Icel: so warm~

Yuna: wonderful~

Zack: Icel you more human now.

Icel notice as she now look at herself.

Icel: i-i'm human, (look at her tail) but I still have a tail.

zack: let me check

zack then senses the 3 of them.

zack: it seem three of you have my particle and your own mutation that modified, customize and upgraded to have your own forms like my ghost form, meaning my powers that give you your own or mine but different. so icel you have your own human formed meaning a 6th formed.

Icel: (Hugs him) oh thank you!

then she realize she can senses ki and other energy as well which surprise her.

Yuna: what's wrong icel?

Icel: I… I can sence ki.

zack: seem your the first species form frieza's race can senses ki now.

She then hugs him and snuggled him.

Mizzen: zack why my hair color is white?

Zack: it perhaps your transformation and using merge kaioken with poisitive white light , means your having your own ability and some of mine my flare flower and(turn yuna) your stronger as well my sexy wolf.

They all tackle him into a hug.

 **with koan, cele, and tsume**

koan is sleeping on the floor while tsume is sleeping on koan and cele is watching him and smiling, as she giggle and her tail wagging as she strip naked to surprise koan as she get on top of him.

Koan wake up open his eyes and look at cele who smile seductive at him with her tail wiggle.

Cele: surprise~ koan, you like~?

nodded as tsume who naked too and so do surprise khlora is here too

tsume: hey! koany is mine!

Khlora: no mine!

Tsume: how'd you-

Khlora: duplicate, anyway like I said there no way I'll be left out.

Koan: I see, but cele what'd about vegeta?

Cele: he wanted to be better so I have to let him fight for himself.

Koan: okay but I meant about me mating with you since your his sister.

Cele: if he disagrees he can ask my foot up his ass.

Koan: (chuckle) okay, (duplicate himself of 2) when I'm done with you your gonna be my queen. (grin wider)

Tsume: hey, (mope on koan prime) I want to be your queen first.

Koan: oh koan didn't forget my favorite kitty to make two queens as well. (petted under her chin)

Tsume then purred and cat smile as she wag her tail, she then crawl closer to koan an rub her head to his chest.

Tsume: meow~, don't stop, it's so good~.

koan: it'll be more good my sexy kitty.

as the 3 koans strip their clothes , koan prime give tsume a deep kiss as she moan then let her lick all over his cock then sucking it while he grab her tail to rub as she moan as she finger her own pussy, koan and cele did a 69 of feeling each other, koan let khlora do a boobjob as he grunt while she sucking his cock and rubbing her breasts with it.

koan: so good, feel nice.

Tsume: milk, I want your milk, please.

Cele: oh lick me more, lick me more~.

Khlora: you like my boobs? You want to eat them all up~?

As the girls do it faster of sucking it then as the 3 koans felt it and about to explode.

Koan: we're cumming!

As the 3 koans cum inside of tsume,cele and lkhora's mouth as they begin drinking all the cum from their boyfriend and swallowed it while lick their lips from the cum.

Tsume: delicious milk~. More~.

Cele: so good.

Khlora: yummy~.

then the koans give tsume, cele and khlora some love bites on their stomach, ear, lip, neck and collarbone to give a biggest hard bite as the girls moan while drool and blushes hard, suddenly tsume is getting more cat like but a tiger as her hair grew a bit then wild have claws on her nails, sharper teeth, slight cat like eyes, have 2 tails and sprouted one angle wing and one devil wing. Cele is hair have a bit spiky have then a single red streak on her hair, sharper teeth then her tail a little long, khlora's hair color change to crimson with some yellow streaks as her bang no longer cover her eyes anymore and her hair is now spiky of flame like, her eye color is now dark green.

koan: wow love the new look khlora and same with you two.

Khlora: ravage me, eat me koan, eat me.

cele: pet me please, I want some milk too.

Tsume: me too, me too, take me my sexy king.

Koan:(grin) then time to go wild!

Koan prime then shove his cock inside of tsume as thrusting a lot while fondling her breasts, koan 2 did dick at cele to spank her ass a lot and even rapidly thrusting a lot in and out as she moan like crazy, koan 3 let khlora ride him and fondling her breasts and twist her nipples, he thrust in a lot of speed with his hips, making them all moan like crazy, eyes roll back, goofy smile and face with tongue out even the 3 koan grab their tails and rub and harder.

Tsume: YES! YES! MORE! MORE! GIVE ME MORE!

Cele: FUCK ME MORE! GIVE IT TO ME!

Klhora: OH FUCK YES! MAKE THIS SLUT YOUR SLAVE! PUNISH ME MORE!

The 3 koans: WE'RE CUMMING!

As they cummed inside of them as they all moan then cele and khlora show a white and red aura then as the 2 koans poofed leave koan they lay down on him.

 **End lemon**

koan: how it feel? 

Tsume: so warm~. (cat smile while wiggle her tail)

Cele: yeah, so good~. (wiggle her saiyan tail)

Klhora: (giggle childishly) yeah, love it~.

khlora look at the mirror of what koan said, she notice her looked is change too and even cele as well know she have a red streak and her hair a little spiky then a bit ashes color.

Khlora: ooh~, me like~.

Cele: so do I~.

Tsume: nya~ (see her new look) Me to~.

Koan: ya'll look very sexy my queens.

Tsume: um, koan, can we sleep with you? (Yawn cutely)

Koan: sure my sexy nekomata.

She then push koan down and she sleep on his chest while cele and khlora sleep on his arms, he smiled and pulled a blanked from out of nowhere and cover them up as they sleep.

Koan: nighty night.

He touch their tails and one last smack their ass cause them to moan then went to sleep

 **at namek**

as for khlora and cele's appearance change of the same koan give them

 **but meanwhile**

Krillin and gohan run in speed on foot.

Krillin: okay we're close, so go ahead and suppress your power level competently, we sneak on them in here.

Gohan: you got it!

They stop running and start to walk to a cliff.

Krillin: there at the other side of this cliff, (as they are walking to them) man these guys are strong.

They peak to see dodaria, zarbon, frieza and dung with his arms cross.

Gohan: are those houses? They look like almost look like the ship we flew in.

krillin: whatever it is, it's not good, the lackey is one thing, those three right there, especially the funny looking one in the middle, their power are unbelievable, (they turn to dung as they flinch felt his power) whoa!

Gohan: wha-wha-wha-what is that?!

Krillin: I-I-I-I think that must be dung t-that z-zack and k-koan said about.

Then krillin spotted the dragon balls that dodaria and zarbon are holding.

Krillin: gohan, do you see what I'm seeing? The big one and the guy with the hair, look what they got on their hands! (Gohan gasp) I didn't know dragonballs be so big!

Dodaira turn his head while dung move his eyes as well but went back.

Frieza: something wrong dodaria?

Dodaira: I thought I've picked up a tiny power level coming from that cliff just a second ago, whatever it is is gone now, it was probably insect or something.

Dung: _two insect to be exact._

Krillin and goanhide down a bit.

Krillin: it wasn't good, we was this close to be spotted.

Then the dungle beast come out along with fireza's soidlers.

Goliath: lord dung and frieza, we spotted some 5 namekins.

Frieza's soilder 3: according to them, the rest are tilling the land.

Dung: bring them in.

Then three namakions walked out of the house which surprise kriilin and gohan.

Gohan: hey that guy looks like piccolo!

Krillin: is a real life namekin.

The namekins looked at the enemies while frieza grin but the namekin sweat in fear of shiver as dung walk up next to frieza.

Dung: such a beautiful day huh?

The namekin didn't say anything.

Dung: silent type.

Frieza: greetings my name frieza and you know about dung as well.

Dung: you and your people know what we came here for the dragonballs.

Frieza: so now we told you thing about us, we expect you pay the currently telling us the ware about of your neighbors, our sources and dungle beast say there ten of you.

Dung: (sniff around) there here around and playing silent without answer our question of what we came for, as we grew impatient.

Frieza's finger make a tiny sphere ball and dung's finger make an ignite black and purple sphere but soon they stop.

Frieza: come on now, we don't have all day have we?

Dung: you the middle old namekin, come in front and speak before burn to ash.

Old namekion start to speak but it's his own language.

Dung: (frown a little while smiling) funny, now drop the language of gibberish and speak in the same as ours now.

Old namekion: as I said the others are tilling the land, only the old and the very young stayed behind, I speak the truth.

Dung: munch better.

Frieza: there you see, that wasn't so difficult. Continue to cooperate and you have nothing to fear. Now let's move on the something consider shall we? I believe you had a dragonball in your possession. You have to present to us imateadly.

Old namekion: I have no idea what you speaking off.

Dung: don't lie to us, I can smell them in this location around and picked it right here.

Frieza: (chuckle) Dodaira.

Dodaria: lord?

Fireza: I'm confuse, dung smell the namekin and spoke too he relate quite interesting can he not? And did dung's scent give us the wrong location of the dragonball?

Dodaira: yes he did, there no doubt dung found otherwise we won't holding it just now and something about not his dragonballs except someone worthy.

Dung: and we didn't travel all this including me came back from the afterlife just so you green slugs stalling our request, I mean that same namekin try denying us with the rumors.

Friza: indeed you two he is most agentive of some point, try as they might though we can't could not get him to say more.

Dung: at least not before we decide to kill any one of them.

This shocked the old Namkeins.

Dung: once that dealt with he opened up quite a bit. 

Freza: yes, about the grand elder of this world created the Dragon balls of each one of species require of a single guardian, who are condor by trail of witness hidden strength whenever given seeker wishes honorable and to only consider worthy someone obtaining the dragonballs and Sandra. Well you can said we quite have a difficult time condensing the poor fellah that were worthy.

Dung: as we never contain a single Dragonball in our life and here we are now, even we don't take bad news well we just killed him. That how we get the first Dragon ball and even all the 3 of them too since your people gurdaiding them and be quite convening.

As vegetables listen whole thing with his scouter.

Vegeta: oh I see, that's how it works huh? A covenanting you say?

 **With dung and other.**

Old namekien: you a liar! I don't believe a word.

Old namkein 2: there no way the others would've had over the dragonball without protesting someone as vile as you two!

Frieza: aw you seem that why your wrong, ounce we show them this little ice breaker they was glad to help, zarbon if would?

Dung: goliath.

Goliath and zarbon: sir.

they both disappear and then zarbon roundhouse kick the first namekiens which shocked the others, then they dodge the other old namekin's blast as zarbon throw the dragonball up while goliath easily smash his tail on the older namekin's back as he goliath charge a beam from his mouth and zarbon charge a beam from his hand there beam killed him as he scream in pain and they land, zaron catch the dragonball.

Krillin: those rotten bastards!

Gohan: why? (He pissed seeing the namekiens getting killed by the enemies in no mercy)

Krillin: (turn gohan) gohan you have to control your power otherwise they'll find us.

Gohan: but we can't just sit here?

Krillin: look you do want to bring piccolo and the other back to life right? they're no way in hell the two us take on like them, if we try all we get from our trouble but what zack's said we can't get spotted and if we messed this one up we'll be dead.

Gohan growl not sitting around doing nothing.

Frieza: so what'll be? I'm trust we all bit more cooperate now yes?

Old namekien: what is your reason for collecting the dragonball?

Frieza: oh quite a frittle wish really, I simply desire eternal life myself nothing and dung here wishes his pull power.

Dung:(grin wider) the same full power of how I threat and destroy every single galaxy there is under my heel ounce since those two goddess ruin me and even their brats. Who use to kill me but they failed now I return and stronger as ever.

Krillin: two goddess? Their brats?

Then the younger Namikens felt a plus of power flying to the group and so do dung.

Dung: (small smile) seem their 3 "hope" have arrive.

Krillin: there more of them!

Gohan: I think they come here to fight.

Three namekions fly to the group and they look pissed while gritting their teeth but shocked to see the 2 old namekin are dead

nakmien 1: so, my sense of opponent to fight after all

they turn and shocked eyes wide to see dung with his arm cross and a unamused looked.

Namrekien 1: YOU!

Dung: of course, me.

Namekions 2: back from the dead you bastard!

Dung: I guess that how you say hello, cause you try the afterlife too seem interesting of your time.

Namekions 3: I like to see you try.

dung: not in the mood it was uncalled for of ur business with your kind here

frieza: yes that was rude, we we're so close to agreement a pity to you come all this way to die, because die you shall.

They ready there stance for a fight

namekien 1: I dindt want to believe it , but I can see not only dung but the rumor are raising are villager from the ground in search some dragonball is true, you'll pay dearly for this ! how dare you come here and vilate our peaceful world ?!

frieza: oh you three come cause a scene, how strong of the three of you cant help but wonder. hmmm dodaira.

Dodaria: ha! Just a moment sir I'll check.

he check his scouter to scan the three namekains.

Doadaira: (chuckle) don't be disappointed, but they all in the same 1,000.

they all laugh.

Dung: you idiot.

Doadira: huh? (turn dung)

Then the namekian dash up to one and punch one of the solders even blasting them and fighting to defeating only leave the dungle beast.

Dung: they can disguise their strength so that why there increase but not that stronger enough since their weak.

The namekins start to turn to dung make one blast of them.

Frieza: gotta handle to them there really not that bad.

Dung: maybe.

The old namekin notice of the scouters.

Old namekion's thought only three of those contraception remain unbroken. (out of thought) stand away from me children, quick now there not munch time, go.

Freiza: dodaira.

Dodaira: right, (put the 2 dragonballs down to the ground)I'll teach them a lesson, try to pull a fast one on us huh? Mind if i take them all out at ounce sir?

Frieza: knock yourself out.

Dodaira chuckled and start to walk to the namekions. Then the old namkein finger beam doadira's scouters.

Dodaira: you bastard! Ha! Tell me that wasn't your best idea, if so I'll say your thirdly screwed.

The old namekin flew up to finger beam both to break the scouters but suddenly a tail wham him to the ground as he scream of pain cough a bit spit as he eyes wide shaking in fear of dung as his tail wag as no one didn't see his speed.

Which surprise and scared gohan and krillin that dung seem stronger then he look.

Dung: clever to think of destroying the scouter, but not clever enough. (cross his arm and grin )But i need you one piece before you die with your kind cuz, no more games.


	6. Chapter 6

Dodaira is now furios at the namekien as he roars at the sky.

Dodaira: every last one of them is going to day!

Dung: hold on there! (dodaria stopped) no need to lose your control, seek the three , me and frieza still have ways with the elder.

Dodaria: alright.

He turn at the 3 namkeins as dodira walk up to them while laughing.

Dodaria: i wish there was more of you left so i have a chance break a sweat!

Nakmein 1: ridiculous! There's no way you can't take three of us at ounce!

Dodaria: you have obviously don't know who you talking to, I'll start running if i was you!

Namkein 1: no!

He then disappear behind him then impale through his stomach then the second namekin try to attack but got elbow to the stomach ,dodaria mouth beam the 2nd namkien ,the 3rd namekin charge in as they both fighting as he back away and charged a blast with his hands which it hit dodaria but didn't faze him, dung walk up to the 3rd namekin.

Namekin 3: no!

Dung: I grow tried of this game.

The namekin throw his blast at him , dung just stand there and didn't faze him neither as the 3rd namekin try everything in very speed to punch and kick but dung just karate chop his neck which bend a loud break send him flying as dodaria headbutt him to the rock as he bleeding purple blood and his neck is now broken.

Dung: now, back to business.

Fireza: yes, and very well done. (the elder namekin getting up glaring)there , is not so hard to be obedient ,and while I'm sure you learn your lesson, we like an apology, why don't you bring us your dragonball and forget the whole thing.

Dung: or if you keep stalling with this shenanigans, (turn to the 2 kid namekiens) these two will be next.

The elder namekin growl under his breath of the two cruel tyrants.

Elder namekin: very well, you leave me no choice, but you have to promise me you wont harm the children.

Dung and frieza nodded as the elder namekin getting the dragonball for them.

Frieza: We're finally glad you listen to reason.

Dung: indeed.

Gohan is getting really mad at the two but then dung have a toothy grin as his dragon tail wagged a little.

Gohan: those mosnters.

Krillin: say saddle down okay? There's no geeting all heroic on me ,those guys are way too power for us, and you know it.

Then they felt a telepathic voice.

dung's voice: he's right gohan, unless you have the urge to do it.

make goan jump back but surprise scared.

krillin:what is it ?

gohan:d-dung.

dung's voice: no need to be alarmed, I'm not gonna fight you, I'm just letting this game of chess roll if you want to save them be my guess, cuz how you gonna get away from our allied ?

gohan growl as the elder namekien showing them the draognball.

elder namekin: there, you have our village's dragonball, so please be on your way.

frieza: bring it to us.

the frieza's soilder grab it

frieza:now you just tell us exactly were the other two dragonballs on this planet we'll be on our way.

elder namekin: don't be obverse ,if you think I'm gonna tell you were are more namekin for you to torture then your certiantly mistaken ! now ,keep your promise , you have our dragonball so leave us alone !

dung: just like they others ,how corruptive always trying to protect your fellow namekins with no regard at all...

fireza: with we want...

dung:and for being a ungracious...

dung and frieza:you'll die with the children...

elder namekin:(shocked) but you gave your word !

Dodaria elbow him as he back flip trip to the ground bleeding on his face.

elder namekin: you both promise me you'll leave the children alone, you already have the dragonball what good will it hurt the-

dung appeared and grip him from the throat ,as the elder gagging and choking lifting him up.

dung: then you have to be more specific next time, we do more then just harmed, but wait. It wont be a next time.

frieza: non,but unless we have all seven of the dragonballs I may have well,have not any of them,and since you decide to destroy our scouter , we have no way to locating the balls for ourself.

dung: but lucky for us, my dungle beast's smell can help us and since you try to pull a stunt along your three best warriors, and the children will come with you to death.

dung point his finger to the elder's forehead with a tiny black dot.

dung: goodbye

krillin: why those dirty.

elder namekin: I-it isn't safe children, r-run!

then the elder namekin scream in agony as his entire body cover in black shocking and fearing the namekin children, gohan and krillin but amuse frieza, zarbon and dodaria, then the elder namekin burst in black and purple flames non stop, then the elder turn to ashes and dust blew to the wind.

The two namekin kids starts to run away from those monsters but dung nodded to Dodaria as he mouth beam the first namekin kid who got shot and dead on the ground.

Dung: nice shot. (smirk)

the surviving one is scared and shock of his friend is dead now.

?: kargo.

Gohan gettinf pissed of the cruelty frieza along dung and their troops show no mercy nor regret, dung's eyes on gohan with a smirk.

Krillin: no, gohan, there's nothing we can do! We wouldn't stand a chance against if they found out where here.

Dung: finished the last one.

Dodaria nodded as he charge at the kid while laughing then block him.

dodaria: doging by your size,you shouldn't be to munch trouble , let just get it over with.

Then gohan scream in angry.

Gohan: Stop it!

Dodaria: what the? Who was that? Show yourself!

Then gohan slam his foot at him to make him crash at the house.

gohan:that what you get, jerk!

gohan land down glaring at them shocking dodaria

dodaria: who the heck are you kid?!

Krillin: darn it gohan!

Gohan: leave him alone! pick on someone your own size!

Then gohan almost felt a finger beam almost but cut a single hair as he jump back in surprise to see dung did that.

Dung: and what size your saying, gohan?

Dodaria then got kicked in the face by krillin then dodge dung's beam finger which almost killed him.

Gohan: krillin! there you are!

Krillin: (grab the kid) are you trying to get us both killed?! cause ithat sure what it looks like ! (fly off) get out of here! Now gohan!

gohan: right!

dung:(turn dodaria) why don't you stand there like an idiot!

Frieza: bring them to us! immediately!

 **with gohan and krillin holding the kid flying.**

Krillin: let get farther while we can, is all over if they catch us!

Gohan: got it!

they powered up but dodaria on their tail.

Dodaria: idiot, run all you want but you never get away from me! (he powered up to catch up)

Krillin: no good! He's on top of us! He just to fast!

Dodaria then fired a beat that is aiming at gohan.

Krillin: gohan watch out!

He dodged it but dodaria then fired multiple rounds at the two as they are dogging the beams, but on hit krillin cause to let go the kid as he falling.

krillin: n ! damn it! (he go fly to save him until gohan got the kid) gohan thanks for the help, move! he's right behind me! hurry!

then dodaria shot a mouth beam as he dodge it and so do gohan.

Dodaria: well now, your a lot so quickly I give you credit for.

Then he got closer.

Gohan:(look back) he getting closer! We have to stop and fight!

Krillin: you crazy we're only alive because he hadn't caught us yet! keep flying or us three are goners ! (then thought of something) hey! had an idea! okay we're never able to beat this guy in a fair fight ! but we're not beat yet, I'm gonna try something but whatever you do, don't look at me!

Gohan: kay krillin!

Krillin: (turn to dodaria) try this on for size!? **TIOKIN!**

Then a huge flash blinded dodaria.

Dodaria: my eyes! I can't see!

Krillin: hey I did it! I cant believe it actually work! Come on gohan! Hide while you can!

Gohan: right!

And so the two hidden somewhere to avoid dodaria as they hid in the rocky place. Then dodaria is now trying to find the three of them but what they didn't know cele is sitting on the rocky cliff looking at him with a smirk.

Cele: _this guy dose not know how to calm down, as munch I want vegeta do it but meeting face to face could be interesting as payback._

Dodaria: where the heck those little punks go? Show yourself!

He kept looking but didn't know gohan and krillin with the kid is hiding.

Krillin: as long we keep our energy surpress, we should be safe here, is the good thing that village elder destroy the scouter when we did, cagy old guy save our butt you know? Those things can detect the smallest bit of power ,even the namekin kid.

Dodaria getting frustrated not finding them as he look everywhere.

Dodaria: how am I suppose to find those puny little kids!? Come on out you stinky punks !

He fly up to the sky.

Gohan:(smile) check it out, looks like he give up and leaving.

Krillin: hmm.

Dodaria: I'll just level the place.

This shocked krillin, gohan and the kid as cele sigh shake her head.

Cele: here he go again.

Dodaria charged up a reddish orange and white beam blast from his hand make some of the place around the water and rocky place exploded.

Dodaria: there, that'll do it, see? That what you get for messing with dodaria! Hahahaha! (he flew down to check) fireza and dung did say to bring them back to him but, what am I suppose to do? I wish I found out who they where you know, he they have some fight in them. guess it doesn't matter now, whoever they where I get the feeling they wont be bothering anymore.

he took off.

Cele: _look at him, always a brick headed idiot runs nappa for a money, let him go all out of being so impatient like a dog he is._

she then flew off and teleported

gohan: we're safe.

Krillin: (sigh) that was a close one, now let's head back and look for bulma and the others. 

then they felt telepathic called from kamber

kamber: krillin, gohan, this is zack, report.

Krillin: hey zack, we got some good news, and terrible news.

koan telepathic

koan: koan here, start with the terrible news!

Krillin: dung is already here and they kill the namekind and the elder even the childrens.

this make koan and kamber very furious

gohan: they got the dragonballs, one of those jerks saw me save one who is another kid.

Kamber: and the good news?

Gohan: we save a namakien, the elder destroy the scouter, we lost the jerk so he cant find us.

Koan: that was crazy gohan, I'm proud of you.

Kamber: they might got the dragonball but what they didn't know this shendron version on planet namek only speak namekin languages and not English.

Krillin: that's a relief.

Kamber: alright keep hiding, me and zaralle senses other namekin on other village soon.

Koan: also cele is off since she told me the one chasing you dodaria, she and her brother might handle him, vegeta and us might even the numbers low.

Kamber: he's right, he might collect the draqgonballs, but we'll take advantage of it if he got enough, we'll make fake illusion and bury the draongballs somewhere, in case dung's and frieza's allies stole them again, we'll use it when the heat is down and the close is clear when goku and they others come.

Krillin: okay, but we need you guys to get here, we don't know how long to hide.

Kamber: we will, zack and koan out!

Krillin: now let's head back so we can find bulma and belma,(look at the kid) hey so uh, think you can fly?

Kid: I think so,(then he fly perfectly)sir, thank you for putting yourself in danger try to save me.

Krillin: well, actually you should start thinking gohan, I was too scared to help but he jump in.

Gohan:(smile) well, maybe but I never pull it off by myself, you really came through for us krillin.

Krillin:(chuckle) well important is ,we're all here, you should proplery stick with us for a while would you say?

Kid: you mean?

As gohan and kriilin give a friendly smile.

Kid: okay.

 **with cele**

Cele is now sitting the rock seeing dodaria try to find them.

Dodaria: dan, this is impossible, I don't how we ever gonna find the other two dragonballs without our scouter, well at least is not that big of a deal since lord dung's dungle beast should help-

Then suddenly he got kicked to the water as cele chuckle at that, he then got out of the water wondering on who kicked him, then in front of him is vegeta! Who smirking while crossing his arms.

Dodaria: vegeta! What'd you want?

Vegeta: dodaria, why kind of greeting is that for an old friend?

Dodaria:(got up)do you really think you can just blind sight me, like that and get away with it ?

Cele: my, my you haven't change for a rock head who always act all mighty.

Dodaria: (turn to see her sitting on the rock) cele!?

Cele: that's right,(walk up to vegeta) what's wrong dodaria ? no big and talk without your bosses and zarbon.

Vegeta: yeah without frieza and dung interfere seem getting rid of you should be easy.

Dodaria: what?! you two think you can take me?! no in the million life time you saiyans freaks!

as vegeta stop laughing while dodaria notice his scouter and not even cele doesn't have one.

Dodaria: come on, I don't think you two want to challenge me and believe it or not I don't want to fight the both of you, so why not just give me that scouter and we can both walk away deal and you should've have your too cele so why didn't get one?

Cele: I grew old of those toys, but I notice you seem witness our arrival and don't think we didn't know huh vegeta?

Vegeta:(noded turn dodaria) I see, I know something must've gone wrong when I heard your auto feats goes to statics, you wouldn't let them destroy your scouter didn't you?

Cele: how pathetic of you.

Vegeta:(laugh)perfect, that'll sure I'll have an element of surprise.

Dodaria: y-you, now listen!

Vegeta: a trip back to planet frieza from more scouters will cause seerl days. (he remove his scouters) here want this? (he drop it)

Then cele felt a telepathic from mizzen.

Mizzen: hey cele, how's it going?

Cele: aright, as now me and my brother facing dodaria. (shocked mizzen)

mizzen: your facing him?!

Cele: yeah, I want pay back for what he done.

Mizzen: I wanna come too!

Cele: huh? 

mizzen: you heard me! I want to destroy him for that he done to my dad's friends and ambushing him !

Cele: I understand, then teleport to my energy single.

She nodded as she arrived but behind him listening of his talk with vegeta.

Dodaria: smartest thing you done yet,(chuckle a little) is about time you show me a little respect. (turn cele) You should do the same as well for your brother,(walk to get the scouter) I was gonna take it anyway but since your offer I might go easy on you after all, same with you cele. Could've have no luck without the scouters as your useless as ever, should learn your lesson again like how dung honor me of giving you some bruises huh monkey tramp?

Vegeta, mizzen and cele have eyes shadow, then vegeta put his foot on the scouter, then he break it to pieces shocking dodaria.

Dodaria: vegeta, how-how could you?! why you gonna go break it for?

Vegeta: because it worth so munch for you then it was to me.

Dodaria: what? no way! what that beeping at you, you nor cele, you both cant tell frieza, dung or the dragonballs or anymore then I can.

Cele: really? like that's the problem.

Dodaria: yeah! and just because you have a new look wont change a thing!

Cele: really? the looks not the only one, so I'm afraid your wrong.

Vegeta: during our time on earth, I was lucky enough to pick new tricks, like how to detect an opponent energy and location without the result gadgets. Yes, I first saw it demonstrate by one of the planet habit, who have to be another saiyan along the allies, if he can do it so can us right?

Cele: even hid our energy so no one cant scents it, not even dung and a certain cutie and his brother taught me many more tricks that surprises, even a special ways to make me complete.

This made dodaria shocked in confusion.

Vegeta: it's a pretty simple technique when you get the hang of it.

cele: dung is one thing but is not like how you and frieza flexing muscles,it all matter with a simple force.

Dodaria: hey I get it! Those to dung told us ,those runt I chasing was earthling weren't they?!

Vegeta: what did you say?

Dodaria: I'm right aren't I? you two are working together!

mizzen: wrong again dick, (walk up as vegeta chuckle, cele smirk and dodaria shocked, they turn to see mizzen) is only me, cele and other working, but vegeta is like he up to his solo ways.

Dodaria: YOU! but your…

Mizzen: dead?

Dodaria: but how?! I heard from your last mission with your brother!

Mizzen: well you cant keep a good saiyan down.

dodaria: I don't care about that now, if you three don't have another scouter in you your just waisting my time! now get lost! or your dead! (he back away) this is an ounce in a life time for an opportunity so take it! Get out of here!

Cele: wow how out character that you want yoru enemy to go huh?

Vegeta: that's generous of you, or arey ou scared to attack us? Yes that must be it.

Cele: no lie here, when you over heard our battle with cui, you realize how strong we've been.

Mizzen: which make you terrified, but I like to show you what I capable of as well.

Mizzen then dash up to dodaria and slam her foot at his gut.

Vegeta: you saw it from your scouter didn't you? your weak compare to us.

Dodaria: no! there no way that power reading that accurate, you three cant be strong and I'll prove it!

He charged up his attack then beam blast them a multiple time cause an explosion then the cloud vanished to see cele and mizzen not vegeta around make dodaira shocked and in fear.

Cele: that was proof? What about you mizzen?

Mizzen: doesn't seem really strong to me, more like a small pebble.

Vegeta:(appeared behind him) we warned you not to underestimate us but you chose not to listen

Mizzen then dash up to dodaria and slam her foot at his gut as he gag then ,dodaira charged up a beam to his mouth, but cele close his mouth with her hand as exploded damage his inside. dodaira try to his vegeta but the saiyan prince grab both his arms behind him, then the two saiyans girls grab his ribcage as they begin to squeeze it along vegeta try to break his arms as he in agony.

Vegeta: your even slower then I remembered.

Dodaria scream in mercy as the 3 saiyans break the arms and ribs out of him.

Cele: the more we saiayn fight and damags in battle.

Mizzen: the more we get stronger along training, you should've realize it and know it'll bite you back sooner or later.

Vegeta: but you already know that didn't you? That why when i was defeat on earth, I became stronger then i ever thought is possible. Is impressive isn't it? Just admit it!

Dodaria: stop it!

Vegeta: we been fighting and improving while you been getting lazy and soft!

Mizzen: time to finish this.

Cele: gladly.

Dodoara: vegeta! Cele! Mizzen! I know something you three really wanted to hear! If you let me go i promise I'll tell you about it! Is about your home world, I know the truth about planet vegeta!

Vegeta: you what?

This make cele and mizzen surprise, as she teleapathic zack, koan, zaraelle, and khorla about this by listening to it.

Cele: planet vegeta was destroy by an asteroid.

Mizzen: how could you possibly know? The real truth since everyone already know.

Vegeta: start talking!

Dodaria: I will! I will but first you have to let me go!

They scoff to let go off dodaria.

Dodaria: hey, what kind of garonte do I have here when you are not going to take me down as soon as I told you three huh?

Mizzen: shut up and start talking before we change our mind!

Dodaria: okay, okay, do three don't need to get all huffy about it, frieza and dung told you about planet Vegeta was destroy . but that true, but a story about crushes by a meteor was a lie.

Vegeta: what you talking about?

Dodaria: (backing away) frieza know that no one saiayn could get in his way but dung couldn't care how many saiayn who are strong. But a whole bunch of them together who cause problems, the thing is , they know more and more saiyan babies highly divelop combat skills. (he smirk and fly up ) a group of saiyan warrior might grow up someday and you wont stay loyal to frieza and dung forever like you three. He had a choice, either see you three when get older he have see how or wipe out the only reason powrful enough to oppose him. It w as a tough call , but in the end i think they came up logical conclusion, destroying it. (smile) And make the jon right frieza didnt himself he blow up planet vegeta and every stinky saiayn on it , but not you three , no fireza and dung have plans for you but more for Dung did it for a sport and like to exstinict all the saiyans even king vegeta who was alive from frieza, he show no mercy and regrets, even Braddock as well and his troops that i and my troop ambush. dung's attack combine with frieza turn the planet vegeta into nothing but dust to space, do you really was coendicne that frieza sent you another planet before exploded? (chuckle) so there it is, your finally in our little chat why dont you take a mintue and let that sink it while i let frieza and dung know you here.

That made, mizzen in shock, cele mad, khlora growl, zaralle furiouskoan and kamber in fury but for vegeta he just smirk.

Vegeta: I'll be alright, but you won't.

This shocked dodaria.

mizzen: same here, you expect you get away ?(unleashing a intense blue and white aura with highlight silver wisp around her make the ground shake and some rocks floating ) I can finally get you payback for ambush my dad and his friends ! and you'll see dung in hell when we end your fate !

cele: same with you ! (unleashed a demonic and white crimson along light purple and white enormous make the ground shake and some rocks floating) to think all this time frieza and dung lied and use me anger me more of killing the race of their fear ! I know I never trust them in the first place !

this surprise vegeta of their power level like zack and koan which dodaria tremble in earbut vegeta kept his hidden surprise and focus on dodaria.

Vegeta: I don't care about my home planet, my family, or any other saiyans dung and frieza did away with, (he unleashing a giant purple and white aura make the ground shake and some rocks floating) I just disappointed to myself for not figuring out sooner! if I have known I wouldn't waste my life doing all your dirty work!

Dodaria: (fly away) freeza! Dung!

Then they fire there beams to erase dodaria out of nothing to show he is full dead.

Cele: vegeta.

Vegeta: hmm.

Cele: please tell me you didn't mean what you said to him.

Vegeta: (look away) just don't tell anyone else, but is more or less.

cele: fine.

vegeta:(turn mizzen) so kakarot's sister gone strong too ? I can feel both your energy high and almost of those two brothers.

They chuckle nervously.

Cele: they have special training.

Mizzen: yeah that why.

Vegeta: hmm, very well, there something you two need to know about those boys.

Cele: what is it?

Vegeta: they are the sons of the queens.

this shocked cele and mizzen.

Mizzen: w-what? The queens! As in akaru the goddess of beyond everything and infinite!?

Cele: and lilth?! The demon goddess?! Please tell me your kidding!

Vegeta: dead serious, I didn't wanted to believe it but the way of their energy and the image of the queens, I felt like standing front of them.

Mizzen: _i-i can't believe my ears._

Cele: _my god, I had sex wit ha devil queen's son, YES!_

vegeta: you two keep this a secret, now go.

They nodded and fly off

 **with zack**

as he flew with zarelle they see mizzen appeared.

Zack: what the? mizzen? what'd you doing here?

Mizzen: I teleported here.

Zack: oh yeah, so you want in of this action?

Mizzen: yeah, and I-(look down in sadness) I found out what happen.

Zaraelle: me too.

Zack: same here, don't worry, we'll take down dung and fireza soon for good, I promise.

They both hugged him and snuggle with him.

Mizzen: so you turn back to zack?

Zack: wanna save it for later, I senses their a namekin village out there, since vegeta can detact means krillin, gohan and the kid in trouble.

Zaraelle: hope they'll be okay.

Mizzen: vegeta might go to the village, let hid our senses before he'll kill them.

Zack: good idea.

they flew out there

 **with krillin and gohan.**

Krillin, gohan and the kid who is following them are flying thought the sky.

Gohan: we just head a little further to go, bulma and belma's hide one those cave there.

Krillin: this is your first time on the planet, you sure know your way around.

as they felt an energy coming toward them.

Krillin: hold on you feel that? Somebody is coming right for us!

Kid: huh?

Krillin and gohan flew down.

krillin: follow me! they'll see us!

Gohan: yeah! Right!

They hid behind the rocky walls.

Gohan: I don't think we should stay here, is to open! They'll find us for sure!

Krillin: well we don't have a lot of option right now! just focus on surpressing your energy, I got a feeling is that giant pink guy, did zack said vegeta and cele took care of him?

As vegeta flying in speed to the air as she stop.

Vegeta: I was right on top of those two I was tracking, but now they vanished, what is going on here ?(he continue to search)

Gohan:(look up and shocked) uh krillin, we got bad news, look up.

Then he spotted vegeta in shocked then he and gohan senses something as they look over to see zack, koan, mizzen, cele, zaraelle, kholra and tsume which they hiding as zack smile and koan waving his arms at them.

Gohan: zack? Koan?

Zack telepathic to them.

Zack: shh, keep your power low, we blocking your and even the kid who name dende.

Koan: he don't know how to hide his, but got vegeta as now and a diversion.

Zack: just head back to the cave, we're almost the locate the dragonballs.

Krillin: well you can look for a village because there are these freaks that have four of them.

Koan: we know, vegeta is going to the other one but let say his luck is ran out.

Krillin nodded, Zack, koan, tsume and the saiayn girls turn invisible and blocking the energy, then a huge fish of an alien whale come out and went to the water.

Krillin: what the?!

Zack: relax is just a fish.

Koan: it distract Vegeta.

Mizzen: he still new to this, he can senses energy and detact location of it.

Vegeta: what am i doing? Arh, I should be focusing finding the dragonballs. If I just locate and hide single one of them then frieza and dung wont be getting 7 in one place, ounce he and pawns do all the hard work for them and wiping the dungle beasts, finding the other six I'll have a chance to take one of them and since those idiots let those namkein their scouters I have the element of surprise on my side!

Then they see Vegeta now on the move right now.

Zack: he on the move, seeyah guys and stay safe!

They follow Vegeta but hidden power and invisible.

Krillin: wow, (slide down) that was a close one, zack and they others save our butts there. ( get up) we should head back there with bulma and Belmar, just keep your energy hidden and try to stay out of sight, there not far from here is she?

Gohan: i don't think so

Krillin: we didn't have to fight but I'm exulted, I can use a nap.

 **With Zack and kaon along**

They're following vegeta who laughing evil.

vegeta: I can sense them, at least 20 or more it must be a namekien village, where ever there is a namekien village there has to be a dragonball. I just has to confenence them there best interest to give it to me. (laugh) and since frieza and they others lost their precious scouters ,I can take the dragonball unlimited the namekin without frieza and dung ever noticing.

as vegeta stopped and spotted the namekin village while show an evil grin.

zack: okay guys, me and koan got this , you girls be in a look out to any dungle beast,frieza,dung or even turles.

Mizzen: gotcha.

Zack hit his ultramtrix to become Kamber then put on a brown cloak then koan turn to his mutant forms.

Vegeta: I was right, 20 or more namekins with absolute no idea what been happening on there planet, no frieza hasn't been here yet. (laugh)

then vegeeta land down cause all the namekin to notice.

Namekin 12: what is that?

Namekin 5: is an alien!

Vegeta: I wish to speak with your elder, I believe you have dragonball here that'll be taking off your hand

namekin 21: what you say?

Then the elder namekin came in front of the saiyan prince.

Elder namekin: I'am the village elder, we do have a dragobnall, but I must ask how you attend to use it?

Vegeta: what you must do is to hand it over to me, right now.

Elder namekin: I will not, I sense an unspeakable evil in you, you are not worthy to possess our draognball.

Vegeta:(chuckle make his finger like a gun) then you die,(shocked the namekien to point at the elder namekin)bang.

He shot then suddenly kamber came front as he grab the beam and destroy it with his bare hand shocking everyone and including vegeta, kamber remove his hood down so everyone can look who he is.

Kamber: not so fast space cowboy, you should've learn to respect your elders.

Vegeta: YOU! you and that crazy brother of yours are here as well?!

Kamber: and you seem to unlocked new tricks of detect energy and locations, not bad, (turn to the elder namekin) are you alright?

Elder namekin: y-yeah, we're alright, your a namekin?

Kamber: well I'm every species when it comes to forms, (turn vegeta and he remove the cloak) we know your coming even for the dragonballs, leave these people out of this! What your doing is worst how dung and frieza did to the other villagers.

Vegeta: no you stay out of this, freeza and dung are mine to face!

kamber: you obvious think a single saiyan who think the more they injured and battle the more they grew strong, taking these dragonballs to wish to become immortal and that how you win ? you just waisting your time and breath as even you do you'll die and there is a way how ,dung is me and my brothers enemies even with frieza, you doing this means your making an idiotic choice.

Vegeta: no chance! We sayins get stronger with every battle.

Kamber: oh I agree you on that, on training, fighting, good wills, but depends how munch limit even you surpass as there is opponent get a way and even cheated death will not stand until it said so, (fighting stand) come prince of saiyans, let see how munch you got strong against the hero of beyond life and death in this form.

Vegeta got angry at kamber he charged in throwing punches as kamber block it then throw his but vegeta block it then they go in punching and blocking eachother fists and block the kicks, then vegeta blast him but he blast a quick one at him make him fly to the air, then kamber appeared punching him a lot then stretch him arm wrapped around him then twirl him around and around then slammed him to the ground , vegeta got up see kamber dropped kick him with an energy glow cause explosion as vegeta gag and cough a bit blood hen kamber turn back to zack.

zack: how it feel being almost defeat by a namekin?

Before vegeta can answer the namekiens are in awe to see zack.

Namekin 12: incredible , is a shapehshifter?

Namekin1: he took him down morph into our on kind.

Elder namekin: and I sense he pure good but his aura is very familiar.

Zack: familiar how sir?

Elder namekin: I don't know but is been to long.

Zack: I see, (turn vegeta) look vegeta stop this, this 3 ways fight getting us nowhere, is not too late to join us.

Vegeta: grr, like I ever jo-

Koan came in laughing crazy tackle vegeta.

Koan: eh what's up doc?

Vegeta: AH! THAT CRAZY MANIAC IS BACK!

Koan: yellow vegeta ( got off of him) me smell something.

Then zack and koan turn to see turles along d-enforcers.

Turles: well some runts that dung told us already.

Zack: turles the space pirate and a saiyan.

Turles: ah to think kakarot's friends told you all about me and my tree of might. ( at the tree a bit far a bit) soon it'll grew till is full.

Zack: not if we have anything about right vegeta ?( turn to see he gone and fly off carry the dragonball) that son of bitch.

Koan: bad turnip head!

Vegeta: what the hell are those tin cans?

Zack: d-enforcer, one of drones made by Dung.

Vegeta: well you take care of those since the dragonball is mine! (fly off as he now gone)

Zack: looks like we gonna face them.

Mizzen: mind if we join in?

Zack: sure.

Turles: Cele, zaraelle, khorla and mizzen, I thought you survive as well.

Cele: hey there dick.

Zarelle: still planting tree huh?

Turles: yes and is not to late to join in my team and take down the enemies and the brats.

Cele: LIKE HELL I AM!

Turles: very well then, (he pull out a Spink light orange like then ate it and then increase a powered up) you'll die.

Cele: oh trust me, you'll die before I do.

?: is that right ?

Then charmcaster come in.

Charmcaster: hey Zack~

Zack: damn it!

Zaraelle: who's that?

Zack: Charmcaster, an ugly witch of a wentch who obsessed with me , wont leave me alone and try to make me a slave.

Zaraelle and Mizzen: oh really?

She then slowly turn to charmcaster with a dark look.

Charmcaster: which is why he'll be my slave

Zack: less talking more fighting !

Koan: me ,colors and tsume deal of d-enforcer

Zack: alright , me and cele will handle turles

Mizzen: zaraelle and i handle the bastard!

Charmcaster: your strong so I'll take it!

Charmcaster made a purple bubble that she in and put mizzen in a purple bubble.

Mizze: and what this?

Charmcaster: let say you'll be in my shoes (grin) transfer idendta, transfer idendta, transfer idendta !

The two bubble they in come close as a big flash.

Zack: no!

Turles: yes!

Charmcaster?: what the?

Mizzen?: now this body is nice and strong for Zack~.

Charmcaster?: hmm, I wonder.

Zaraelle: what the hell?

Koan: mizzen and charmcaster switch bodeis! (dodge a blast from d-enforcer)

Turles charge in as zack and cele begin fighting him in mid air while khlora is fighting and destroying some of the d-enforcer , koan then a big red flash he transformed into a big blue, orange and black monsteorus fire ant with blade lioe arms and a nemetrix around his neck

?: **TITANTS!**

He begin slicing and buting on the d-enforcer to Pices with tsume slicing some of them as well.

Namkein 21: now that guy shapeshift into another creature!

Elder namekin: i never seen those creature.

Charmcaster/mizzen: now I got your body you cant beat me for a saiyan

Mizzen/Charmcaster: oh I'm not just an ordinary saiyan and big mistake.

Charmcaster/mizzen: (smirk) oh yeah? Why's that?

Mizzen/Charmcaster: I can use magic as well!

Charmcaster/mizzen: please your magic is strong and I can easily-

As mizzen/charmcatser came out of charmcaster's body then swift charmcaster out of her, then mizzen get back to her own body and so do Charmcaster.

Charmcaster: deflect, what? (look at her hands) NO!

Mizzen: you see I'm immune to it and that why you cant use it and now,( crack her knuckles as her aura unleashed then her eyes glows red) time for your death of hurting my zacky~

Charmcaster: shit!

Mizzen charged in and demloshing her to death.

Then turles with cele and zack as they went separate.

Zack: hmm, your not half bad of fighting turles .

Turles: not bad yourself boy.

Zack: but you got some nerve, that tree will suck the planet life out.

Turles:(smirk) that's the idea, I'll be the most powerful person in the universe!

Zack: like hell you are! (he transformed into his ghost formed)

Which almost spook him.

Turles: what kind of ambonination freak are you? Your more hidous then the other brother oc yours!

Mizzen, tsume, zaraelle, khorla, and Cele: (dark look and voice) what did you say?

Turles: is the truth! What is those two! No wonder there monsters! (as he powered up eating two fruits) two monsters that are mine to take down!

Mizzen, tsume, zaraelle, khorla, and Cele: KILL HIM!

Turles: like you ever can.

Cele: if you can, as princess of a saiyan I will not allos you talk that to my husband. Also me and mizzen go first, with the positive energy along the satsui no hado,(grin) let's test it out.

Mizzen: gladly (smirk)

Turles: the what?

Cele and mizzen then make their stand as they scream, cele and mizzen are now glowing red and purplish white as their eyes flow, blue and sharper teeth as turles felt the merdous intense power.

Turles: what raw power!

Zack: holy shit.

Koan: cool and hot.

Turles: (charge at them) who cares on how powerful you are I will destroy you both!

He throw a blast at them but deflect ir , he shot many more blast at them as they appeared , he punchthem and kick thdm but no effect.

Turles: huh?!

He got grab by the throat by cele, mizen see the tree of might then she blast a small sphere toward it, then It exploded the tree into nothing.

Turles: no! Why yo- 

He gag impale by the chest of cele's black and crimson blade to his chest. as she let go turles feel to the ground dead then tsume, Zaraelle, Koan and zack blast the dead body into nothing but dust.

Zack: mizzen?

Koan: celey?

They then turn back to normal.

Cele: yes?

Mizzen: yeah?

Zack: are you okay?

Koan: me thought that one you turn evil in the dark side, didn't expect you use it, was you control of it?

They hugged them.

Mizzen: what do you expect?

Cele: we aim to please.

zack: well you did good.

cele: yeah but vegeta got the dragonball and got away?

zack: really?

koan:(pull out a dragonball form his cloak frame) ta-da! When zack fighting him, I sneak in and got the dragonball, the one he stole is a fake decoy illusion of it, so the real one in my hand safe and sound

Cele: you sneaky boy~

koan: koan is koan

elder namekin: thank you for protecting our village and the dragonball.

zack:is nothing, we heroes do our jobs, we wanted to collect all the dragonballs but not using them yet until is a safe area ,because their great evil such as frieza and dung.

elder namekin: there here?!

koan: yes, we'll deal with their armies, we wanted to make a wish of bringing back our friend, he's a fellow namekin who raised on a different planet we live in, he sacrifice to protect his student from the enemies and we was too late along the other allies.

zack: if we wish for him, it means the draognball on earth will come back, is a long story that I hope you understand, cause we need all the help since we're fighting them and save this planet along your kind sir.

Elder namekien: alright, consider this dragonball a thank you for protect our people.

Zack: no problem.

Charmcaster struggle to get up as she glared at her.

Charmcaster: I-I'll get you...you will pay for this!

she cast her spell again make a purple bubble then she grin.

charmcaster:transfer idendta , transfer idendta , transfer idendta!

The two bubble but mizzen easily got out then use a telekinesis to found a pink frog alien to put on the bubble to charmcaster horror and eyes wide.

mizzen:(grin) let see if you be in her shoe, or should I say flippers.

then a big flash to see charmcaster hopping and croak like a frog, the pink frog shocked then mizzen kick her far ,far away.

Mizzen: that take care of her, well I'll be going.

Tsume: me too

teleported away.

Zack: well is time to go and find vegeta.

Koan: yeah, what he didn't know my duplicate is in invisible on his back riding.

Zaralle: nice, that'll help and find him.

Elder namein: wait before you go, who are you two?

Zack: Zackery masayoshi orion, but I prefer zack or z.

Koan: koan kasai seinaruyami, get inside the house while it safe, this battle will get crazier

they fly out which shocked everyone and surprise of now know who those 2 heroic brothers are.

Elder namekin: that last name…. I know that.

namekin 11: does it mean...

elder namekin: the two goddess, there the son of them!

namekin 50: which means there is hope!

Then they flew and found krillin, gohan, belma, bulma and dende.

Zack: krillin! guys!

Krillin: guys! your here.

Koan: yeah and looky! Looky! (show the dragonball)

Krillin: a dragonball!? Yes!

Zack: yep, we save the villagers from vegeta and he got away with a fake decoy dragonall, we defeat our enemies.

Koan sniff around.

Koan: now vegeta now thing he get the other, fireza and dung have five.

Cele: but we got one, since koan's duplicate is invisible following vegeta with is energy blocked.

Zaraelle: which means if koan get the second dragonball, we'll able to get they other five someway before they realize it.

Zack: we're not gonna use them now until the dung's and frieza's troops and best men are done and defeat when the close is clear.

Then the namekin kid peeked out of the corner to spot the two outlanders.

Zack:(then see dende) oh hey there little guy, my name is zack orion, this is my brother koan seinaruyami, alogn zarelle, and cele since you already met our friend krillin, gohan, belma and bulma.

Dende: um, hi.

Krillin: man you two you really found it.

Koan: it what we do, (he sniff it and put the dragonball inside of his cloak frame) okay I sniff the dragonball and now I know where they others are.

Zack: any news krillin.

Krillin: yeah dende wanted us to take us to the grand elder.

Zack: the grand elder huh?

Krillin: yeah, I don't know what that is but I think if he's killed all of the namekins will be done for.

zack: not if can help it, (he read dende's mind) alrigth I read dende's mind and know the location of the grand elder, we can teleport us there.

krillin: man your full of suprises

zack: yep I live to it,(turn cele) cele you go with the duplicate koan cause I sense zarbon,(turn krillin and gohan) which is the one with the hair you and gohan saw him with frieza and dung along the pink guy who's dead now. he begin gonna search for the draognball with another guy but since they're to late now. We got one and the last one we're heading at, (turn dende) the grand elder have the draongball correct ?

dende: uh yeah, he does and thank you so munch protecting our people.

zack:(smile and ruffle his head) is nothing, but anyway I have a hunch zarbon will run to vegeta and fight, koan and cele will watch cause I have a feeling vegeta is planning on something.

Koan: which is why in my duplicate will follow frieza' ship of the 5 draogball, I'll swipe it and replace them with the duplicate decoys instead.

Gohan: that's brilliant!

Bulma: not bad.

Belma:(hug koan) that's my koany!

Cele: alright seeyah(teleported away)

Krillin: since when she do that?

Koan: long story(teleported away)

Zack: krillin, you and I go with dende with the elder, the rest of you gang stay here for now.

Krillin: right.

zack: grab on to my shoulder

krillin and dende grab his shoulder and teleported away

 **with dung and frieza.**

Zarbon and another solder is still waiting for dodaria

zarbon:I cant help but wondering what kept dodaria so long ? taking care of those runts shouldn't be so difficult.

dung: is vegeta and cele , mizzen use to be there but not anymore, they destroy him and now he's gone .

fireza: then we'll forget him ,now your task is to locate the remaining draongballs.

dung: there two of them, if any allies of those two brothers or vegeta, don't hold back and dye trying destroying them.

frieza's soilder 1:we're not gonna let you down frieza and dung, there aren't many village left the last two dragonball shouldn't be hard to find.

zarbon: if we split up ,I'm sure we'll find they other villages quickly.

frieza: in any case we'll make these five back to the ship.

dung: indeed, (use the telekinesis to float 5 dragonballs) 5 down, and 2 to go. better not disappoint us or death will be in your vain since we're so close of our desire power.

zarbon and frieza's soilder1: yes sir(they fly up)

zarbon: you started head that way, I'll head the other, you come across the village don't do anything till notify , some namekien have decent level power and there more enemies around here,anycase we'll meet back to the spaceship in exactly 3 hours.

frieza's soilder1: yes sir !

they split up and flew in speed.

frieza: have to consider dung that vegeta found one or both dragonballs.

dung: he'll do us a small favor if we found him, beside he work alone and he wont have luck taking the 5 we got.

frieza: but I'll be happy to take it from him, if he does.

dung: is easy to pull a string without being notice who pulling who!

they laugh evil and they fly off with the dragonballs.

dung's thought: let this chess game go on my enemies, it wont be long until I destroy zack,koan, vegeta and even goku cause there quite interesting fighters.

with king kai

as akaru and Lilith appeared behind him.

akaru and Lilith: hey king kai!

He then literally jump off the plaint and crash back at it, he got up and look at the queens.

King kai: AH! Queen akasu and queen lilith, u-um welcome to my home, oh I didn't know that your coming I didn't have time to prepare.

Akaru: is alright and nice to see you again.

Lilith: and thank you for training our son.

King kai: uh, anything for the queens sons. (bow to them) so, what brings you two here?

Lilith: oh just a visit after years of sleep

Akaru: and see everything change a bit, even the saiayn got extinct by frieza , we was gona plan to talk and simple with them of serve and protect and againts frieza but it seems it was too late.

King kai: yeah and even dung return.

Lilith: we know, so, hows bubbles doing?

King Kai: same as always ,and I wish your sons good luck.

Akadu: we do as well and i hope if we meet them, they forgive us.

Lilith: only when the time comes, as they must face dung and frieza.


	7. Chapter 7

Koan, zack, goku and the girls are training in instance gravity within the ship along breaking some sweat.

Zack: whoa, phew, this is much different then my old training

Koan: but is worth it, it help us if we wanna get strong enough.

Cele: yeah no kidding.

Icel: it is incredible.

Tsume: me too.

Zaralle: yeah.

Yuna: my body feel more built up.

Cele: it how saiyan built for.

Goku: we got it 20 times, so time to crank this bad boy to 30.

Zack: (smile) now your talking.

?: hello out there, can you hear me? Come in? Guys?

Koan: yellow king kai!

Goku: king ki is that you?

Zack: hey double K!

King kai: indeed the more then thousdands ships, spsaking of which, why is exactly your sourcing outer space with a resurgence pod? Oh wait yes of course planet namek the dragonball, silly me i shouldn't guess, happy hunting to you.

Goku: happy hunting? Haven't you heard the news crazy stuff going on? Bulma said every bad guy galaxy gathering on namek.

King kai: sounds terrible, well you have to tell me about that later, you see right now I'm entertaining.

Goku: what you talking about? New guess?

King kai: uh-huh but not just any guess, these guts beat your snake way record a second mile, hard to beleive but here they are in the fracture time you took, all four of them in fact.

Zack and koan: four?

Goku: wait four of them?

King kai: but i guess best record by give by best record by friends, haha.

Goku: are you kidding me?!

Mizzen: for real?!

As to show yamcha, tein, chaitzo and piccolo with halos are here with kami.

king kai: I watch out if I were you, these fellows wanted your old training regamend too.

Goku: (smile) that's incredible! So all four of them made it at the same time huh? Are they with you right now?

Yamcha: hey if is cool if I speak to them?

King kai: sure just place your hand on to my shoulder and gather your heart content.

Yamcha: (touch king kai's shoulder) yo! Hear me alright goku?

Goku: yamcha!

Koan: hotdog!

Yamcha: it just happens that we ran into kami on this side he told us all about king kai and know how to find him, plus he told us about you two koan and zack, nice to meet you.

Zack: sure is, mizen and cele is here.

Mizzen: hey.

Cele: long time no see and no harm feelings.

Yamcha: alright, you get a pass.

King kai: yep

Yamcha: and dude, the old guy told us what y'all up too, about he and piccolo's home world trying to gather up the dragonballs to bring the four of us back.

Goku: if you made it to king kai's, then i know tein, hey what about piccolo? Is he there?

Yamcha: oh yeah he's here.

Piccolo: hmm, if there is any way my pride will sit this one out while everyone get stronger .

Goku: so who else with you? Is it kami?

Yamcha: no afraid not, kami decide to stay behind back on other world's, get this is chaitzo!

Goku: are you kidding me?! No way! I thought chaitzo got blown to smothering! He's okay?

Yamcha: yeah, he's fine, kami give him a brand new body and everything, he is good as new.

Goku: that's awesome! Way to go chaitzo!

Zack: I'll say!

Yamcha: man i dont know how you handle training in this planet, I'm mean the gravity is so strong here we'll barely even run.

Goku: you'll get use to it trust me , you should see what we doing now!

Zack: yeah dude we got five days left for training before we get to planet named, we set this gravity so high it not funny.

Koan: we better get stronger or bad guy come, me koan no say cuz is surprise

Yamcha: wait, what'd you mean? You gonna fight somebody?

Mizzen: when hurt so bad, gohan, krillin, Bulma, belma, along the self duplicate zack and koan along zarelle and khlora went namsk without kakarot.

Zack: is best we got some dragonball but still searching even we got here vegeta show up but he's not alone.

This shocked yamcha and king Kai.

Yamcha: what?!

King kai: please tell me they didn't get themselves pulverized!

Goku: no lucky for them they didn't know there at least not yet.

Koan: other bad guy that way worst then vegeta, they here and arrive same purpose but except demolishing the people.

Zack: they almost wear but different uniform as vegeta.

Cele: they lead by two strongest guy which is a hint you'll be surprise who it is as make their army look like weaklings.

King kai and Yamcha: ga! What?!

Tein: what is it? What they saying?

King kai: uh, you guys wouldn't happen to know there leaders name by some chance ?

Zack: we like to tell yoy but you'll have to find out

Koan: by passed it on

King kai's thought: _if it who i think it is, i got major issues._ Say guys, stand by I'll have a look see.

Goku: yeah sure.

Mizzen: let us know what you see.

King kai: alright then, where direcrion of planet namek anyway?

Tein: yamcha, you gonna fill us in or what?

As then king kai use his attenas make him see it zoom at the planet namek

King kai: wow there some serious power down there, i can only focus the source

then spotted both, frieza and dung who got the dragonballs with them flying make him major shocked.

King kai: FRIEZA AND DUNG!

Koan: yep there here.

Zack: and kick their ass!

King kai: uh guys, saying you don't know. who your up against not to mention dung have gotten stronger then ever eons ago. It would bother us in the decades, there's no way y'all take those two fiends!

Girls: huh?

Zack and koan: say what?

Goku: what that suppose to mean?

King kai: lesson to me very carefully, do not get anywhere near those two, that's an order! When you land on namek gather gohan and your pals and get out of here as possible! I'm not saying this for y'all sake either! Family! Love ones! They earth itself! Not to mention countless other be at risk! Someone munch look of him wrong frieza and dung-

Koan laugh so very hard as his laughter is compete insanity.

Zack: dude, me and koan has faced him a bunch of times.

Koan: even in other dimension we met new friends and the worst of all worst foe who beyond it. You expect us to waist everything like cowards ? Your really a killer comedian !

Zack: strong or not even if dung was , we made a promise and that promise not gonna be broken and I'll never forgive dung and frieza for hurting the innocents and not to mention what dung did to me and my brother a long time ago, this we vow.

Koan: and order? Koan, is, CHAOS!

King kai: ow! Right in my ear koan!

Koan: it just the messages, that koan ever help defeat frieza, then me will eat him!

King kai: wha?

Zack: please excuse koan, he is insane as he is, the point thing is we're not turning our back.

Goku: also can I at least get a look of the guy?

King kai: NO YOU CANNOT GET A LOOK OF THE GUY ! THAT'S AN ORDER !

Goku: come on.

King kai: I'AM THE KING KAI!

Mizzen: more like annoy kai.

Then piccolo put his hand on king kai's shoulder to speak to them.

Piccolo: no don't lesson to him goku, go find the dragon balls and wish us back when ever it takes.

Goku: now we're talking.

Zack and koan: alright!

Mizzen: (smile) hmph

Piccolo: believe me, I'll tell you my time wont go a waist, (smirk) just give me the planet namek . we'll teach this frieza and dung the true meaning of the word wrath.

King kai: gah what?! Not one of you have the first about frieza and dung!

Piccolo: well i guess you should start training with us shouldn't you?

King kai: not with that attitude, not unless you stay clear of nammik, give me your word or else I refuse to teach you a thing!

Piccolo: (nodded) yeah fine.

King kai: i can trust you alright, you wouldn't lie, (point at yamcha, tein and chaitzo) that goes by everyone by the way you here me? I'm the king kai. (they nodded to him)

Piccolo: _an easy promise to keep, or work around._

Tein: _I can't outshine goku if I stick to the same regiment as goku did, not so little time, I got to put my own spin on the training if I can get ahead._

Yamcha chuckle with a smile.

King kai: let's begin shall we?

Tein: _here we go._

Yamcha: _let's so this._

King kai: now the test, you must each tell a clever joke that would make me laugh.

It make them surprise and confuse as then koan pop out of the ground.

Koan: yellow guys, just getting my lunchbox! (grab it) seeyah!

Went back to the hole.

King kai: didn't see that coming.

 **With goku and they others**

Zack: okay goku and everyone we had enough time to train if we ever fight frieza and dung

Everyone: right!

Goku: alright lets crank this up to 50 times the earths gravity!

 **At planet namek**

Krillin,zack and dende are flying

Krillin: hey if we keep flying like this how you think we reach the grand elder?

Dende: uh, should be another 5 hours or so

Zack: i guess it be too long

 **With vegeta**

Vegetais flying finding more village for the dragonball.

Vegeta: damn it! Why the hell I'm not picking up any power levels here? This is ridiculous! There has to be another village around here somewhere! (he stop flying) three powers are on the move! One of them feel different from any of frieza's or dung 's mens or the namekains. Whatever it is, i shall see nothing but chance!

As zack and krillin felt vegeta coming.

Krillin: denede stop!

Dende: hmm?

Krillin: is vegeta, he pick our energy and he's not far.

Zack: you two grab on to me! I can blocked my energy and hide down, i even can senses someone else is coming not far, so let vegeta deal with this person! Which is frieza's men zarbon!

They grab onto zack as they vanish from sight and hide to hold their energy so vegeta wont senses, vegeta then change directions

Zack: (telepathic) koan are you with cele?

Koan: yep!

Zack: you two follow vegeta but hidden, he's detract zarbon's energy and it might help find the other dragonballs.

Koan: Rodger that!

 **With vegeta**

he is now flying to the source of the power.

Vegeta: there no mistake of that power! Not at all, lucky me! I've been waiting to put you on the hurt zarbon! (laugh)

As koan and cele following vegeta from below hiding their energy by koan run in four legs like an animal while cele riding on his back.

Koan: your doing alright cele?

Cele: yeah , i can senses my brother almost founding zarbon, we'll sneak to the ship where frieza got the dragonballs and replace a new one.

Koan: good idea, which me know vegeta cant be beaten that easily by zarbon.

Cele: yeah, now let's go

Koan: got it.

Zarbon is flying trough the skys trying to find the dragonballs.

Zarbon: come on, trying permiative without the scouter is so armature (spotted vegeta) what the ?! Vegeta?!

As vegeta arrived face to face with a smirk, they clash and move away from each other.

Vegeta: yo, it's been quite a while hasn't it pretty boy? Hope you didn't forget about nothing jumpstarts the old memory like a grudge match though, dodaria would've agree if he weren't be dead.

Zabron:(shocked) what?! Y-you cant defeated him, your bluffing!

Vegeta: (laugh) don't believe me huh?

Zarbon: I find that hard.

Vegeta: ah obstacle i see, well unfortunate the burden of truth can be shoulder right here.

Zarbon: I'm sure it can, but answer me here first, why'd you turn against us?

Vegeta: agents freiza and dung you mean? Is it obvious? I hate the bastards and not to mention i can seek for enternal life. But to wrench free control of the same time and the real question is, why in my right mind would've turn against them?

Zarbon: your a fool to speak that way

Vegeta: your the fool to be frieza's lap dog, and he and dung think they're kind when the dragonballs are mine , then your precious master are a biggest fool of them all.

Zarbon: surely someone thick head like you think immortaly to concur frieza and dung .

Vegeta: is a pity you cant manage without your scouter , think you be show boulder when my power of the battlefeild are for

Zarbon:( chuckle and small grin) my , my such confession ,please frieza and dung's power uttlery trans zen more then you and i can stand.

Vegeta: enough talk! Your nonsense doesn't intimidate me! I know his weakness! You see i become what frieza and dung fear, a powerful saiyan! A saiyan who they will kneeled!

As koan and cele arrived and look up to see vegeta and zarbon are already fighting.

Koan: we got our cover, now we're getting the dragon ball.

Cele: yeah but let watch the fight

Koan: zarbon smell like an old toad splash in a swamp.

Cele: yeah, he is smelly.

Koan wrapped his saiyan tail around his waist as they see zarbon crashed down but get up with a smirk.

Cele: oh boy, he gonna do it. (roll her eyes)

Koan: what frog guy gonna do?

Cele: you'll see.

As then koan see zarbon buff up along face almost look mosnterous and claws even almost frog face alike and razor sharp teeth

Koan: the fuck is this?!

Cele: that his full power form

Koan: it is?

Cele: yeah, that's his trade off for power.

Koan: and vegeta seem to have trouble.

Zarbon is now beating the shit out of vegeta as his forehead is show blood and hurt , zarbon grab him tight diving down in full speed while laughing.

Cele: vegeta no!

Koan: shit!

As vegeta hit hard at the ground with an explosion.

Zarbon: thought i be more of a challenge, ha! Idiot!

As the water fall broke to overflow the big hole.

Zarbon: water, water everywhere but then no sign of the body, must've been swept away by the current.

Zarbon turn back to normal and smirk.

Zarbon: so munch trouble, i can't believe i transforming by the likes of him , i suppose i should've report to lord frieza and dung though ( fly off)

Cele growl as she tighten her fist glaring at zarbon fly off.

Cele: I'll break that damn ugly face of his!

Koan: cele relax, vegeta is still breathing, look!

As vegeta came out gasp for air as he crawling out of the water weakly and the damage even of his armor.

Vegeta: th...is...isn...'t...over...i'm not done….yet…. I'll get stronger, stronger then either of you..

Then he see cele came in.

Vegeta: c-cele...

Then he fall down unconscious.

Cele: _sigh_ , mom do said you got our dad stubborn but i know you'll be back in your feet for another rematch.

Koan: okay now i read zarbon's mind of where frieza's ship is.

Cele: I'll watch over my brother.

Koan: alright and me know an alien can make thing speeds up.

As he slap hos nemetrix as a bright red light and he change into a big bunny with whitish and gray fur, has a lightning symbol on his forearms, shoulders and forelegs, he has the nematrix on his neck.

?: **QUICKLIUS.**

Cele glee and tackle the alien bunny in a hug and rub her face to his fur

Quicklius: GATOR SHIP!

Cele: SO FLUFFY!

He slipped out as she petted his ear az he stumping his foot.

Cele: so cute! I wanna feel your fluffy fur!

Quicklius: but first me get the other dragonballs quicker then you say haystack!

As everything is now entirely slow as Quicklius chuckle as he zoom and went passed the frozen zarbon. Then went inside of frieza's ship and look around sniffing as he found 5 dragonballs

Quicklius: jackpot!

He snatch them and place 5 new dragonballs and put an illusion fake ones in there, then dash away as he got back as everything move back to normal.

Quicklius: me is back! And me got the 5 dragonballs!

Cele: (hugs him) that's great!

He turn back to normal and hid the 5 dragonballs inside of his fur frame cloak.

Koan: there, me put a fake duplicate ones, now we got six and only one left, we'll hide them till frieza's men and dungle beast are put out, now they wont know all along we got them.

Cele: okay.

Koan: now let listen to what frieza and dung next moves is(hiding somewhere along cele too) me wonder how bro and krillin doing?

 **with zack and krillin**

Zack, krillin and Dende has reappeared.

Zack: good news, koan told me he got all 5 dragon balls and replace the fake one so the enemies wont know.

Krillin: alright! Now we might have a chance!

Zack: yeah, now we have 6 and only one more too go.

Dende then spotted something and made a grin, he went down to see a house on top of a tall pilor of rock.

Dende: there it is, that tall rock in front of us.

Krillin: no kidding.

They spotted a house on top of a tall pilor of rock.

Zack: is this it?

Dende: the grand elder live in this house longer as we know.

Zack: I see.

Krillin: seriously in the right out they open like this, the bad will barely have a look, doesn't smart if you ask me.

They flew down at their location and landed on the pillor.

Krillin: i hate to ask this, but whatever they already been there.

Zack: if it was i should've warn you guys if i senses them.

Krillin: true.

As the door open float to show coming out is a namekon who almost look like picolo except of the namkein clothes.

Dende: that nail, thank goodness that means he's alright!

Krillin's thoughts: he's a spiting image of piccolo.

Nail: I am relieved that you and the visitor have got here safely dende, the grand elder have become aware of the dark cloud gather on our world but along a beacon of hope.

Dede: so he have seen all those horrible thing that been going on.

Krillin: good, the less explaining to do is better.

Zack: is nice to meet you me, my brother and the allies has take the namkein to a safe place so no evil shall find them.

Nail: thank you of your nobleness, the grand elder wishes to see you, please come inside.

Dende: but wha, why would he stay here if he knew what is happening around here? This place is so obvious that both of you would try to hide.

Nail: at last, the grand elder know all too well how futile it might be, I'm afraid hiding is simply him option, there nothin i can do but stay his side and protect him as long as I can.

Dende: so then, all the rumor are true, he's is one of this world.

Nail: enter, if you pleases.

Krillin: _this guy can handle himself in a fight, he seems a lot stronger then the rest of the nemekiens I've seen._

Nail: above. (start to move up)

As dende fly up and so do krillin and zack see a big elder namekon

Nail: elder, dende and his visitor has come.

Krillin: _ga! No way!_

Zack: _so, this is the grand elder huh?_

They then see a very old nemekion on a chair who is big.

Grand elder: you come from the planet called earth, but the other came from the different earth yes ? First of all allow me to expressed gratitude of saving child and my other people to saftey, thank you.

Krillin: hey uh, no need to thank me really, is nothing really.

Zack: same here.

At space

Goku and they other train hard at 50 times of gravity and almost trip but fell down panting.

Goku: well okay, guess we officially maxed out.

Icel: no doubt about it

Koan: how you doing Z?

Zack: same as ever but a new level of training.

Goku: really? Can you show me?

Zack: sure since this is not the first dimenson travel, me and koan travel to other different dimension of universe and methods some teacher who train , it wasnt easy but worth it and i know a perfect one to add the boost.

Goku: yeah! I like that!

Back at the planet namek

Grand elder: by the cruel hand of these invaders many of my children have died, there sacrifices quite (cough) quite emotional. however other and more remain survive. the villains seek the dragonballs for their own, other am i correct?

Zack: yes, however all the 6 dragonballs are now kept safe from their hands as me and my brother got them back and no evil will ever get their hands on them, we hid them that no enemy couldn't get.

Grand elder: thank you so munch my boy.

Krillin: forgive me for cutting to the chase here but, with all do respect grand elder if is okay with you , I need to borrow the dragonball that above your head. I promise I wont let them fall to their clutches, never in a million years.

Zack: same here, you have our word.

Grand elder: your on a quest to gather the dragon balls for yourself eh?

Krillin: yes sir, we wanted to use them to bring back some old friends who died protectly.

Dende: I like to ask the same thing sir, please grand elder, if their friends brought back, just maybe they can stand against dung and his evil men to defeat them.

Grand elder: and how is they know of our legacy?

Krillin: we had them back home.

Grand elder: you mean on earth?

Zack: your kind travel by the stars and land here, he made them except a smaller version of it and is an unknown reason why but he created them.

Grand elder: ah yes, I remember now a gifted child, a genius, the sign of the taku brightest flames from of all. Imagine the dragon ball reachest the far cosmos as that.

Krillin: he was killed along one of the monsters who here now.

Zack: as some other monster as vegeta slowly becoming a different man.

Grand elder: ah a saiyan are indeed foramle race, i feel of their lost price, believe me if i might ask a super saiyan?

Krillin and zack: a super saiyan? What's that?

Grand elder: excuse me for a moment, give the young man up to my side here.

Krillin: okay.

Grand elder: you too young one.

Zack: sure.

Then walk up to his sides and they place his hands to there heads.

Grand elder: please, let me draw of your home past?

Krillin: sure

As grand elder see the flashback past of kami as young, in pain as his dark side separated from itself and begin to wreck

Grand elder: oh dear i see now an evil created with an evil and split the body.

As kami anger of his evil self destroying city's, he then see the two kamis.

Grand elder: the two halfs remain in pare but the pure hearted one kami. Then as he go for zack and see dung who pure among of all evil destroying and demolishing even torment the life of zack and Koan but soon him along ben together, they had defeated him.

Grand elder: well this is surprising, you have ounce killed dungeon before and somehow he revive.

Zack: yeah.

Grand elder: I understand that you and your spiritual brother wanted to kill him again but it won't be the single thing, you two must diverge yourself from revenge and archive inner peace.

Zack: that exactly what we do, we didn't do it for ourselves as we wanted to destroy him so no one will suffer and that is the true peace, which is why we wont do this alone but it wont be easy.

Krillin: (look up at grand elder) you saw that?

Grand elder: yes and your intentions and I find any pure then that is your courage. (turn to zack) and you, both you and this koan will achieve peace within yourselves but the both of you have yet to achieve inner peace, I wish the both of you the best of luck, (start to grab the one star dragonball) so holding on the principal of my sacred trust, I give this to you, the dragonball in my keep.

Dende: thank you.

Krillin: yes, thank you grand elder, (grab the dragonball) wow this one have heft to it, awesome.

Grand elder: but alas i fear your wish will not be granted.

Krillin: what'd you mean? Why not?

Grand elder: i'am ancient, one time i left this world this planet will end in few days.

This shocked krillin and dende.

Zack: what?!

Grand elder: edo you think you will win even have all of the dragon balls together already from enemy's clutches a little time? It seem a multiple task. Ounce i died. (coughing a lot) the dragonballs will be extinguish.

Krillin: I don't care, forget my wish!

Zack: he's right! No matter what happen ver let dung and his allies get the dragonballs and when is over, my wish to have every namekin back, i promise you that

Krillin: yeah!

Grand elder smile.

Grand elder: thank you, I don't posses the strength to protect it myself.

Krillin: it's our honor sir.

Zack: please, you may rest but when is over, you'll have our word.

Grand elder: you two have truly reserve my friends, Zack may you call your brother?

He nodded as zack telepathic call as koan teleported.

Koan: yellow!

Grand elder: you must he koan, a pleasure to meet you.

He put his hands on both zack, koan and krillin.

Grand elder: let us see, the gate be open

Zack: what he saying krillin that a surprises

Koan: you'll see

Then an odd energy transferred to the three of them of a burst glowing flames around them.

Grand elder: my boys, do your best but remember time is fleeting.

Koan: me feel like a growing orange , anyway seeyah later wally gators (teleported away)

Zack: (flex his fingers) hmmm, not bad, not bad at all.

Krillin: (laugh) this power! I can feel it serge! I can't believe it! (laugh) this is just awesome! I feel like I've been totally reborn! Thank you so munch grand elder! Um, it is possible you can tap anyone's power? Like maybe, a little kids power?

Grand elder: if the power is there to tap of course, I assume you have one in mind

Krillin: well i mean does allow one unlocked their full potential like drain you or anything ?

Grand elder: not at all, i only provide the catleus my life force aint effect.

Zack: you dont mind we bring one of our friend who is a kid and do the same to him.

Grand elder: bring him too me, the stronger our friends, better chance has proval

Zack: right, krillin you go get gohan and becarful and dende stay here.

Krillin: right!

Dende: okay.

Zack: I'll be with my bro and see...

Zack nodded and teleported away as he arrived with koan and cele.

Zack: report.

Koan: we're listening to zarbon's conversation to frieza and dung.

Zack: alright then.

As zack join in and start lesion to there conversation.

 **With frieza and dung**

Zarbon: frieza and dung my lord, is zarbon.

Frieza: you may enter now.

The door slide let zarbon came in

frieza: tell me that you discover a village?

Zarbon: no, with all my apology my lords , i cant to locate one . but i happy to report vegeta has been delt with.

Dung: ah interesting, is been awhile since you transformed.

Zarbon: yes.

Frieza: so i taken vegeta is dead?

Zarbon: well, circumstances ruled out that finding a corpse , but even by chance he still alive , i ensure you two lord ship his injuries are grave.

Frieza: you mean to tell us you don't aqurired completion of his death?

Zarbon: h-he emerge under water, the current carried him away i-

Dung: so you rather don't want your pretty hair all wet and cannot tell if he dead or not, as the monkey is weak but tough to get crush, if he been in this planet as 7 hours a while. He might've found the village and the dragon ball hidden for himself to keep! We would interrogated him for answer you, if you brought him here alive you fool!

Zarbon: i-i'm so sorry my lord, I'll go retrieve him at once.

Frieza's troop: sir! I discover a namekin village while i patrol, And news is not been wiped but dragonball taken.

Dung and frieza: what did you just say?

Frieza's troop: my guts telling me is the work for vegeta.

Zarbon: and he is hiding the dragonball!

Frieza's troop: as i left them since use.

As frieza and dung not pleased at all.

Frieza: you impassible, you disposed of the only witness.

Dung: and didnt even have a nerve of getting answers!

Their eyes flashes as it killed frieza's troops.

Dung: sometime I'm surrounded of soldiers with no senses of getting the job done permanently.

Frieza: that we can agree with.

Dung: anyway time for the big guns.

Frieza: but first, zarbon is vegeta is dead prepare to follow, his example. Bring the particle son back here now, and for you hope he better be position use to me.

Dung: and same with his sister, she around, apol!

As alien of frieza's troop came in.

Apol: sir?

Frieza: contact planet frieza for me.

Dung: he need a scouter for him and required reinforcement.

Frieza: have them deleiver and carred the ginyu force.

Dung: while i bring in back up as well to deal with the brats.

Frieza: 5 days in my patention.

Apol: understood sir (walk off)

Zarbon: with all do respect sirs, is it calling the ginyu force executive? I realize things look dying but surely the situation will hople-

Dung: quite your blabbing, is in case we have a hunch.

Zarbon: w-what you boating my lords.

Dung: I felt like the same Saiyan but different as if I feel it before but cant put my finger on it.

Frieza: yes, a negotiation sometime an idea, but someohe out there a Saiyan is coming with allies of his own.

Dung: vegeta,cele and more of those brats are one thing but they being munch of a thorn to my scale.

Zarbon: yes but my lords, again with all do-

Dung: I dislike of any loyalty questioning my power along allies, get vegeta and be on the look out of his sister and those brats.

Frieza: before we lose what left patient we had left.

Zarbon: (nodded) yes my lords.

And he went off.

Dung: _bardock's son is exactly like him of strength along mizzen, evens so I doubt any of them along orion and seinarniuyami be strong even if they do have Saiyan's D.N.A , is it possible of the legend is true? a super Saiyan?_

 **with goku and they others**

Everyone is now sleeping on the floors with cele, tsume, and klhora sleeping on koan drooling and mizzen, yuna, zarrele, icel is sleeping with zack.

Goku: (yawns) man, I sleeped like a log.

Mizzen: zack, zack.

Cele: koany, koany.

The two Saiyan girl roll their eyes.

Mizzen: root beer donut.

Cele: cherry chunga!

Zack and koan: MINE!

They look up and see nothing.

Zack: damn it!

Koan: aw man! I thought it was for real.

Goku: well I wonder how many hours have we've been out?

Zack: maybe perhsp 2 or 3

Koan: koan can't move!

Zack: (tried to move) uh oh.

Goku: not good.

cele: at least I can cuddle with koany

mizzen: me too with zacky, also goku to let you know me and zack had sex.

goku: (grin) well as long zack is okay in my book, that means he's my brother and so do koan! Welcome to the family guys!

zack: sweet!

Kona: hotdog!

 **at planet namek**

zack, koan and cele heard everything of frieza's ,dung's and zarbon's conversation.

cele: oh great the ginyu force.

zack: who's the ginyu force?

Cele: a group of elite fighters, but some people cant take them seriously of their odd poses, guldo is small one who freeze time in limit, buter the speedster and his partner jeice two duo team, recome the big guy who play around pretty rough or holding back like nothin, and their leader ginyu as he has the ability to switch body when is strong by jab his heart.

Zack: okay now we know, but this one is curious to me when I spoke to the grand elder.

Koan: what is it?

Zack: cele, what is a super Saiyan ?but some people cant take them seriously of their odd poses, guldo is small one who freeze time in limit, buter the speedster and his partner jeice two duo team, recome the big guy who play around pretty rough or holding back like nothin, and their leader ginyu as he has the ability to switch body when is strong by jab his heart.

Zack: okay now we know, but this one is curious to me when I spoke to the grand elder.

Koan: what is it?

Zack: cele, what is a super Saiyan?

Cele: I heard legend story tell, by my dad that a Saiyan who transformed when their absolute true potential awaken within , that every being tremble and cannot defeat them.

Koan: koan's guess is the reason why frieza and dung blow up planet vegeta along the Saiyan for that reason.

Zack: I see.

koan look at his tail and zack look at his ultramatrix.

zack: okay here this, cele you pretend to be injured by using your illusion so zarbon bring you and vegeta in, and do your stuff when vegeta awaken, we be with bulma and belma too see.

Cele: got it, but just one thing to do.

Koan: what is it?

She then tackle him in a kiss to the ground while her tail wiggle and so do koan while zack chuckle as koan kiss deep make her moan and slap her ass make her moan more and break the kiss.

koan: that for good luck.

Cele: okay.

Cele fly off as then she use illusion to look really hurt as she fall down unconscious while zarbon flying in.

Zarbon: well is this a rare sight, vegeta and cele together.

He check on them to see if their alive.

Zarbon: unbelievable, still alive after the thrashing you took, quite the tough huh? Hehe, of course you two are and that resilent ticket back in frieza's and dung's good grace, up we go.

He carried both the prince and princess of the Saiyan with them

 **with gohan, zarelle, bulma and belma.**

Gohan, belma and zarelle is now training while bulma look at the dragon radar as they found a safe cave for them.

Bulma: hey guys, come here for a second, take a look at the rador, one of the dragonball on the move and along the other six of them as well! It's heading to our direction! so what you think is the chances that krillin or zack.

Zack and koan teleported here.

Zack: hey guys.

Koan: yellow what doing?

Bulma: hey guys.

Zarelle and belma hug tackle zack and koan to the ground.

Koan: JAWBREAKER CITY!

Zarelle: zacky!

Belma: koany!

Koan: yellow girls.

Zack: good to see you zarelle.

As they got up.

Zack: good news, we got all six of the dragonballs.

he grab koan's fur frame cloak and shake it as it six dragonballs fall down.

koan: ta-da!

Bulma: YES! We now have almost all of the dragonballs!

koan:(put all six of them back in his fur frame) yep, and the last one heading there is krillin, he got the last one.

Bulma: This is great!

Zack: yep, okay me and zack will socut ahead , gohan go meet krillin as he gonna ask you something since me and him met the grand elder already and take the dragon radar with you.

Gohan: okay.

Koan: okay seeyah!

they fly off and so do gohan fly off.

 **at frieza's ship**

Vegeta and cele are in the lab in the healing pod water with apol.

Zarbon: (came in by the slide door)report.

apol: there condition are critical sir ,all vital sign are easily dropping, even if they does manage to pull through, I can't garatine.

Zarbon: your suppose to bring them around if that perfectly clear apol?!

Apol: y-yes.

Zarbon: _other wise my condition will be critical._

Cele smile under the mask

cele: _man it suck to be him , they don't notice that I'm just make my energy low to make them think I'm not going well, this pod is good enough, all I have to do it wait for vegeta done with his nap, but first better messages in telepathic so he make think I'm helping him get the fake dragonballs for internal life, so koany and zack see what to do with him._

after a while as celen make illusion and slip out.

apol: you two take a while beating there, damn it all, if it there's nothing enough pressure around here, and there's nothing somehow in consciousness fireza and dung will have my head on a pike ,(sigh) that doesn't, just wait right here keep your finger cross.

Cele: if that right.

He turn to see cele smirk evily

Apol: how?!

Cele: fake one, and you full into my trap, also might wanan step back cuz my brother is done napping.

Vegeta's eyes wide make apol turn and shock as a bright light from the pod.

 **with dung and frieza with zarbon.**

Frieza: vegeta, how he faired?

Dung: and cele?

Zarbon: lord, they been stabilize, it wont be long now.

Frieza: that is excellent news for you.

Zarbin: yes sir.

 **As the ship shaken**

dung: the fuck?!

Zarbon: the explosion came down the hall.

Frieza: indeed.

 **Back with vegeta and cele**

As apol is down and vegeta is full awake.

Vegeta: guess the speed which I made with recuperate barking for. (Chuckle)

Cele: let get to work, I already blocked our senses, so dung wont senses us.

Vegeta: that's good to hear and easily, now.

They heild their hand in front.

Dung, frieza and zarbon rushes to the hall and another explosion.

Zarbon: no! They have coming from the treatment room sirs!

Dung and frieza: well don't you stand there!

As they went there and see everything is destroyed.

Zarbon: it cant be happening! Vegeta and cele has escape!

frieza and dung: they what?!

as the two Saiyan prince and princess are hiding.

Vegeta: _frieza and dung is with him, perfect!_

Frieza: idiot! Give chase adamantly!

Dung: bring them to us or you'll be suffer!

Zarbon: yes my lord!

Dung: such around this damn ship! Bring those pathetic worms.

Frieza: or so help me, you which you be never born!

Cele: _hohoho, I always wanted to see the Casanova frog's face of frieza and dung pissed at him after all the year look so perfect and treating me and mizzen like nothing but pets._ (turn vegeta) come on.

Vegeta nodded as they both speed out.

Cele: I senses the dragonball

vegeta: well, your skills been improve new one with koan.

They went in as they spotted the dragonballs and vegeta laugh.

Vegeta: _dear lord frieza and lord dung, I regrets you warn me that your reading this my astonish range will a grating hualt, vegeta._ Is my turn now.

Gohan look at the dragon radar as he close ahead.

Gohan: let's see, it should be real close.

As he spotted and sigh to see the namekain are okay thanks to zack and koan.

Gohan: thank you zack, koan.

 **back at frieza's ship**

zarbon:(flew up) son of, don't you two think yourgonna get away! I'll find you two rats! now one cant scamber off that quickly! they must be hiding near by!

Dung: really frieza told me about your ways of helping, and your making me disappointed along your master.

Zarbon: my lords, I can asure you-

frieza: know that I held your responsible of your friends untimely flight, in your position I'll track them down and quickly.

vegeta and cele see zarbon kept finding them.

vegeta:(chuckle) that right moron, leave no stone unturn.

Cele: there's now 5 dragonballs meaning only 2 lefted.

Vegeta: good, trouble is, it's not like we can wobble the fornt door with all five dragonballs tuck under my arms.

Cele: I got a suggestion, I telekinesis them and we throw them but first a distraction and blow a hole here.

Vegeta: and zarbon and frieza cant find them unless they have their scouters and you can easily blocked dung's tracking.

Cele: yep.

They went to the front door and look at their left as they make an energy ball they gather from their right hand.

Vegeta: alright, time for phase two, hey genius ! way to run before the wild goose chase!

Cele: your getting sloppy and colder!

As this alarm zarbon, frieza and dung.

Zarbon: oh hell !

they blast the hallway and everywhere and the hole of the ship.

zarbon: you bastard!

The two Saiyan prince and princess smirk.

Vegeta and cele: now!

As they run and blast the window of making a huge hole.

Zarbon: could you tell me where there voice coming form my lord or is it.

Then another explosion has started.

Dung: damn it! they destroying the ship!

Frieza: no! There previting our dragonballs! Right under our noises.

Cele use her telekneiss make the dragonballs float and launch them and vegeta throw them as well very far ahead.

Vegeta: out you go!

As they all went to the ocean.

Vegeta: well, looks like our work here is done.

Cele: let's get out here.

They flew out as quickly as freiza, zarbon and dung came in the room.

Frieza: NO!

Zarbon: YOU THIEVING ANTS!

Dung unleashed a Dragon raor As koan and zack teleproted but heard a shout as they snicker.

Zack: seem it work huh?

Koan: yep, we sent a teleapthic messages to let gohan know of the fake dragonballs as make him to fool vegeta just in case soon.

Zack: good idea.

Koan sent the teleapthic messages.

Koan: done.

Zack: let follow vegeta and cele

Zarbon: forgive me my lord! Perhaps they still in the ship somewhere?!

Frieza: this is your fault! You find him!

Zarbon y-yes sir!

dung: so go!

as vegeta and cele smirking as they went under the water to hide better.

Vegeta: _if I know these idiots._

Cele: _they totally easy to fool, and I thought dung can be smarter then this._

Vegeta:(chuckle) _if I know these three imbeciles, they'll expect us to flee by air, but we wasn't born on yesterday._

As they begin to swim to hid while dung and frieza was very pissed.

Fireza and dung: absolutely unexceptionable! (their tail hit the ground hard)

Frieza: you let vegeta and cele and my precious bounty slip though your fingers in one fell swoop!

Dung: all that hard work of our true goal and you failed us yet again zarbon!

Freiza: it's unthinkable that they can umskunder with all 5 dragonballs in a twinkling of an eye, I will conduct my own search in the ship interiror.

Dung: you however you search on the look out on the area of the mess you made!

Zarbon: sirs.

Frieza: if vegeta and celeis not standing on us in an hour,they only thing that calm our wrath is your life!

Dung and frieza: understood!

Zarbon: understood.

As then zack and koan take it on foot to run.

Zack: hehehe, zarbon really done it now.

Koan: his permanent record is ruin now, just curious, is this super Saiyan. how or when can we unlocked it?

Zack: that's a good question, I don't know how, since genku and your Saiyan's cell within us, we'll wait when the time come, beside whatever the super Saiyan stuff, I hope it come handy whenever it unleashed depending the situation.

Koan: yeah, since dung will pay as always and frieza too, he munch worst like they other bad guys we fought that beyond worst! Icel did say about him a lot, even he had 4 forms, I don't wanna imagine his final true form of the forth one.

Zack: I hear ya, I practice and get to know mine as well, I better see how many forms does this one can, in the meantime, I can senses vegeta and cele on the water.

Koan: let me see (telepathic) cele this is koan, report.

Cele: vegeta has taken the fake dragonballs, after we demolish frieza's ship, and zarbon on the hunt on us.

Koan: good job, me and zack have a way of plans to confess vegeta be on our side of alliance, but first we deal with zarbon and trick him to see all along we got the real dragonballs by a hint and riddles.

Cele: okay, but make sure your prepare for his anger.

Zack: okay now gohan got the fake dragonball, let's begin the plan

With cele and her brother came out of the water to catch their breath.

Vegeta: alright surely it didn't land farther then this.

They search and spotted all 5 dragonballs.

Vegeta: perfect, I throw one mean curve ball if I do have to say so myself.

Cele: dont you mean we ? I the one make them float

Vegeta: oh course you do , the only thing frieza and dung now is a fit . i got them right were we want them those don i those bastard.

Cele: what about the other two?

Vegeta: i got one but luckly i put it under water safe while zack and koan was busy.

Cele: you felt that?

Vegeta: someone heading their way, someone powerful

Cele: not zarbon, look!

See krillin with the dragonball passing by.

Cele: _krillin got the last one_ (smile)

Vegeta: this cant be!

Krillin: ah ha! This is awesome! Gohan once I got you to the grand elder place your going to be a force to be recon with I guarantee it!

Vegeta: (turn cele) he's here too?!

Cele: yep, seem he found a dragonball.

Vegeta: (chuckle) as today some fortune make a smile on me, let's go cele!

Vegeta and cele went off.

Krillin: seriously, this is got a be a new record!

Koan and zack run on foot see them.

Zack: koan! Boost me up!

Koan: got it!

He throw zack ashe turn invsible as make an illusion fake one and got the real last dragonball and land next to koan.

Zack: we got it, that's all 7 of them.

Put it inside of koan's fur frame.

Zack: let's jet!

Koan: hotdog! Let tell the group telepathic of the plan.

As they begin to fly to follow krillin

Vegeta: well now. Looks ike the dragonballs are either popular as i thought. Is a shame he come all this way to have it swipe right under him. (chuckle) oh this is almost to good to be true.

Zarbon: vegeta! Cele! Where are you two?! If only i had my scouter! Everything go wrong right now i might've hide myself under a rock. Come on! You two determine to ended one way! (he spotted krillin) there! No eait! Is just the insect who rescue that whiny namkein brat! That if I'm crazy or that a dragonball he carrying? (he spotted vegeta and cele) vegeta! Cele! I locked on you now! You two will rule the day?!

Cele: (chuckle) we got company brother, zarbon finally got us.

Vegeta: (smirk) hmph, took him a while, couldn't leave a well huh? Still i shouldn't complain , i can kill two birds with one stone.

Cele: save me some, i already got dodaira and this pretty boy is next on my list.

Vegeta: of course.

As zaraelle, khorla, bulma and belma waiting.

Zaraelle: felt that?

Belma: is krillin!

Bulma: he's here!

Kholra: alright but let do the plan!

They nodded.

Krillin: (chuckle and land down) hey girls.

Belma: krillin your here!

Bulma: woah! Is that what i think it is? You actually found one?!

Khorla: nice job.

Then they senses and see cele down.

Cele: hey everyone.

Krillin: its cele.

Khlora: nice to see you

Cele:( smile) also i didnt go alone

As vegeta land as well.

Krillin and bulma: is vegeta!

Vegeta: huh, funny that our paths has crossed again earthling.

Zaralle: long time no see.

Vegeta: ah zaraelle, seem you made it (turn khlora) along a new saiyan too.

Koan: (came out of the ground) hotdog!

Zack: (land down) hey vegeta.

Vegeta: so y'all gather up, judging having the dragonball, y'all came all this way the same reason as i did.

Zack: yes but as munch how we settle this, cele told us about zarbon.

Koan: how about you, me ,cele and my brother have some fun with him.

Vegeta: fair enough since i have unsettle business.

Cele: our guess arrived

Then zarbon land down as well.

Bulma: oh he's cute, with a face like that he's one of the good guys -(belma whack her shoulder) ow! What?!

Belma: sis, that guy is evil, don't let looks get to you!

Krillin: she right, i would've count on it.

Zarbon land down.

Krillin: can this get any worse?

Khlora: relax krillin, at least zack and koan along cele is here.

Krillin: true

Belma see her sister still see how beautiful gaga on zarbon as this make her sigh annoyance.

Koan: yellow frog man! What doing? (make vegeta laugh of the insult)

Zarbon: grr, you dare to insult me you freak.

Koan: at least my hair dont look like coming from a pig's hairy back, koan, koan seinruyami , seem cele got you a hard time.

Zack: and I'm zack orion, we was expecting to meet each other in this station.

Zarbon: yes, now I can deal all four of you myself.

Koan: hotdog ! Koan cant wait to eat you!

Zarbon:( turn cele and vegeta) interesting, you make me look the fool and now both of you can do is stared there. i recognize both and friends you made since you two got here perhaps?

Cele: you can say that but my brother here well not yet, so joyful to see you humiliated and wanted to know the dragonballs.

Zarbon: yes , you two will tell us where's the remaining dragonballs are.

Vegeta: oh is that a fact?

Zarbon: (chuckle) that's enough.

Zack: time to roll out!

Koan: time to go wild! (then he show his saiyan tail)

zarbon: another saiyan, another death.

He then dash at the four as they begin the fight as they take at the air, vegeta is blasting him with energy bullets but he dodge it but he wasn't fast by cele's roundhouse kick as he charged at her throwing fist which she dodge them and punch him a lot as zack came and slammed him down as koan knee his gut as zarbon throwing rapidly at the hero duo who eaisly dodge and make after image then koan's tail begin wrapped his neck and throw him vegeta as they both sent energy beam but vegeta deflect it. Zarbon sucker punch him but didnt stop the prince.

Zarbon: i had it with you!

Vegeta dodge his other beam.

Koan and zack: too slow!

Vegeta, cele, zack and koan kick him down as they land , the alien pretty boy try to fight them but not going well.

Zack: come on i thought you can do better, face us dude, your making yourself look very worst as how vegeta describe your foolishness.

Zarbon: how dare you.

Vegeta: and don't hold back on our sake at least

Cele: or me and my koany

Zarbon smirk as he in his monster form again freak out bulma and krillin then he fly at them.

Bulma: kay you win! He's a bad guy!

Belma: i told you!

Krillin: his energy went straight to the roof, this is bad! Really, really bad.

As zarbon charged in speed but koan was very fast as he claw his chest male him scream.

Zarbon: damn you!

Then fly at zack to punching him but he caughting every hands as he grab his wrist and squeeze his bones as zarbon scream and he throw him as zarbon see cele standing as he send a big blast however deflect it .

Zarbon: what?!

Cele: this is for hurting my brother.

He punch his face hard then vegeta smirk punch his back hard with blast, the four appeared and punch him down to the water.

Koan: froggy go dip in water

Zack: cele,vegeta, and koan. (his hand glow energy) if we would? (he smirk)

Vegeta: (smirk) I like the way you think.

Cele: me too.

Koan: lets get cooking!

They all fired energy blast at the water.

As krillin about to move.

Zaraelle: don't even think about krillin, trust me, zack and koan their doing.

As zarbon got out of the water all damage charging at them but cele easily kick him up as vegeta fly up and fighting each other a lot until they land down, zarbon now all armor is very damage.

Zarbon: how dare you?! You bastard!

Koan: uglier froggy, now super ugly froggy.

Vegeta: wow, you don't look so good.

Zack: is too bad

Cele: yeah, cuz your time is up already.

Zarbon: is that what you think?

( he laugh at them) a comedian to the very end , all of-

Koan: shut it you shitty toad!

That tone make zarbon shut up and flinch of fear felt an aura of amount of beyond coming from zack and koan showing.

Koan: even in death, the encore just the beginning when koan said is over.

Zack: as i know history well of saiyans, the more of their battles and even on brink of death they grow stronger even training.

Cele: meaning their's no limit to us , not a bit.

This shocked zarbon.

Zack: hey vegeta, how about the three of us deal with him and then you can at the last.

Vegeta: very well .

Zack: hey koan, let do it r! Kamen rider!

Koan: hotdog!

Vegeta: kamen rider?

Cele: (smile) watch and see brother.

zack wave his hand in front of his wast and a ghostly driver with an eye in the middle and koan pull to rings, one is a gate and the other is a lion, he place the gate ring on his left hand into his wast and a gate belt driver appeared.

 **DRIVER ON! ROAR!**

zack brings out an eye with black on the back, press the button left to reveal a G on the middle and place the eye on the driver.

 **EYE~! BACCHIRI MINAA~! BACCHIRI MINAA~!**

 **Zack: henshin!** (pull and push the lever)

koan: hen~~shin! (put the lion ring onto the black penal and twisted it and made the gates open revealing a lion, chamilion, falcon, bull and dolphon)

 **KAIGAN: ORE! LETS GO! DEAD SET! GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!**

 **GET OPEN! L-I-O-N! LION!**

As a hoodie pop out of the driver it start to dance a little, it landed on his upper body and he now wearing a black jumpsuit with orange lines and an eye on the chest and a mask with an orange face with black eyes and a silver horn on the forehead. A magic circle appeared in front of koan and went past him, he is now wearing a black jumpsuit that has golden arm guards, a lion on his right shoulder and the main is on his chest, a lion themed hair with green eyes and has a rapior style weapon on his left waist.

?: kamen rider: ghost! (pulls his hoodie off) Now which soul is stronger, mine or yours?

?: (roar) KAMEN RIDER BEAST!

Vegeta: what the?!

Cele: see?

Zarbon: i don't know what you two do! But those armor cant defeat me!

Ghost: we'll see about that.

Beast: yeah!

Cele: let's go!

They charge at the blotted man as cele make an energy blade chain as she slashing him a lot then ghost and beast pounding him a lot brutal then ghost knee him and beast slammed his hand.

Ghost: let's go bro!

Beast: yeah!

Beast pulled a red ring with a red bull on it, he place the ring onto his right hand and press it onto the driver.

 **BUFFA! GO! B-B-B-B-BUFFA!**

His right shoulder how has a red bull on it and a red shoulder cape.

Ghost: alright my turn! Croak on it frog!

He pull out a red eye and press the button, he then open the driver, took out the ore eye and place the red one.

 **EYE~!** **BACCHIRI MINAA~! BACCHIRI MINAA~!** (Pull and push the handle) **KAIGON MUSASHI! KETTOU! ZUBATTA! CHOU KENGOU!**

The red hoddie with swords for arms came out of the driver and flip onto ghost and a new mask is on his face that is two red swords crossed with each other, then two swords came out of the driver as he caught them.

Ghost: now fierce your eyes and soul on this

Beast charged in first rapidly punching him a lot and upper cut him

Beast: now!

Ghost: got it!

Then ghost speed by slash an X marm on his chest as zarbon roar in pain.

Ghost: vegeta

Vegeta: yes, (smirk) as cele, zack and koan is right you was foish to treat me carelessy from our fight and left me in death's door weren't you? When a saiyan recover from damage you distant out to me old friend. He'll become more powerful.

Krillin: of course that is, that how goku become strong after the battle he lost.

Zaraelle: yep and that how me, cele, khorla, mizen along zack and goku even vegeta can get strong.

Zarbon: protract you want! Scum like you come back from ambition 100 times over, that be one tenth as mighty as I am in my present form!

He roar charging at vegeta.

Vegeta: I'll show you of your might compare to that of a saiyan!

Vegeta and zarbon start clashing with each other until vegeta impale his fist to zarbon's stomach make him gawk as dark blue blood dripping from him.

Zarbod: vegeta…. I was just… following orders… I.. I beg you… mercy…

Vegeta: after all the years of being spittle and tottle along saying awful things to my sister by you, I shall expected mercy?

Zarbon: wait...hear me out...if we...join together...we cou-

But vegeta blast a hole out of him as zarbon fall to the water dead as vegeta smirk of a grin of victory.

* * *

to anyone who thinks that zack and koan are mine, THERE NOT MINE! they belong to lewamusprime 2018 and austin is mine and ben belongs to cartoon network so I own nothing except austin and the oc aliens that I made, check them out in the-creature-of-art/gallery/57516931/aliens, if any of you have any questions talk to lewamusprime 2018, not me


	8. Chapter 8

Vegeta: if defeating and dung if teaming up it be too easy, before on it.

Ghost: now the frog did his last croaking.

Beast: now what?

Vegeta: well there no telling how you manage to do it, but i say someone skills of power level since the last we met.

Ghost: if you want the dragonball how about a bet?

Vegeta: (smile) I'm listening.

Beast then grab the dragonball and toss it to him

Krillin: koan what are you-

Beast: shhh! (turn vegeta) we bet if we didn't able to fool you the dragonballs, you can have it and well teleport all of them to yoyr location.

Ghost: but if we did trick you, then we had an idea that we agree on of hating and destroying dung and freiza.

Vegeta is thinking on what they are saying.

Vegeta:vey well then, (turn cele) and how come your energy like koan?

Cele: i told you is training.

Vegeta: i see, today is your lucky day, having all 7 of these put me in a very good giving mood indeed. But i guess the knowledge of ruling the universe in frieza's and dung's place would that have effect , that of course immortality!

He laugh evilly then fly off then gone.

Ghost: sucker. (pull out the 1 star dragonball)

Krillin: whoa.

Beast and ghost turn back to normal.

Zack: okay we done it, all dragonball is safe for now.

Krillin: what, all of the dragon balls?

Zack: what Vegeta got is a fake illusion.

Koan shake his fur frame to show all 7 dragonballs fall down from his fur frame.

Krillin: yo-you have all of the dragonballs here?

Bulma: how?!

Belma: i wanted to know too.

Zack: yep, let just say koan use super speed in his alien form quicklius.

Koan: the one gohan heading is a fake one, cuz vegeta in the way so we told him to keep him a bit occupied till he gone.

Cele: we got all of them thanks to me and vegeta as that where koan and zack got them.

Zack: safe and sound.

Krillin: well lets crack it open the dragon and make a wish.

Zack: we can't.

Bulma: why nor?

Cele: frieza has call reinforcements and we need my brother to join forces.

Koan: and goku and other will come soon and almost, so.

He put the dragonballs back to his fur frame and make fake ones.

Koan: we hid them safe and use these fake one in case the enemies of reinforcements comes and take it, after we defeat them so the close is clear for now.

Krillin: right!

With gohan with a dragon radar and holding the fake Dragon ball then senses straight toward him as he stop.

Gohan: woah, something headed straight for me! And is powerful (then he felt vegeta's energy) no !

He fly off to hide however vegeta senses another power level.

Vegeta: i senses an other power level close by.

As then gohan hid behind the rock.

Gohan: _I need to conceal my energy._

Vegeta: it just disappeared, how the?

He stop and look around.

Vegeta: is my mind playing tricks on me?

Gohan: _come on, just ignore it, go away._

Vegeta: whatever your hiding, come out now, is no use pull this over on me. Step out from whatever rock you cowarding behind or i reduce this whole area to ruble!

Gohan: _he can he that?_

Vegeta: what's wrong? Scared huh?!

Gohan': _i don't know, i might go and face him, still i know what krillin says._ (remember what krillin told him) _but what is the way to keep Vegeta from getting his hands on another dragonball?_

Vegeta: (chuckle) so you can keep hiding from me is that it? Well we just see then. (make an energry cackling around his hands and raised his hands up) last chance! And then i fire!

Gohan: wait! (put the dragonball down down safety) please don't let it slip, (come out face Vegeta) there! Happy now?!

Vegeta: ah, well if it's kakarots brat. Can't say i expected that, quite the surprise. I suppose you tag along they other earthlings along the two boys. I already have a pleasure bumping into to them.

Gohan: (he saw a dragonball in his arms) oh no! How'd you get your hands on that?!

Vegeta: oh this? Just a token of friendship, they was happy to me they give it to me as a gift.

Gohan: you monster! You-you killed my friends! Didn't you!?

Vegeta: no but I would be happy to go back and do so if that what you like .

Gohan: huh?

Vegeta: as a matter of fact, as a sheer joy being the proud new owner of all dragon balls, I let them live, orion and sienruyami made a bet so it seem I 've won.

Gohan: so, you finally got what you came for.

Vegeta land face to face gohan surprising the half breed Saiyan.

Vegeta: so what that contraception you got in your hand there?

Gohan: I-its, nothing, is just a clock.

Vegeta: just a clock? You tell me a clavation kid cant keep on time smaller then that?

Gohan: well maybe we like it that way.

Vegeta: of course, speaking of stiller flight, is kakarot here?

Gohan: no he's not! We came without him we know there bad guys like you on this planet.

Vegeta: so I'm a bad guy huh? (put his hand on gohan's head and chuckle)all the same, is a pity he's not here but the two boys seem interesting enough, we we're special the last of our kind in fact honestly, pay attention. I want you to relay message him for me.

He knee gohan's stomach hard as she cough spit as he fall down while vegeta's foot on his head.

Vegeta: listening now? Yes very good, tell him i'll pay earth another visit soon. But this time it wont be a happy ending, now then, I think you over do for a nap time. You seem a bit grouchy, run along back home why don't you?

He laugh then fly off in by speed as gohan getting back up.

Gohan: well that wasn't fun, still …

Koan pop out from the ground.

Koan: yellow! Surprise!

Gohan: WHOA!

Koan: yellow gohan! Me check your alright.

Gohan: yeah, he didn't know it was fake.

Koan: good, now we collected all 7 dragonballs safe and sound with us.

Gohan: really? But then… what would happen if the badguys make a wish?

Koan: nope, cuz dragonballs safe inside of fur frame of koan, what will happen we trick the bad guys cuz they'll be holding the fake dragonballs me and zack make, like how we fool vegeta cuz he's holding a fake one.

Gohan: oh.

Koan: okay let bounce before vegeta sooner figure out and blow up his head.

Gohan: right!

Koan grabs gohan and teleports out of the area.

 **with goku and they others.**

Goku, zack, koan, mizzen, cele, khlora, tsume, yuna, icel, zarrele have torn clothes and look beat.

Goku: alright, **KA-ME-HA-ME...HA!**

Zack and mizzen: **AZURE KAMEHAMEHA!**

Koan and cele: **CRIMSON BURST GUN!**

Icel: **DEATH BEAM!**

Tsume: **FERAL CANNON!**

Zarelle: **HEAVY FLASH!**

Yuna: **LUNAR KAMEHAMEHA!**

Khlora: **ATOMIC BLAST!**

They fired their energy's around the ship then aimed at each other as they still standing then they fall down and panting, they crawl up the chair and get some senzu bean.

Goku: yeah, I think is call for a senzu bean.

Zack: no kidding.

As they eat some, they got up and feel good as new again.

Tsume: phew, that was rough.

Koan: me know! but it was awesome! Hahahaha!

Tsume start to stretch her arms up.

Zack: well we better be more careful.

Goku: yeah don't want all this intense training go to waist now right?

Icel: right, we got two more days and that's it.

Goku: well is two more days like no tomorrow!

 **back at namek.**

Zack and they group waiting for koan and gohan, then they see koan teleported appeared with gohan.

Koan: yellow!

Zack: hey koan, your back.

Koan: yep, now we all here together, let's move to another location.

Everybody: right!

 **With vegeta.**

Vegeta is now at the nearby lake, where he hid the dragonball but what he didn't know that the dragonball already been taken and tricked by koan and zack.

Vegeta: here we go around, only this time I came to finish the job, I love it when a plan come full circle.

He dive under water and swimmed finding the dragonball.

Vegeta: _all seven will be all mine, eat your heart out frieza and dung, my rule of the universe is just one simple wish away._

Then he notice is not here.

Vegeta: _okay that's odd, it's on the bottom here somewhere,_ (he kept swimming) _it vanish but that's impossible! That kid! There's no way he possibly here where his friends are hiding ran across him, that wretches little brat! Maybe the boys! Those two couldn't but how the hell he manage to find it and-_

Vegeta look at his hand as the draognball poof to show is fake, then he realize and thought of noticing why, there's 3 things, zack and koan's said about the bet he accepted, his sister's new look and sense, even remember gohan have the device on his hand.

Vegeta: _that was no clock! that was a damn radar! Damn it! Orion and seinruyami trick me! they took the 2 draongballs meaning they'll find more! and worst! Seinruyami have sex with my sister! is no wonder her energy is almost like that lunatic! even along her new look change!_

Then he burst out of the water flew in very, very fast speed with a very pissed off look ever.

Vegeta: SEINRUYAMI! YOU ARE DEAD! ALONG YOUR BROTHER! FILTHY DOUBLE CROSSER! YOU RULE THE DAY! YOU HEAR ME?!

He zoom in quickly in speed passing by rocks looking for zack, koan and they others.

Vegeta: YOUR FINISHED! DAMN IT ALL!

Then he land at the same spot where he fought zarbon looking for them.

Vegeta: COME OUT AND FACE ME! EXCEPT YOUR FATE LIKE A WARRIOR!

He look at the cave then went inside make the whole cave exploded into pieces.

Vegeta: damn it! they saw this coming. (flew up )where they gone, I couldn't gone very far, but those two can do unknown tricks along the little vermin power level zero can they? I don't stand chance finding them, the misrule little cheap. I cant believe I fell for it, do by orion and seinruyami's damn bet! but I luckily hid they other dragonballs and they attend to make a wish to seek me out for some point, cuz save the one they have I have the cards and I can wait!

Koan: oh vegeta!

He turn to see koan who laugh crazy.

Koan: catch koan if you can! Brother in law! (he fly out in speed)

Vegeta roared in anger as he charge after koan.

Vegeta: I'LL KILL YOU! DO YOU HERE ME?!

 **With Zack**

As they went between rocks.

Zack: he should bring vegeta hear sooner.

Gohan: is pretty well hidden, this will work?

Zack: yes it will.

Bulma: your completely out of your mind, to be thinking I'm playing house in a dumpster like this.

Krillin: come on bulma beggar can't be chooser right? Try be reasonable, we're laying low here, not giving tour.

Gohan: dad it'll be here soon, you can tough it out till then. It'll be fun.

Zack: belma and tsume will stay here with you, in case any enemies comes.

Bulma: oh yeah sure, it'll be a barrel of monkeys, a lady like me sharing space nero with couple of rough necks, oh and non exist bathroom.

Zack: (sigh) if you want a base like, all you have to do is ask.

Krillin: that's it you can have a place to yourself, see my plan is to take gohan with me where the grand elder live. Since it exactly take us a while to get there.

Gohan: why i have to go?

Zack: trust us, you'll see.

Tsume: i wanna come to Koan.

Zack: Okay, as soon me and koan find vegeta, we need him to help us deal with the oncoming reinforcement that the enemeis is bringing.

Tsume: yay!

Zack: zaraelle and khlora you come with us too, time is short here.

 **With frieza and dung**

Frieza: zarbon is certainly taking his time.

Dung: or perhaps too munch, i don't sense him, meaning he's dead.

Frieza: guess he has failed me, and I hate those who failed me.

Dung: so munch mess and the ginyu force we call including the dark riders.

With vegeta as he look as he couldn't find koan but the other fake dragonballs he got as he sat down.

Vegeta: _I'll find that jokester, damn it, if the earthling do have some kind of radar that locate drahonball. I don't dare leave this spot, slippery bastard hunting on the 5 i got. Nothing left here to wait the next move, whatever it may be_

He see a red and purple beam shot down as vegeta look at it.

Vegeta: _well at least I'm not the only one who's stuck, it appeared frieza and dung not to happy when d i blasted the engine to there precious spaceship._ ( smirk)

As frieza and dung glowing.

Dung: that wretches princess of a spank monkey.

Frieza: Vegeta, you meddling insect.

As they made another blast making all rocks blown up more.

Vegeta: _if frieza call reinforcement, i say a new bag of scouter and most take them few days to arrive, i got to settle this before then. However more mighty he is, my boot to his neck when my stradgety granted internal life, i just have to strike before the bastards see me coming._

As with zack, gohan and krillin flying.

Krillin: damn, it'll take us twice as long for us to get there as I thought it would.

Tsume: but hey if Vegeta scense it he'll come but koany keeping him occupided.

Zack: he maybe got stronger but not stronger enough.

Gohan: are you sure the grand elder able the odds ? I'm sure I'm not strong.

Kirllin: look how munch power he gave me and I'm not a saiyan.

Zaralle: it'll help us in the fight.

As space with goku and they other panting of their training.

Goku and they other: **KAIOKEN!**

As they do one more blast together with kaioken there using making a sphere ball they throw in speed as went passed them as they making an attack they fire to move till to blast hit them as the smoke clear there okay.

Goku: oh wow, I'm alive, I guess all of that work is paying off.

Zack: tell me about it, let's continue.

Koan: hotdog!

 **Back at namek**

Frieza's member came in tell frieza and dung the news.

Member 54: lord frieza! Lord dung! I have news! We just Receive a transmission from the ginyu force and the dark riders has arrived. They curelty in sector 90351x, they should be arrived in planet namek shortly.

Dung: excellent news.

Freiza: finally someone who gives me resalts, to see I'm still intact. Vegeta and cele gammic reach in stalemate. Furiodty how munch our two little treacherous friends to come to is goal.

Dung: no matter how munch they run along they other the ginyu force along dark rider will do well of this task.

 **With zack, gohan, krillin, zaralle, tsume and khlora**

As they in some lunch break.

Gohan: feels like we've been flying forever.

Tsume: (cuddling with a koan plushy) I don't mind.

Gohan: where you get that?

Zack: from her pocket.

Krillin: so Zack, when you fought that zarbon guy, what was that?

Zack: kamen rider, there heroes where armor and mask as special weapon, power even other armor sometime bad one but turn out good. There generations of those guys a lot.

Gohan: whoa.

Zack: me and koan met them even they was in tv but when it comes to dimension, there real and it was awesome, what you saw krillin I was kamen rider ghost, and koan was kamen rider beast from kamen rider wizard.

Krillin: I see, we're gonna risk picking up the pace one bit,i think we far out now that vegeta notice the spike on our power level, however koan could do what zack's plan is.

Gohan: I say we for fit, he'll have his hand full whens my dad get here, he should be here really soon.

Zack: alright then, roll out!

As the fly out of here in Maximum speed.

Zack: we should b here an hour ago

As they flew vegeta can pick up zack, zaraelle, krillin, gohan, tsume and khlora's power level.

Vegeta: there you are! Must be full power, I can scents them, but then. why they ain't heading toward me? With they're radar they can pick point the dragonball in my position, I don't know what game there going to playing but this maybe my only chance to ringing the last dragonball ball out of them, I can't let it slip out of my fingers. (he hold the fake one and grin) I think I'll take this one with me just in case-

Koan: seem you got plan out eh bro?

Vegeta look at koan floating upside down.

Koan: yellow vegeta! What doing?

Vegeta: YOU! You are dead jester!

Koan: before we go all out, your sister is not gonna be pregnant, my cum is different and special way, so she's okay and a jester? How you know? If you can keep up slow poke! (he fly out) come and get me turnip head!

Vegeta: (dash after him) GET BACK HERE AND DIE LIKE A MAN!

Koan: BEEN THERE DONE THAT! HAHAHAHAHA!

 **With goku and they others**

as they all doing push up more with one arm.

Goku: 9999, 10,0000!

As everyone got down and go up.

Mizzen: phew, that should do it.

As goku feel his hand as smile.

Goku: hey how bout that? I don't feel worn out!

Icel: same here.

Mizzen: I expect sore but I guess we push it thorugh (shrugged)

Cele: now let turn of the gravity.

Koan: yep! A little r and r! 

As zack turn off the gravity around to 1 as they waiting.

Yuna: hmm, nothin?

Mizzen: let see,(pick up a floor piece)hey kakarot, catch.

She throw it fast as goku caught it when it crumble to pieces as zack, koan, mizzen and goku chuckle.

Goku: I don't believe it! Normal gravity is a piece of cake! This is awesome!

Zack: yeah is to light!

Koan and koan goof off how light they are.

Zack: oh can we take a bath? All the training sure make us smelly.

Tsume: (hugs koan) I don't mind.

Mizzen:(hug zack) me too!

As then goku and they other went in the bathroom as they getting ready for a bath the girls are bathing together with zack and koan, tsume, cele, khlora is scrubbing on koan, mizzen, icel, zaralle, yuna scrubbing on zack while everyone chuckling.

Goku: we don't want the bad guy to smell us, before they can see us right?

Koan: all squeaking and clean like mr. rubber ducky!

As after that they went to kitchen.

Goku: that was relaxing.

Mizzen: let have a drink.

Zack: luckily I keep bring spare food but now some good drinks.

As they open as to see soda, sport drinks, root beer, milk, water bottle and fruit soda.

Zack and koan got root beer and clank it together and drink it.

Zack: whoa, now that is frosty.

Koan: taste like chocolate mixed with soda and coffee! Hahahahaha!

Goku: hey Z! K! wanna sport drink?

Zack and koan: sure!

As then after the drink they all went to sleep as zack's and koan's girl cuddle with their boyfriends.

Tsume: koany is so fluffy.

Yuna: big brother, I miss this cuddle.

 **Back at the planet namek**

As zack, krillin, gohan, zaralle, khlora, and tsume are flying in.

Krillin: hang in there gohan, the grand elder's place is jut up ahead, we'll be there soon.

Gohan: right!

Zack: _**koan, is vegeta following you?**_

Koan: _ **yep! And boy he pissed of finding out I bang his sister.**_

Zack: _ **alright good, me and krillin keep him a bit occupided while gohan get a power boost by the grand elder.**_

As koan laughing crazy of vegeta blasting him with energy ki blast while he yelling in rage, as koan kept teleporting and intangible throw the attack.

Koan: hahahaha, come on V! Is this how you say hello to your new brother?

Vegeta: YOU ARE NO BROTHER TO ME! NOW STAY STILL AND DIE!

Koan: If you can aim me better, but you know you cant kill me, since I cant die bro.

Vegeta: SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Vegeta felt the power level that he almost there to zack's and they other's location.

Vegeta: _that right vermin, I'm right on top of you now!_

Then koan teleported behind vegeta, give him an atomic wedgie over his head make him scream in pain, then koan shove a soap to vegeta's mouth as koan laughing crazy.

Koan: hehe! Good thing me watch your mouth out with soap! Come at me bro! (he fly off while laughing crazy)

Vegeta: (spit out the soap and fix his underpants) GET BACK HERE!

As with zack, gohan, krillin, tsume, khlora, and zaralle.

Krillin: it straight up ahead.

Zack: you see that strange mountain, that the place, but first.

As krillin along gohan, tsume, khlora, and zaralle senses koan is coming with vegeta.

Koan: (teleported in front of the group) here's vegeta!

Zack: so vegeta is coming?

Koan: yep!

Zack: gohan you go ahead, zaralle, you'll go with him now!

Zaralle: alright, come on gohan.

Gohan: right!

As gohan and zaraelle fly off then as vegeta came in behind the group as they turn but miss try to punch koan.

Vegeta: THERE YOU TWO ARE!

Zack: well vegeta, it seem you lost the bet. (smile)

Vegeta: YOU TWO TRICKED ME!

Zack: hey we did explain and now you lose the bet, also by the way those dragonballs you got hidden, there all fake.

Koan: we got all 7 draognballs hidden.

Vegeta: give them to me, or suffer the consequences!

zack: uh-uh remember our bet vegeta, so you lose and we won, so now I have an idea and simple one that fair enough.

Vegeta: (dash to them) JUST FIGHT ME!

Then cele appeared then punch vegeta in the face as he scream holding his face.

Vegeta: cele! What the hell?! (holding his face)

Cele: vegeta, you better stop and accept this along my koany.

Vegeta: that freak just bang you an-

He caught up by a killing intents red and white aura as her hair wavy a bit as her eyes pierce him to his soul.

Vegeta: _what kind power did seinruyami give to my sister?!_

Koan: you know what happen.

Cele: listen here dickhead, koan is the best, nice, funny, cute and wonderful boyfriend, even his brother zack is. He didn't do nothing wrong with me! I accept and I want koan cuz is the first time fall in love and he even a Saiyan in some ways along zack, they wanna honor and show that we are the mightiest of all galaxy wont be forgotten , if you touch a single hand at my koany or my friends. I shove a ki blast to exploded out of your ass! got it?!

Vegeta: f-fine! alright! alright!

Cele:(eye smile and smiling) good.

Krillin: _wow, no doubt she exactly like vegeta's sister._

Vegeta:(turn to zack and koan) alright you two, what is your idea.

Zack: an alliance.

Vegeta: an alliance you say?

Zack: yeah, this 3 way fight is pointless, think about it, we all hated dung the most even frieza along we all have score to settle with them.

Vegeta: hmm, you do have a point there.

Koan: we took down zarbon and dodaira, but is not over yet, they call reinforcement but vegeta with you, us along our power we can take down the reinforcement, but it maybe do if goku comes here. we can sue the dragonball when the close is clear.

Zack: to wish piccolo the namkein who you know on earth, back. cuz immortality wont do, trust me , it wont work this way of it and we didn't ask for it.

Koan: and when this is over, you and goku along me and my bro can have the rematch soon on earth, if you can help us cuz it'll prove to dung and frieza that Saiyan are no pets or trash as there the strongest in the galaxy, so what'd you say?

Zack and koan: interested?

Vegeta is thinking about as he smirk.

Vegeta: very well, don't even try to order me around, this is just when frieza and dung is out of the picture, you along yoru brother and kakarot are next on my list.

Zack:(smirk) and we'll be ready.

Vegeta felt a power from the mountain of the grand elder's place.

Vegeta: what the? (turn at the mountain) that mountain where kakarot's son flew off too isn't it, but there's more to it then meets they eye.

Zack: yeah, follow us and don't try anything funny.

Koan: let's go bro!

As then they flew off then they landed at the mountain as the grand elder giving the power boost to gohan.

Vegeta: what this place suppose to be?

Zack: the grand elder namekien.

Then nail came out.

Zack: relax nail, he's on our side, for now, we make an agreement.

Vegeta and everyone felt gohan's power level raises.

Krillin: yes! Gohan's power level really spiked!

Vegeta: I see, kakarot's son is holding up in there.

Koan: hey gohan! Where back!

As gohan step out then see vegeta as he glared at him make vegeta shocked felt his power level.

Vegeta: what?! I-it you, what the hell is going on?! What you doing in there? Why your power level suddenly shoot up?

Zack; he's not the one.

Zack and koan spike up there power level.

Vegeta: you two?! But how?!

Zack: new friends who trust us.

Vegeta then begin to laughing.

Vegeta: so, you think you pull whatever trick you did there, you lock horns with me? Really? trust me kid your still light years away to able to tangle to someone know how to fight.

Koan give him a bone crushing hug as vegeta try to get out but cant as his face almost turn blue.

Vegeta: C-Can't… b-breath..

koan: bad vegeta, don't be mean to my nephew, me let you go if you accept to be mine, and zack's new brother.

He can't speak with the lake of air now.

Koan: Whoops(he let go a little) so?

Vegeta: y-yes...I accepted...brother!

Koan:(let vegeta go) yay! We have another bro now!

Vegeta taking some breathing hard and look at koan.

Vegeta: what kind of creature are you?!

Koan then stared at him like a curious child.

Koan:(eye smile and smiling) koan is koan!

Vegeta: THAT DOSE NOT ANSWER MY QUESTION!

Zack: let it go vegeta.

Cele: that's my koany, a special guy.

Koan: cuz koan, eat ceral, hahahahahaha!

Vegeta: _what in the hell is rattling in that head of his?_

he look at koan as koan's staightjacket speak.

koan's straightjacket: vegeta I'm gonna bite your butt.

Vegeta: HOW IN THE HELL?!

Koan: huh?

Zack: vegeta what's wrong?

Vegeta: IS YOUR BROTHER IS INSAIN!

Zack: don't worry he's insane, cuz dung did this to him!

They see koan laugh crazy while beating up a centipede with a rock and put mayo on it, then making drawing as he burn it by breathing fire while his Saiyan tail is out and play his paddle ball that hitting his head.

Zack: he's a mad Saiyan.

Vegeta: h-h-h-HOW!?

Koan: you'll see when you get to know me, brother.

Then dende came in.

Dende: wait please! The grand elder said, there something really, really powerful is about to land of the planet.

Nail: what?

Zack: no doubt I can feel it.

Koan: me too.

Krillin: hey, he's right, i can totally senses it.

Gohan: wow, he wasn't kidding there are strong.

Krillin:(smile) yeah, and you know what? we might be in luck, cuz who else could it be but goku ?

Vegeta: what?

Koan: is not goku, is the ginyu force.

Vegeta is in shocked.

Cele: there coming this way, even I scents something coming with them, and is dark.

Zack and koan: dark riders.

Vegeta: what's a dark rider?

Zack: is a kamen rider's enemies which along mine and koan's enemies, is a long story.

Koan: seem their helping the ginyu force.

Vegeta: (smirk) well they will be a challenge for me.

Zack: yeah, all five, here's the plan. (created a fake dragonball and give it to vegeta) the enemies don't know we kept the draognball hidden.

Koan: using these dragonballs will prove as decoy so they wont know the real thing, after we deal with the enemies the close is clear for now, so we have to pretend we still have them.

Vegeta: I see, not a bad idea.

zack: okay gohan and krillin, vegeta is helping us, I know we have our difference from the past of how he is and nasty, but is better we're focusing on the true threat other then vegeta. goku and they other will come in soon, not very long I suppose and after we uses of one wish here.

Nail: you get more then 1, the dragonball will grant you 3.

zack: huh, 3 wishes.

Koan: hahahaha! Like a geine!

Krillin: so, we get more then 3?

Zack: we could wish piccolo, even the second is the location and perhaps maybe we can wish all the namekien that frieza and dung's army has killed. Everybody! Time to roll out!

Koan: time to go wild! Hahahahaha!

Gohan: right!

Vegeta: tch, like have no choice, it better go forward.

Zack, koan, cele, vegeta, zaralle, khlora, tsume, krillin and gohan fly out in speed.

as then 5 space ponds are coming toward frieza's spaceship as there landing which frieza and dung are waiting then a dark portal came open as coming is 5 figures.

Dung: time to go visit shall we?

Frieza: indeed.

As then came out is 5, wearing armors as the purple guy with head almost buff with black horns, red humanoid with white hair, a small green alien with 4 eyes, blue humanoid, then a normal human with red hair as they all wearing scouters. along five dark riders, dark ghost, dark kiva, negataros, dark wizard and black hole.

The red hair guy:(did a pose) i'm recome!

Blue humanoid:(stroke a pose) i'am! burter!

White hair:(stroke a pose) i'm jeice!

Green alien guy:(Stroke a pose) guldo!

Purple guy:(stroke a pose backward) ginyu!

Recome: all..

Burter: to..

Jiece: get..

Gudlo: there...

Gyinu force: we are the ginyu force!

Wind blow as the dark rider look at dung and frieza.

Dung: don't look at me, I wasn't born for this.

Frieza: my, what an entrance.

Dung: yeah, it sure is, now then ginyu force and dark rider, is time,(eyes glow red) for your mission. 


End file.
